


他的男孩 His Boy

by honeyscore



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-16
Updated: 2015-12-16
Packaged: 2018-05-07 01:43:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 23
Words: 14,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5438852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyscore/pseuds/honeyscore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>George Samuel Kirk曾以自己的生命为代价拯救了八百多位舰员，当时年仅十九岁的年轻实习医疗官Leonard McCoy便是其中一员。多年后，McCoy偶然在一家离散儿童收养院见到了Kirk家的小儿子，男孩儿顶着一脑袋乱糟糟的金头发，瘦小而好动，睁大的蓝眼睛像极了他的英雄父亲。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

罗纳德·麦考伊不是很喜欢这个东部州的气候，尤其是在这样干冷晦暗的十一月，不过他知道那小鬼喜欢。入冬没过多久，暴风雪已经光临了数次，交通和医疗部门如临大敌，学校接到停课通知，这种时候吉姆总是会很开心的。麦考伊知道他不喜欢学校。学校——或者别的什么类似的机构和系统，需要孩子们服从听话的地方，比如多年前那个离散儿童收养院——对吉姆来说并不够宽容友好。

而这小鬼从不轻易妥协。

麦考伊接到那个嗓音尖利的女老师的面谈电话时就知道，事出必有因，吉姆从来不会无端作恶。他从来不是个坏心眼的男孩儿，如果他真的打坏了学校那套“崭新的”全息投影仪，又“再一次”把同班同学揍趴在地上，那这没什么说的，一定是投影仪和那混小子有错在先。

天知道这女老师悄悄翻了个多大的白眼。如今已经很少见到这样蛮不讲理的家长了……哦，不对，监护人而已，可视电话里这个口音颇重的单身汉可算不上什么家长。别说这所学校，全星际联邦的公民都知道这个柯克家的小儿子没爹没妈。父亲是个大英雄，舍己救人葬身宇宙什么的，母亲在他出生后不久改嫁，几年后又悄无声息地突然出走，再无音讯——关于这段故事的坊间传闻有很多，其中流传甚广的一种说法是她自前夫离世后就罹患了抑郁症，每天吞下去的药片比她每日摄取的蛋白质还要多——她带走了大儿子，却将小儿子扔在了他继父的那栋房子里。

传言说她当时病得太严重了，根本不记得自己还有个小儿子；也有人说她只是再也忍受不了了，忍受不了那种折磨。

一个七岁的小男孩怎么可能会是，折磨呢？人们感到奇怪。没有人能猜透当时的薇诺娜·柯克的内心。没有人知道，这个小儿子的存在，就是她曾经的挚爱如何惨烈离世的鲜活证明。

传言里的故事总是很精彩，可惜故事里的人生不是。詹姆斯·柯克觉得自己十七年来的生活乏善可陈、不值一提，回忆过去是他最痛恨的事情之一，另一项则是……被学校把他家的老骨头喊来喝茶谈天。

 

麦考伊并不老，过完新年后也不过三十六七岁，这可是男人一生中的黄金年华……虽然他常常望着吉姆一个人在球场上蹦来蹦去地投篮、或是跟姑娘们（有时也是小伙子们）挤眉弄眼地调情，然后发觉自己的青春似乎已经是八百年前的事情。不知道从哪一天开始——好吧，他不想承认自己清楚的记得那一天——那小鬼开始“老骨头老骨头”地喊他，像是在催他快些退休养老，好让自己可以更加放心大胆地闯祸（“冒险”，用吉姆自己的话来说）。

麦考伊觉得自己大概是被吉姆给活活催成了一个眉头紧蹙、瞻前顾后的老头子。他也觉得自己的心态有点不像是青年人，没有哪个青年人需要像他这样成天眉头紧蹙、忧心忡忡。没有人告诉过他其实他很辣，诊所里那些小护士善于跟其他比麦考伊更年长的医师打情骂俏，却从来不敢开这个男人的玩笑，即使她们常常在看到麦考伊医师换下白大褂、穿上皮夹克的瞬间忍住尖叫的冲动。工作时他总是严肃而难搞，谁要是因为粗心犯了低级错误，他会立刻高声责怪，同时冲到病人身边紧张查看。小护士们不敢跟他开玩笑，但这并不妨碍她们八卦，“麦考伊医师最喜爱的体位是什么”常年占据着护士岗亭的热门话题榜首，虽然她们甚至搞不清楚麦考伊医师到底喜欢男人还是女人。

据说他结过婚又离了婚，前妻从他那里掏走了可以掏走的一切东西；据说两人当年那场争夺女儿抚养权的官司旷日持久，最后他输了——并不令人意外的结果，小护士们都觉得他只适合继续当个顽固保守、成熟性感的单身汉。他不像是个会带孩子的男人。

这样的人居然会有个养子，这真的不合常理。

 

接到吉姆学校的电话后，麦考伊只花了十分钟就请假完毕，紧接着又花了三十分钟从诊所赶到了威尔逊中学所在的街区——感谢这平静的一天，他没有遇到什么棘手的急诊病例——有关吉姆在校的任何消息都会让他紧张焦躁、方寸大乱，这孩子太容易出状况了。他甚至不记得吉姆哪一次转学后没有出过状况。自五年前那次被联邦警察找上门，差点让他们带走吉姆之后，麦考伊带着他辗转停留过很多城市。吉姆吃过无数所学校的大同小异的营养午餐，睡过无数家汽车旅馆的大同小异的单人床（有时候他会爬到麦考伊的床上捣乱，趴在男人的肚子上听他一起一伏的鼾声，直到男人被弄醒然后睡意绵绵地踹一脚他的小屁股）。

麦考伊的收养行为并不合法，当年的他并不具备一个合格收养人的条件，他一直害怕吉姆再次被强行带走，送回什么狗屁收养院里。男孩儿公民档案上的监护人一栏目前仍然是“不明”，可这又能代表什么呢？再过上半年，吉姆就十八岁了，他会得到一份全新的档案，会作为一个健康独立的成年人过上专属于自己的、再也不需要害怕被抛弃的生活。

对于这个事实，麦考伊不太愿意去细想。他只愿意相信，无论是八岁的吉姆，还是十八岁的吉姆，还是二十八岁三十八岁五十八岁（麦考伊更不愿意去细想自己那个时候是多少岁）的吉姆，都是个需要什么人来为他操心的家伙。

作为一名医师，他的职业决定了他必须是个善于操心的人。对于他的这个性格特质，吉姆是火上浇油一般的存在，虽然他挂在嘴边的口头禅就是“嘿老骨头，别为我操心”，说完总会咧嘴一笑，眼睛眯成两道弧，让人想把刚刚做好的吐司煎蛋扔在他那张令阳光失色的小脸上。

「为吉姆操心」是麦考伊生活的“每日新单”，是他二十岁之后的人生主题，是排在诊断病症、开具处方之前的麦考伊肩上的第一重任。把这个复杂冗长的排比句简化一下——吉姆是麦考伊生活的中心。

麦考伊不久前才刚刚认识到了这一点，他为自己感到有些可悲……并且不准备做出任何改变。

这个脾气暴躁、不善言辞的男人不喜欢改变，他喜欢那件穿了很多年的吸满了双氧水味道的皮夹克（从他的着装喜好上很少有人能判断出他的职业），喜欢坐在狭小的露台上一边晒太阳一边打瞌睡（他的心愿之一就是再买一套和他前妻夺走的那栋房子差不多的房子，那房子有个宽敞到夸张的露台），喜欢每天早上骂骂咧咧地往不爱吃早餐的吉姆的嘴巴里塞食物（不过现在吉姆常常夜不归宿，麦考伊的起床气很久没有发泄的对象了），但麦考伊不喜欢改变。虽然数年前的他做了一个决定，使他的人生发生了翻天覆地的、不可逆转的改变，这个改变把吉姆带进了他的人生，然后掉头就走，没有留给他任何反悔的机会。

麦考伊不吝啬于反悔，他自认做过许多愚蠢决定，但“留下吉姆”的这一个不在其列。

他绝不认为自己是个高尚的人，他仍然记得自己曾经试图送走吉姆，并且因为这个可以排在他“我人生中最愚蠢的五十件事”清单里的第一名（第二名是“没有亲自参加蒂娜的毕业典礼”，蒂娜是他的宝贝女儿，和她妈妈住在法兰克福）的决定而深深伤害过吉姆的心。

可是吉姆也是个会伤人心的小混球，麦考伊清楚这一点。但现在他不准备去回忆这段时间他和他养子的亲情危机，他得先去把那个小混球带回家。

 

放学时间，学生们拖着稀稀拉拉的步子走出校园大门。大雪还没有被彻底清扫干净，学校在教学主楼通往大门的干道上铺了一层厚厚的地毯，以防止可能发生的摔伤（自凤凰号成功发射的近两百年里，人类已经把科技发展到了空前的新阶段，但面对这种最寻常不过的自然灾害，仍然没能想出什么超越前人的应对方法）。街道上停满了各式各样的交通工具，麦考伊找了个角落把车子停稳。这辆摩托一跑起来就哼哧直喘，它全身上下的零件都有岁数了，在吉姆三番五次的虐待式改装后变得招摇而孱弱。

麦考伊确定自己看见了一台核能驱动的三栖飞行器，他以为这种东西距离投入市场还有很长一段时间呢——吉姆看到这个会很兴奋的，他想。

吉姆喜爱飞行器，各种各样的飞行器，他们那间小公寓里的一半纸制品都是印满了新型概念飞行器的星联杂志，麦考伊常常因为吉姆把这些纸页随手乱丢而发火。吉姆还没有自己的飞行器，麦考伊曾经数落过他，“一辆破烂摩托就能被你当战斗舰一样四处乱开，如果给你一台飞行器，上帝啊……地球会沦陷的”，而男孩儿只是一下子笑出声，嘴巴咧开、眼睛眯起来，笑得十分开心，似乎把老骨头的这番话当成是对自己的褒奖。

麦考伊走进校园，他花了几分钟才确定自己要去的那间办公室的路线。他在那扇门外看到了吉姆，男孩儿就站在走廊上，贴着墙，一手拖着自己的书包肩带。

对于一个十七岁的男孩儿来说，吉姆的个头已经足够高了，但他的肩膀还不够宽阔，肌肉也不算壮实。他有着修长的身体线条，像是任何一个十来岁的、喜爱运动的青春期男孩儿那样瘦削，又比任何一个十来岁的、喜爱运动的青春期男孩儿要漂亮。不，是帅气——麦考伊赶忙在大脑中进行了修正，这个保守的老男人被这个突然冒出来的不合适的形容词吓到了——吉姆是个相当帅气的孩子，他为此感到骄傲非常，尽管这种骄傲其实没有事实上的依据；吉姆和他毫无血缘关系。

“嘿，小混球。”麦考伊在距离男孩儿大约二十英尺的地方停下脚步。

 

他并不担心自己这样的用词会伤害到青春期男孩儿脆弱的自尊心，真要说的话，他才是更可能被伤害的那一个，吉姆早就发明了一百零一种不同的绰号来称呼他了，除了“老骨头”之外，还有“卡尔医生”（这是一家儿童麦片包装盒上的卡通人物，另一个主角是“派恩舰长”，吉姆小时候喜欢一边吃全麦圈一边玩角色扮演）、“三录仪叔叔”（麦考伊每天都要用这个小装备在吉姆的脑袋边绕八圈）、“不唠叨就会死掉的麦考伊爸爸”（ 麦考伊不承认自己听到daddy这个字眼时心脏像是过电那样猛颤了一下）。

靠墙站着的男孩儿抬了抬头，然后又把脑袋埋了下去。

这状况让麦考伊有些摸不着头脑。自己主动开口喊他“小混蛋”，就表示自己今天心情还不错，不管吉姆又惹了什么麻烦，他都打算先原谅了再说。吉姆对此经验丰富，不应该不知道这一点。

“吉姆，”这下他走到了男孩儿的脸前，“拜托，告诉我你没有又把什么父亲在星联总部当官的小混球的门牙打断了。否则这次我会把你赶出家门，我是认真的。”麦考伊做了一个很认真的表情，吉姆十六岁后他就不惮于开这种玩笑了，男孩儿不会当真的。

男孩儿没有抬起头来，麦考伊可以看见他的鼻翼颤动了一下，还有睫毛。吉姆的睫毛很密，在他的眼廓下方落了两小截金棕色的浅影。

“别不吭声，小子。”麦考伊稍微把身体放低了一些，直视着吉姆的眼睛。

只放低一点点就可以了，吉姆已经不是当年那个矮小瘦弱的孩子了。现在的他已经抵到了麦考伊鼻子的高度。有时候被这小鬼恶作剧似的一把抱住，麦考伊甚至要花上一阵功夫才能抓紧他后脑勺下方的衣领，把这只精力过剩的小猴子从自己身上解开扔走。和吉姆过于亲密的身体接触早就变得不太合适了——麦考伊不承认自己表现得像是个女儿十四岁胸部发育后就有意识保持距离的老爹，但他的沮丧失落是显而易见的——但每一次的亲近行为都会令他有些不对劲儿的感受，他必须阻止这种不对劲儿的感受再次出现。

“Leonard. ”吉姆终于吭了一声，他低低地喊了麦考伊的名字。他很少喊麦考伊的名字。

“哦，我的‘小姑娘’终于愿意开口说话了？”

吉姆勉强笑了一下，麦考伊认出来那是表示“去你的吧”的笑容。

“我发誓我没有做错事情……是的，我不该毁坏东西。但他们都针对我，在课上……”吉姆一旦开口，就无法继续忍耐的一口气说了下去，“他们要求老师播放一段模拟开尔文号出事实况的全息投影，他们是针对我的，我就是知道……看在上帝他老人家的份上，那是历史课，而我们甚至还没学到‘第一次接触’的年份。”

“你生气了吗？”吉姆没头没尾的又插了一句，“我知道你生气了。你说过，我最大的本事就是惹你生气。”

麦考伊一时也有些愣住了，吉姆还埋着头，好像要趁自己后悔前用颤抖的嗓音把话说完那样急切，“他们问我怎么看待我爸，问我Winona有没有跟我说过当天的事情……我只说妈妈很少跟我谈及过去，他们就转回去笑了……我不希望看到那段影像，那和课堂内容没有任何关联，但老师答应了他们。”

 

这是吉姆说出来的事实；他没有说出来的事实是，同班的那些男孩儿以挖苦取笑柯克为乐。

一直以来，吉姆在学校都没有太多的小伙伴。这一群双脚踩在男孩和青年的分界线上的黄毛小子们似乎都知道，这个叫吉姆的家伙有个什么英雄老爹，不过他们也并不是十分了解情况——吉姆自己都不是很了解自己出世、父亲去世那天到底是什么情况，母亲总是不愿意跟他提起这个——而与生俱来的奇异光环有时候是惹人厌恶的，十几岁的小鬼头们并不会因为你父亲曾经救了八百多条人命而向你投去橄榄枝，更多时候，他们会找你麻烦。

他们在底下低声说得了吧吉姆，为什么不想看？  
如果不是这段珍贵的记录，没有人会知道原来柯克家的男人居然是当英雄的料——不过哥们儿，听说你父亲只当了十二分钟的舰长？——说真的，大家都以为你唯一擅长的事情就是拳打脚踢、在女孩儿们面前装装样子，除了这些还有什么呢……在家帮你那个‘老爹’吸老二，好让他别赶你出门？

这样围绕性话题的挑衅简直太受欢迎了，这个年纪的小子们简直迫不及待地要找机会实验，再说了，他们可不是信口雌黄。首先，有人看到过吉姆和几个高年级橄榄球队的男孩儿厮混，夜里，那个大块头的手掌几乎就要钻进吉姆的裤子里了而吉姆笑着打酒嗝；其次，吉姆的养父虽然从来不把胡子刮刮干净，显出一副有点邋遢的性感和老成来，但岁数绝不足以成为吉姆的父亲。

这还不好下结论吗？吉姆就是个可悲的、恋父的同性恋男孩儿而已，没什么说的。

 

“噢噢噢Jim, 别摆出那副像是发怒的小猫似的表情，我们是在和平讨论，放轻松点儿。”为首的一个学生这样笑道。

“你刚才说什么？”

“我说了那么多，你不会全没听见吧？那太可惜了，甜心。”

吉姆确定自己百分之百的冷静而克制，他压低嗓音，尽量不使这毫不体面的谈话的音量超过台上老师的音量，“关于我养父的那部分。你说他什么？”

“我可没说什么。虽然你‘爸爸’看起来像是个喝醉了酒就会把人脑袋揪下来的流氓，不过我猜，也许你就喜欢他那种粗野……”

吉姆的拳头挥出去时，教室前方的空气墙中央刚刚放映出一架星舰的轮廓。她庞大美丽、夺目耀眼，而背后那一小截宇宙也慢慢浮现——纯黑色的背景在全息投影里看起来总显得有些失真——随后是不寻常的强光，那是开尔文号噩梦的开端。吉姆把那个侮辱麦考伊（事实上他自己才是被侮辱的中心靶子）的男孩儿打倒在地上，掐住他的脖子、对着他的脸颊挥拳头，老师慌张地跑过来，同时不忘高声喝止。全息投影里剧烈的光线向后射来，擦过吉姆的笔尖和睫毛，他摇摇晃晃地从地上站起来，抬起手，试图遮住那刺眼的光线。

没有用，那光太强了，他痛恨这种异常的光亮。他必须阻止这继续发生。

后来大概不会有任何人相信，此时的吉姆虽然沉浸在愤怒里，以致于失去控制出手打人，但他在混乱中跑向教室前方，举起一张单人桌，并不是为了发泄愤怒。他站在那道空气墙的内部，浑身被照成了奇异的颜色，他感到一种不可抑制、无法停止的恐惧，以致于浑身颤抖，颤抖着将桌子砸向空气墙后方的那一小台透明的投影仪。

光线瞬间消失，他喘着气，胸口一起一伏。

愤怒像是迅速褪去的黑色潮水，潮湿的海草留在他的心脏上，一点点收紧。他又闯祸了，他再一次令老骨头失望。这样的认知令吉姆再次发起抖来，他甚至熟悉这种认知，它比此时黑暗一片的空气墙更加深不见底。

从麦考伊收养他的那一天开始，他就在重复体验这样的认知。


	2. Chapter 2

“Mr.McCoy，恕我直言……您认为Jim的问题仅仅是打架和毁坏公共财物这么简单？”

戴金丝眼镜的女士放下钢笔，托起自己的一边胳臂，很不必要地扶了扶自己鼻梁上的镜框。这语气就好像他们根本不是为了区区一台投影仪而感到可惜似的。好在这次挨打的那孩子没有什么显赫的家世背景，让他们头疼的暂时只有这件仪器。

麦考伊两腿敞开，上身前倾，双手交叠着放在膝上。他神情严肃，视线凝聚在这位女士的钢笔笔帽上。与人交谈时他不喜欢过于直接的眼神接触。

“他……他的确是个麻烦，我清楚这一点。”麦考伊抬起头来，“作为他的监护人，该由我来承担的责任，我一样都不会推脱。但我并不觉得你们可以因此做出开除他的决定，这太……”

“Jim品行不端，Mr.McCoy.”

“……抱歉，你说什么？”他短促地笑了一下，眉毛紧紧拧到了一起去。

“Jim不仅在校期间表现恶劣——尽管他在课业上取得过值得瞩目的成绩——但是他狂妄自负、行为轻佻，并且一次次把自己陷入不必要的纠缠里。他在校外的所作所为不需要我重复，您作为他的监护人，应该了解得比我更清楚。”

办公桌上立着“教学组主任 穆勒女士”的金属名牌，麦考伊无意间扫到那上面，并且停留了几秒。他脑子里嗡嗡作响，每当他觉得自己情绪波动时，他都要找一个什么目标物来让自己放置他散乱的注意力。教学主任没有权力跟家长讨论开除学生的事宜，麦考伊胡乱想到。

“如果我没有听错的话，您刚刚说他‘品行不端’。这是个很严重的词。”

麦考伊听到自己嗓音变得有些嘶哑，他知道这是自己发怒的前奏。

不好的兆头，他得控制。还好他现在进步多了，要是放在五年前，他可能会一下子站起身来，用咆哮的音量跟这个言辞刻薄的女人陷入争吵的境地。

 

“让我们敞开来谈吧，Mr.McCoy, 吉姆被允许继续在这所校园里读书的机会是十分渺茫的；我们希望他主动退学，这对双方都是最合适的决定。”

这位主任声称自己要和这位看起来有些激动的家长“敞开来谈”，然后实际上，她做到的只是含糊其辞、推诿揶揄。麦考伊真真切切地感受到了愤怒，他们不能把吉姆赶走，他站了起来，两步跨到办公桌之前。

“如果我们不呢？”

“那只能说很遗憾，我们将会开除他。”这位女士又拿起了笔，在一张学校专用稿纸上毫无意义地划起了波浪线。

“这就是你们教育学生的方式，嗯？学生犯错，闯祸，你们把他抓出来，然后赶走他？甚至不去试着了解事情发生的原委，或者听一听孩子自己的解释？”

麦考伊很少大声跟人说话。在诊所上班时，他每天都要接待那些面带愁苦、内心脆弱的病号和病号家属，他习惯了低沉而富有安抚作用的语音；但当他大声起来，周围的空气会瞬间凝滞，只有那略显嘶哑的一字一句从他的喉咙里被掷出来，重重地抛向对话者，“或许他才是被欺凌的那一个，或者他愿意道歉、愿意改正？我知道你们这些人的伎俩，不用摆出那副‘我们也无能为力’的态度，Jim上过的每一所学校我都打过交道，你们从来不曾真正为学生考虑过……”

“为什么我们要为一个品行恶劣的、无可救药的小男孩考虑？别太溺爱孩子了——或许仅仅因为您是他的养父，所以认为自己没有严格要求他的权力，而只有无条件宠溺他的义务？我只能说这种观点是非常错误的，Mr.McCoy——您了解Jim每天的生活到底都是什么样的吗？或许他每天早晨都会准时离开家，却不是准时到达学校，他的班主任已经和学校报告了多次，Jim逃课的情况很严重；至于晚上，学生离校后的活动我们无权过问，但他是否按时到家？他都去些什么地方……逗留？”

稿纸上的波浪线变成了几乎要划破纸张的圆圈，这位女士握笔的姿势有些紧绷起来。她看起来同样气势汹汹、咄咄逼人，她噎住了半天才想到要用“逗留”而不是“鬼混”这个字眼。

麦考伊被这一连串问题砸了个措手不及，他的呼吸变得粗重。

“他说他和同学们去练球。”

“无意冒犯，但我必须坦诚地说……Jim在学校几乎没有同伴。他也不是校篮球队的一员。”

“他可以和校外的朋友们一起，这只是种消遣，他……”

“Jim出入酒吧。这是事实，不是我的刻意抹黑——如果您愿意抽出一点时间，去这些年轻人的社交网站上看一看——校方会定期查看孩子们的网络动向——到处都有Jim混迹于这个城市夜晚的不同角落的照片，和流言。对于学生的性取向和私人生活，我们没有发表评判的权利，但既然他们是未成年人，我们就有表达忧虑的责任。您的孩子显然处在一个青春期的危险阶段，如果他的行为继续不受约束、不被正确引导，他将走向我们都不愿意看到的歧路。”

这位女士看到麦考伊抽动的嘴角，他或许要跟她大声喊叫了。比这个年轻男人难搞一万倍的家长她都对付过，这对她来说不成问题，“如果你要证据，我可以立刻整理出一份交到你手上。Jim品行不端的证据。”

“相信我，Mr.McCoy……你不会想要看到那些照片。非常，非常的，不得体。”

 

麦考伊僵直地站在那儿，他的眼神再次落到了那只钢笔上。他吞咽了一下，嗓子眼干涩发紧，他觉得自己需要开口说些什么，说些什么为吉姆辩护的话。但面前那位洋洋得意的女士似乎看出了他的动摇，她再次开了口。

“在这件事情上，我们唯一感到庆幸的便是，Jim是个英雄的儿子，所有人都知道他姓Kirk. 否则人们就会称呼他‘那个威尔逊中学的放荡子’。你看，我们也会是他恶劣行为的受害者。我个人感到好奇……为什么你没有给Jim改姓。”

麦考伊猛地站起了身，他的下颚因为想要说些什么而打颤，但这位尖牙利齿的主任继续说了下去，

“如果我没有猜错的话，你的监护人身份是不受联邦收养法保护的，Mr.McCoy？我想这是当初我们新生录入程序上的一个善意的疏忽，否则Jim一开始就没有入学的资格。他还是个孤儿，从法律上来讲，他应该回到收养院，接受‘体制下的教育’。”

一派胡言……吉姆和他一起生活了近十年，就算他的姓名栏上不是詹姆斯•麦考伊，他也不觉得有什么问题，没有人能质疑这一点。这是在威胁他。如果他坚持在这件事上追究校方的责任，那么这些人会把他的老账翻出来，以他非法收养的行为反咬一口。

麦考伊握紧了拳头。

他握了大约有十秒钟，最后他慢慢松开了，伴随一声微不可闻的叹息。麦考伊认识到自己可能真的不年轻了，这要是放在以前，没有握起的拳头在砸出去前就能松回来的道理。

“Jim会退学的。”

“谢谢您的合作，先生。”女士满意地点了点头，她薄薄的嘴唇抿起来笑的样子很像个精明的商人，而不像个教育者。

“我让他退学，不是因为我觉得他没有资格继续在这里上课，或者是什么别的理由……”麦考伊慢慢退后几步，他像是自言自语，也像是在陈述事实，“他值得更好的学校。”

这一次他直视了面前这位女士的眼睛，他透过那厚厚的镜片，麦考伊的眼神带有医生独有的锐利。

他感到愤怒、疑惑、不解和痛心，今晚不可避免会有一场不愉悦的追问和逃避，他已经可以想象到那孩子闪躲的眼神和急躁的顶撞，吉姆身上有太多他尚未了解的事情了，这种局面必须有个了结。

但在此之前，在外人的面前，他要为吉姆辩护到底，哪怕这种辩护看起来只是毫无意义、站不住脚的偏袒，只是一个不受承认的养父对男孩儿自作多情的溺爱。

“Jim值得更好的学校。”

 

吉姆不记得上一次他被麦考伊接回家是什么时候（正常的放学后接回家，和同学打架然后被学校叫来家长接他这种情况不算在内），他想那一定是有阵子之前的事情了。坐在摩托的后座上，吉姆没有像小时候那样紧紧搂住麦考伊的腰（那时候麦考伊总是那么要求他，“搂紧了，小子，我不想加速后一回头发现你掉在马路上”）。

他以一种僵硬而不适的姿势坐在后面，他的胸口和麦考伊的后背隔着一指节的距离，偶尔的颠簸会令吉姆前后摇晃，但他始终将那距离保持着。他双手抓住麦考伊皮夹克下摆的一小块料子，不至于碰到麦考伊的身体，而天气是那么的冷。小时候他会用胳臂搂住麦考伊的腰，两只小手交握在麦考伊肚脐眼的位置，那样的话可一点都不冷。

再冷也不能去抱他，吉姆又打了个哆嗦。

麦考伊把摩托的行驶速度提到了最高，吉姆感觉到自己的耳廓被风割着，几乎快要没有知觉了。麦考伊并不是个飙车爱好者，吉姆知道，在有些时候，车子的速度表盘就是麦考伊的心情晴雨表。最大速度可能代表着极度的喜悦和兴奋，也可能是极度的不满和愤怒，现在来看，无疑是后者。

吉姆很冷。他慢慢松开一只抓着麦考伊夹克的手，伸到自己背后，把连在他外套后面的那个软趴趴的帽子抓起来，套住他的脑袋。事出突然，麦考伊早上出门时只带上了自己的头盔，吉姆跨上车时，麦考伊把头盔递给了他，但他摇了摇头。

这要是放在往常，麦考伊不会同他废话，会直接把吉姆的脑袋塞进那颗头盔里。但今天麦考伊什么都没说。

吉姆其实很喜欢戴麦考伊的头盔，那里面有麦考伊身上的气味。一点点双氧水的味道，一点点剃须液（最大众的薄荷味，麦考伊从来不挑些别的，而且他只想起来才用上一会儿，他的胡茬常年有迹可循）的味道，还有一点吉姆分辨不出来的味道。

他甚至为此故意弄丢过自己的头盔，后来麦考伊又帮他买了一顶。

天色并不算晚，但人们头顶上只有一片凝固的灰白，既没有晚霞将落的瑰丽，也没有破晓前的清亮。这种天色模糊了时间早晚的概念。吉姆想到他在地理课上学到过的外星星球，有些星球并不自转，那上面的居民生活在永恒的黑夜或白昼里，吉姆觉得这样也很好，因为晴天有耀眼的太阳，夜晚有闪亮的星空，这可都比地球上一阴沉就阴沉上好几个月的冬天要好。

阴沉的冬天让他想到过去那间收养院，那间收养院的冬天比这里的更加可恶。

 

到家时吉姆已经冻得浑身僵硬，他活动了一下手指关节，慢吞吞地抬起手，把帽子从脑袋上拽下去。麦考伊摘下头盔放到吉姆怀里，这是他俩的习惯——麦考伊去停车，吉姆抱着头盔去开门。

“你很冷？”麦考伊突然问他。

吉姆揉了揉自己的鼻子，那里冰凉冰凉的。他又摸摸自己的耳朵，和鼻子一样的凉——当他冷时他脸上不是发白就是发红——有时候有的地方发白有的地方发红，他猜他现在的鼻子和耳朵很红，脸上很白。

“有一点儿，现在好了。”他嘟囔道。

“你穿得太少了。你现在越穿越少。”

麦考伊将小巧的遥控锁丢进他工装裤的口袋里。吉姆站在那儿抽了半天鼻子，还没把门打开，门锁上的电容屏用来输入密码图，吉姆的指尖在打颤，没能画出完整无误的图案。

麦考伊把胳膊伸到那块屏幕前，吉姆的手还停留在那儿，他拍开吉姆的手。吉姆在被他触碰到的瞬间瑟缩了一下。

“如果你觉得没问题的话，我想我可以搬出去住。”

麦考伊还在画那个密码图案，他顿住了，但没有回头去看吉姆的脸。他把那个怪异的几何图形画完，咔哒一声，门锁开启了。这个密码是当初吉姆设的，麦考伊曾抱怨他设置得太奇怪，为什么不用简单的数字呢？吉姆顶嘴说天哪老骨头，你知不知道“1234”是世界上最不安全的密码？

“我觉得没有这个必要。”

吉姆跟着麦考伊踏进家门，这一回他没有顶嘴。通常他都很愿意和麦考伊顶嘴。如果麦考伊说晚上吃松饼，他就一定要提议吃肉；如果麦考伊不喜欢他新剪的头发，他就会说麦考伊的发型像是二十二世纪的水手（他们常年漂泊在海上，头发被海风吹来吹去，没有个固定的形状）。

打开一些必要的家庭电器，换上在家穿的衣服，一阵简单而迟缓的忙碌后，他们静默地吃起了晚饭。厨房里没有太多食物，这段时间吉姆经常不在家里吃，麦考伊便懒得去卖场采购食材，冰箱里有他几天前买回来的两打啤酒，但这个可不能给吉姆当晚饭。他炒了一份鸡蛋，然后把早上剩的半袋吐司煎得油滋滋的，他觉得油腻的食物有利于驱寒。麦考伊小时候家境窘迫，母亲常常在冬天做一些价格低廉但富含油脂的美味食物，那给麦考伊留下温暖而饱足的记忆。

炒蛋前吉姆说用食物复制机就可以，不过麦考伊没听他的。吉姆不喜欢吃食物复制机里那些口味寡淡的浓汤或者三明治，他还小的时候，每当麦考伊因为加班而不得不求助于食物复制机，他就会可怜巴巴地垂下肩膀，蓝眼睛也暗淡了一个色号，很乖巧很沮丧的站在麦考伊的裤子旁边，等着去端那张他一点都不期待的食盘。

 

“你平时，出去练球的话，晚饭都怎么解决？”麦考伊问他，他已经饱了，吉姆坐在他对面继续扒盘子里的鸡蛋。

吉姆愣了一下，他把嘴里的食物咽下去，没有抬头，“随便吃一点什么。附近到处都是便利商店。”

麦考伊没有点头或者回应什么，吉姆这才抬头看了看他，咧出一个不太完整的笑脸，“我可不会饿着自己。”

“嘴巴右边。”麦考伊递给他一张餐巾纸。

“最近诊所的病人多吗？”吉姆随便抹了抹嘴角。

他急于离开餐桌，把自己关进卧室里，今天他经历了很多事情，此时他脑子里一片乱麻。但他觉得如果适当进行一些谈话会更好。他和麦考伊很久没有这样正式的交谈过了。

“Dr.Buch最近告假，他的晚班得由我来替。待会儿你把碟子洗了，我回诊所。”

吉姆久久没有把叉子从嘴巴里拿出来。他低着头，那样子还像是小时候遇到不喜欢吃的花椰菜那样。他都不知道麦考伊最近连续加班；他好几天没有回家里过夜，有时候回家了，也只是关在自己的卧室里，麦考伊不回来，他也不去问。他以为麦考伊去看蒂娜和她母亲了。

麦考伊继续说下去，“昨晚接到一例急诊，一个二十岁的男孩儿，毒品注射过量。送来时就没希望了，而我们直到今天中午才联系上他的家人。”

吉姆还是沉默。他瞄了麦考伊一眼，然后迅速把视线拉了回去。他觉得心脏被拉扯了一下，也许是这令人愉快不起来的消息，也许是麦考伊叙说的语调。

麦考伊没有说自己当时的心情。那个男孩儿看上去年轻、消瘦，那双深陷的眼睛在他生前或许是明亮的，但当时只是紧闭。男孩儿穿着随意的套头衫，牛仔裤松松垮垮地系在腰上，他只是有些僵直地躺在那儿不动弹了。麦考伊努力控制自己不要在这一刻想到吉姆的脸，但那男孩儿是如此年轻。他不比吉姆大上几岁。

“向我保证……”

“我不会去沾那些乌七八糟的东西，麦考伊。我不会的。”吉姆抢先回答道。

“你不知道我要说什么。”

吉姆看着麦考伊的脸，那张脸上挂着挫败的平静。吉姆觉得自己的心脏被反复拉扯起来。

“我要你向我保证，你不会做一些让自己后悔的事情……一些让我觉得我一开始就……”

“一开始就什么？”吉姆的声音陡然变得嘶哑起来，像是刚刚哭过似的，而他根本没有说几句话。

“别质问我，你知道我想说什么！”麦考伊猛地站起身，椅子被他突然的动作撞得倒退几下，把地面蹭出尖利的声响。

“我今天和你的老师谈过了……吉姆，我一直以来都不想对你严厉，我也不去插手你的生活，我知道你长大了，没错，你该有自己的自由，不需要我再絮絮叨叨地跟在你屁股后头……但是你还决定继续对我撒谎吗，吉姆？你从什么时候开始学会对我撒谎的？”

麦考伊站了起来，所以吉姆不得不仰起头看他。吉姆仰着头坐在那儿，双手垂在大腿上，他的牙齿咬在干裂的嘴唇上，眼睛一眨不眨。

“你还打算对我撒谎撒到什么时候？你现在学会出去鬼混了，但是你没学会和家里这个愚蠢好骗的老家伙坦诚相待？”

“如果你想搬出去，搬出去自己一个人住，我不会阻拦你，吉姆。如果你觉得我管不了你了，或者我没有权力再管束你了，你大可以搬出去。”麦考伊把声音压低了，否则他控制不住自己泄露出喉咙里的颤抖。他不确定如果吉姆现在就冲回卧室里收拾东西，他会不会失去理智，做出自己后悔的事情来。

“你想我搬出去吗？”

吉姆感到胃部一阵奇怪的搅动——他曾想象过这一天，老骨头发现了他的种种行为，勃然大怒，然后狠狠地训斥他，责怪他，对他彻底失望，甚至赶他出去。他想象这一定很不好受，但他没想到过会是这种感觉。

他想或许是刚才吃了太多油腻食物的缘故，胃部开始抽痛，好像又有什么酸酸的液体泛上嗓子，他不想再继续对话，可是嘴巴不听脑袋的使唤。

“无所谓，我可以去Paul家住。”

“谁是Paul？”

吉姆不再看麦考伊了；他盯着自己盘子里的吐司边，眼睛没有聚焦。

“一个朋友。”

“什么朋友？”

吉姆推开椅子，往自己的卧室走去。他走到卧室门前，抓住把手，然后动了动下颚。已经到这一步了，再怎么样也不会更糟。

“上床的朋友。”


	3. Chapter 3

八年前

麦考伊一手轻轻捉住小男孩儿的肩头，一手拿起他的医用三录仪。他略微放低视线，低声说了句“好孩子，坐直了”，将手中的仪器在男孩儿的颈脖处停留了几秒钟。看起来一切正常。

房门旁的玻璃窗外站着高矮不一的孩子们，他们排成歪歪扭扭的队伍，等待着里面这个看起来有点严肃的医生叔叔给他们检查身体。这间医疗室并不宽敞，收养院的院长当初这么告诉麦考伊，收养院从来不是能从地方政府的手里抠出钱来的地方；一直以来这里境况艰难，他们只能把这间破旧的活动室改造一下，供志愿医师使用。

麦考伊没有提出异议，他只是点了点头，视线在院长手腕上的那块金表上略作停留。

麦考伊是FMA（联邦医学大学）的一名硕士研究生，同时也在舰队医疗部供职。自九年前大难不死地在开尔文号上逃过一劫后，他在学业和职业上顺风顺水，稳步前行。这次义诊是医疗部组织的社会服务，他和其他几名同事被分配到不同社区的养老院或者儿童收养院，为期一周的服务结束后，他们就能顺利拿到注册医师资格证需要的全部考核分，顺利晋升到更高的职位。

他在事业上没有什么野心，经历过生死劫难的普通人通常都没有太大的野心。不久前他在离婚手续上签了字，出轨的前妻从他那里拿走了房子、车子和很大一部分存款，这些方面的条款麦考伊没有提出什么异议——但他们就女儿蒂娜的抚养权问题打了一场旷日持久的大官司。麦考伊输了。

前妻花大钱雇了个著名律师来帮助她打响这一场争夺女儿的战争，她来势汹汹且早有准备，而麦考伊在收到法院传票之前都被埋在鼓里。

况且，人们都觉得女儿跟着妈妈过会比较好，这似乎是一条比最高指导原则还要深入人心的道理。

蒂娜还小，问她想跟谁，她眨巴着眼睛说，想跟爸爸和妈妈。麦考伊蹲在她面前，低着头深呼吸了一会儿，没有去抱住女儿小小的身体，但深呼吸没有作用，他只能捂着脸重重地抽噎了起来。小蒂娜摸了摸他的手背，用自己软绵绵的小嘴唇在麦考伊布满胡茬的下巴上亲了一亲，又咯咯地笑了，她喜欢爸爸刺人的下巴。小姑娘还不懂“跟”的含义。

那是麦考伊人生中第一次觉得自己是个无能的混球。

他从家里打包出自己的个人物品，只用一个纸箱子就装完了。他租了一间公寓，重回单身汉的生活，他还不到三十岁，却好像已经经历了男人一生中应该经历的绝大部分事情。白天他是尽职尽责、严肃沉稳的医生，晚上他常常醉倒在沙发边——他曾在女儿出世后强迫自己戒烟戒酒，那成功过，而如今一切又重来了——头脑昏昏地倚靠着沙发的皮面，手里握着酒瓶和遥控器（他不喜欢给家庭电器下达口头指令，这种颇具人性化的技术让他加倍感受到自己可悲的孤独），酒精在他的血管里自由穿行，他眯着眼，看壁挂式播放仪上装疯卖傻的综艺节目主持人把外星裔嘉宾的触角扭成各种各样奇怪的形状。

一败涂地的家庭生活令麦考伊看上去稍显落魄和老成，他走起路来有点驼背。但他从不面带愁苦，只是习惯性下垂的嘴角令他看上去颇为严肃，有种不怒自威的气质。他身材高大、肩膀宽阔，即使穿着颜色清淡、棱角不分明的医师制服，也给人一种隐隐约约的压迫感。

 

可是眼前的这个小男孩儿似乎一点都不怕他。

麦考伊见惯了在他面前畏畏缩缩的孩子，眼前这个金头发蓝眼睛的小东西却直勾勾地盯着他看，没有流露出一丝一毫的拘谨与畏惧。他记得之前这个男孩在大家排队时并没有出现，是生活老师最后把他拎出来的；一旁背手而立的院长似乎觉得这个小东西让收养院在这位远道而来的医师面前丢了脸，那张肥厚的脸庞因为生气而涨红。麦考伊觉得，如果不是因为自己在场，这个院长人物可能会破口大骂的，他可以想象那个画面。

此时的小男孩儿乖巧地站在这里，圆溜溜的眼睛在麦考伊脸上认真打量，好像这个医生是什么童话书里的人物似的。

“你是地球人吗？”小男孩儿突然开口问他。

麦考伊一愣，随后点了点头。他被眼前这个鬼灵精怪的小东西弄糊涂了。——他哪里长得不像地球人了？

“嗯，你当然是了。我不该问这个愚蠢的问题。”小男孩儿努了努嘴。他看上去像是在极力掩饰自己的沮丧，虽然那沮丧并不强烈。

麦考伊笑了笑，没有盘问什么。小孩子都喜欢外星人，因为外星人少见，而且样貌特别。寻常人家的孩子或许还有不少同外星裔居民交往的机会，而收养院里的孩子只能天天面对自己的同类长辈（外星孤儿更加少见，就算有，也很快就被收养走了）。

不过小男孩儿不只是单纯地喜欢外星人而已；他想到外星去。

“医生，如果你有外星朋友想要收养小孩儿，你可以把我介绍给他们。”男孩儿仰起小脸，那笑容讨巧极了，有着孩童独特的甜蜜。

麦考伊内心突然感到一阵酸涩，虽然他不知道这股酸涩是从哪里跑出来的。

 

“很可惜，我没有什么外星朋友——我的确有几位瓦肯同事，但他们也都有了伴侣和孩子——坐好，别乱动。相信我，你不会想要个瓦肯老爸的。”

“为什么不？听说瓦肯人很聪明。他们的耳朵是尖的，对不对？”男孩儿兴奋地睁大了眼睛，随后摸了摸自己的小圆耳朵，似乎觉得自己的小圆耳朵没有尖耳朵有趣。

他按照麦考伊的手势坐正身体，好让医生用一种什么类似探测器的东西在他的小肚皮上戳戳点点。他那两颗蓝眼珠又转了一转，自言自语道：“也不一定要是瓦肯人，只要是外星人都可以。”

 

只要不是地球人就可以了。地球父母都很糟糕。虽然小男孩儿也不大了解一对“好”父母具体应该是什么样的，但他觉得肯定不是像妈妈和弗兰克那样，不像院长和他的爱人那样。

“你可以把上衣撩起来吗？”

麦考伊对男孩儿抬了抬手，示意他把那件蓝灰色的小衣服掀起来。布料会对听诊器（对于儿童的身体来说，三录仪可能对尚未发育成熟的幼小脏器造成伤害，不能全身使用）的敏锐度造成干扰，给病人体检时他们都会要求裸露身体。

男孩儿似乎被这一要求吓到了，他的小嘴半张着，细软的金色头发趴在额前，看上去有点惊慌失措。

“怎么了？”麦考伊停下动作。

男孩儿似乎有些紧张，以致于说话有点打抖，但他努力使自己听上去依旧轻快，“你要做什么吗？”

麦考伊笑了笑，他觉得这个孩子出奇的可爱。他还很少会这么想一个小孩子，除了他的宝贝蒂娜，其他小孩子在他眼中通常没有什么特别的地方。

“你把肚子露出来，会方便我用听诊器给你检查心肺功能。”麦考伊不确定一个八九岁的孩子能不能听懂“心肺功能”，但眼前这个男孩儿被说服了。他听话地点了点头，又深吸了一口气，像是在给自己加油打气。麦考伊又被他逗笑了。

小男孩儿抬起细瘦的手腕，把自己蓝灰色的上衣撂起来一截，露出小肚皮。他的动作有点犹豫，身体绷得紧紧的，好像在防备着什么，好像若是这个医生有什么其他动作，他就会拔腿蹿出去似的，不过他最终选择相信麦考伊。

麦考伊拿着听诊器的手僵在了空中：那片苍白平滑的皮肤上伤痕累累。

他怔住了好半天，才反应过来，猛地抓住这孩子的胳膊，把他转了半圈，仔细查看。

腰侧和背部上情况更糟。那些新旧不一的伤口和疤痕像是某种微小而凶恶的爬行动物，紧咬在男孩儿瘦弱的身体上。

“这是怎么弄的？”麦考伊的嗓音变得有些粗重，“这些伤痕？”

男孩儿没答话，他放下衣服，把小肚皮重新盖住。他伸手捞到了挂在医生脖子上的听诊器，攥到自己面前，开始摆弄这个硬梆梆的、细长的医疗器械。他看起来对医生的那个提问没什么兴趣，脸上也没有什么异常的表情，直到麦考伊对峙一般地盯着他看了足足十秒钟，男孩儿才有些不自在的抬起头来。

他抓了抓脑袋，以前没人问过他这个问题。这个可说来话长。虽然小男孩儿喜欢跟这个医生说话，但他还不想跟医生说太多话。院长说话太多的小孩不讨人喜欢。

他发现自己有点喜欢这个看上去凶巴巴的医生叔叔，他想跟这个医生多待一会儿。平时他在收养院里可没什么喜欢的人，所以他调皮、淘气、不听从生活老师的蛮横斥责，反正他也不在乎那些大人怎么看待他。

可是他现在在乎了，他几乎有点焦急起来，怎么才能让他多和这个麦考伊医生多说几句话——什么都行，麦考伊医生好像很懂宇宙，也认识很多外星人，而且他说话时会望着自己的眼睛，他的嗓音听上去像个真正的父亲——小男孩儿不知道一个父亲说话听起来是什么样的，弗兰克那种可不算——同时不被讨厌呢？他焦急地咬起了嘴唇，睫毛低垂，蓝眼睛也转个不停歇。

 

男孩儿表情呆滞地思索着，终于给出简短的回答：“有的是以前在家弄的，有的是到了这里以后弄的。”

“怎么弄的？”

麦考伊试图使自己听上去没有那么急迫，他再次轻轻捉住了男孩的左边胳臂。他意识到这个问题很严重，但他不想吓到这孩子，即使这孩子看上去好像没什么害怕的……好像习以为常了似的。

“Frank以前会打我，当他喝了太多酒的时候。后来到这里住，院长和生活老师有时候也会‘惩罚’我。我经常惹他们发怒。”

小男孩儿看起来对这个话题很不感兴趣，他摆弄着麦考伊的听诊器，目光黏在那个金属仪器的细小部件上。他的蓝眼睛又圆又大，而讨论他的伤痕似乎并不像讨论瓦肯人那样能令他眼睛发亮。

麦考伊花了好几秒钟才劝告自己冷静下来，做个深呼吸。他不能当场发作，那会吓到这个孩子。但这太荒谬了……这些被抛弃的孩子们在这个鬼地方受到的不是关爱，而是身体伤害，这简直……他收走小男孩儿手中的听诊器，他必须立刻和那个院长谈一谈。

而小男孩儿没有乖乖站到一边去，他有些忙乱又急切地踮起脚，爬到了麦考伊的大腿上。

麦考伊一愣，手里的电容笔啪嗒掉了下去。

“嘿小鬼！……你、你下来……”麦考伊不敢乱动，男孩儿像是个小猴子那样一骨碌坐到了他怀里，甚至拿走了他的PADD，麦考伊试图去搜寻表格上的第一行姓名栏，但这孩子的小手在上面胡乱滑动着。

为什么他们不能只讨论外星人呢？或者是那些庞大又帅气的星舰？小男孩儿撅起了嘴巴，他有点后悔自己把衣服撂起来了。

“这上面没有游戏，如果这是你在找的东西的话……孩子，听着，我必须找你们院长谈谈。他们没有权力体罚你！”

“求求你不要去找他。”

男孩儿不情不愿地抬起小脸，这回他终于显露出一点畏惧的神色。他翻身跪在了麦考伊的大腿上——和同龄人比起来，这个九岁的小男孩儿显得有些瘦弱了——又抱住男人的一只胳臂，这有点耍赖的意味，但脸上那央求的表情让麦考伊看见了一个九岁小男孩儿的无辜和无奈。

“我以前试着和其他大人说过这事，但他们都不听我的。院长说我是个撒谎成性、品行恶劣的小孩，没有人应该相信我的话。”

“我相信你。”麦考伊毫不犹豫。

小男孩儿没有抬头，但是他的睫毛抖动了一下。医生身上有股令人安定的气味，他说不上来那是一种什么样的味道，很淡，但比收养院在礼拜天提供的糖腌苹果还要吸引他。男孩儿几乎要把小鼻子陷进麦考伊的肩膀里去了。

“他还说没有人会喜欢我，没有人会领我回家。”男孩儿闷闷地冒出一句话。这下他真的把小脸埋到了麦考伊的肩膀上。麦考伊只能用余光瞥到男孩儿金色的头发丝，就蹭在自己的腮帮旁，软软的，刺痒得很舒服。

“他在胡说八道。”麦考伊这样回答。

男孩儿又咯咯笑了起来，小身体也随着笑声抖动，“哇！你也说他的坏话了。”

“没关系，他可不敢打我。”

小男孩儿点了点头，很崇拜地在麦考伊结实的胳膊上捏了一捏。麦考伊并不算是个筋肉强壮的健美男人，但这样的成人身材放在小男孩儿的眼里看来，简直就像是战无不胜的角斗士一样高大了。

“你去过外太空吗？”他的思绪突然又跑到了宇宙里，蓝眼睛一下子恢复了先前的色号，“你坐过星舰吗？”

麦考伊又被他问得一愣。他在太空里的那段经历，可不是美好的回忆。

“是的，我去过。”

小男孩儿对医生的崇拜又加深了一层，他“哇噢”了一声，但没有追问下去。麦考伊的神色看上去不是很好，他好像不愿意讨论这个话题。小男孩儿看脸色的本领很强，他乖巧地闭上了嘴巴。

医生还没有走，他就已经开始想念他了。他知道自己一定会非常想念麦考伊医生的，他小小的心脏和胸腔里一下子被某种不知名的物质渗满了，又酸又痛，那酸痛直接涌进了鼻子里，他这才发觉自己居然想要哭了。也许过了今天，他就再也见不到这个叔叔了，他会继续待在疗养院里，继续过着除了每个礼拜天的糖腌苹果和每半年才更新一次的图书室以外再没有其它可盼望了的生活，没有人会来领养他，就算有，也只是因为他是英雄柯克的小儿子。

这样的认知并不是第一天才降临到他的小脑袋里，他早就这么告诉过自己了。他也几乎从来没有主动跟哪个大人这样亲近过——薇诺娜很少抱他，弗兰克只有在做些奇怪的事情时才会亲近他（而且他丝毫不喜欢弗兰克的亲近），前来疗养院挑选收养对象的夫妇也会像逗小猫那样的摸摸他（“看呐，他的蓝眼睛多可爱！”），他喜欢大人的拥抱和抚摸，但他从来不这样胆大包天地爬到哪个成年人腿上。

他忍住发热发酸的鼻子，憋住的动作让他的小脸看起来快要皱成一团。

时间已经超出了好几分钟，麦考伊认识到情况的特殊。他决定先留在这儿，等到他把任务完成，再去找那个院长谈。他一定要找那个院长弄清楚事实。罗纳德•麦考伊或许不是个合格的父亲，也不是个一流的医师，但他的道德感和责任心从来没有哪一刻懈怠过。

“你叫什么名字？”

麦考伊将一只手掌放在小男孩儿的头发上，他回想起过去哄蒂娜听话的场景，而这孩子远比蒂娜更需要他。他抱着男孩儿，腾出一只手来绕到前面，在PADD上调出刚才那份没有填完的表格，在个人信息的那几栏里可以找到姓名。

“我的名字叫James Tiberius Kirk.”小男孩儿坐在麦考伊怀里，他犹豫了两秒，随即小声说道。


	4. Chapter 4

“上床的朋友。”

吉姆试着用一种使自己听起来毫不在乎的语气，他咬字模糊不清，音量不大不小，就好像他以前回答麦考伊“打球的朋友”“同学的朋友”“骑车出去玩儿的朋友”时使用的，那种兴致不高、吊儿郎当的语气。

而他没有像以前那样，在不耐烦地回答完毕后冲麦考伊挤一挤眼，或者扒出一个什么让麦考伊没办法生他的气的鬼脸。这次他没有。

他低着头，将两只手都搭在了房门上，他花了比平时更多的时间才打开自己的房门。不等身后那男人做出什么反应，吉姆就一头扎进了房间，他甚至不敢转过身去把房门带上——他焦躁而慌张的把一只胳臂伸到后面，抓住门边，草草往门框的方向摔了过去。

吉姆没有听到房门被猛烈合上的撞击声，取而代之的是一声闷响。

麦考伊在他推门而入的那一刻就跟了上去，站在门口，用手掌抵住了那扇朝着自己摔过来的门板，并且狠狠推向另一边。

麦考伊盯着吉姆的脸，他看到那孩子略带惊恐的眼神迅速在自己的手掌上扫了一圈。吉姆担心自己的手掌会受伤。他那被怒火灼烧着的胸膛再次遭到一阵钝痛的侵袭。在那孩子面前，他浑身上下都是致命弱点。在他几乎要被吉姆自暴自弃式的放荡堕落给气疯的时候，仅存的一丝理智还是能够帮他捕捉到，吉姆无时无刻在注意着他那愚蠢好骗的老家伙是不是受伤了。

他的手掌没有受伤，只不过有些发麻的胀痛而已。同他此刻的内心相比，手掌那点胀痛根本不值一提。

 

“你把那个词再说一遍。”

麦考伊惊异于自己此时的冷静，好像他只不过是在手术台上，让护士递过来一把镊子。但他做手术时双手从来不会发抖，而此时他感觉到自己的牙床都在打抖。

吉姆后退了几步，小腿撞到床柱。他过去也常常惹麦考伊生气，但他能分辨出来麦考伊到底是在“做出生气的样子来”还是在“生气”，这个总是做出生气的样子来的男人其实脾气温和。吉姆不记得老骨头真正发怒过几次，也许一只手就能数得过来：他们初次见面的那天，麦考伊和收养院的院长大吵了一架，麦考伊差点动手打人；吉姆十岁那年跟着麦考伊搬了新家，遇到一个好奇心过度的邻居，那邻居质问麦考伊是不是个恋童癖，在她看来所有和小孩子过分亲密的单身男人都是恋童癖；然后就是那一次，联邦警察找上门来询问麦考伊几年前带走吉姆的经过（他们声称麦考伊的收养程序是不合法的，他必须把吉姆送回收养院），麦考伊因此和那两个腰上别枪的家伙大吵起来。比起被送回收养院，当时的小吉姆发现自己更害怕警察会把他的新爸爸当成什么情绪失控的暴徒而直接击毙。好在当晚麦考伊就连夜带他逃到了另一个城市。

此时此刻，麦考伊是真的在生气，像过去八年来他少有的几次那样。吉姆很清楚。他甚至不敢抬头去看麦考伊的眼睛，只能转过身去，盯住自己乱糟糟的床和乱糟糟的地板。

“我让你再说一遍！”

吉姆被吼得浑身一抖。他不能再继续呆站着，这太狼狈、太可笑了，他弯下腰，在堆满了杂志残页和衣物杂物的地板上翻找着什么。他的脑子里一片空白，他要找些什么？对，找些离家出去住要随身带上的东西。他抓起一双灰色条纹的棉袜——他不喜欢灰色条纹但没办法，除了灰色条纹，老骨头只会给他买纯白色的袜子，他更不喜欢白袜子因为它们太容易弄脏了——他的袜子和内衣内裤都是麦考伊帮他买的。

他拾起几双皱巴巴的袜子，同时把自己丢在床上的书包抓了过去。把书包里的笔记本（而没有课本，不过学校还是提倡学生使用纸质笔记）、文具（他所有的文具加起来就是一支款式过时的自来水笔，那是麦考伊送给他的十四岁生日礼物，吉姆的写字不好看所以他很少使用这只笔，可是他会确保自己随身带着他）运动水壶和乱七八糟的杂志一股脑全部扒出来，开始往里填衣物。他拎着书包跪在床边，把他所能触及到的所有能穿能用的东西都塞进去，他动作夸张而无比卖力，好像要用摆来摆去的胳膊挡住麦考伊的视线，让自己在一阵忙乱的整理中彻底消失。

麦考伊没有如他所愿，他几步跨过去，一把夺走吉姆手里的书包，里面的东西一股脑儿翻倒在了地板上。吉姆还跪在床边，他没有去争抢。麦考伊的视线死死黏在了地板上，吉姆不知道发生了什么。他顺着那道视线望了过去，随后浑身冰凉、不能再动弹一下。

书包开口旁的地板上，散落着几枚没有拆封的保险套。

吉姆突然觉得自己的痛苦和难堪都是徒劳的，他还需要这些多余的情绪做什么？难道他还会令麦考伊更愤怒、更失望一点吗？不会了。他甚至也有些生气了，麦考伊明明知道……他明明知道吉姆内心那个禁忌的、只能一辈子被囚禁在阳光无法到达的角落里的秘密，他都看见了，而他居然选择沉默。沉默是一种放纵，是一种得不到最终审判的拷打，吉姆痛恨这个而他却什么都做不了。

“Jim, 解释它。”

吉姆几秒钟后才突然反应过来，老骨头并没有喊他”Jimmy”；他好久没有听到老骨头这么喊他了。

“解释什么？”吉姆艰难地吞咽了一下，他的口腔像是他发烧时一样干燥。

“解释这一切。”

麦考伊走近几步，他难以置信地望向吉姆，吉姆低着头，他只能看到这孩子头顶上的那个旋儿。

“在这之前我一直这么跟自己说，我说你只是不懂事，你讨厌学校，你需要完全自由的空间和时间，这些我都容许了……我知道一直以来我不是个合格的……”麦考伊在“爸爸”这个词上卡住了，他思考了几秒钟才找到一个他觉得更加合适的词：“‘监护人’，对你要求太多是不公平的……我不相信你真的会做那些事情——酗酒，打架闹事，甚至……甚至跟陌生人鬼混，做那些你还不允许被做的事情，我不相信……”

“今天在那间办公室，那位主任所说的关于你的每一句话，我本来都是不相信的。”麦考伊的语气趋于平静，他把一字一句咬得紧紧的，不让任何一点透露情绪的音调从嘴里漏出来，“Jim, 你让我心碎。”

男人蹲了下去，从地上那堆小巧的方形包装片里捡起一枚，捏在手里。吉姆一直跪在床边，这下两个人得以平视对方了。

“你今年十七岁……”麦考伊摇晃着手里的那一小枚东西，没有去看吉姆的脸。他控制自己不要去想象自己的养子和另一个男孩子，或者说，另一个男人，耳鬓厮磨、身体紧紧贴合的画面。

吉姆不算是个发育迅速的男孩儿，他直到去年才开始真正意义上的蹿个子、长肌肉，在此之前麦考伊一直把他当成孩子。他不记得是从哪一天起，他发现吉姆的脚踝从裤腿里露出来一截，手臂的曲线也变得柔韧而有形，男孩儿的肩膀加宽了，腰部显得更细，当他赤脚蹲在地上玩电子游戏时麦考伊可以看到那包在运动裤里的挺翘的臀部，随后他近乎尴尬地迅速收回了视线。

就好像是一夜之间的事情，而这变化是如此迅速和明显，麦考伊甚至来不及去适应。当他猛然间发现时，吉姆那处在男孩儿和男人过渡阶段的身体就已经放大在了他面前。和自己相比起来，吉姆显然还只是个青春期的孩子，肩头圆润，皮肤光滑，平坦的小肚子上没有突出的肌肉线条——那上面曾经布满伤痕，麦考伊花了八年才把他养成一个白嫩健康的男孩儿，虽然有些伤疤始终没有消去——但那是一具注满活力的身体，好像每时每刻都在变得更挺拔、更修长、更加让人产生性方面的联想。

“这不是你应该做的事情。”麦考伊发现自己喉头颤抖。

 

“Leonard…”吉姆摇了摇头，他的眼睛开始发红，不过他不会允许自己哭的，想都别想。他扯出一个敷衍的笑容，蓝眼睛却依旧睁得大大的；吉姆笑起来时从来不会管理自己的表情，他没有哪一次笑起来不眯起眼睛。

“你不要再怪罪我了，Leonard. 你让我走就行了。”

吉姆把书包扯回自己怀里，他甚至大着胆子把地板上的保险套一枚一枚捡了回去。

“让你这么失望，我很抱歉。可没准我就是这样的人……你太善良了，你是个好人，所以觉得我也应该是个很好的孩子。可惜我不是。”吉姆又促狭地笑了一下，他揉揉眼睛，确保那里并没有湿润，即使有，也要揉干净。

“你都看到了，我没什么可解释的。我就是这样的人……也别追究我是不是交上了什么坏朋友，相信我，我是最坏的那个。”

吉姆的揉弄不起作用，他的眼睛已经盛满了液体，可他甚至没有感觉到委屈、伤心、激动或者是什么别的——他脑子里一片空白，心脏也像是掉进了一片虚无，那里面没有温度也没有重力，血液好像都不需要再流动了。

“你还要为我掩护、为我找借口吗？别再这么做了，Leonard…我知道你都看见了。那天晚上，我知道我被你发现了。”

麦考伊一言不发，他呼吸粗重，说不出话来。吉姆的话直切进他的脑子里，把那段他企图丢到碎纸机里绞碎的记忆重新拽到他眼前；那画面有声有色，历历在目。

吉姆意识到这个心软的老男人不会舍得对自己落下审判的锤子，不过没关系，他自己来就可以。

 

“我幻想你。”

吉姆的嘴唇有一点发白，但他完整无误地说出了这句话。

“这回别再逼我说第二遍了，老骨头。”他又惨白地笑了一下，嘴唇颤抖个不停，“我知道你也不会想要听到这种事情。”

 

吉姆自己也不想去回忆那个画面。说实在的，他很惊奇自己在那件事后还能打起精神，装作什么都没有发生过一样的和继续麦考伊生活了整整三个月，虽然他在这三个月里迅速把所有能被称为放纵和堕落的事情都做了——他很久之前就不算是个好孩子了，有时候吉姆会有点可悲的自我安慰，就算那天晚上他没有被麦考伊看到他做的那件事，他也总有一天会再也呆不下去，会离开这个家，这仅仅是时间问题。

在他第一次发现自己对养父居然怀抱那种念头的时候，他就预想到了这一天的来临。

这实在不是一段体面的、值得拿出来反复研究的体验，吉姆甚至觉得这大概是病态的。像他这个年纪的男孩子可以幻象的对象太多了，杂志封面上的性感女郎，躲避球课上穿短裤的姑娘们，成熟而丰腴的女老师……再特殊、再隐秘一点的话——如果对女孩子的兴趣不大——同性情侣也早在一百多年前就得到了社会大部分人的承认，年轻的男孩儿们大可以在路上出双入对，没有人会把手指头戳到他们鼻子前，质问他们怎么有脸做这种事情。

但没有人可以幻想自己的养父。

没有人可以幻象一个从小把你当成是自己亲生儿子那样宠爱的、对你寄予了一个父亲所拥有的全部祝福和希望的男人。没有人。

吉姆从小就是个大胆的男孩儿，他大胆、率直、热情而坦诚，他富有冒险精神并且从来不会掩饰自己的真实想法。但在他十六岁的这一年里，他发现了隐藏在自己身体里、自己心里的一个秘密，这秘密吓坏了他，让他变得胆小、畏缩、躲躲藏藏。

夜里，他躲在被窝或者卫生间里偷偷手淫，脑海里塞满了麦考伊的脸孔或身体。他的脑子里寄存了太多太多有关麦考伊的画面了，他几乎不用特意调取，就能微微阖上眼睛，在模糊发热的意识里看到养父的轮廓。在家里，麦考伊经常上身赤膊着走来走去；他常常洗澡洗到一半就喊吉姆去帮他取睡衣，吉姆笑嘻嘻地递过去，故意摆出一副小流氓的嘴脸在麦考伊裸露的身体上打量了一番，天知道他有多紧张……他只是不想被麦考伊发现自己的异样。

负罪感越深重，幻想时的高潮就越强烈，吉姆总是在手淫时咬紧嘴唇，否则他怕自己会直接叫出声。手淫时的幻想很快变得不够了，他开始在酒吧里流连，结交一些火辣的朋友，第一次被那个看起来足有一百八十磅的橄榄球队队长插入时吉姆才发现自己完了，他脑子里想的居然还是麦考伊。

麦考伊的脸，麦考伊的手臂，麦考伊的胸膛——那曾经是他小时候最喜欢凑近了再一把抱住的部位。

也许只是一时脑子不清醒，也许多结交些朋友就好了，吉姆曾经这样安慰自己。他知道自己处在人生中的特殊时期，这个时期的年轻人经常犯糊涂、脑子不清醒、做些奇奇怪怪的梦，他觉得自己或许还有救，他只是还不够成熟。

一方面，为了消磨自己那本不该出现的欲念和热情，他开始越来越频繁的结交新朋友——可以第一面就亲吻、互相手淫然后抱着爬上床的朋友——另一方面，他开始有些抗拒和麦考伊独处的时光，他不记得从哪一天开始，自己不再一时兴起就从后面扑到麦考伊的背上，胳臂搂住麦考伊的脖子，还像十一二岁时那样笑着用自己的脸去蹭麦考伊的脸；他也尽量不让麦考伊骑车接送他了，摩托上的亲密接触会令他那颗不干正事的小脑袋浮想联翩；他甚至开始夜不归宿。

那天晚上吉姆喝了很多酒，回到家时已是半夜，屋子里黑漆漆的，麦考伊还在诊所值班。他把自己扔在卫生间的地砖上，本来想好好洗把脸或者冲个澡，把自己浑身的酒气冲掉，不然老骨头回来闻到会生气，他是这么想的。他浑身无力地躺在那儿，发现自己唯一有力气做的事情，就是把手伸进自己的裤裆里，握住那团因为想到了麦考伊而发热发胀的器官，他眯起眼睛，带着一万分的自我厌恶而自慰起来，呻吟声从嗓子眼不断吐露出来，他只觉得脑子化成了一滩油腻的甜水，而全身的血液都涌向下体。

到后来他开始喊麦考伊的名字，Leonard, Leonard…他不记得自己是不是还喊了些什么别的，daddy之类的，或者什么更不堪入耳的短句子，他希望自己没有。他偷偷摸摸地低声尖叫，鹅黄色的灯光令他更加头昏脑胀，等到他猛然间发现卫生间的门虚掩着，而刚才似乎有什么人在那里停留过的时候，他刚刚经历完折磨人的高潮。

他把喘息吞进胃里，尽量不发出任何声音，他注意听着，听到门外确实传来了什么动静。

麦考伊已经回来了。

可是他完全不知道。他不知道麦考伊什么时候打开了门，走进客厅，脱掉那双短靴，然后把手提袋扔在鞋柜上，他也不知道麦考伊是什么时候经过走廊，走向卧室，恰巧在卫生间外面停下脚步，听到里面传来的奇怪的声音。

他甚至不知道麦考伊究竟在那扇门后观察了自己多久。

他倚靠在地砖和墙面所形成的冰凉的直角里，几乎停止了呼吸。过了那么几秒钟后，他颤抖着爬起来打开洗手池和浴缸的水龙头，打开到最大水量，他把自己埋在冷水里浸泡，直到嘴唇发紫、牙齿打颤，觉得自己下一秒就会因为体温过低而死掉。

他不是没想过直接死掉，这样会使事情变得简单得多，也干脆得多。

但他强迫自己冷静下来，死不死掉这件事情，不应该由他自己来决定。他等于是麦考伊养大的，他的生命也要对养父负责。如果麦考伊被深深冒犯了，如果麦考伊让他滚出这个家门，那么他就可以干脆利落地去死；如果麦考伊并不打算审判他、处决他，而是装作什么都没有发生——吉姆此时还抱着一丝麦考伊也许什么都没有看到的残念——那么他就还有救。

吉姆裹着毛巾走出去时，麦考伊正在客厅看PADD上的每日新闻，一句话都没有说。

他只看了麦考伊的背影一眼，就知道那个男人已经发现了。

他和麦考伊一起朝夕相处了八年的时间，他了解的不仅仅是麦考伊的脸部表情。他知道他养父的每一个肢体动作代表着什么样的情绪。男人坐在那儿，脊背僵硬，肩膀过度挺直，手指放在旁边的沙发皮面上敲击，那是他内心极度烦乱的表现，吉姆只有在他们又要被迫搬家时才见过麦考伊这样，而这次甚至比以往的任何一次敲击得还要频繁。

吉姆觉得自己被下达了死缓。无论如何他是该死的；但麦考伊决定先让他活着。

他一夜无眠，埋在被子里想象一百零一种自己被赶出家门、同时还能留存一点点尊严的可能性——这种时候他居然还想着自己的尊严，吉姆自嘲地笑了——答案是几乎没有。

他知道麦考伊爱他，这个过度善良的男人花费了自己人生中最重要最美好的时光来照顾他、爱他，这个清楚的认知简直令他痛苦得发不出声来。他怎么配得上这种爱？他玷污了麦考伊对他的爱，辜负了男人对他的期望，而他甚至还在思考什么留存自尊的问题。过了今晚，麦考伊就会开始对他改观，他要亲身体会麦考伊的爱在自己身上一滴一滴缓慢流干的感觉，那种被放弃的感觉……他又要再体会一遍。

有些经历，人生有一遍就足够了。像是被黄油刀不小心割到虎口，细密的血珠渗进掌心的每一丝每一缕细纹，最后凝聚在指尖，滴在雪白的桌面上；像是夏日的午后跪在走廊，拿着抹布擦拭墙壁，毒辣的阳光斜射过来，把地面烧灼到可以烫伤人的程度，给膝盖和后背的伤口加温，让一小块一小块青紫或红肿的皮肤继续青紫或者红肿下去。

一遍就够了。

那天晚上吉姆想了很久，想了很多，最后他透过窗户（他的房间没有窗帘，他对麦考伊说夜晚的星空是世界上最美丽的画面，人们为什么愿意花钱安装仿天空的全息投影，却不去享受那免费的美丽？）看到了鱼肚白的天际，自八年前被麦考伊带回家后他很少看到破晓前的景象，他总是一觉睡到天大亮，而麦考伊会走进来，懒洋洋地拽他起床。

他会找到理由自己离开。在他的尊严破碎成天花板上那些干燥皲裂的粉末之前。


	5. Chapter 5

八年前

 

麦考伊和院长进行了一场失败的谈话。

这位穿戴整齐的中年男人像是被深深冒犯了似的，他掏出手帕在毛发稀疏的头顶上擦拭，一边擦拭一边说着“简直是胡扯”“难以置信”“那个混账小鬼”之类的短句子，时不时目光上翘，瞟上麦考伊几眼。

“Dr. McCoy, 看得出来你的确非常关心孩子们，我欣赏你这种态度……”

这位院长终于把手帕塞回裤兜，他似乎已经从混乱的情绪中解脱出来，笑容在他那张肥厚的脸上堆叠，“但你知道，小孩子很爱说谎。他们从来不懂感恩，有时甚至仇恨我们这些将它们视如己出的再生父母，只因为我们平日可能多训斥了他们几句，或者不允许他们随心所欲地违反规矩……”

“可Jim身上有许多伤痕。”麦考伊打断道。

“噢，那可跟我们收养院无关，他被送来时就是这样。他继父……那是个罪恶的男人。十足罪恶。”

麦考伊想起吉姆似乎跟他提到过那个名字，弗兰克。

“Jimmy的父亲你应该有所耳闻……George Samuel Kirk, 舰队的大英雄，死在这孩子出生的那天。他妻子后来就跟那个Frank好上了，带着两个儿子搬进了新家。不过那女人的日子也不好过——不要误解我，Dr. McCoy, 这些也只是从妇女儿童保护协会的人和Frank那些邻居的口中听来的，我可不是什么喜爱打探他人私生活的好事者——她开始变得有点，你知道，精神恍惚的。协会的几位工作人员试图和Jim谈论过这些，但那孩子什么都不说。”

“工作人员只好去找Frank的邻居——最初也是那对好心的夫妇向协会举报了邻居虐待继子的行为——他们曾看见孩子的母亲带着孩子站在家门口，她一手抱着装满食材的纸袋，一手抵在门上，不停地深呼吸，不停剧烈地喘气……那孩子想要去拍一拍母亲的背，但被那女人一把推倒在地上，发出了响声。当时那对夫妇刚巧要出门。”

说到这里，院长略作停顿，从办公桌右下方的抽屉里拿出一盒糖。他的手有些机械性的颤抖。

“戒烟中，刚刚奋斗到第七天，这滋味不太好受……我刚才说到哪儿了？”他把褐色的硬糖塞进嘴里，浑浊而扁圆的眼睛重新看向医生的脸，“没错，那个女人。在她突然出走后，协会的人找到了她的心理咨询医师。出于职业操守，那位医师并不愿意透露自己病人的病情，但他隐晦地提示了协会，Winona是个很不合格的母亲，同样不合格的还有她的第二任丈夫。不仅仅是不合格……Frank从来没把Jim当成孩子看待过，情况在Winona出走后变得更糟糕。”

“他……打他？”麦考伊眉头紧锁。

“是的，施暴持续了很久——奇怪的是Jim自己从来不说。自从那天协会把他从家里抱出来、直到他被送到我们这儿，没有人撬得动这孩子的嘴巴……不知好歹的小东西，大家可都是为了他好……这些几乎都是Frank被警方拘留当晚自己供出来的，关于他殴打和侵犯继子的行为，我猜那家伙当时喝了有八品脱的罗慕兰酒……根本不知道自己都对着谁说了些什么，结果现在还在大牢里蹲着……”

“侵……侵犯？”麦考伊不可置信地压低了音调，“他侵犯Jim? ”

“噢噢噢，Dr. McCoy,……你不用摆出那副听到什么天方夜谭的脸孔，我是个儿童收养院的院长，相信我，比那家伙更过分的人我都见到过，他不算是最可恶的。”

 

窗外天色已晚，院长办公室的四周自动亮起了柔和的日光灯。麦考伊站在那张一尘不染的办公桌前，他的双手在袖口里攥紧，又缓缓放开，他一言不发，等待着坐在靠椅上的中年男人故弄玄虚一般的把故事说下去。

“Frank的原话想必是粗俗不堪的——你怎么能指望一个道德败坏的醉汉用得体的语言来叙述罪行呢——从我们在协会和警方那儿了解到的资料来看，他经常私下打骂Jim, 原因各种各样，比如Jim没有听他的话把车子刷干净——看在上帝的份上，那孩子甚至比汽车高不了多少——不过他从来不会当着妻子的面做这些事情，Jim也很聪明，他懂得如何在母亲面前小心掩饰自己挨打的痕迹。我猜那家伙威胁过孩子，‘如果让你妈妈知道一个字，你就死定了’之类的。”

嘎嘣一声，男人把硬糖咬碎了，开始慢条斯理的咀嚼。

“后来他的行为越来越过火——我猜他和他妻子的性生活遇到了什么障碍，随着孩子母亲抑郁程度的加深——有时候他会趁家里无人时剥掉Jim的衣服，揉捏他的身体，用自己的阴茎在男孩儿的身体上搓弄，甚至让男孩儿替他口交。”

麦考伊发现自己无法开口反应。

怒火从他的胸腔一路堵塞到了喉咙，他怕自己一开口就会失控，或者把攥紧的拳头砸在那张油光水滑的办公桌上。

一切都令他愤怒，一切都令他觉得不可思议。

包括眼前这个中年男人叙说这一切的语气，他是那么悠然自得、津津有味……好像在叙说一个有趣极了的故事。

“那对邻居夫妇曾对警方提供线索说，他们看到过Frank在车库里揪住孩子打耳光，然后把他丢在地上，嘴里说着‘小Jimmy想跟爸爸斗气？没问题，我们回家慢慢玩儿’一类的狠话……后来在那栋房子里发生的事情他们就看不见了，他们就是从那天开始认定了弗兰克是个疯子，字面意义上的。他们得想办法帮帮那个孩子。”

“后来的事情，你也知道了。Winona抑郁症的病情加重，然后，一夜之间，她带着Sam出走了，留Jim一个人待在Frank的房子里。不久之后，那对邻居夫妇给妇女儿童保护协会写了一封电邮，描述他们看到听到的情况，协会随后派人访问，发现事态比想象中严重，就求助警方上门调查。Frank被拘留、起诉，Jim被送到了我们这里。”

院长舔了舔嘴巴，犹豫着要不要再从小铁盒里摸一颗糖。他说这段话时显然没有刚才那么兴致盎然。

“Dr. McCoy, 这就是全部的事实。Jim身上的伤痕是他继父的成果，和收养院没有任何关系。那孩子虽然可怜，但不值得您过度的关心与怜悯；他可不是个乖巧听话的好孩子。他的最大兴趣就是同我们作对，从来不听从训导，还三番五次想着逃离这里。有打算收养他的夫妇同他见面，他也不说话，要么就低着头，表示自己不需要‘新的爸妈’。”

麦考伊突然猛地向前跨了一步，“你的意思是，Jim受到的伤害都是他自作自受？”

他压低身体，手掌紧紧抵在桌面上，居高临下地质问院长，“你难道觉得Jim受到伤害是理所当然的，是不值得别人关注的，仅仅因为他‘不听话’？”

“我可没有这个意思，Dr. McCoy, 不要这么大惊小怪。我对发生在Jim身上的所有事情深表痛心……”他努力做出一副沉痛的表情，“但是，你冷静想想看，医生，可怜人必有可恨之处。那小东西一开始就该把事情告诉他妈妈。他干吗一声不吭地被继父折腾？他不是没有求救的途径，他太怯懦了，如果不是好心的邻居、好心的协会和好心的收养院，他还在那间房子里遭罪呢。”

“你这么说是不公平的，校长。”

麦考伊咬牙切齿地扔下这句话。他转身离开了，努力不去把那扇门摔出轰然的响声。

 

他不同意那男人的每一句评述。那是一派胡言，他甚至不相信这位“院长大人”对自己从来没有体罚过Jim的辩护。他明白，自己只了解了事情的冰山一角，直觉却告诉他，Jim的沉默并不是来源于懦弱和畏惧；那孩子可能是在用自己的方式保护母亲。

薇诺娜的身心状况令人忧虑，吉姆不想再给已经被病痛折磨的妈妈增添忧虑（听起来弗兰克在对待薇诺娜的时候还是颇为温和而体面的，他也没有去找大儿子萨姆的麻烦，只有年幼的吉姆能任他摆布），更何况，小吉姆知道当时的妈妈、哥哥和自己都是寄人篱下，如若戳破弗兰克的面目，让他在薇诺娜面前撕破脸皮，那么受伤的还是他的妈妈。

人在年幼的时候，世界就只有那么大：一所热热闹闹的学校，一间四壁坚硬的屋子，一张温暖踏实的小床，或者一个什么人。

对吉姆来说，他的世界里只有妈妈。

或许等到他长大以后，就会发现世界绝不仅仅只有妈妈的大小，世界是广博的、斑斓的，有太多太多值得他为之冒险，为之不顾一切；但在六七岁的年纪里，他所能环抱的世界，就只有那么温柔、那么孤独、那么脆弱无骨的一具母亲的身体。他不懂要为自己受到的伤害而呼救，不懂得自己应该享有比母亲所享有更多的受保护的权利。

他所面对的，是一个六七岁的小男孩儿所不应该面对的任何事情。

 

第二天麦考伊来到这里时，刚好是孩子们的自由活动时间（为期一周的体检在昨天就结束了，他本该通过纸质邮件将孩子们的体检结果寄到这里，而不是亲自造访；他相信院长一定对此很不愉快）。门卫很痛快地为他放行并且没有通知自己的上司，麦考伊心怀感激，冲这位背影佝偻的中年人点了点头。

他抬起脚，迈过铁门底部的横栏，医师服的下摆在他的膝盖处滑动，沙沙作响。他不是来给孩子们做身体检查的，但是他习惯了这身衣服。

那是一个深秋的下午，孩子们的活动区域仅限于院子东侧那一块光秃秃的草皮。收养院没有多少供他们玩乐的户外设施——如果几台破旧闲置的穿梭机模型也算得上是娱乐设施的话，这些模型明显是从当地中小学校淘汰下来的，比垃圾回收站稍好一点的命运，是被送到这里——这些模型按照450:1的比例制作，较为完整的呈现了穿梭机的原貌，是教育器材行业里一种很受欢迎的产品。

麦考伊停下来张望，那些孩子们聚集的地方并没有吉姆的身影。孩子都穿着相仿的衣服，这对他的分辨和寻找造成了一定程度的障碍。

他开始四处走动，沿着草皮的大致轮廓。这块空地被两面围墙而铁门一侧包裹着，与围墙相接的地上落满枯叶，那是从院子外面的行道树上飘进来的，铺了长长、厚厚的一层。这样的季节令人生出一点俗气的愁思，麦考伊也不能幸免。他想到一年前他带女儿去城市中心公园野餐，蒂娜坚持要把那张花格子布铺在厚厚的落叶上而不是平滑光洁的草皮上，因为“这样坐上去就咔嚓咔嚓的响呀”。

麦考伊放缓脚步，制造出那“咔嚓咔嚓”的响声。

然而他没有被愁思缠绕很久，就听到背后传来另一阵由远及近的、快速细碎的咔嚓声。

 

他还没有转过身去，就被一具热乎乎的小身体撞上来扒住了后腰。他有点僵硬地回头，看到那头金色的乱发贴在自己后背的衣料上，那张小脸随后也抬了起来，两颗蓝眼珠子直直朝他发光。

“Dr. McCoy!”吉姆咳咳咳地自顾自笑了一会儿，他歪着脑袋想了半天才想起来怎么称呼这个男人。

麦考伊捉住扒在自己腰上的两只小胳臂，轻轻分开，然后才得以顺利地转身，蹲下来面向吉姆。

“我刚才没有找到你。”他在吉姆的头发上揉了一把。

“你今天也来了！”男孩儿的嗓音清脆欢快。

“没错，我今天也来了。”麦考伊点头，露出一点赞许的表情，好像吉姆答对了什么了不起的问题似的。

“我昨天晚上还在猜你今天来不来，一晚上都没有睡好。Niko说我不应该盼望你今天还来，那意味着我们之中有谁的身体出了问题，需要进一步检查。如果我们的身体都很健康，你就只会把我们大体相同的体检报告寄给我们，然后穿上红色制服去某一艘舰船报到，成为一个医疗官，再也不会来这个收养院啦。”

吉姆笑嘻嘻地说了一连串，可麦考伊似乎看到小男孩儿脸上有点想哭的表情。不过他的确是笑嘻嘻的。

 

“如果我当上了医疗官，我会穿蓝色制服，而不是红色制服。”麦考伊回答他。

“噢，是的！我记错了。那么穿黄色制服的是舰长，对不对？我从来不会记错舰长的制服颜色。”吉姆睁大眼睛，向眼前的医生确认道。麦考伊在他看来是个什么都知道的大人。

这是件值得激动的事情，他还没遇到过这样说什么话他都相信的大人呢。院长是个习惯于不懂装懂的大人，他曾经大手一挥地对孩子们说“近视眼和跛子是一辈子都没有机会上星舰的”，而吉姆把星舰学院的招生手册前前后后读了十几遍，他确定“近视眼和跛子完全可以上星舰，只是要比别人付出更多的努力而已”，他曾这样告诉收养院里那些视力和腿脚不太好的小孩儿，并且告诉他们“不要听院长瞎说，他一定是个坐飞机都要向上帝祈祷的蠢蛋。”

“不止是舰长，舵手和领航员也穿黄色制服。”麦考伊露出笑容，他往吉姆的肩上拍了拍，“站直了，学员！”

吉姆马上挺直了背，双臂紧紧贴在裤缝，只不过脸上的笑意又裂开一大圈，整齐而洁白的小牙齿通通露了出来。麦考伊似乎忘记了前一天听见的发生在这个孩子身上的可怕事实。吉姆有一种令人欢快起来的本领。

 

他们没有一直停留在那儿。吉姆拖着麦考伊的一只手，带他来到自己的小天地，这块草地靠近围墙的西南角。  
吉姆经常在午休之后坐到这里，抱着几本小画书消磨完一整个下午，有时候他翻看那些破旧的纸页，有时候就只是躺在地上晒太阳，还有时候，他在自己的小脑袋瓜里编故事。那些故事常常是没头没尾的，因为他的注意力很不集中，常常被那些忽然掠过天际的飞行器吸引了过去。除了飞行器，同样分散他注意力的还有蚂蚱、蝴蝶和一阵风卷来的灰土和枯叶，当叶子落在他脸上或者身上的时候，他就伸手去捉。

麦考伊席地而坐（他的医师服下摆刚好长到足以为臀部隔绝泥土和水分），而吉姆却站在一边儿，迟迟没有坐下来。他看上去像是在忧虑着什么，刚才的笑容已经消退了。

“你是怕坐下来以后要仰着脖子看我吗？”麦考伊伸手拉住小男孩儿的袖子，将他朝向自己拉近两步，示意他坐下来。

吉姆坐了下来，还是有点忧心忡忡的。

小孩子的情绪变换非常快速，也都非常认真。看着那张忧愁的小脸，麦考伊不禁又要露出微笑。

“不，我不怕仰着脖子。上诗歌课时我就要一直仰着脖子，整整一个半小时呢，那个老师总是让我坐在第一排，因为我坐在后面会‘心不在焉’。”吉姆认真而老实地回答道，“我坐在前排也一样感觉很无聊。”

吉姆把小脸耷拉了下去。这和他一开始的兴奋与欢快形成了鲜明的对比，麦考伊有些摸不着头脑了。

“我今天本来是见不到你的。对不对？体检在昨天就结束了。”吉姆抬起了头，他把自己的推测说了出来。昨天跟他一起体检的，都是九到十一岁的孩子，而在此之前的几天里，其它年龄段的孩子们都已经陆续接受了检查；他们是最后一组。

麦考伊弯低了腰，这样可以使他降低到和吉姆差不多的高度，“可是你今天见到了我。不开心吗？”

出乎意料地，吉姆摇了摇头。男孩儿摇头，又换成点头的姿势，然后又摇了摇头，接着把脑袋深深地埋了下去。看上去他自己也被自己弄糊涂了。

麦考伊伸出双手，扶正了吉姆的脑袋，“你再这样，我就要再给你做一次检查，看你的小脑袋瓜里是不是出了什么问题。”

吉姆又一下子笑出声来，眯起来的眼睛把那两抹蓝色的圆点给挤没了。他笑了一会儿，又恢复了那张有些忧愁的表情。他看起来像一只深情的、忧伤的小狗。

“昨天晚上，我已经做好了再也见不到你的心理准备。我甚至想象Winona回来接我的场面了！”小男孩儿有点恼怒地说着，看起来十分泄气，“我早就打定主意不去想这回事儿了，可是我忍不住。”

为了驱赶脑子里某种可怕的念头时，他就会忍不住想象薇诺娜（他强迫自己放弃“妈妈”这个称呼很久了，每次不小心冒出来这个词时他都会掐一下自己的掌心，现在他已经做到几乎不想起这个称呼了，只使用妈妈的名字就可以）来接他回家的场面。比如违反了规矩，然后被院长提到盥洗室里打骂的时候；也有在收养院突然停电、整晚整晚看不到一丝光亮的时候。不过昨晚他发现了这个全新的可怕的念头：他认识到自己真的再也见不到麦考伊医生了。

而他好不容易做出的“别去想什么麦考伊医生了”的努力，还没见成效，就又被狠狠打破了。

他今天看到了麦考伊医生，而且又和麦考伊医生说上了话、抱了一下，还坐到一起玩儿。可是有什么用呢？总要有再也见不到麦考伊医生的那天的。每多说一句话、多抱一下、多坐在一起一秒钟，他就要使出更多力气，来驱赶“再也见不到麦考伊医生”的念头。

 

“为什么不去想了？也许她会回来的。她一定会回来接你的，总有一天。”

话音刚落，麦考伊就知道自己说错了。他知道自己在表述一个无意义、无效用的承诺，而小孩子往往比大人更清楚这些承诺的苍白无力。

果不其然，小男孩儿傻笑着摇了摇头。

这回是很坚定的摇头，不需要犹豫、不需要点点头又埋下脑袋思索片刻的那种摇头。

“她不会回来接我的，我就是知道。”

麦考伊追悔莫及，他恨不得冲回去，往十秒钟之前的那个自己脸上狠狠抽一巴掌。

“你妈妈……你妈妈她是生病了。她生病了，所以不知道自己在做什么。如果她好好的，清醒的，她绝对不会丢下你一个人的。”麦考伊听到自己的声音有多么缺乏说服力，他想把吉姆抱进怀里，却没有这么做——短暂的拥抱算不得什么，但他却害怕这样的亲昵也会变成某种承诺；吉姆最不需要的就是虚假的承诺。

吉姆抬起头来，脸上是几分动摇的神情。他的目光定在麦考伊胸前的纽扣上，有些呆滞，看上去他正在激烈的与某种想法作斗争。

“可是她，她带走了Sam.”吉姆犹疑地、小声地再次开口。

麦考伊立刻认识到自己又说错了。一巴掌已经不够了，他觉得十秒钟之前的那个笨嘴拙舌的自己应该被好好踹上几脚。

“她生病了，可是她记得要带走Sam.”

男孩儿有些恍惚地重复了一遍，眼里是一片空荡荡的迷茫。

他非常非常的困惑，也非常非常的小心，他需要一个答案，而任何答案都无法说服他；他得在那个戳破真相的答案出现前就做好准备，准备捂住自己的耳朵。

有大约二十秒钟的时间，麦考伊什么都说不出来，而吉姆也没有追问下去。他伸出了手指头，在自己磨破的鞋底和地上沾着泥块的枯草上戳来戳去，那些枯草的根系也露了出来，显得苟延残喘、毫无生机。然后他像是突然想到了什么，把被泥块弄的脏兮兮的小手揣进裤兜，掏出一张被揉皱了的、软趴趴的纸条来。

 

“这个给你！”吉姆重新展露出笑容。

这笑容阳光灿烂、毫无保留；它出现地太快了，不能用雨过天晴来形容——这笑容让人瞬间忘记了之前的阴雨。根本没有过什么阴雨，只有大片的、通透的光亮而已。

麦考伊展开那张纸条，上面写着“今日舰长：欢迎登上舰桥！”

“我来到这里快两年了，吃掉了几百袋‘帕拉帕拉闪亮号’，但还从来没有抽中过舰长呢。不过我抽中过三张通讯官和五张轮机长，对了，还有十一张大副。这是我的第一张‘舰长’。”吉姆开开心心地说。

“帕拉帕拉闪亮号”是一个饼干系列，打开每一袋饼干都有赢取星舰角色卡的机会。这种饼干价格亲民、色彩鲜艳，是收养院午后加餐的长期选择。孩子们喜欢吃这种缺乏营养的东西，而里面的小卡片更能吸收他们过剩的活力，使他们在加餐时间乖巧地坐下来吃东西。

“我想你能给我带来好运，Dr. McCoy. 这是你给我带来的好运，所以我也把它分给你。”吉姆又咯咯笑了，他把他心爱的舰长卡塞进麦考伊手里。这要是放在平时，打死他他也舍不得把好不容易抽中的舰长卡让给别人。但这是麦考伊医生呀，这就不一样了。

麦考伊还没来得及为这张小男孩儿心爱的卡片而感动，就一把握住了吉姆的手腕。吉姆脸上的笑容还没散去，他却露出了震惊、愤怒、心痛的神情，把吉姆吓得一下子闭上嘴，不敢再说话了。

“这是怎么回事？”

麦考伊紧紧攥住了吉姆露出袖管的一小截胳膊，那上面出现了崭新的伤痕，他是个医生，他能分辨出伤痕的新旧来，“谁又打你了？”

吉姆低下头瞅了瞅，笑容再次消失了。

“没关系，我不怪你去跟院长说了我告诉你他打我的事情。”

他不怪罪麦考伊医生，并希望麦考伊不要又发怒，然后焦急离开。他还想和麦考伊医生多玩一会儿呢。挨打也不是多严重的事情，吉姆觉得和之前在家相比起来，和弗兰克相比起来，院长也不算那么那么可怕。他现在比过去又长大、长高了一点，有时候他很会闪躲，或者作出尽量使疼痛减轻的姿势。他一直在计划着逃跑的法子（他还不知道逃出去以后要去哪儿，但他相信自己不可能在这个收养院呆一辈子的，收养院到现在为止还没有出过一个被星舰学院录取的孩子呢），他也不想被任何前来挑选收养儿童的夫妇带走；而无论是逃跑的尝试（他预想到会有几次惨烈的失败，但失败是成功之母嘛），还是拒绝被收养的行为（他已经做过了几次），都会招来粗鲁的体罚。他必须得学会适应这个。

“Dr. McCoy?” 吉姆呆呆地伸着那只胳膊。

“我带你走，Jim.”

吉姆还是呆呆地伸着那只胳膊。麦考伊攥得他有点疼，但是他一时愣住了，没顾得上发出疼痛的呻吟。

“带我去哪？活动时间我们不能出去。我们几乎没有时间可以出去；郊游的话我们当然可以出去，但是我们上个月才郊游过，而郊游是半年才……”

“我带你回家。”麦考伊打断了小男孩儿的话。

他松开那截细瘦的手腕，然后一把将小男孩儿抱了起来，他的动作有些急切、有些莽撞，以致于吉姆那身灰蓝色的棉布衣服被蹭出了好多褶皱并且打起了卷，而麦考伊只是把他整个抱进了怀里。

而吉姆一句话都说不出来了。


	6. Chapter 6

从卧室里出来，然后走到门口，花费大约十秒钟把双脚塞进鞋子里。跨出去，没有搭电梯，直接钻进安全通道的狭窄的小门，那些水泥台阶在昏暗的照明灯光里好像是一段接着一段的斜坡，每一段斜坡相连的转角都很逼仄。吉姆飞快地交替迈步，整栋公寓里回荡着他下楼的脚步声，踢踏踢踏，踢踏踢踏。吉姆厌恶这种脚步声。他从前不知道九层楼有这么高。

出去以后，空气和光线都变化了。十一月的夜晚并不宜人，它又干又凉，风也没有个定向，只是想尽办法把行道树的枯枝败叶撞得哗哗作响，或者掀翻垃圾箱的盖子（这些盖子不会被掀走，但是很可怜得做上一连串飞快的全旋），或者冷不丁钻进行人的脖子里，贪婪汲取人类的体温。

吉姆没有戴围巾，他外套大敞，里面的帽衫有个松松垮垮的圆领子。穿在领子里的棉线绳一头长一头短，吉姆从来搞不明白怎么将那两截绳子对齐。

他感觉冷风几乎毫不费劲地就闯进他贴身的衣服里，贴着他的脖子、胳臂、胸口、肚皮四处逡巡了起来。他闷头走在路上，呼吸有些紊乱，他觉得可能是因为自己的脚步迈得太快。这紊乱的呼吸声并不算很恼人——他的背包随着肢体的晃动而发出混乱的响动，使他的呼吸听上去没有那么粗重而颤抖。

他有些后悔自己从头到尾都没有看一眼老骨头，当他拽着背包离开家门的时候。

如果当时他回头看了一眼，那他就知道了，知道当时的老骨头脸上是什么表情，而不需要再去绞尽脑汁地想象。他忍不住要去想象。他脑子里有几百张老骨头的不同表情——别人肯定分辨不出其中的差别，他们顶多只会把老骨头的表情大略分成三五种，毕竟麦考伊不是个面部表情十分丰富的男人——而他精通老骨头的表情。他甚至可以从麦考伊的同一张表情上解读出不同的情绪，就像是那些具有迷惑性的同形异音词，吉姆精通这个。

而他发现自己此时居然什么都想象不出来。每次想到麦考伊，还等不及他去考虑“面部表情”这回事，他的大脑就乱成一锅煮得太久的燕麦粥，又黏又糟，收拾不起来了。

他来到保罗的家（一间陈旧的出租房，房东好心把地下室提供给保罗的乐队练曲子用，但他们大部分时间里都只是在那儿打撞球），拒绝回答保罗的任何问话，最后他恶狠狠地威胁说“你再多问我一句话我就要跟你打一架了”，然后他们真的打了一架，在这间天花板十分低矮的出租屋里。保罗从吉姆的拳头里感知到这个男孩儿此时十分脆弱，他们第一次见面时吉姆的拳头可没有这么脆弱。这个二十出头的年轻人和吉姆一样脾气急躁，他将吉姆打趴在地上，像他们第一次见面时那样。

吉姆艰难地翻了个身，用掌根抹了抹流血的嘴角，他爬到那张单人沙发旁靠了一会儿，接着他问保罗想不想做。然后他们又重新把身体贴在了一起，这回不再是打架了。他们两个在床上（他们并没有在床上做，吉姆只是撑着沙发扶手爬了起来然后保罗从背后抱住他，解开他的牛仔裤，在潦草的前戏后借着保险套上的润滑剂插入了他）很契合，在保罗之前吉姆也和其他人做过，但他跟保罗交往了长达二十天，这已经是最长记录了。

“你今天到底发什么神经……”保罗双手放在吉姆的腰侧揉捏，他操得很用力因为他知道吉姆喜欢这个，吉姆喜欢粗暴的性爱。这个还有六个月才成年的男孩儿做爱时也像打架时似的，好像只有通过粗暴野蛮的方式才能将他身体里过剩的热情和气力全部碾压出来。

吉姆不喜欢接吻，不喜欢温存而柔软的抚摸，保罗第一次去衔他的嘴唇时被他咬了一口，他说“嘿伙计，我们是在做爱，不是在谈恋爱”；保罗便开玩笑似的嘲弄他，你这个难以取悦的小朋友，你上一次跟人接吻是什么时候，十二岁生日被爸爸亲额头？这句话把吉姆惹恼了，保罗不得不一边狠狠操他的屁股一边摁住他的胳膊。他差点被吉姆咬伤了耳朵。十二岁生日对吉姆来说并不是一段值得回顾的幸福记忆，并不是因为老骨头没有亲他的额头（就算真的亲了吉姆也会躲掉的，那太奇怪了，老骨头可不会是亲人额头的人），他那天差点被送走了。

吉姆先于保罗射了出来，高潮后他抬起胳膊，推搡那个还架住他双腿操个不停的男人，没有推开，只好骂着脏话提醒他在射精前快点抽出来。这种性交的快感是那么短暂而飘忽，一次比一次更令人感到疲惫和厌烦。

缩在那张沙发里喘着气，吉姆闻到一股缺少日晒的潮湿的霉味。天花板上的灯泡闪个不停，吉姆望着那团光圈发呆。

“你该换个灯泡了。”他突然开口说话。

他想起小时候他们去到肯塔基州的那年，麦考伊带着他匆匆忙忙找了房子住，吉姆的那间小卧室电压不稳，夜里灯光总是跳个不停，麦考伊无数次架起梯子为他更换灯泡，吉姆很想自己换（因为他想要爬梯子玩儿）但是麦考伊不让，他只好乖乖睡在床上，仰视麦考伊专注的样子。

“又和你老爸吵架了？”

保罗并不了解吉姆的家庭，他只知道吉姆有个当医生的父亲。除了玩闹时的嬉皮笑脸，吉姆总是发呆或者气呼呼的，况且他叛逆、逃课、常常晚归——保罗觉得这很容易猜想，也没什么奇怪的，十个儿子里有八个都和老爹不对盘，另外两个还可能是和母亲单过。

“闭嘴，忙你自己的事去好了，我不需要交谈。”吉姆闭上了眼，对着那团光圈直戳戳地盯久了，他感觉到眼睛有些酸胀，“我不会待很久，只要让我靠着歇一会儿。”

“唔，你还打算去哪？”

吉姆挺直身体，赤脚跨到地上，把散落的衣物一一捡起来，心不在焉地往身上套。

“我不强留你，不过你最好知道，甜心，你现在看起来一团糟。”保罗笑道。

“谢谢提醒，你也是。”吉姆揉了揉眼睛，他走到门口，把背包重新甩到背上，“顺便，McCoy不是我爸爸。”

他干巴巴地说完，随后停顿了两秒。

“那么……他是你叔叔？继父？”保罗顺着往下推测，“没错，我还的确没听过你喊他‘爸爸’呢。我以为这只是你的一点青春期小毛病，‘如果我喊了一句爸爸我就不是酷孩子了’综合征，或者‘我有个老爸但我决定假装我并没有’综合征。”

“得了吧Paul, 你还每次都不接你老姐的电话呢。”

吉姆从来不会在这种攻击彼此（那点见不得光却昭然若揭的）软肋的激烈角力中认输，他不会防守，他甚至懒得去用手摁住刚刚被人扯开的伤口，就立刻精神百倍、伶牙俐齿地攻击回去了，“即使接了你也会在三十秒之内挂断然后站在那里自己跟自己较劲，红着眼睛，像是只得了哮喘的大兔子。”

“拜托，Jim, 我的情况可和你不一样。我不会在跟别人做爱时想到我的姐姐。”

“……你说什么？”吉姆缓慢而僵硬地转过身来——他原本都打算推门出去了——“你什么意思？”

“无意冒犯，Jim, 可是你都没注意过你在床上的表现吗……？好吧，或许你自己没有察觉到，我们两个刚刚认识的那晚上，你那种面对父辈一样的乖顺和服从……天哪，我简直觉得我在搞我的弟弟或者儿子什么的——当然了，我没有什么弟弟或者儿子——不过McCoy的确不是你爸爸？那真的令人欣慰多了，Jim, 我一直有些担心你来着。”

“担心什么？”吉姆的眼睛失去了应有的焦距，他看向保罗脑袋后方的那堵墙，目光闪闪躲躲，“我没什么好令人担心的。”

“你打算去哪？我希望你不是被赶出来的。”

“我当然不是被赶出来的！我自己走的。McCoy不会赶我走。”

吉姆扔下这句话，然后便转身推开房门。他重新回到那团又干又凉的空气里，风比来时更尖利了。

 

吉姆走在街上，步子迈得很小。背包挂在他的左肩，背带垂得很长，好像随时会滑落下来一样。吉姆上一次老老实实把这种双肩包背好大概还是中学一年级的事情，他很久不用两边肩膀一起背包了。

他没有什么地方可以去，但这个念头似乎并没有困扰到他。天色已晚，但还不算太晚，城市低空被建筑群放出的强力灯光打亮，黑夜挂在头顶上很远很远很远的高处。不过吉姆觉得有点饿了。

他走进一间连锁快餐店，排队，为自己打包了一份起士汉堡和一杯加大的汽水（那装汽水的纸杯比他的小臂还要长），在等待取餐的时间里对着不停变换图片的食物单发了三十秒的呆，接过他的食物，然后转身走出了店门。他原本想和那位嗓音甜美的前台服务员挤一挤眼睛或者聊两句这里 “像你的唇膏一样鲜嫩多汁的布丁”，但那女孩看起来简直要忙得脚不沾地了，对他的微笑全是职业性的礼貌，而排在吉姆后头的那位上班族还在他背后不停抖腿、嘟囔，好像吉姆再多耽搁一秒钟他就要从公文包里掏出武器来一场无差别射击了。

吉姆没有走远，他拎着纸袋，在路边随便一处坐了下来。

他把汉堡的包装纸拆开，露出一小块可以下嘴的地方，然后就满满当当地咬了下去，另一只手去摸他的橘子味汽水，他忘了和店员说他要双倍的冰块。麦考伊不是那种对高油脂高糖分的垃圾食物十分敌视的家长，但他一直不乐意吉姆喝太冰的饮料，“那对你的胃不好”，他是这样说的，而吉姆对这样的劝告总是左耳朵进右耳多出。他知道老骨头有些胃部的毛病，所以才这么紧张自己，他会帮着监督麦考伊别喝冰过了头的啤酒，但自己从来不在乎。

他自认是个就快要成年了的、身强体壮（也许还没有麦考伊那么强壮，但很快就有了）的、在冰封的湖底游一圈上岸都不会打喷嚏的年轻人，他还没到会为了健康隐患处处紧张的年纪。但这不代表他不享受麦考伊对他的大惊小怪的紧张，他很享受这个。他从十二岁开始就懂得享受麦考伊对他的过度关照，并且在一定程度内知错不改——如果把所有的错误都改正了，他还怎么看得到麦考伊对他的担心呢——这和“会哭的孩子有糖吃”可不太一样，他不是为了吃糖，而是为了能够被麦考伊牵着手抱进怀里，再不济也会摸一摸头发、好声好气地询问他几句。这种关切随着吉姆的长大而改变了形式，麦考伊不太会耐着性子哄他了，而是常常在他耳朵边焦急叮嘱些什么，听上去很像发怒，但吉姆知道麦考伊从来不对自己发怒。

或者是他太过自信了，麦考伊也会因为他而发怒的，比如两个小时之前。他确信麦考伊是真的被惹恼了，或者说是彻彻底底的失望、厌弃。这和小时候任何一次都不同。吉姆带着这个认知嚼完了他的汉堡。

汽水还剩下小半杯，他干脆打开塑料盖子，咕嘟咕嘟全部咽进了胃里。他沉浸在一种廉价的饱足感里，指尖残留着油腻的香甜气，他在这个时候特别想他的老骨头，他还没有离开家三个小时而他已经开始想老骨头了。这可能是吃饱肚子的副作用，吉姆想，他在排队取食物时还没有那么想念麦考伊。他开始计算自己下一次发饿的时间了，那怎么着也还有十个小时——明天早晨——而他还不知道要在哪里度过这一晚。他一点都不期待看到明天早上的太阳。

他懒洋洋地从地上站起来，刚走出几步，又转回去，把扔在那儿的纸袋和汽水杯子捡起来，纸袋被他团成一团塞进杯子，对准五米开外的敞口垃圾桶投了过去，没投中，他只好走过去弯腰重新捡起来，老老实实放进垃圾桶。

手背和脸颊上有些刺痛，这种迟钝的痛楚像是在他的皮肤里蛰伏了一阵子，现在才冒头。他和保罗打架时弄出来的一点小伤口（他们打完就做爱了，没留意到身上的狼狈状况）。吉姆在经过一面落地窗户时转过去照了照，脸上的伤痕并不算明显，只是他手背上还在流血，他想起自己摔在地上时好像不小心挥到了谱架，那个笨重的铁质谱架有着锋利的边角。

他把目光从镜面玻璃里的自己脸上收回，继续往前走。

沿着那条熟悉的路线，他花了四十分钟的时间，走到海因茨诊所对面。他对这家诊所倒算不上熟悉，毕竟他们去年才来到这个陌生的东部州，吉姆最熟悉的还是他刚刚被麦考伊收养时男人上班的那些地方，当时麦考伊不敢使用真实身份应聘医师职位（他担心自己很可能背负了拐卖儿童的罪名而被警方记录在案），只能四处打零工，吉姆记得那些一放学就被麦考伊载到加油站、洗车行、地下酒吧或者外来移民开设的私人药房的日子，他趴在一个安静的角落里（酒吧里几乎没有安静的角落，麦考伊会托值得信任的女同事把他带到隔壁的小咖啡馆里）完成他的家庭作业。吉姆是个聪明的小孩儿，他只需要普通孩子一半的时间对付作业，剩下的时间里，他就坐在那儿看着不远处忙碌工作的麦考伊。有时候他也会忍不住跑来跑去，大人工作的地方总有些新奇有趣的机器设备什么的，但他不会添麻烦。那些女同事们都很关照吉姆，她们都喜欢麦考伊，觉得这样一个带着孩子单过的沉默寡言的年轻男人简直性感得过头。

吉姆推开了诊所的门。他知道只要小心一点，就不会被麦考伊发现；麦考伊是全科医师，有自己独立的诊室。

他没生病，只需要一些简单的包扎，问讯处负责接待的女士头也不抬地撕给他一张表格，他草草填写完毕后就跟着小护士来到了化验室隔壁的小房间里。他感到有些紧张，这紧张不是来自于护士端着那张的摆着双氧水、酒精棉球、止血纱布和一些他不知道那是什么东西的托盘；他这才意识到，自己此刻又和老骨头坐在同一间屋子里了。这就是麦考伊每天待上超过十个小时的地方。

“你出拳很毛躁，”小护士经验丰富，她只看了吉姆的脸颊和手背一眼就想象到了这是怎么弄的，“对手似乎手下留情了嘛。”

“手下留情的是我。”吉姆认真辩解道。他是无论如何也不会在这种问题上服软的。

“忍着点儿，这可能会有些痛。”

“我可不会怕这种……啊……”吉姆的脸皱成一团，他那个逞能的笑容还没来得及在护士小姐面前完全舒展开来。

“告诉你了，可能会痛的。”

吉姆不说话了，他很沮丧，连和这位有些迷人的护士姐姐调情的兴致都消失不见了。他岔开腿坐着，后背软绵绵地抵着椅背（椅背紧贴着墙壁），他乖乖地将手背交给护士，只在偶尔冰凉的刺痛里发出一点吸气的声音，乖巧而诚实，连咬紧嘴唇的忍耐都放弃了。

手上的伤处理好了，接下来是脸颊。护士站着，吉姆坐着，他只好像是小时候麦考伊给他滴眼药水那样地抬起头，天花板上的白色灯光直直投进他眼里，等到他重新低下头时，那团白光仍然残留在视线里。

“你们诊所今晚是哪位医生值班？”吉姆突然开口问道——明知故问道。

“Dr. McCoy, 我们这儿最受病人推崇的医生之一。”护士小姐轻快地回答。

我当然知道，我可比你和那些病人了解他太多了，吉姆莫名地不高兴起来，两颗蓝眼珠转向另一边，直直盯着那条隔着其它长椅的布帘。他没法用炫耀的语气把那句“McCoy是我爸爸”脱口而出，他只能不情不愿地哼了一声，表示自己听到了。

过了几秒钟，他又问道：“夜间的病人很多吗？”

“这得看情况……有时候一整晚都没人，有时候一晚上来个不停，就好像大家约好了似的，你无法预料。”

“我可以在这里过夜吗？我是说，我并不占用病床。给我这把长椅就可以了……”吉姆舔了舔嘴唇，他的蓝眼睛重新装满了诚恳的、认真的色泽，“反正这儿今晚也空荡荡的。我不会添麻烦。”

护士小姐若有所思地瞧了他一眼。

“离家出走，嗯？现在的孩子们依然这么老套……”她一边往纱布上涂抹药水一边笑着说道，“回家去睡吧，爸爸妈妈会担心的——别忙着反驳我，不管他们是骂了你什么他们都还是会担心的。”

“他们不在家。”吉姆觉得自己不算是撒谎，“我也没有爸爸妈妈。”这听起来就有些前后矛盾了。

小房间的门在此刻被毫无预兆地推开，一个穿着医师服的高大身影出现在那儿，他还在同房门外的什么人做最后的交谈，过了好几秒钟才缓缓转过头来。

“Sarah, 之前那位女士的表格是不是落在……Jim? ”

麦考伊看着坐在长椅上的那个男孩儿，迟迟没有再说出话来。


	7. Chapter 7

八年前

麦考伊带走吉姆的过程可以说是原始的、蛮横的，没有深思熟虑后的缜密计划，也没有阴差阳错的一系列好运。他只是把吉姆带走了，堂而皇之、不管不顾。

他把小男孩儿抱起来然后转身就走，草地上玩耍着的其他孩子们被这位（怎么今天又来造访了的）医生的举动搞糊涂了，而麦考伊的脚步看起来是那么理所当然、气势汹汹，他们们被这种坚定的气势说服了——穿白大褂的人不可能是坏家伙，想必是吉姆生了什么严重的病，麦考伊医生必须送他到那种山顶上的大医院里，把他绑在手术床上、在他浑身上下都插满管子——他们只是好奇地张望了一会儿，接着便重新埋头于之前的游戏里（几颗形状各异的土坷垃，或者穿梭机模型底座与草地接缝处的一窝西瓜虫）。

吉姆随着麦考伊的步伐而轻微晃动，细软的金色头发在前额擦来擦去。他在愣神，眼睛望着麦考伊领口上那一排收得不是很整齐细致的线头，他花了麦考伊从草地这头跑到大门口的十几秒时间才弄明白“我带你回家”是指什么意思。

得出的答案几乎要令他惊愕了，像是有一颗礼花在他的小胸腔里引爆，炸得又响又疼，扑簌簌的火星不停落在他的心脏上。

“嘿！Dr… Dr. McCoy! Dr. McCoy!”

坐在收发室里喝咖啡的门卫慌慌张张追了出来，他一手端着大杯子，一手张开在空中，横挡在麦考伊面前。

吉姆被麦考伊抱在双臂里，他的视线高出门卫那锃亮的额头一公分左右。他垂下眼睛，礼貌地问了好，“嗨，Mr. Willis. ”乖巧而有几分畏缩地。他还是第一次这么乖巧地同威利斯先生打招呼。

威利斯的下颚鼓胀着颤动了几秒，他的面容生得并不和善，可他是吉姆在这个收养院里最不讨厌的人之一，即使每次吉姆尝试逃跑或者超出活动时间还待在室外时他都会高声呵斥他，骂吉姆是个“脚底抹油的小兔崽子”。

“看起来你为你的‘逃跑大业’找到了一位得力助手，小Jimmy, 我过去真是小看你了。”威利斯低声说道，他瞧了吉姆一眼，又往麦考伊背后的方向望去。他的双唇抿成一条紧紧的细线。

吉姆这下没有说话了，他把自己的小脑袋扭回来，两只细胳膊还攀在麦考伊的脖子上。

面对威利斯先生时他一向伶牙俐齿、没理也有理，而此时此刻他却没有了撒谎的底气。他不能像以前那样，忽闪忽闪地眨着蓝眼睛说“我只是去马路对面转上一转”或者“院长发明了一种关禁闭的新方式——他要我整晚都待在外面”，他不能。他甚至不确定麦考伊会不会在下一秒就突然后悔了、醒悟了，当他弄明白自己到底在做什么后就就猛然将他摔掉在地上，头也不回地转身离开。

“Mr…Mr. Willis, 拜托你，行个方便。”麦考伊把怀里的小男孩儿重新往自己肩上拢了拢，他不太会抱吉姆这个年纪的孩子，他只抱过蒂娜而蒂娜只在他怀里长到四岁半，“我发誓不会做伤害孩子的事，我不能让Jim继续待在这个地方，这说来话长但是……我我对他负有责任……”

吉姆又把小脑袋扭了过来，有些困惑地瞅了瞅麦考伊的脸。

“你要知道，Dr. McCoy, 我一直相信即使没有你这样的人出现，这个小兔崽子也会自己跑掉的，总有一天。”威利斯先生这样定论道。他的声音压得很低，不同于刚才喝止住麦考伊的语调。

吉姆并不算那种令他心生喜爱的小孩，吉姆不听规矩、无法无天而且总有本事在他眼皮底下四处乱窜，他不止一次因为放过这孩子跑出去或者没有及时把他赶回楼里而被院长——噢，那个愚蠢而可笑的胖子，威利斯每次想到这称呼时都不免在心里嘲弄一番——大声训斥，威胁他再让这种事情发生一次就让他挪屁股走人。

“算是我对医生这个群体的过度信任好了……你看起来像是个知道自己在做什么的人。”

“谢谢。”麦考伊对着这位门卫点了点头。他觉得那句话听起来像是一种（僭越了职权的）准许。

吉姆也睁大了眼睛，只过了两秒，他便重新低下了头，很没有底气似的说：“Mr. Willis, 很抱歉我偷过你的报纸。”

“喔？你终于承认了，我就知道是你干的。”威利斯哼了一声。不过他也没有真的生气过，给这孩子拿去玩填字游戏总好过给亚历山大捡狗屎——亚历山大是他养的一只小狗，他的报纸不是用来给亚历山大到处乱拉的小屁股善后，就是用来给亚历山大从家里包上几块肉骨头。

“我也不应该喊你‘电灯泡脑袋’。”吉姆的声音听起来更加内疚了。

“……你也会有这一天的，等到你五十岁的时候。”威利斯又哼了一声。他不自然地摸了摸自己毛发惨淡的头顶。

“我，我也不应该在你晚上巡逻的时候突然跳出来吓唬你……”吉姆简直要变成一团被内疚包裹着的濒死的小动物了，他没想到这个笨手笨脚的门卫伯伯有一天变成了帮助自己逃离收养院的恩人，“我还不、不应该……”

“好了孩子快停下，停下！”威利斯装作发火的样子制止住小男孩儿无穷尽的自责，他将目光重新放到麦考伊的脸上，“他们的生活教师每隔一刻钟都会出来查看，你最好动作快点儿，我不想后悔……上帝啊，我肯定会后悔的……五分钟以后我就把自己的脑袋往这扇大铁门上撞……带他走吧！”

麦考伊慎重而坚决地点点头，他尊敬眼前这个看起来腰板始终挺不太直的男人。威利斯可能会被那个院长解雇而他甘愿承担这个后果，只因为他相信麦考伊医生是个好人，相信吉姆需要他。

“再见，Mr. Willis.”

吉姆从麦考伊脖子上抬回来一只小手，对着威利斯挥了挥。威利斯先生似乎并不习惯这样礼貌而乖巧的吉姆，他只是嘴角抽动着点了点头，表示他听见了。他迅速把打开的那半扇铁门拖回来锁好，然后背手走向草地的方向，他得确保一时半会儿内没有哪个孩子跑进楼通风报信，等到生活教师出来查看时他还得觍着脸跑过去搭讪，尽可能为那两人拖延时间。

 

麦考伊抱着吉姆走到自己的车子旁，将小男孩儿搁在摩托坐垫上，他只有一顶头盔，便扣在了吉姆的小脑袋上，那太大了，麦考伊有些挫败地将头盔摘了回来。小男孩儿似乎为了自己从那顶笨重的大头盔里重见天日而舒了一口气。

他在十秒钟之内加速到了每小时一百二十英里，风声在他和吉姆的耳边不停炸裂，麦考伊不知道吉姆是不是第一次坐摩托，他无暇顾及吉姆此刻是否害怕，他必须加速、再加速，引擎的轰鸣声渐渐盖过了风声，他不想看到路面警员驾驶着飞行器猛然横在他的上方。他把吉姆搁在自己前面的坐垫上而不是让他坐在后面，他似乎害怕这个瘦小的男孩儿会被摩托疾驰时的大风卷掉在地上。

吉姆那软绵绵、毛绒绒的金色脑袋顶着麦考伊的下巴，那触感令麦考伊感到加倍的紧张和安心。

吉姆的头顶热乎乎的，带着小孩子独特的友好体温，而这小家伙显然十分享受飙车的感觉——这时候麦考伊确定了吉姆是第一次坐摩托——吉姆因为兴奋而颤栗着，他的两只小手搭在麦考伊握住把手的胳臂上，偶尔发出几声激动的叫声，他甚至在激烈的风流中扭过头来，问麦考伊“我们可以飞吗？”，麦考伊觉得自己一定是发疯了因为他居然很想答应吉姆的请求，他从来不轻易飞行，那太过耗能、招摇、不稳定，一个医生最不欢迎的就是不稳定的情况。

“我想我们可以。”

麦考伊转动把手、调整踏板角度，开启了摩托的飞行模式。他们在前后轮的减速中抬高、升空，吉姆感觉到自己的心脏被一把抓住了，直到他周围的景色从迅速掠过的建筑和行道树变成了清爽无垠的一片空气，他的心脏才被放开，慢慢回到了原先的位置——或许比原先更高的位置。

“很久没带他去车行保养了，否则他会飞地比现在更稳、更高。当然还是没法和飞行器相比。”麦考伊低下头，凑在吉姆的耳边说道。车子在空中不断颠簸，他要付出很大努力才能使自己的嗓音听起来没有那么飘忽不定。

“他很棒！”吉姆必须要扯着嗓子叫出来，才能使自己被麦考伊听见。

“不害怕吗？不害怕掉下去？”麦考伊笑着问他，这小东西已经兴奋地坐直了身体，恨不得探出脑袋，跳进那簌簌风声中去了。

吉姆扭过头来，冲着麦考伊睁大了蓝眼睛，那蓝色在高空中似乎变得更加晶亮了。

“掉下去也很棒！”

麦考伊可以感受到吉姆的兴奋、激动与快乐，这具小身体正在他的怀抱里散发出能量，此刻他为了自己几分钟前那个冲动而鲁莽的决定感到万分庆幸，吉姆是属于这里的，威利斯先生说的对，吉姆总有一天会逃离那里，他注定不属于那栋阴冷潮湿、偏僻狭窄的院落，他属于晴空之下、大地之上，总有一天他会飞得比现在更疯狂，总有一天。

麦考伊有那么一瞬间的失神，他只拥抱了这个男孩儿不到十分钟的时间，却好像已经看到了吉姆十年后的样子。

“你不会掉下去的，Jim.”麦考伊的嗓音淹没在风声中，不过没关系，他本来也只是自顾自地低语。

“有我看着你呢，不会掉下去的。”

 

车子缓缓减速、下降、落地滑行，麦考伊单脚跨回来踩在地上，推着车子走向车库。吉姆还坐在上面，麦考伊单手摘下了自己的头盔，塞到吉姆怀里。吉姆的头发因为之前飞行时的大风而歪歪扭扭、乱七八糟，麦考伊的头发也有些乱，但他的头发短而粗硬，没有乱得那么厉害。

“Dr. McCoy, 你应该去当赛车手。”吉姆认真地说着，眼里散发出虔诚的光。他没有坐过别人的飞车但是他告诉自己不会有比麦考伊更帅的车手了。

“当赛车手可能会撞死人；当医生的话，我可以抢救那些差点被撞死的人。”

麦考伊冲小男孩儿挤了挤眉毛，他语调严肃，表情却有些玩笑。他看出来了，这孩子是个天生懂得享受速度和高度的冒险家，只可惜自己不是。这把老骨头还是更钟爱脚踏实地的感觉——他在高空中甚至会紧张到全身僵硬，虽然他表现得镇定而冷静，但上帝啊，原谅他手心里的冷汗吧，他差点将那两根把手拧断。

麦考伊将吉姆抱下来，吉姆抱着头盔。他站在一边，乖乖等麦考伊锁车。

“Dr. McCoy...”吉姆有一个问题，可是他不知道自己应不应该立刻提问，他知道问题太多的小孩儿都不大讨人喜欢。他很想讨麦考伊医生的喜欢。

麦考伊医生应该也是喜欢他的，至少并不讨厌他。不然为什么要带他离开收养院，还要开飞车带他玩儿呢？

“你跟Mr. Wiilis说你对我‘负有责任’。什么样的‘责任’？”吉姆稍显迟疑地问了出来。

他在收养院只上到正常孩子小学二年级的课程（他之前因为家庭原因耽误了一年课程，而收养院的教学进度本身就很缓慢），他还没有学到“责任”这个单词的具体定义（抽象名词比具象名词更晚出现在英语课的课本里），虽然他不是完全不懂这个词的意思，但他有些担心自己理解得不准确。

麦考伊单腿跪在地上，他正视图把横杠卡槽里的芯片钥匙抽出来，吉姆的提问让他动作一滞。他没想到自己那句话会被吉姆听见然后小心翼翼地记在心里。

吉姆迟早要知道的，他这样说服自己。况且那的确是他无法丢下吉姆继续待在那个收养院遭罪的主要原因……他不是什么具有高尚道德情操的圣人，他只是个知恩图报（虽然他甚至不确定这种做法算不算正确的报答方式）的、有那么点儿责任感的男人，如果吉姆不是乔治•柯克的孩子，麦考伊知道自己八成不会做出这样莽撞的决定。

“Jim, 你记得你爸爸是个大英雄，对吗？”麦考伊转过身来，他半蹲着，双手握住吉姆的胳臂。

小男孩儿一怔，那种困惑而迷茫的表情又充满了他的蓝眼睛。他小心地点了点头。

“你爸爸他救了很多人。很多很多人，开尔文号是艘庞大的星舰，有数不清的舰员……他救了很多人，我也是其中之一。”麦考伊不知道自己听起来是否足够温柔，他试图用他以前给蒂娜讲睡前故事的语气和音量来向吉姆解释。吉姆没有插嘴也没有什么特别的反应，他只是静静地听着。

“如果没有你爸爸，那么现在也没有什么Dr. McCoy了。”

 

“如果没有我爸爸……如果我不是我爸爸的儿子的话……你也不会带我走了。”吉姆小心地确认着这个事实。他没有赌气的意思，更没有恼怒的表情，他像是在告诉自己一件很重要的事情似的，他必须牢牢记住这件事。

麦考伊不知道如何回应。他痛恨自己的笨嘴拙舌，他总是在关键的时候说错话，并且对如何补救束手无策。

“原来你上去过的那艘星舰，就是开尔文号啊……哇。”

吉姆眨了眨眼睛，他似乎从刚才的片刻呆愣里回过神来，咧开嘴朝麦考伊笑了一下，“我以前很讨厌开尔文号的。可是现在没那么讨厌了，如果她曾经搭载过Dr. McCoy.”

“那时候我可不是什么Dr. McCoy. 一个实习期的小学员，在医疗室里给护士们帮忙、给医疗官们跑腿，差点被一个葛恩孕妇的八胞胎宝宝咬了满手窟窿……”

吉姆咯咯咯的笑出了声，麦考伊牵着他的手往外面走。他发现自己把吉姆逗乐后就沉浸在一种莫名的成就感里，虽然他摆出了一副不知道吉姆在笑什么的严肃表情。

“葛恩人真的像是大蜥蜴一样吗？”吉姆歪着脑袋问道。小孩子的注意力是很容易被分散的，此刻的他好像又把刚才的巨大失落（虽然他也不清楚自己为什么失落）给抛到了脑后，专注于回忆自己在外星人图鉴上看到过的插画。

“相信我，蜥蜴可比他们可爱多了。”麦考伊对着小男孩儿压低了自己的脸，学着深夜电台里朗读外星怪谈的神秘主播那样吓唬小孩子，“他们的尖牙，他们的爪子，组合着用便能一下子把你抓起来……”

麦考伊迅速弯下腰去，把小男孩儿整个扛了起来，学着他们口中的“大蜥蜴外星人”那样在吉姆身上抓挠——麦考伊知道小孩子都喜欢玩这个——吉姆果然兴奋得乱叫起来，他发出脆生生的笑声，开心地扭动个不停，身上那件单薄的衣服被蹭得褶皱满布，带着伤痕的小胳膊又露了出来。麦考伊收起笑容，把吉姆重新稳稳地抱在怀里。

“我想我以后可以帮你洗车。”吉姆突然说道，“以前在家时我就负责帮Frank刷车子，他那辆车比你的要大，但我都能把它冲得干干净净。”

在听了收养院院长的那番话之后，麦考伊发现自己不能完全冷静的听见“弗兰克”这个名字。他不知道吉姆在经历了那些伤害后是如何若无其事地说出那个名字的。他也不需要吉姆帮他洗车，他把吉姆带回来是因为他想要照顾吉姆，想看着他好好的长大，而不是需要什么听话的小男孩帮他做家务。

“我想你没有太多时间打理摩托车，我要送你去学校。每天上完课之后你可以去跟小伙伴们玩儿，在学校的体育场上，周末的时候我也可以带你去博物馆，那里有最新的飞行器模拟机，还有一比一还原的星舰模型。”

吉姆显然因为这些话而忍不住兴奋起来，而他并没有一下蹦个三尺高或者大叫着“yes“然后一头扑进麦考伊的怀里，他只是把自己那两颗圆溜溜的蓝眼珠子睁得更大了，被麦考伊握着的小手不自然地收紧，麦考伊可以感觉到一股细小的颤栗从自己手掌里和胸膛前里传来。

“那我还是可以找出时间帮你洗车。我写作业很快，洗完以后我就没事可做了。”吉姆又冒出了这么一句。

麦考伊有些迟钝地想，他或许明白了小男孩儿为什么坚持要为自己洗车。这回他没有再拒绝，这大概能让吉姆稍稍安下心来。

“Dr. McCoy, 你能答应我一件事吗？”吉姆继续说道。他前额的碎头发还是乖乖跟随着麦考伊走向那栋公寓楼的步伐而轻轻晃动着，他的表情很认真，像是小孩子跟大人说“圣诞节我想要一副棒球拍当礼物”时一样的认真。

“什么事？”

“你可以先答应我吗？”

麦考伊低下头笑了笑，“可我还不知道你要我答应你什么事儿呢。如果你要养一只小葛恩当宠物，那我就不能答应你。”

“我不要小葛恩，你说过他们会咬人……我希望你答应我，如果哪一天，你觉得你今天做得不对，你不应该把我带回来，那么你得告诉我。”

麦考伊知道吉姆不是在开玩笑，更不是在拐弯抹角地撒娇，这孩子是认真的。

“可是我并不觉得我会那样想。我不会后悔的。”

“答应我。”吉姆央求着，他的蓝眼睛里充满了坚定和恳切，“即使会也没有关系，那是很正常的。即使跟院长一起聊过天、签过字、去什么局那里办了手续的夫妇，也有可能后悔自己的决定，把孩子送回去呢。”

“我不会的，Jim. ”

“求求你答应我。如果有那一天你必须第一个跟我说。你得告诉我，不要觉得为难，也不要勉强留着我。”吉姆坚持道。

麦考伊猜想到如果自己不答应小男孩儿这个请求，他不会善罢甘休，不会安下心跟他回家。

“好，我答应你。如果有那一天，我会老老实实告诉你的。”

小男孩儿绷紧的身体终于放松下去，他用力点了点头，然后把小脸扭回去，自顾自舒了口气。麦考伊单手抱着他，腾出一边胳膊来，在公寓入口的密码屏上划出几个数字。


	8. Chapter 8

短暂的目光相撞后，麦考伊回过神来，没有再同吉姆进行什么交流。他从名叫莎拉的护士手里接过那张他找了半天的表格，拿在手里注视了一会儿，似乎在确认其中几条内容的填写是否妥当。门外还站着一位患者家属模样的女人，半个身子横在这间注射室的门口，不停地想要和麦考伊搭话，但她看起来也不知道应该说些什么。

吉姆也没开口，他呆愣地看了麦考伊两秒，就赶忙把视线挪到自己的大腿上。他的手背刚刚包扎完毕，胳膊无力地垂在腿上，他盯着那团臃肿的纱布，还有脚下的光洁如新的地面，听着两米之外的麦考伊压低嗓音和那个胖胖的女士说话，像是在叮嘱一些事项。吉姆很少听到麦考伊工作时跟患者或者患者家人说话的嗓音，距离他被麦考伊随身带着一起上班的日子已经过去很久了。那位女士不停回答“好，好的”，吉姆猜她个子很矮因为他用余光看到麦考伊几乎要弯下腰去了。

吉姆吸了吸鼻子，他觉得那股消毒水的味道没有刚进来时闻到的那么明显了，但依然很不友好。这味道和麦考伊身上的那种味道不太一样，吉姆一直以为那种淡淡的、有点像是搀了剃须液和清洁剂的气味就是诊所里用来消毒的双氧水的味道，而他现在开始怀疑双氧水到底有没有气味了。麦考伊身上（还有他工作时常穿的衣服上）不是他今晚闻到的味道，吉姆努力调动自己的嗅觉感官回忆着，化学是他的弱项，消毒水的主要成分还有什么来着？他不记得了。但麦考伊身上绝对不是这种味道。麦考伊身上的味道是温和的、熟悉的、令人安心的，吉姆可以闻着那味道慢慢睡着。而他不可能在现在这种味道里入睡。

“Sarah, 你带这位女士去文印室重新填写这张表格，然后让那儿的人员复印一份拿给我。”麦考伊转身跨进来，他把纸张放到小护士的桌子上，便重新转回身去，“我会帮你转交到Dr. Obinger手里，不用太担心。这些文字材料的工作的确繁琐，但不是什么大问题。告诉Billy, 他恢复得很好，我对他有信心。他坚强得像是个在前线没有麻醉师也能咬牙把自己的断腿收拾回来的步兵。”

胖女士发出了哭一样的笑声，吉姆仍然低着头，伸出右手的食指，在自己左手的那团纱布上戳了戳，然后疼得龇牙咧嘴。他太熟悉麦考伊对比喻句的钟爱了，小时候他甚至会在英语作业里使用麦考伊平日里那些奇奇怪怪的比方，老师总会给他一句“有趣但很不合适”的评语。不过他很久没有听到麦考伊这些奇奇怪怪的比喻句了，一段时间以来，他和麦考伊在家很少交谈。他低头望着那位胖女士掩在门外的半截脚后跟，感觉到一点点嫉妒的心情。

有什么好嫉妒的呢？吉姆无意识地撅起嘴，他可听到过比这位女士听到的更多更有趣的比喻句，他就是听着这些比喻句长大的。他记得自己小时候有一次因为乱跑乱跳而跌破了膝盖，粗糙的地面（那是一块还没铺上塑胶的、全是沙土和碎石子的临时跑道）把他小腿擦出一条又长又狰狞的伤口，他疼得大哭并且用双手捂住自己的眼睛，麦考伊冲过去将他抱在怀里，慢慢拿下他捂住眼睛的小手，告诉他“哇，看起来你被一条狗娘养的大蜈蚣咬住了腿”，吉姆听见后偷偷看了一眼自己腿上的那条伤口，抽噎着告诉麦考伊说“我觉得更像是大龙虾……而且你说了那个b开头的词”；小学五年级时吉姆第一次看生物老师切开青蛙的大腿肌肉，回到家后他告诉麦考伊那画面有些可怕，麦考伊安慰他说“医学院的解剖学老师曾经给我们演示过如何处理一名器官捐献者的尸体，他划了个两英尺见方的大口子，像是女人从蛙嘴钱包里掏化妆镜那样掏出了肾脏”，吉姆当时被吓得一激灵，随后又咯咯笑了半天，虽然他那天夜晚失眠了，脑袋里充满了蛙嘴钱包张开血盆大口的画面。

不过后来吉姆就再也不害怕伤口了，还有那些血淋淋的场面（生物课倒是其次，那种实验并不算什么，但青少年们都对暴力血腥的限制级电影有种身不由己的狂热，好像谁不多看几部血浆片谁就是怂蛋似的），因为他的脑子里有大蜈蚣和蛙嘴钱包。他想他要感谢麦考伊对他的教育，麦考伊教会他把令人感到恐惧的东西变得不那么恐惧。

“我去一趟文印室，”莎拉手里拿着那张表格，她走到了门口，回头对吉姆叮嘱道：“你的手臂不要乱动，也不要沾水，明早来换药——如果你还打算回家睡觉的话。”

她又看了看麦考伊，八卦的欲望在胃里迅速燃烧，不过她懂得克制——值晚班不是个八卦的好时间，她的姐妹们都不在，两位当事人一时半会儿也不会离开——而且她基本上已经猜个八九不离十了，大家早就像是警局里给嫌疑人做心理肖像的刑侦小组那样想象了麦考伊收养的那个孩子，吉姆不算完全吻合，但的确符合。

她走了出去，只剩下麦考伊医生和那个打架把自己手打伤了的男孩儿。

 

吉姆决定采取鸵鸟策略，只可惜这间注射室的地上没有松软温热的沙土。他坐在那儿，歪斜着身子，医院啊诊所啊这种地方，永远没有一个能让人舒服坐着或者躺着的地方。

“你怎么搞的？”老骨头站在那儿问他。

吉姆觉得那嗓音听起来不像是生气；不过也可能是自己判断失误。

“我不小心摔了一跤。”

麦考伊转头笑了一下，像是每次他听到那些并无大碍的病人要求他开点什么药片或者给自己打一针抗生素时那种笑，“Jim, 你十岁的时候就能踩在一堆亮晶晶、滑溜溜的愚蠢的小轮子上跑来跑去，不戴头盔和护膝，我一直很怕你某天会从那堆轮子上掉下来摔个好歹，但是你从来没有，连打滑都没有过。”

“……那叫轮滑鞋。”吉姆小声嘟囔着，他知道现在不是顶嘴的好时机但是他忍不住，“而且我的确摔过，只不过没好意思跟你说。”

麦考伊没有再跟这小子争论轮滑鞋与摔倒的问题，他看着吉姆的脖子，那上面有一些痕迹。

他是个三十六岁的成年男人，也是个见惯了各种人体和肌肤的医生，他知道那种痕迹是怎么搞出来的。几小时前这孩子的脖子上还是白白净净的——有几个细小的红疙瘩，那是以前被蚊子叮了然后他自己手痒挠出来的，但除此之外并无其它，没有现在的那几个刺眼的印子。

“你刚才去了哪？”麦考伊垂下头，他把拿在手里的一本文件夹搭在莎拉的桌上，“算了，你现在跟我没有一句真话。”

他看起来很疲惫，吉姆不安地想到。

有那么一阵的沉默，谁都没有说话。麦考伊靠着桌子，翻看那本文件夹里的纸页，他眼神飘无定所，只在那些反着光的塑料膜上浮动，而吉姆埋着头，缓慢又轻微地呼吸着，尽量使自己听起来并不存在于这间诊所里。

不过他还是能勉强看到麦考伊，这种最大限度调动余光来偷看大人脸色的本领是詹姆斯•柯克从记事起就学会了的。

“我很庆幸你还记得要做必要的措施。很多孩子都不在乎这个，他们只要爽到就好了。”

吉姆反应了几秒才弄明白麦考伊在说什么。

“他成年了吗，这个Paul? ”

“是……是的。”吉姆老实答道。他甚至没有时间和脑力再去编造谎言，谎称自己根本没有去保罗家跟保罗胡闹了一场才来到这儿，麦考伊说的没错，他在麦考伊面前没有一句真话，可是麦考伊甚至不需要这个。在他身上几乎没有什么事情是麦考伊猜不到的。

“很好，那我明天就可以去起诉他，起诉他教唆未成年人性行为并且故意伤害……”

“Bones.”吉姆小声喊了老骨头。每当他想要制止麦考伊的话，却又懒得花费口舌去反驳的时候，他就会这样拖长了喊老骨头。

“别提醒我你还有不到半年就十八岁了，Jim, 你的生日我记得比你更清楚。”麦考伊终于放下了手里的文件夹，他的嘴唇绷得很紧，牙齿也像是咬得紧紧的，吉姆知道他生气和伤心的时候都会这样。他不知道麦考伊现在是生气还是伤心，或者既生气又伤心。

他在过去的几小时里做了一个决定，他其实在很小很小的时候就下定了这个决心，只是那时候他还太小，离成年后的世界还太远，这个决心看起来像是天边的星星，你不可能一抬手就抓到星星，自然课上老师说过，我们所看到的星星都是它们几千几万几十万年之前的样子，那些年轻而炽热的光芒在宇宙里没边没际地穿行了太久太久，直到热度被耗光、亮度也一落千丈，才最终以一颗瘦小微弱的样子落进地球人眼里，眨个眼就找不到了。七岁时许下的心愿，等到十七岁时又变成了什么面目模糊的样子，没有人能预测得到。

吉姆想象过一万次自己对麦考伊说出这个决定时的场景——这些想象大多发生在他十六岁之前，这一年多的时间里他没有再想过了，有一点点念头冒出来也会被他压下去——他觉得也许是在他高中毕业典礼上，老骨头西装革履的样子一定很可笑（可爱），他把这个在相机镜头里僵硬微笑的男人紧紧抱住，凑近他的耳朵，一字一句地说出自己的决定；又或者是在家里，某个阳光灿烂的中午，等到老骨头把餐盘都端上桌，他就悄悄把老骨头私藏的那几瓶罗慕兰酒抱出来，不由分说的拔掉瓶塞，对着一头雾水的男人说Bones, 我要去星舰学院了！

“Bones, 我要去星舰学院了。”

 

他咳嗽了一下虽然他的喉咙并没有肿痛发痒，他又揉了揉眼睛，希望这些琐碎的小动作能把他的这句话过滤掉。可是这句话本该是很高兴地说出来的。他不觉得高兴，他觉得很难受，像是滴眼药水的时候，如果没有一直乖乖仰着头，那么药水就会流进鼻腔、口腔，苦涩的液体在嘴巴里慢慢扩散，漱口也驱散不掉。

他看到麦考伊的轮廓动弹了一下，他没有抬头，所以看不清楚麦考伊脸上的变动。

“Dr. McCoy?”房门被推开，那位胖女士带着忧愁的面孔探头进来，“Dr. Mcoy, 你可以来一下吗，我想Billy的情况不是很好，他又开始抽筋……”

“好的，我就来。”

麦考伊没有迟疑地跟了出去，他轻轻合上了门，吉姆听到“咔哒”一声。

 

“你看起来脸色不太好，Dr. McCoy.”

“谢谢，我没事。”

麦考伊把病历塞回床尾的玻璃槽里，朝一旁的男孩母亲露出安抚性质的笑容。

“刚才注射室里的那个男孩儿，是你的……弟弟？侄子？”

麦考伊惊讶地扬起了眉毛，他不记得自己有流露出和吉姆什么亲近的行为，足以让人一眼看出来他们是家人。

“是你看他的眼神。”女士回忆着说道，“我是个母亲，我知道成年人看待自己疼爱的后辈是什么眼神。”

麦考伊笑着叹了口气，那笑容有些自嘲的意思，“继子。我有个女儿，但跟她妈妈住。Jim九岁时就跟着我了。”

“Jim的父母……？”

“他出生时父亲就去世了。他母亲后来……遇到了一些困难。Jim在收养院待了一段时间。”

女士点了点头，不需要麦考伊叙述太多，她这个年纪的母亲，想必能够猜到这故事里包含的些许细节。

“他是个漂亮的孩子。”

“Billy也是。”

男孩母亲摇头笑了笑，“他像他爸爸，鼻子有点瘪……”

两个人在病房外的长椅上坐了下来，麦考伊随后又起身，去走廊尽头的自助台倒了两杯咖啡回来。

“Billy现在的状况，偶尔可能会有些起伏波动，比如发热、晕眩、四肢疼痛，这些都是正常范围内的反应，你不必太担心。”麦考伊将咖啡递给男孩母亲，“最危险的时候他已经挺过去了，否则市立医院那群大夫也不会允许他转到这里休养观察，对吗？”

男孩母亲点点头，抬手抹掉之前因为恐慌而突然溢满脸颊的泪水。

“你是位伟大的妈妈，Billy会为你骄傲的。”

“我会为他骄傲的……”母亲有些不好意思地笑了笑，她亚裔的黄色面孔上露出许多细纹，“他才十七岁，但是一直表现得很坚强。之前在医院住院的时候，他情况比现在要糟糕十倍，但是他总是会在清醒的时候和我说话，说他觉得好多了，很快就能回家，要我别再哭哭啼啼的。”

“Jim和他一样大，但我从来不敢想象如果他生了大病我该怎么办。我自己甚至还是个医生。”麦考伊双手握着咖啡杯，指头在纸质杯面上来回摩挲，“你把Billy照顾得很棒，是他坚强的后盾。”

“别担心，Jim看起来是个很棒的孩子。他很结实、很健康。”

麦考伊又露出笑容，这回几乎是苦笑了。只有结实而健康的孩子才有力气打架、胡闹，把自己搞得一团糟。

“Dr. Obinger前几天跟我谈到Billy的情况，他想Billy应该很快就能恢复到住院前的身体水平，不过还得继续吃药，室外活动也要限制。”

男孩的母亲不住地点头，但最终陷入沉默。

“有什么问题吗？”麦考伊轻声问道。

“没、没什么……吃药、减少活动，这些都是应该的……他是个病人呀……”这位女士又露出勉强的笑容，“Billy一直说他要去星舰学院，他从小的梦想就是当上舰长……住院之前他已经准备好了申请材料，连去旧金山的行囊都准备好了……”

这一回陷入沉默的是麦考伊。

“我知道，学院不会录取一个大病初愈、腿脚不好的男孩儿，况且他错过了去年的招生，每年的标准和要求都不同，今年他甚至还没有读过招生简章……可是我怎么能泼他的冷水呢？他是那样信心满满……动完手术的第三天，他睁开眼睛就问我他的腿还在不在，如果不在了他就将要成为舰队历史上第一个独腿舰长……”

“可惜他没有得到这个名誉的机会了——他会是个健全的舰长。”麦考伊试着安慰道。他拍了拍男孩母亲的肩膀，而他的手掌有些轻微的颤抖。

“谢谢你，Dr. McCoy...我想Billy的确需要鼓励。或许他可以再等一年，或者两年，我会支持他的。”

男孩母亲慢慢喝完了咖啡。她最后一次跟麦考伊道了谢，然后站起身来，回到了儿子的病房里。

 

已经是深夜了，整栋楼静静的，只有走廊上的灯管仍然发出规律的、细不可闻的电流声。麦考伊手里的咖啡已经开始发凉，他没有喝掉多少。如果比利某天成功地被录取，没准会和吉姆成为朋友呢，他想到。

麦考伊从长椅上站起来，走向楼梯口。吉姆那句话还在他耳边回荡。他知道总会有这一天的，这是吉姆从小的梦想，他不记得自己多少次用“不早睡早起的人当不上舰长”“你是要成为一舰之长的人，不能这么怕痛”“一个舰长不会抹完面包后就把花生酱的盖子留在桌上”之类的理由来抚慰或者批评吉姆，而这通常都很奏效。麦考伊从来不怀疑吉姆对梦想的决心，更不怀疑吉姆的天分与资质，尽管男孩儿在这一年里表现得有些出格，让他这颗未老先衰的心碎了无数遍。

他不清楚自己心里那一点刺痛和不安来自于哪里。

在他原先的设想里，这该是值得庆祝的一天，是欣慰、骄傲、高兴万分的一天，他会带吉姆出去吃一顿精美的食物，没准还会允许吉姆喝上几杯度数不高的好酒，不管如何都不像今天这样，和那小鬼大吵一架后赶来诊所加班，带着满心的愤怒、脆弱、困惑、自责……他甚至不能去细想自己在为了什么而自责。

在他离开公寓，来到诊所值班的这几个小时里，他努力控制自己不去想起吉姆捅破的那个秘密，那个令他为之战栗的秘密。他在路上把摩托开得轰鸣，他在诊所里不断走动、与患者和护士交谈，他一刻也不停歇的活动或说话，不让自己的脑子得到半秒空闲，而现在他无处可逃，只能在这样彻底的寂静里陷入思考。

他觉得自己实在是太过分了。

他当然看到吉姆了，那天晚上。一小条门缝足够他看到所有不应该被他看到的。吉姆躺在地砖上，手伸进自己的裆部，他颈脖后仰、胸口的皮肤也裸露在空气里，两脚不停在地砖上绷紧、磨蹭，他握住内裤里那一团鼓胀的性器，情不自禁地、意识模糊地抚弄着，他张开嘴巴，发出让麦考伊脑子里轰隆作响的呻吟。他喊了麦考伊的名字。

麦考伊看到一切，然后慢慢远离那扇虚掩的门。他回到客厅，坐到沙发上，等到吉姆洗完澡后走出来，他装作什么也没有看到，什么都没有发生过。他一直装作什么都没有发生过。他注意到了吉姆眼神里的心虚和犹疑而他选择什么都不说，他察觉到吉姆的行为在慢慢失去控制而他选择继续表现得像是个再普通不过的长辈，他表现出担心，表现出愤怒，表现出受伤和失望，但他唯独没有表现出回应。

他在等吉姆亲口向自己承认，然后他成功了。

他没有向自己承认任何事，却一直等待吉姆向他承认什么，这真是一种无耻的行径啊，麦考伊这么想着。他捏紧了手里的纸杯。冷掉的咖啡喝起来十分酸涩，他只喝了一口便停下来，把纸杯扔进门口的垃圾桶里。

他推开门走进去。吉姆睡着了。

莎拉已经到楼上的护士岗亭值班去了，注射室里再没有其他人。吉姆横躺在那条窄长的凳子上，背部贴着墙壁，那看起来很冷。

麦考伊走过去，坐在吉姆脚步的那一侧。

他伸过手去，在吉姆的腿上轻轻拍了一拍。那牛仔裤上有些脏兮兮的，麦考伊不知道吉姆是不是又跟人打了一架，或者在地上滚了一圈，总之那裤腿上沾了不少灰。吉姆没有醒。麦考伊没有担心会把这孩子弄醒，像是任何一个十七八岁的精力旺盛的男孩儿一样，吉姆睡觉很沉，从来不会轻易被吵醒。他打着一点小呼噜，身体缓慢而沉静的起伏着，他蜷缩着，包扎起来的那只手搭在胸前，另一只手就随随便便地撂在了外面，几乎要垂到地上。

麦考伊帮他把手臂拿回来，弯曲着放到胸前。

“我在想……你可能需要花些时间来适应学院的生活。那儿和家里不一样。”

注射室里静静的（整栋楼都是静静的），所以麦考伊只要拿出耳语的音量，听起来就足够清晰了。

“不过你当然没问题。你从来不是个需要别人为你操太多心的小孩……好吧，我在胡扯。或者说我希望我在胡扯。”

他翻了个不是很白的白眼，对自己翻的。他也不知道自己在说些什么，总之听起来毫无头绪。

“如果你想要听的话，听着，我一直为你骄傲。我不用你当上舰长也可以说出这句话。当然了，这不代表着我不相信你能成为舰长……谁知道呢，也许一直以来我对你太有信心了。如果你被学院开除回来，应该也没什么令我吃惊的。”

“我都没注意到你什么时候长这么大了……”麦考伊朝着吉姆肩膀的方向看去。“像是一夜之间的事情。”

“Jim.”

他无意义地唤了一声，好像仅仅是这个男孩儿的名字就能使他安下心来。可是这回没有，他没有感到安心。他只感到一阵湍急的水流在胸腔里滚沸起来，有什么东西被煮成了鲜红色。

“我想我可能没有资格再继续当你的养父了。”


	9. Chapter 9

八年前

吉姆只在麦考伊的那间公寓里住了一个午觉的时间。

麦考伊很庆幸当他接到研究院的呼叫时吉姆已经睡着了，男孩的颈脖和脊背在沙发上弯折成一个直角，小腿垂落在沙发边缘的外侧，麦考伊试着把他整个横过来抱到长沙发的坐垫上，但那孩子的姿势实在是太别扭了，麦考伊担心自己稍微动弹男孩一下就会吵醒他。

吉姆身上还套着那件收养院的灰色单衣，衣服下摆被他不经意的动作蹭皱、翻折，露出一截白白的小肚子。麦考伊替他把衣服整理了一下，然后脱掉自己的外衣替他盖上。他不想吉姆来到家里的第一天就伤风着凉。他像是慢慢从坐姿滑落成现在这个看起来不大舒服的睡姿。这个年纪的孩子在白天总是精力充沛的，收养院的生活教师在午休时间必须大吼大叫、正襟危坐，才能确保午睡的正常进行——“正常进行”指没有人说话、没有人掀开被子乱动，而每个孩子几乎都睁大眼睛在天花板和自己被角的简单花纹上（所有人的被子都是一模一样的花纹）不断切换目光，好让这难熬的两个小时快点过去——让孩子们睡觉是最省钱省事的看管方式，收养院恨不得这些精力充沛的小鬼头们一天睡上二十个小时，只要在赞助商或者收养人夫妇前来参观探望时穿好衣服出来见人就够了。

他大概是昨晚没有睡着，刚才又在飞行的过程中耗费了不少精力，所以才如此迅速的入睡，麦考伊想。只有小孩子可以随时随地入睡，只要他们累了、困了。

接到呼叫是预料当中的事情，他在回家的路上就已经想到了所有可能性。收养院很快就会发现吉姆不在了，然后会盘问其他的孩子、盘问威利斯先生，威利斯先生不会透露什么但孩子们不会帮忙说谎，他们立刻就能猜到是麦考伊带走了男孩。麦考伊在他的通讯器上设置了信号过滤，收养院便接一通电话打到了他所供职的医疗部研究院（他们这次社区服务的活动就是由一家公益组织与研究院合作牵头的），研究院握有麦考伊住处的通讯频道，当卧室墙壁上的那块小屏幕播放出来电请求的人声提醒时，麦考伊第一时间命令它接通了。

呼叫里的交谈没有多大意义，只不过麦考伊在三分钟内失去了他的工作、他的学位以及他即将获得的登舰资格。他的上司兼导师一向是位性格温和的女性，麦考伊跟了她十年，这是他第一次听到她用这么严厉和痛心的语气对他说话。麦考伊也没有多做解释，他只说他知道自己在说什么，而导师告诉他，你知道？那么你知道如果收养院报警，你就会变成一位在逃的嫌疑人，无论结果如何这都将被记在你的档案里，你的人生就将被定性了。

你还想让蒂娜对他的爸爸更失望一点吗？她这样问麦考伊。

麦考伊中断了对话，他坐在床边，视线无处可放。他脑子里盘旋着太多事情，而他却根本什么都没有在想。他呆坐了足足十五分钟，然后慢慢走出卧室。

吉姆已经醒了，他自己爬起来坐在那儿，麦考伊的外套还垮塌在他身上，只露出乱糟糟的脑袋，还有胳膊和小腿。

“早安。”麦考伊坐到了男孩对面，“你今天晚上肯定睡不着了。”

沙发前的地板上铺了一张羊毛地毯，没有茶几，他盘腿坐下来，比沙发上的吉姆矮了一大截。

“这沙发很软，我躺在上面，就好像陷进了一块蛋糕里。收养院里的床很硬。”吉姆也盘腿坐着，为了和麦考伊凑近一点儿，他耷拉着肩膀，放低了脑袋，看上去不太精神，像没睡醒似的。

“硬床对你是有好处的，它帮助你长得又高又直。不过我允许你偶尔在沙发上小憩一会儿。”麦考伊用那种他给吉姆体检时的语气说道。

男孩露出一个心满意足的笑容来。

“你肚子饿吗？我想我可以给你做一碗麦片粥。你没有乳糖不耐症吧？”医生准备食物时总是考虑到一些别的。

吉姆使劲摇了摇头，他不喜欢喝牛奶，但是他很喜欢吃奶油，小时候（他概念里的“小时候”就是从他记事起到妈妈出走之间的这段时间）薇诺娜偶尔会给他和萨姆烤曲奇，当她情绪非常好的时候（但吉姆不确定那是不是她正常的时候，薇诺娜的心情坏起来很坏，好起来也极度的好）她甚至会在曲奇上挤三厘米高的奶油卷，吉姆喜欢吃那个，那代表着香甜柔软，也代表着他的妈妈此时此刻心情很好。

麦考伊在厨房里忙活，吉姆把衣服推到沙发令一头，咚咚咚光着脚跑了过去。这间公寓里还没有给小孩子准备的拖鞋。他希望自己有什么帮得上忙的地方，就在麦考伊的两腿边窜来窜去，麦考伊想了半天也想不出有什么好让他做的事儿——煮麦片粥实在是一种技术含量过低的烹饪手法——最后他让吉姆从柜子里取出碗和汤匙，放到桌子上。

麦考伊看到男孩儿脸上露出了一点兴奋的神色，他知道那应该不全是对食物的期待，牛奶麦片粥并不是什么会让小孩子兴奋的食物。他扬起眉毛，冲男孩儿做了个倚老卖老的鬼脸，那鬼脸要说的话是“你一个人在那儿乐什么呢”，而吉姆回报以一连串清脆的笑声。

“昨天晚上，我睡不着觉，就在想象你的样子。你是医生，所以我想到的都是你穿着医生的衣服，那种长长的、白色的大衣，拿着三录仪在病人的头上绕来绕去，但是我没想象过你做饭的样子，我都快忘记你是个医生啦，Dr. McCoy.”

麦考伊冲男孩挤了挤眼睛，“我首先是我，然后才是个医生。除了料理病人，我当然还得料理自己这把老骨头。除了做饭我什么都干……包括晾衣服什么的。”

吉姆又咳咳咳笑了起来，这回比刚才笑得更开心了，麦考伊几乎看不见男孩儿的蓝眼睛了，它们变成那张小脸上的两条弯弯的眯缝。麦考伊关掉电磁炉，将小小的平底锅拿起来放到一旁流理台的砖面上，他转身把厨房门口这个笑个不停的男孩抱得高高的，开始在他身上挠痒。

“有什么这么好笑的，小鬼？”

吉姆被痒得说不出话来，他在麦考伊怀里缩成一团不断求饶，笑着求他放自己下来，然后麦考伊把吉姆放到了餐桌旁的桌子上，将盛满麦片粥的小碗推到他面前，学着收养院里负责给小孩子分发食物的大孩子的模样（他曾经留在收养院里和院长共进午餐，他们就坐在餐厅的东侧），语气粗横地说“快吃吧”，而吉姆笑着告诉他“你学得不像，他们会说‘吃光它’，并且狠狠瞪你一眼。”

“噢，那我刚才忘记了要狠狠瞪你一眼。”麦考伊于是坐到吉姆对面，装着凶狠的样子瞪了他一眼。

吉姆笑着把汤匙从嘴巴里拔出来，这真是他这个月以来吃得最开心的一顿饭……不，起码三个月内，或者是半年。说是一年里也不为过。

“你刚才说，你还要料理自己这把老骨头。可是你看起来很年轻，Bones. ”

麦考伊又好气又好笑地威胁道：“你喊我什么？”

“我说你看起来很年轻。”吉姆露出小奶猫一样的乖巧神色但麦考伊知道这孩子是个彻头彻尾的鬼灵精。

“不不不，你最后那一句，我不许你那么喊我，那听起来我像是个已经被护士拔掉呼吸机的、就快要入土的老头子。”

“你看起来只有二十几岁。”吉姆这回说的是实话，麦考伊看起来很年轻，特别是脱掉白大褂之后。

“我本来就只有二十几岁。好吧……二十好几岁……二十六岁。快二十七了。”

吉姆觉得麦考伊有一点语无伦次的样子很好玩，他真是越来越不怕麦考伊了。他本来就不怕麦考伊。

“唔，不过也不能一直让你喊我Dr. McCoy, 这太奇怪了……”麦考伊皱起眉头，一只手托着另一边胳膊的肘部，那只手的食指弯曲着抵在嘴边，这是他思考时的姿势，“我想你可以直接称呼我的名字，我叫Leonard. 你也可以直接喊我Leo.”

男孩沉默了几秒，看起来他正在激烈的选择之中。

“Bones! ”

最后吉姆脆生生地喊了出来，并赶在麦考伊跳过去捉住他之前抱着吃干净的小碗逃向了厨房。

 

麦考伊没注意到的功夫，吉姆就自己在厨房把小碗和汤匙洗了。他的个子还不够高，好在他已经能够勉强把自己的小胳膊伸进水池里，然后扳下水龙头，调整水流的流速和流量。麦片粥不会产生油污，所以不需要清洁剂，男孩的动作看起来十分干净利落。这对吉姆来说不成问题，在他还没长到水池高的年纪，他就已经学会踩在小板凳上，肚子和胸口紧紧贴着橱柜的外侧，小手抓着黄油刀给自己的吐司片抹上果酱（他喜欢吃苹果酱但薇诺娜从来不记得这个，常常错买成黄桃酱或者鳄梨酱而鳄梨酱甚至不是用来抹吐司的），或者把三明治切成一小块一小块，摆在盘子里。薇诺娜会在力所能及的范围内为兄弟俩准备一日三餐，但当她发病时，能不妨碍大儿子和小儿子做家务就已经是最好（情绪失控时她经常失手碰坏东西，最后萨姆不得不把家里易碎的物品收起来，并且叮嘱吉姆不要给妈妈用玻璃杯倒水），而弗兰克从来不主动进厨房，除非是去冰箱里找啤酒。

“Jim, 把碗放在那里就可以，不用擦干净。我们不会在这里住了。”

吉姆转过头看向麦考伊，而男孩脸上的表情甚至算不上吃惊或困惑，那只是一个确认的眼神，好像他已经料到这事了。

总会有这样的瞬间，让麦考伊看到这个孩子表现出并不属于他这个年纪的东西。吉姆没有多问，他听话地把小碗和汤匙都放到了瓷砖桌面上，水珠凝聚成股，慢慢爬到了碗底。

“我是不是给你找了麻烦，Bones? ”

这回麦考伊没有再去纠结吉姆对他的称呼问题。他转过身，将自己的手掌伸过去，在吉姆的金色脑袋上揉了一揉。他的手掌很宽阔，吉姆的头发很软，发梢在他掌心里卷曲，随后又舒展开来。

吉姆被揉得很舒服，他不希望麦考伊把手拿开，但是他可不能那么幼稚。

“我现在回去也还不算晚。可能会错过晚饭，但我已经不饿了。我可以说动Mr. Willis放我进去，他会让我进去的。”

他这么对麦考伊说着，但是他并没有这样打算。如果麦考伊同意了，送他到收养院的门口，他就等麦考伊离开之后再跑走（至于跑到哪里，那是另外一回事，他现在还不想考虑）。他好不容易从那个地方逃出来，不会再回去了。他很舍不得麦考伊，想到这儿他就有点想哭了，不过为什么要哭？他今天一天都过得非常开心，他觉得这份开心太多了，简直是一整年的分量，就像是七岁生日那天薇诺娜带他去了热气球主题的儿童餐厅吃生日套餐，尽管后来接连几周薇诺娜的情绪都很差，但因为吉姆记着不久前曾经是那么开心（他们将没有吃完的蛋糕带回家，薇诺娜晚上抱着他看了一个钟头的卡通片），所以在薇诺娜睁大眼睛不停流泪、嘶嘶作响地喘气的时候他坚持没有哭，而是帮着哥哥一起给她端水，把那些瓶瓶罐罐的小药片分门别类的送到她手里。吉姆不喜欢看薇诺娜吃药，他一直觉得妈妈只是太难过了，虽然他不知道为什么妈妈会那么难过，但难过并不是病。萨姆总是对他说“你什么都不懂”。

麦考伊将手掌收了回去。他蹲下来，好让吉姆不要一直仰着头看他。

“听着，Jim, 我的确有了一点麻烦，但那不是你找来的。即使那跟你有关，也是在我考虑之内的事情。懂了吗？”

吉姆停顿了几秒，然后小幅度地点了点头。

“好孩子。”麦考伊捏了捏他的脸颊，“我得去收拾收拾东西，今晚我们就要走，收养院的人可能会直接找上门来。告诉我你不想回去，对吗？”

吉姆又点了点头。他觉得自己不停点头，看起来一定很傻。不过麦考伊说的话他都是很认真的在点头，不是以前服从弗兰克的命令、或者是听收养院的老师下达任务那种点头。有时候小孩子很会敷衍大人，但他绝不会敷衍麦考伊。全世界他最不想做的事，就是回到那座收养院里。

“好，那我们就去别的地方。”

麦考伊看上去很严肃，他应该是认真的。虽然吉姆还有些担心麦考伊是怕自己失望难过才勉强这么说的，但就算真的是这样，他也不打算追问了，他那颗鬼灵精怪的小脑袋纵有千般能耐，也实在是抵抗不了这个诱惑。

这个诱惑太大了，比薇诺娜挤在曲奇上的奶油卷还要大上一百倍。

 

收拾东西并没有花费麦考伊太多时间，他是个没有什么念旧情怀也没有任何恋物癖的单身汉，他享受简单的、没有那么多花样的生活方式（主要源于他的不拘小节，或者说，一定程度上的懒惰）。他往肩上甩了一个鼓鼓囊囊的旅行包，怀里坐着吉姆，摩托引擎发动时带起一阵不太干净的风，把地面上的尘土抛了个老高。

旅行包是崭新的，上一次使用还是当他从原先那栋房子里搬出来的时候。这是个适用于徒步旅行的双肩包，颜色是很不符合他作风的亮绿色，因为蒂娜喜欢绿色。他们一起在卖场里挑选了这个像是荧光笔一样的包，但没等他们完成那次峡谷探险，麦考伊和前妻的离婚官司就爆发了。这是麦考伊的心病之一。

他不知道这辈子还有没有带女儿去峡谷探险的机会，他曾经承诺一定会带蒂娜去旅游杂志封面上那个“美得不可思议”的地方，他们会一起在山溪间划动小小的皮筏艇，惊起的水花或者会让小姑娘大叫出声然后麦考抱紧她，大笑着让她不必害怕因为爸爸在这呢。他常常想象那些场景。前妻紧紧把守着蒂娜的出行，他甚至没法主动跟蒂娜视频通话或者去幼儿园门口接她，而等她长大到可以按照自己的意愿生活的时候，可能也已经有了足够多的小心思，再也不想跟这个常年见不上面的老爸有什么瓜葛了。麦考伊害怕这个。

吉姆的脑袋抵着他的下巴，那柔软温热的触感将他从回忆里拉了出来。男孩这回很乖，没有探出脖子东张西望，也可能是夜晚的冷风让他不得不老老实实坐在麦考伊怀里，否则随意一个动弹就可能让两人身体之间储藏的热度漏进空气。

车子慢慢驶离喧闹的市区，浓稠的灯光逐渐暗淡，建筑群也变得低矮稀疏，距离扯掉了城市上空那层光污染的绒布，大片大片的夜空露出本来面目。

吉姆把脸抬起来一点，夜空毫无保留地映入他眼里。车子在加速，骤然加剧的风声不停咬他的耳朵，而他明白这不是夜空的声音，如果夜空有声音，那应该像悬挂在天花板上的风铃那样，偶尔才发出一阵叮铃叮铃的声响，当星星们碰到一起的时候。很多年后吉姆知道星球相撞可是个壮烈得多的场面，但此时此刻，星空看起来就只有这么安静的漂亮。

除了风声，吉姆还能听到麦考伊呼吸的起伏，他的小耳朵就贴在麦考伊的胸口上，那里传来心脏跳动的声音。别人的心跳听起来总是很有力，因为吉姆从来没过自己的心跳声，他可没办法把自己的耳朵贴到自己的小胸脯上。他隐约记得小时候和薇诺娜睡在一张床上（有时候他会从噩梦中惊醒，然后央求薇诺娜陪他一起睡），听着妈妈一起一伏的呼吸，不知道为什么，他总是害怕妈妈会不会突然停止呼吸了，这样的恐惧毫无理由但是来势汹汹，以致于吉姆根本压不下这股恐惧，他控制不住地竖起耳朵，仔细听薇诺娜的呼吸声，足够贴近的话他还可以听见薇诺娜的心跳。

想到这里，吉姆觉得有些不好受。他不知道薇诺娜现在在那里，过得好不好，是不是还经常忘记要吃饭、整夜整夜的睡觉（或者睡不着觉），他希望妈妈的病快些好起来。如果她好起来了，那他会努力说服自己原谅她。他本来就没有怨恨过她，他知道人生病了的时候（现在他愿意承认薇诺娜是生病了）会做些自己也不想做的事情，就像他发烧时不得不大口吞下那些味道奇怪的糖浆，或者突然变得脾气很坏，不想跟任何人说话。

城郊的田野慢慢出现，它们在目光所及之处迅速蔓延。头顶上的夜空看起来更远了，像一条纯黑色的缎子，端庄而自持地横挽在天上。星星变多了，吉姆昂头看得入迷，它们如同漂浮在没有冲泡均匀的热巧克力液面的颗粒，挤挤挨挨又彼此分离，没有溶化进漆黑的夜空里。

吉姆听一会儿麦考伊的心跳声，然后看一会儿天上的星星，这样反复交替着，半秒也没有停歇。

车子不知不觉驶入了另一座城市的边界，而两旁广阔的麦田并没有变换另一种生长的姿势，而一小片聚拢的房屋出现在视线尽头，随后慢慢变大，吉姆感觉到麦考伊向内转动了车子把手，他们开始减速了。

他们最终在一间不起眼的汽车旅馆前停下，登记时吉姆没有看到旅馆主人要求麦考伊扫描指纹或者出示身份卡什么的，而麦考伊也没有填写他和吉姆的真名。我就要把老骨头害成一个四处躲藏的通缉犯了，男孩在心里凄凄惨惨地想到，他真是自责极了。但在他心里的另一个角落，另一个见不得光的、他不愿意承认的角落，他并没有感到凄凄惨惨，他甚至感到一丝可耻的、极度的幸福感，就像是薇诺娜强打精神带他去公园喂人工湖里的鸭子时一样，他知道妈妈身体很不舒服但他忍不住想要和妈妈一起出去玩儿。吉姆觉得自己大概就是那种自私透顶的家伙，他希望老骨头可以晚些发现这一点。

“现在像你这么年轻的父亲已经很少见了，小伙子们都拖着不愿意结婚，姑娘们也不肯生孩子……”这个店主模样的乡下老头转过身去，在那一排排钥匙间迟缓的寻找着，“每个人都想要出去，去其它镇子、其它城市甚至是其它星球，地球已经不够他们折腾的了……我不知道那些一年到头都见不到雨水的星球有什么好去的……”

这让吉姆觉得很有意思，他主动接过了老头拿过来的那把钥匙，扬起小脸嘿嘿嘿的笑了，他喊了声”Daddy“，然后牵着麦考伊的手（实际上是麦考伊牵着他）走向右手侧的楼梯。

“他好像把你当成是我的老爸了。”

“他好像还有个迟迟不肯结婚生子的儿子或者女儿。”麦考伊乖乖让男孩走在前面，两根小胳膊背到后面，反握着自己的手。

“他的这个儿子或者女儿好像还打算去其它星球，”吉姆迅速爱上了这个游戏，他有样学样地遵循着麦考伊的句式，“这个‘其它星球’好像是瓦肯星因为瓦肯很少下雨，几乎天天都有大太阳挂在天上……”

“我想我们到了，福尔摩斯先生。”麦考伊笑着在一间房门前站定，看向拿着钥匙的吉姆。

 

一阵模拟人声从麦考伊的裤兜中传来，吉姆看到男人身体一僵。他拿住钥匙准备去开门的小手也停顿下来。

麦考伊的通讯器设置了信号过滤，这时候除了海伦和蒂娜，没有人能打进来。果然，无机质的女声提示他“您有来自 蒂娜 的来电”。

他把通讯器从兜里拿出来，握在手上，迟迟没有接通。

他上次和女儿通话还是一个月之前的事。对蒂娜的想念无时不刻不萦绕在他的脑海里，而他要学会控制情绪，蒂娜还小，她眼里的爸爸总是开开心心的、能逗她笑的，他不能一开口就用自己嘶哑的嗓音向小女儿倾诉自己这些天来孤独寂寞的要命，或者他简直太想念她了之类的。他必须打起精神，拿出一百二十分的心思来让蒂娜知道她爸爸一切都好并且一如既往的爱她，同时不让蒂娜感到任何一丝的负面情绪。

“你介意我接一通这个吗？”他这样问道吉姆，并且尽力使自己听起来语气自然。

吉姆摇了摇头。他没有问麦考伊这个蒂娜是谁，但那双睁大的蓝眼睛里写满了好奇。

麦考伊摁下接听键，将通讯器贴到了耳边。吉姆看到他的手有一点点颤抖。

“Daddy, 我是Tina! ”

“我知道，宝贝，我当然听得出来你的声音……”麦考伊感觉到自己的下颚骨也有些不争气地打抖，他咬紧了牙，试图让自己听起来热情而轻快，“怎么样，最近过得开心吗？”

他和女儿的对话迅速热络起来，他们曾经是那么亲密而要好，时空的分隔并不能使他们变得彻底疏远。小姑娘向麦考伊汇报了自己每天认真吃下的足量蔬果，用骄傲的口气宣布她用水彩笔完成的画作被老师贴在了教室门口的走廊上，她小声抱怨了一下妈妈总是不允许她到其他小伙伴家玩儿，但那迅速被收声孔旁边的女人打断了，小姑娘只好换一个话题。

“我已经把我的松鼠装做好了，妈妈甚至帮我黏好了那条毛绒绒的大尾巴……”小姑娘的声音像是奶糖，在麦考伊耳里融化着，“我从来没想过我真的可以去演那只松鼠，所有人都想演它……你会准时来看的，对吗Daddy？我帮你留了第一排的位置，如果我能说服Mommy的话，我就让你和Mommy坐在一起……你还记得吗？”

麦考伊一时顿住了。

“Daddy? ”

“是、是的，宝贝，我在听呢。”

“你忘记了我的表演吗？我们的舞台剧，我要演那只松鼠，它会魔法，你给我读过那个故事……”小姑娘的声音开始变得没有底气，“你答应过你会来看……我练习了很长时间！本来Mommy不愿意我让你也来，但是我耍赖，哭给她看，我说如果你不来看那么她也不许去看……”

“我……我没有忘记，Tina, 我当然会去。”

小姑娘奶糖般的嗓音在通讯器另一头绽放出甜甜的笑声，她对着收声孔响亮的亲了一口，麦考伊也同样亲了亲她。

“我爱你，宝贝。”

听到挂断的声音后，麦考伊把通讯器从耳朵边拿了下来。和女儿通话时他永远不会当首先挂断的那个。他这才看到一旁的吉姆，男孩低着头，握住钥匙的小手攥得紧紧的，他一点也没有打扰麦考伊刚才的通话。

“Jim? ”

“对不起……”小男孩蚊子哼似的说出道歉的话，“我、我不知道你有女儿……我刚才不应该在楼下假装你是我爸爸，我、我不是故意的。”

他抬起脸来，不停扑闪的睫毛把蓝眼睛遮得严严实实的。

“我真的不是故意的。”

他磕磕巴巴说完这句话，然后将房门钥匙塞回麦考伊手里，他像是个在伙伴家里玩得太尽兴，接近午夜才意识到自己逾矩了的无心的孩子，接连将那些不属于他的玩具和零食推回去，有些羞愧地退到了一边。


	10. Chapter 10

吉姆做了个混乱的梦。

梦境当然是混乱的，它们鲜有逻辑可言。吉姆眼前是一片不寻常的夜空，说不寻常是因为所有一切都被放大了、拉近了，就好像他睡在几千米的高空里，星星变得十分，十分明亮，它们原本就明亮，但从未如此耀眼过，像是卧室天花板上的灯泡，而灯泡可没有这么漂亮。吉姆没有伸手去摸，他只是躺在那片高空里，不知道漂浮了多久，然后开始下坠。他变得很小，像是回到了还没有桌子高的年纪，他在空旷的马路上不停乱跑，跑得膝盖打颤也不肯放慢速度，他差点被石子绊倒，赶忙张开胳膊，一头撞到麦考伊的腰上。

麦考伊把他抱了起来。麦考伊把他举过头顶，让他坐在自己肩膀上，吉姆差点滑落下去但麦考伊用双手稳住了他软绵绵的身体。吉姆抬起头来，这时已经是白天了。

让吉姆意识到自己在做梦的，并不是黑夜和白昼的迅速切换。即使在梦境里，他的大脑也留给他一小块思考的能力：他遇到麦考伊时已经八岁了，八岁很小，可没有这么小。这种感觉很奇怪，你在做梦，同时意识到了自己身处梦境。吉姆并不着急醒来，他只是继续闭着眼睛，任梦境里的画面如同溪水那样流淌下去，而他感觉到眼前逐渐变得迷蒙，像是有一面反光的镜子立在那儿，镜子里的光线愈发刺眼。

吉姆慢慢睁开了眼睛。

那不是反光的镜子，那是注射室天花板上的日光灯。他本来是侧卧着的，而无意识中的动弹让他翻转身体，光线便直直射在他的眼皮上。

长椅并不是理想的入睡环境，相对于人体来说它太短、太窄、太硬，吉姆试着伸直长腿，他的腿已经麻了。他倒并没有冻着，他感到自己浑身热烘烘的，被裹在一团熟悉的气味里，那气味一点也不强烈，以致于只是将医院里那股突兀的消毒水的味道中和了，本身却并不显得出来。

没有受伤的那只手撑着椅子，吉姆坐直上身，把麻痹的双腿缓缓挪到了侧面。那件深灰色的外套从他胸前滑落，围在腰上，发出沙沙的声响。他不用看就认出了那是麦考伊的衣服。

他不知道现在几点了，但注射室里空无一人，走廊上也没有什么声响，他立刻意识到这还是在夜里。他站起来，把那件外套拿在手里，推门走了出去。诊所不比医院，没有那么多令人望而生畏的门类，这只是栋两层楼的小建筑，吉姆很快便找到了麦考伊的诊室。

门是关着的，一块方正的磨砂玻璃透出房间里的光亮。吉姆拿着衣服，在那儿呆站了大约两分钟的时间。门从里面被拉开，吉姆慌张得抬起了头。

“回家，或者进来。”

麦考伊拿过吉姆手里的自己的外套，挂在衣帽架上，“……如果你还打算回家的话。现在外面气温很低，我希望你进来坐着，等到天亮再走。”

吉姆跨进来，伸手把身后的门带上。他环顾了一下，最后决定坐到靠墙的沙发而不是麦考伊对面的座椅上，毕竟他不是前来问诊的病人。他希望这间屋子里能有几位真正的病人，这样的话麦考伊就不会注意到自己了，他可以像隐形人那样坐在那条沙发上，看看麦考伊平时工作的样子（「变成隐形人」一度跃上小吉姆的梦想排行榜首位，他很好奇如果自己不在场的话，妈妈还会不会总是无端哭泣，或者眼神飘忽到别处，就是不降落在自己的身上）。

他不知道，在这个男人面前，他永远不会是隐形人。

 

“睡得好吗？”麦考伊问他。

“我的脚没办法伸直。”吉姆很老实地回答道，他知道麦考伊一眼就能看出自己睡得好不好，“腿有点麻。”

“你这一年又长高了。”

吉姆喜欢听这样的话，不过他没有表现出来。他看着自己的裤腿，这条牛仔裤是麦考伊去年为他买的，如今裤腿的长度已经有些不够了，坐下来时脚踝会露出来一点儿。

麦考伊没有把对话继续下去，他看起来像是在处理手头上一份什么文字材料。吉姆觉得有点口渴，他站起来，可是没有看到饮水机，只好走到那张桌子旁，把麦考伊的杯子拿了过来。里面只有咖啡，摸起来冷透了。麦考伊喝咖啡不加糖也不加奶，吉姆害怕这个，在电子游戏厅通宵鏖战他也不会喝咖啡，他更喜欢冰冻的运动饮料。

他不太高兴撅起了嘴。不是因为麦考伊的杯子里是咖啡而不高兴，而是因为他想到如果自己这时候离开诊所，去街上的自动贩卖机上买一瓶汽水再回来，毫无疑问会显得太傻，好像他就只想待在麦考伊身边、好像他是特意来这儿睡了一晚上似的——即使事实如此他也不想被看出来。可是他又真的很渴。

麦考伊放下手里的纸张，拉开椅子站了起来。他对吉姆伸出一只手，“杯子给我。”

吉姆愣了一下，然后照做了。麦考伊把被子拿了回去，然后走出诊室。不一会儿他回来了，把盛满水的杯子塞进吉姆手里，然后重新坐回自己的办公桌后面。

“谢谢。”

吉姆捧着杯子喝了一口。干涩的口腔和喉咙瞬间得到舒缓，他觉得自己的脑子也重新活泛起来，刚才那几分钟都还是陷在热烘烘的睡眠状态里，现在它可以飞速运转起来了。

他觉得胃里有种奇异的感觉。他和麦考伊刚刚经历了一场不堪回想的争吵，他觉得自己短时间内几乎没办法再看到这个男人了——那将是多么尴尬而难过的场景啊，在他丢盔卸甲、自暴自弃地把自己的秘密掏出来坦白之后——而此时此刻，距离那场争吵不过七八个小时之后，他又坐在了这里，这个麦考伊工作的房间里，麦考伊甚至给他倒了杯水，就像小时候任何一次上完体育课回家后他大汗淋漓地冲进厨房把小嘴巴凑到水龙头底下豪饮那么自然。

就像人困了会想睡，渴了就得喝水，对吉姆来说，和麦考伊在一起，已经变成了他身体做出的不自觉的反应。如果说“家”的概念是一栋四壁坚固的房屋，那么吉姆没有家，这些年里他跟着麦考伊过着颠沛流离的生活，临时出租屋也好，公寓也好，汽车旅馆也好，关键是有麦考伊在他身边。

他就要去到一个陌生的地方，开始一段新的人生历程，而在此之前，他必须回家。他必须要回到某个归属之地，除了麦考伊身边，全世界他找不到第二个这样的地方。

“别以为我平时都这么轻松……我倒愿意让你看看我忙起来的样子……”麦考伊把纸张收进透明的文件袋，放入桌子左下方的抽屉，“等你走了，我会更轻松些的。至少值晚班的时候不必再考虑第二天早上回家给你带点什么吃的。”

吉姆坐在沙发上，他的水已经喝完了，杯子被他遗忘在自己的手里。沙发很软，整个人深陷进去，他得抬起脸来，才能看清台灯后面的麦考伊。

“跟我说说，Jim, 你报名的事情。我知道那不容易……你居然自己一个人都料理好了，我还……”麦考伊靠在了椅背上，他的笑容看起来有些疲惫，“我甚至还在为了让你重新回去念高中的事情发愁。考试费你也交过了吗？那不是一笔小费用，我听Billy的母亲提到过……”

“我自己有办法。”吉姆闷闷地开了口，虽然他不太想说这个，“你之前给我的零花钱，我没有全部花完。去年夏天搬到这儿以后，我找了能让学生打工的地方，挣了点钱。”

麦考伊看着坐在沙发上的男孩，听他闷闷地说完。他知道吉姆一直都是个自己有办法的孩子，从小就是。

“我没有卖大麻。”

“……我没有说你卖大麻。”

麦考伊翻了个不太明显的白眼，他不知道这孩子的小脑瓜里都在想些什么——难道自己脸上明晃晃的写着“别跟我胡扯”吗？

“我也没有做违法的事情。”吉姆又补充说明道。也许他的雇主违法了，反正他没有。不过这也不能怪罪那个老板，当初应聘时他拿了一张伪造的身份证。

“我很高兴听到这个，虽然我并没有这样想过。”

吉姆抬头摸了摸自己的鼻子，他把头低了下去。

能让未成年人兼职的工作场所并不多，所以吉姆在那几家通宵营业的酒吧待了很长一阵子，当酒保，或者干脆就是揽杂活，十七岁的男孩子有的就是一身傻力气，况且只要他愿意，他就可以是个很讨喜的男孩子。这工作三五不时便要求他夜不归宿，他也乐得在外头过夜，吧台当日剩下的散装啤酒他可以随便喝，喝得醉醺醺的便什么都不用去想。保罗就是他在酒吧里认识的，那家伙和乐队的几个伙计一言不合吵了起来，领班吩咐吉姆带着笑脸去灭灭火，谁料到这个男孩跟那个大块头干起架了，吉姆因为这事被扣了三天薪水（他因为无意中得罪顾客、或者在无聊的挑衅里一时失控动手而被扣掉的薪水足够他寄出三份报名表了）。

“报名的表格从网站上就能获得，然后就是准备一沓乱七八糟的资料，个人信息、毕业证明和分数条什么的。我没有高中的毕业证明，没有推荐信，档案上也有些不好看的记录，或许我的姓氏帮上忙了吧……感谢老爸……还有动机信什么的，我乱写了一通，然后就都寄过去了。他们给了我回复，说我可以去参加入学考试。”

吉姆一股脑说到这儿，然后歇了口气。当他不情愿谈论什么的时候，他的发音变得拖沓而模糊，让人听不仔细，却也找不到空当去打断。麦考伊没有打断，他静静听着，眼神落在吉姆身上，没有移开过。

“Jim.”

吉姆抬起头来。这是种默契，并不需要他做出什么特别的反应——麦考伊喊他的名字，他便抬起头来。

“你听着，我曾经在星舰学院待过，我了解那里。学院不是个看人情的地方。他们给了你机会，就说明他们看到了你的潜力，而不是什么别的原因。”

两个人相隔几米的距离，并不适合这样面对面的交谈，可是麦考伊没有站起来，也没有要求吉姆坐到自己面前。吉姆没有点头也没有摇头。

“那么，你的十八岁生日，我没办法陪你过了。”

 

吉姆背着包回到了家。他本可以等麦考伊下班后一起走，但他还是在黎明前离开了诊所，装作是又要去什么麦考伊不知道的朋友家里似的，毕竟他那个背包已经被塞得满满的，像是个年轻莽撞的背包客，居无定所。

这是一整座城市都入眠了的时间，他在冷风和路灯灯光里行走，没有行人与车辆的打扰，更没有飞行器在头顶上轰鸣。午夜是私人飞行器的禁飞时间。偶尔有飙车族的轮胎在柏油路面上剧烈摩擦的声响，像是从很远很远的另一头传来的，那声响本该刺耳又尖利，却因为在空气中传播了太久而偃旗息鼓，使得周围一切显得更加寂静无声了。

吉姆回家不是没有理由的。二十九个小时之后他就要出发了——通过初审的报名者需要在Relva_VII上接收考试，在此之前他们必须首先到学院总部报到，学院在这个东部州的分设点将开放舰队飞行器，以运载这些年轻人们前往旧金山——而他还有一些重要的东西没来得及收拾出来，他必须回去拿一趟。他和麦考伊的争吵发生得太突然，他不可能在那个情况下腾出耐心和时间，取出那些东西。

首先是一条石英表。他十四岁生日收到了一根自来水笔，十五岁生日便收到了这条石英表。他从来没有当着麦考伊的面拿那支笔写过字，或戴过这条表，他可以从麦考伊的眼神里读到那个男人的疑惑，老骨头没准以为这个臭小子欣赏不了这些物件的美丽与实用性呢。他从来不轻易拿出来使用，因为他怕自己把它们弄坏了。他从小就很擅长弄坏东西（他无意或有意地破坏过弗兰克的两把电动牙刷、三只遥控器、一支电动剃须刀和一条计步腕表），而他绝对不想弄坏麦考伊送给他的任何礼物。鉴于其它几年他从麦考伊那里收到的（也只有麦考伊会送他生日礼物）都是消耗品（十三岁以前都是玩具或食物，十六岁和十七岁分别是一条围巾和一双限量版球鞋），他一定得把这两样可以存活很久的物品随身带着，哪怕是到了另一个星球上。

然后是照片。他还没想好要偷走麦考伊的哪张照片，事实上麦考伊很少拍照，很少有照片（事实上这年头每个人都很少有照片，大家都把图像存储进了移动终端里，将图片打印在相纸上是一种费时费力的老套癖好），吉姆只在很小的时候瞅到过麦考伊在书房里翻动一本薄薄的相册，那本相册跟着他们很多年。回到家后，他把那本相册从麦考伊房间的柜子里找了出来，不出意料，里面大多是蒂娜的单人照，或者蒂娜和她妈妈的照片，或者一家三口的合照。吉姆本来想速战速决，他很怕被麦考伊抓个现行，但他花了好几分钟才找到一张麦考伊单独的照片。他赶忙把这张小相片从封膜里掏出来揣进兜里，然后花了十秒钟整理现场，他觉得如果这时候有刑侦专家来到这间屋子侦查，一定能用那种特殊的灯光检测到自己印在柜子把手和相册封面上的密密麻麻的指纹。

他把这两样不占地方的东西塞进背包，拉上拉链，然后把沉甸甸的背包和自己都扔在沙发上。窗外的天空以人们可以察觉到的速度变亮——过了九月后，日出越来越晚——吉姆对于天上的每一丝变化都掌握得很清楚，他甚至能够感觉到天色脱离漆黑的时间正在一天天缩短。

麦考伊一直没有回来。

吉姆已经被退学了，即使他还有心上完这最后一天的课，也没有哪间教室向他敞开。他坐在一堆胖乎乎的沙发靠垫里，打开了墙上的播放仪，开始在几百个大同小异的频道里不停地切换。他看到了联邦早间新闻（某个J打头的星球上爆发了原住民和当政者的武装冲突，这星球看起来还没发展到热兵器时代，屏幕上连一块像样的火光和黑烟都找不到），看到了最近很受他的女同学们喜爱的肥皂剧（但是拜托，为什么会有地球姑娘爱上一个长了个核桃脑门的克林贡人？），看到了咋咋呼呼、吵吵闹闹的娱乐节目，娱乐节目里的外星裔嘉宾总是惨遭恶搞，因为他们头上的触角、过大的眼眶或者在人类看起来十分蠢笨的长腮帮，吉姆为他们感到一点惋惜，同时也被那个自己绊倒了自己的光头女士逗得放声大笑。他甚至还看到了帕拉帕拉闪亮号的广告。这个饼干品牌如今很少能在货架上看到了，如今的孩子们可不吃人物角色卡的那套，他们喜爱逼真的、立体的公仔模型，而这款饼干显然没有跟得上时代。

他把这几百个频道来回调换了大概三遍，麦考伊还是没有回来。他的竞争者们或许正在紧锣密鼓地复习多维空间物理学什么的，不过吉姆决定还是把刚才那个傻乎乎的娱乐节目看完。他讨厌考前突击，考前突击有一种诅咒，它会让你巧妙地避开每一个考点。

到了午饭的时间，他没感觉到饿，也许昨晚他不该多花两元钱把他的汉堡和汽水都升成超大号。节目频道已经被他翻到了第七遍，他把自己从沙发里拖起来，回到自己的卧室。

他脱下那身皱巴巴、脏兮兮的衣服裤子，给自己找了另一身衣服换上，又去洗手间的镜子前刷了牙洗了脸。把牙刷捅进嘴巴里的时候他才意识到自己完全把顺序搞乱了，就在这个念头萌生之时，牙膏的泡沫就飞溅到了他新换的衣服上。他闷闷不乐地用手指把那几点白沫子抹掉。他嘴里含着牙刷，然后看了一眼卫生间墙壁上的温度计，那上面显示着时间。下午一点零九分，麦考伊应该在上午六点就下班了。

电动牙刷在吉姆嘴巴里小声嗡鸣着，他直到牙齿被摩擦到有些痛了才转回目光，把嘴巴里不剩多少的沫子吐进水池。

他其实也没有特意在等麦考伊回来。他没有什么要说的，也没有什么要做的，他只要在这间屋子里打发掉剩下的一天时间就可以了，至于老骨头在不在，对他来说没有任何区别。他不是那种被一家人寄予了厚望的、即将迈入大学殿堂的青涩新生，需要父母或兄长陪伴着一路送进学校，然后在分别时语重心长地告诉他“我们爱你”，或者慈爱地轻拍他的肩膀。他不需要这样。

等到他终于把自己收拾出一副干净利索的样子，重新陷进沙发里，已经又过去了半个钟头。麦考伊还是没有回来。吉姆开始有点害怕，他不想自己离开之前留给麦考伊的最后印象，就是在诊所里的那个狼狈样子。他下次回来，就不知道是什么时候了，如果他被录取了的话他可能会去参加什么长期任务。他能料想到自己的选择。

不过他并没有操之过急地担心起来，他知道麦考伊不是那种随随便便让别人替他担心的人。诊所的工作是难以预料的，也许他遇到了什么棘手的病人，或者一时有什么急事——难道去了蒂娜那边？吉姆艰难地吞咽了一下，他觉得嗓子眼有点干涩，就给自己倒了杯汽水。有碳酸饮料他绝对不给自己倒水。也许蒂娜今天参加运动会之类的。

他在那儿胡思乱想了好一会儿，眼睛直直盯着播放仪的屏幕。综艺主持人继续装疯卖傻、插科打诨，拿着气锤挥来挥去，朝着人类和外星嘉宾的头上晃悠，不时爆发出一阵夸张的狂笑，而这没有把吉姆的注意力重新拉过去。屏幕左下方显示着联邦标准时刻，节目结束时是下午四点，吉姆能感觉到窗外的阳光在一点一点变换角度，落在地板上的覆盖面也经历了由拉长到缩短的过程。他发着呆，感觉眼皮越来越重，然后便歪在沙发扶手睡着了。

这次他没有做梦。

他感觉自己只是刚刚闭上眼半分钟不到，就被什么声音惊醒了。除了播放仪屏幕放出的冷光，屋子里黑乎乎的，已经是深夜了。门外不断发出什么声音，吉姆知道那是老骨头回来了。

他跌跌撞撞地跑去打开门。距离他半米不到的男人茫然地伸着胳膊，看起来刚刚正倚靠在门上。一股强烈的酒精气味直冲进吉姆的鼻子里。

“Bones...”他架住麦考伊，把烂醉的男人一点点扶进来。

他必须腾开一只手将门合上，而这个简单的动作就花费了他整整一分多钟。

“你究竟喝了多少……你就这个样子骑车回了家？”

吉姆几乎立刻生气了，小脸严肃地皱成一团，而麦考伊搭在男孩肩膀上的下颚动了动，扯出一个笑来，他醉得几乎说不出完整的句子，而吉姆在男人那个有点嘲讽（“你觉得我会这么傻吗，小鬼？”）的笑意里得到了答案，麦考伊不是骑车回来的。一个医生不可能干出烂醉之后还发动一辆高速摩托的蠢事。可醉成这样本身就是一件蠢事，麦考伊过去的酒瘾也很大，但他从来不会把自己醉酒后的样子暴露在男孩面前。

“这下好了，你再也不要唠叨我喝酒的事情了，想都别想……我最疯狂的时候也没有喝成这个样子过，你让我开了眼，Bones......”

“你怎么还在家……？”

烂醉的男人突然收起笑意，像是这才察觉到什么不对劲似的。他任吉姆架着自己，脸颊紧贴着男孩的颈脖，粗重的气息随着嗓音一起释放出来，“你该去报到了Jim......”

吉姆一只手抱住麦考伊的腰，另只手抓住他的一边胳膊，紧紧环在自己的肩上。他还没有长到麦考伊那么高（但他相信那一天不远了），那很吃力，但他终于把男人扶到了沙发边上。麦考伊重重躺了上去。

喝醉的感觉有很多种，其中大多数都不怎么好受。吉姆明白这个。他不知道麦考伊为什么突然喝了个大醉，但他能感觉到这不是愉悦的醉意，虽然麦考伊的脸上带着笑意，那种常常出现在醉酒者脸上的虚妄的表情。他跪在旁边，替麦考伊将外套脱下来，草草扔在地板上，那浓重的酒气甚至让吉姆也有些晕眩。

“我真应该把你现在的样子拍下来，Bones, 以防你以后再敢说我是个‘麻烦’。”吉姆两只胳膊撑在沙发边沿上，他坐在自己的小腿上，上身前倾，小声在麦考伊脸旁说道。他小声而无奈地说着，甚至笑了起来。“这不是遗传，这是后天环境决定性格，我现在相信这个了。”

“现在你终于，终于可以摆脱我这个麻烦了。”

麦考伊迟钝地转动了一下头部，他想坐直身体，但那简直太累人了。他放弃了。

吉姆脑袋一歪，眼睛眯了起来，“别忘了，当初打算把我送走的人可是你。你应该说，‘现在我终于可以摆脱你这个小鬼了’，我知道你心里正在说这个。”

“没错，我心里在说这个……我心里正在开派对庆祝呢，香槟四溅……”

麦考伊的笑意扩大了。他们彼此看着对方近在咫尺的脸，无缘无故地一起笑出声来。

而那笑声并没有持续很久。这是不对的，这一切都不对，他们也许会简短交谈几句，也许会争执，或者干脆谁也懒得理睬对方，让这个酒气冲天的夜晚赶紧过去，然后他们就再也不会侵扰对方的生活，让这段应该走向结束的关系顺理成章地告一段落，或许吉姆应该去拧一个热毛巾过来，帮麦考伊擦掉头上的汗，或者帮他煮一碗热腾腾的牛奶灌进胃里，然后将他用毛毯盖起来，让他快点睡个醒酒觉……他应该做的太多了，任何一种可能性都比此刻更有道理，唯独这样的笑意和对视是没有道理的，这种可以把呼吸喷在对方鼻子和脸颊上的距离也是没有道理的。

这太暧昧了。

“我明天上午十点离开，学院分部有飞行器负责接我们走。我已经收拾好了行李……乱七八糟都收拾好了，没有什么漏下的。”吉姆舔了舔嘴唇，他不太想说这个，但这是他此时唯一能说的。否则他不知道还会从自己嘴巴里冒出什么话来。

他又露出那种小狗一样闷闷不乐的、有点茫然的神情。

“如果你想睡觉的话，你可以直接睡觉，睡到自然醒。我明天就不叫醒你了。”

躺在沙发上的人静静看着他，他也看着麦考伊的眼睛。他的睫毛有些颤抖，而他自己并没有感觉到。他觉得自己简直镇静得不得了，比自己想象的还要镇静许多。

“车子在诊所，你需要的话可以骑车过去。停在那附近随便什么地方，我到时候再去取。”麦考伊的嗓音因为醉意而变得比平时更加低沉，泛着一点粗哑的鼻音，“钥匙在我口袋里。”

吉姆点点头，把手伸向麦考伊的裤兜。

他发誓自己的手没有做出什么不该做的动作，但他不小心碰到了他不该碰的部位，那部位以不正常的热度和硬度胀大在裤子的布料当中。吉姆的指尖仅仅隔着那层薄薄的口袋，他既不敢继续去翻找那串该死的钥匙，也不敢把手抽回来。

他感觉到脑子里轰然一响。麦考伊抬起胳膊，握住他那只僵硬的手。

吉姆张开了嘴，但是他半个词都没有说。他缓缓前倾着、前倾下去，把自己的嘴唇贴到男人的嘴唇上。


	11. Chapter 11

八年前

吉姆醒来的时候，屋子里只有他一个人。他在枕头边上发现了一张纸条，那应该是麦考伊留给他的。

「你的早餐放在桌子上  
加油吃光它  
我保证在午饭前回来 Len」

吉姆把纸条来回读了两遍，他抬起头，看到桌子上挨在一起的面包和纸盒装的牛奶，然后便把纸条折起来，压在床头柜上的小花瓶底下。他还以为医生的笔迹都像他们开处方时写的那样疯狂而难以辨认呢，而麦考伊写了一手端正漂亮的花体字，吉姆感到有些吃惊。他把纸条从花瓶底下拿了出来，又读了一遍。他自己的字母一直写得不太好看——它们像是一群歪歪扭扭的小矮人，孤零零地在纸上站着，谁都不愿意挨到谁。

一早醒来收到便条这件事似乎点亮了吉姆的心情。倒不是纸条内容有什么好让人高兴的，只是这件事本身，收到便条这件事让他很开心。这是种奇异的感觉，你从混沌的睡眠中爬了出来，眼前的世界以一种强硬的态度强迫你进入，好像它根本不管你乐不乐意、不管你有没有足够的勇气和兴趣来对付新的一天，而此时你发现了一张便条，一行口信，一句再简单不过的叮嘱——你从被子里坐直身体，表情呆滞地思考了一会儿，觉得世界在今天看起来似乎是一副很友好的样子，觉得刚才醒来时的那股颓败感一下子夹着尾巴逃走了。

这种体验太新鲜了，吉姆不禁呆坐在那儿，津津有味地琢磨了好几十秒。

他跳下床，跑来跑去地找他的拖鞋。旅馆里没有为小孩子特别准备的拖鞋。他的小脚丫蹬进扁扁的纸质拖鞋里，那尺码让他走起路来磕磕绊绊，他决定还是光着脚比较好。他跑进洗手间里，看到水池边的架子上摆着一个敞口的杯子和一个头朝下的杯子，敞口的杯子一定是老骨头的，而且里面竖着一根湿漉漉的牙刷呢，吉姆在心里推理道。

他开始乖乖地刷牙，小腮帮被牙刷头捅成了忽大忽小的鼓起的球。

刷牙是件无聊的事情，他过去经常在这件事上偷斤少两，但今天他刷得十分认真。他发现今天的自己变得对什么都认真，连在牙刷毛上挤牙膏时他都认认真真地挤出了一颗完美的豌豆粒。因为今天和过去几年的每一天都不一样，今天他充满了期待。他一边拽动那根简陋的牙刷（旅馆里的牙刷看上去就像四十岁中年男人的头顶，稀疏松散到让人落泪），一边想象麦考伊刷牙的样子。医生刷牙时也像他们用压舌板给病人看扁桃体时那样严肃吗？不管怎么说，吉姆觉得麦考伊刷牙的样子一定比弗兰克要赏心悦目，弗兰克刷起牙来总是很暴躁，若是两个男孩儿中有谁恰巧经过洗手间门外的走廊，他就会满嘴泡沫的嚷嚷着“别在这瞎晃悠”。

那么，麦考伊当爸爸时是什么样呢？

吉姆被这个问题考倒了，因为他发现自己找不到一个参照物。他不知道正常家庭的老爸应该是什么样的。

他吸了一大口水，把嘴巴里满满当当的泡沫吐进水池里。哗啦哗啦的水声在他耳边激荡起来，而这仍然没有打断他脑袋里的思考和困惑。

他并没有将麦考伊从那个叫“蒂娜”的小女孩那里抢走的意思，零食和玩具也许可以夺走（当然了，他也不打算抢走任何人的零食和玩具），但一个老爸是夺不走的。他那颗总是很灵光的小脑袋此时变得有些不管用了，他甚至想不出一个明确的“养父”的概念——你要理解什么是“养父”，你就要首先搞清楚一个“父亲”的形象是怎样的，就像是你想明白一个“代理舰长”的职责和任务是什么，你就必须先弄明白什么是“舰长”。

好吧，问题的中心又回到了这儿。“爸爸”到底是种什么样的人？

吉姆把牙刷上多余的水珠甩掉，头朝上插进杯子里，在架子上放好。他打开水龙头，开始往脸上泼水。他的头发总是不太老实，前额和鬓角被他手掌带起的水花打湿，金色的发丝变得更细、更软，一绺一绺贴在了脸上。他关掉水，用手背在脸上胡乱抹了两把。

他也不是完全不了解……拜托，他上过学，他见过形形色色的老爸们。他记得小学时班上有个身形瘦小的女孩，据说是早产儿，自小体弱多病，常常毫无预兆地昏倒，或者一弯腰就吐了出来，她的（年过四十的）父亲每天下午都要提前半小时去教室接她，那个男人总是愁眉苦脸的，喜欢一边不停地数落女孩的淘气，一边紧紧抱住她走出教室。还有一个男孩，老师都不喜欢他因为他成绩差而且不听话，而他的父亲只来学校接过他一次，那个西装革履的卷头发男人一句话都不说，他只是在窗边闪现了半分钟，男孩就拽了书包走出去，和他老爸隔着一米的距离走向走廊尽头。校园的大门口也能见到很多爸爸，他们在行使父亲这个身份时看起来好像也没什么特别的，无非就是会把小孩抱起来，或者一高一矮地牵着手回家。

在这之外的情景，他就不大了解了。他不可能扒到别人家的窗户底下详细观察。

他不知道一个老爸应该是什么样，但他清楚地知道一个老爸不应该是什么样。没有任何一个爸爸应该像弗兰克那样，哪怕是后爸也不成。哪怕是离开了那栋房子这么久，一想到那个眼睛浑浊的男人，吉姆还是浑身一抖，像是被什么热带雨林里的爬行动物舔了一下他的后颈，又湿又凉，让他忍不住要急促又紧张地喘息。

他走出洗手间，重新坐到那张柔软干燥的床垫上，两手搭着膝盖。他摸了摸自己的脖子，那里并没有蜥蜴舌头。那里什么都没有。他呼了口气，决定不再去想那些奇奇怪怪的问题。他并不太喜欢思考一些看不见摸不着的问题，因为他总是无法控制这些思考的步调，有的想法就像是活物，它们会在你的脑子里张牙舞爪、自行生长，如果你放手不管，它们会繁殖出更多奇怪的、想不明白的新问题，甚至还会勾出一些不好的回忆。吉姆不喜欢这样。生活中令人高兴不起来的事已经很多了，如果还管不住自己的脑子，让它被一些奇怪的问题和不好的记忆占领着，那就太辛苦了。

他还不到九岁，但是他有一套自己逗自己开心的法子，第一条就是——随时想想令人开心的事情。

放在以前，这条办法并不那么容易实施，因为他短短的人生里至今还没有发生过太多值得开心的事情。有当然是有的，但是两只手就能数得过来，而且时效都很短，翻来覆去都是那么几件的话，用来逗乐自己的作用就会逐渐下降。

所以第二条是，想象一些令人开心的事情。

这个法子显然更实用一点，因为吉姆很幸运地拥有一把相当出色的想象力。在弗兰克的那栋房子里，他有一个自己的小帐篷。小帐篷是薇诺娜在一次卖场购物中抽奖抽中的，那是个便携式的小帐篷，并不真正适合沙滩或者野营（这倒没什么遗憾的，这家人从来没有一起去过海边或营地），所以被薇诺娜随手扔进了厨房的角落，吉姆把它从角落拿上了阁楼。阁楼是吉姆的小天地（萨姆和薇诺娜很少上去，弗兰克只在翻找旧物时才会把楼梯踩地咯吱作响，爬上去乱翻一通），除了上学、睡觉和帮忙做家务，吉姆都待在阁楼里，他自己动手把帐篷支了起来。

他把自己从小的玩具都摆在帐篷里，它们数量并不多，全部摆开也毫不拥挤。吉姆有一艘名为莫雷号的星舰小模型，偶尔他幻想，幻想那便是几年前的开尔文号，他一手捏着这艘星舰的屁股或者肚皮，在眼前这一块不太流通的空气里滑翔、穿梭、做各种各样高难度的旋转和盘旋，这个年纪的男孩还不太了解那些在外太空执行任务的星舰是如何移动，但没关系，他看过很多飞行器的广告和空军的纪录片，星舰应该也差不多嘛。他把这只不过水杯大小的模型咻来咻去，当他决定要让星舰进入“曲速”（没错，他那时就已经学到这个词了，每当进行到这一项时他都很得意）时，他就更加用力的发出“咻咻”声，然后猛地把模型扎进帐篷尖里。

他幻想里的开尔文号，仍然遭遇到了一场紧急事故，但这次不同了，爸爸妈妈都顺利逃生了，大家一点都没有受伤，因为他也在舰上。他有那么厉害吗？当然了！他简直是个全能的舰员，当舰桥陷入沉默时他就是舰长，当轮机房一片火星四溅时他就是最棒的轮机手，他还是引领航向的舵手、抢救伤员的医疗官、呼叫总部请求支援的通讯官。他是任何人。星舰在他手里遭遇了星云、黑洞和太阳风暴什么的（他其实不太知道这些都是什么东西，应该就和地球上的大雾或者龙卷风什么的差不多），但是大家最终都活下来了。

不过没错，即使是在想象里，也要稍微讲讲道理的，否则这就像是“给我一盏神灯，我想要什么就有什么”差不多无聊的故事了。拯救星舰是需要代价的，吉姆愿意拿自己来换。

如果死的是他，活下来的是爸爸和妈妈，那简直是完美的结局。

想想看，只要想想看……他控制着这艘强大又脆弱的星舰，等到爸爸妈妈和所有人都坐在逃生舱里飞向地球，他就可以安心地冲进一片火光里（他不知道星舰爆炸前是不是也会看到一片火光，电影里的大型事故都是这么拍的，他觉得在宇宙里应该也差不到哪里去），变成一张由无数颗星星所织出来的网。他觉得，人如果死在了宇宙里，就会变成无数个细小的颗粒，那不正是跟星星差不多吗？薇诺娜曾经告诉他，爸爸是天上的一颗星星，虽然不在他身边，但是会远远地守护他。吉姆觉得妈妈说得不对，爸爸应该是一整片星星。

孤零零挂在天上的任务，应该交给他来。妈妈，爸爸，萨姆，他们会是全世界最幸福的一家人。

想到这里，吉姆觉得自己的小脑袋突然开始痛了，这通常不会发生，因为这种想象已经进行了好多好多遍，从来没有出过问题。而现在他觉得哪里不对。

如果他死了，他还怎么认识麦考伊医生呢？

这个问题出现得太突然、太猛烈，吉姆一下子呆在了那里。他的小手仍然垂在腿上，而他的眼球下意识地偏离了一下，像是有人轻轻拨动了他的视线。他在激烈地思考，他的眼睛并没有聚焦。

他过去从来没有犹豫过，这是他第一次为了自己想象中的决定而动摇。他怎么会动摇呢——那场想象简直太完美了，没有任何瑕疵和缺憾，他有时候甚至会梦到具体的画面——可是现在他已经不止是动摇了，他甚至挣扎地咬住了嘴唇。他揪紧了自己袖口，简直不知道怎么办才好。

吉姆是个认真的小男孩，就算是只能发生在他那颗小脑袋里的虚假的故事，他也必须给自己理出一个头绪来。

他很愿意代替爸爸变成一整片星星，因为那样的话一切就都对了，他不会经历那些他不想经历的东西，他的家人会幸福快乐的生活在一起——况且变成星星也是件酷毙了的事情；可是他现在又不愿意变成星星了，他更愿意继续当这个名叫詹姆斯柯克的八岁小男孩，因为他想认识麦考伊。

吉姆竖起脚尖，碾磨着地毯边缘的那一排毛线流苏。

他决定不再去回想那个帐篷，还有那个模型了。他很久都不再自己跟自己玩这样的游戏了，那是他五六岁时摆弄的把戏，在现在的自己看来，已经显得有点幼稚、有点让他不好意思。开心起来的理由有很多种，在他弄明白自己到底还要不要代替爸爸变成星星之前，他可以找点别的逗自己高兴的法子。

吉姆马上就想到了崭新的一条：桌子上那团软塌塌的牛角包看起来很好吃。

 

直到中午十二点半，吉姆还是没有看到麦考伊的身影。他轻手轻脚地爬到了麦考伊的那张床上，因为那张床紧贴着窗户，他跪在上面，胳膊肘扒住窗台，对着外面张望了大概半个多钟头。现在不是旺季，汽车旅馆门前的那条公路上车流稀少，更别提行人了，大多数时候吉姆只能看到小鸟的身影，它们在天上一掠而过。偶尔也能看到松鼠，不过吉姆不确定那是不是松鼠，也有可能是黄鼠狼什么的，它们有着相似的瘦长身影，猛然从路的这一头冲出来，接着便抖抖索索地消失在另一头的草丛里。

吉姆跪得有点累了，他一屁股坐回床上，揉了揉自己的膝盖。而窗外响起了机车引擎由远及近的轰鸣声，吉姆又一骨碌爬了起来，差点把自己的鼻子撞到了窗户玻璃上。

其实不用看吉姆也知道那是麦考伊回来了，他已经记住了麦考伊那辆车子的声音。他跳下床，咚咚咚跑到门前，但是房门被麦考伊锁上了，他没有钥匙。他只能站在门口，兴奋地两只小脚踩来踩去，好像地板上有什么小虫子在咬他的脚心。这感觉真是太新鲜了，这和过去他在家等待去了外星科考队好几个月都不回家的薇诺娜感觉不同，等待薇诺娜时他总有那么一点战战兢兢，而等待麦考伊时就只有全然的兴奋和开心，好吧，也许还有那么一点点松了口气的战栗感——麦考伊今天也没有后悔，没有丢下他一个人。

房门被打开，男人敞开的皮夹克出现在了吉姆面前。吉姆扑过去抱住他，感觉那个凉丝丝的金属拉链压在了自己脸上。

“Bones! ”

男人的脸本来是有些严肃的，而此刻像是化冻那样，缓缓露出温柔的神情来。他并不是爱笑的人，但他发现自己这几天的笑容变得比过去一个礼拜加起来还要多。

“哇，你差点把我撞倒了，大个子。”他把小男孩从地板上抱了起来，“抱歉我回来晚了……你饿了吗？”

吉姆摇摇头，“不饿，我把面包吃光了。”他搂住了麦考伊的脖子，屁股下面是麦考伊交叠在一起的胳臂，他好像已经很习惯这样被抱起来的姿势了，他什么都学得很快。

“还有牛奶。”

“是的，还有牛奶。”吉姆骄傲地点了点头，他知道挑食的小孩不讨人喜欢，而且他不讨厌牛奶。

“很棒。”

麦考伊把他放回了地板上，吉姆绕着麦考伊的腿，跟在他屁股后头一起走向床边。吉姆猜想他和那个叫做蒂娜的小姑娘的会面似乎不是非常愉快。他没有证据，这是种小孩子的直觉。

“Tina的演出顺利吗？”他舔了舔嘴唇，最后还是歪着脑袋问了出来，“我在幼儿园的时候也参加过舞台剧的表演，不过我演的不是松鼠，而是一只龙虾。我觉得松鼠演起来应该比龙虾更难。”

吉姆看了看麦考伊的眼睛。他不确定麦考伊想不想谈论这个话题，但他觉得，聊一聊这个小姑娘总不会让麦考伊伤心。事实证明他没有想错，麦考伊又露出了一点淡淡的笑容来。

“她很棒，松鼠很棒。”

吉姆点了点头，如果麦考伊说很棒，那么那个小姑娘就一定真的表现地很棒。

“虽然我没看过，但你一定也很棒，龙虾小子。”麦考伊挠了挠男孩后脑的头发。

“我不太棒，我把我的一根大钳子弄断了。”吉姆可怜巴巴地承认道。

麦考伊忍不住爆笑出声，吉姆没有怪罪他的大笑也没有没有涨红了脸，他知道这的确很滑稽。能让麦考伊医生这样大笑，他倒生出一点小小的成就感。

“那么你就是龙虾界的Captain James Hook.*1 ”麦考伊努力平息住自己的笑意。

吉姆看上去不太肯定，“可是最后我把我的钳子装回来了。我也不是独眼。”

麦考伊又笑开了，这回没有出声，那只是个安静而放松的大笑。

“我知道我知道，你不想当Captain James Hook, 你是Captain James Kirk. ”

男孩咳咳咳地笑了，瘦小的肩膀也随着笑声而颤动起来，他一头仰倒在床上，朝着上方的空气挥舞起无形的大钳子。麦考伊也在他旁边躺了下来。吉姆可以用余光看到麦考伊一起一伏的胸膛，也能用耳朵听到麦考伊一呼一吸的气息。

在小吉姆的感官里，麦考伊无疑是个高大的成人，他个子很高，肩膀宽阔，站在那儿就稳稳当当，躺下来也是个厚实的大家伙。但麦考伊没有给吉姆任何压迫感，吉姆觉得自己可以就这么睡着。

没给他这个午睡的机会，麦考伊挺身站了起来，转过身面对吉姆，把床上那个一脑袋金头发都摊开在白床单上的小鬼拉起来坐直。

“我……我看起来怎么样？”

吉姆呆坐在那儿，一脸茫然地望着麦考伊的脸。他有点想笑，他从来没见过麦考伊这么犹疑不定、满脸挫败的样子，那简直像是个刚刚经历完数学考试的大号的小学生，但是他还是决定不要笑了，因为现在的状况看起来，如果自己笑出来了这个大号的小学生一定很受伤，吉姆觉得自己还是要善良一点。

“为什么这么问？”

“我是不是看起来很糟？我是说……我是说，我不确定Tina见到我究竟开不开心。也许我根本不应该去看她的演出……”他宽阔的肩膀此刻深深地耷拉了下去。

“你脸上没有脏东西，衣服扣子也没有扣错。”吉姆若有所思地上下打量。

“……我的衣服是拉链的，它并没有扣子。”麦考伊有点无力地答道。

“没错！”吉姆跳起来，他像是个超小号的篮球教练，很辛苦地举高小手才得以一掌拍在麦考伊的肩膀上，“我觉得你看起来很棒，你不用担心原本就不存在的事。”

“感谢你的安慰，不过我知道我不是个让小孩子感到骄傲的老爸。”麦考伊的表情缓和了一些，但嗓音仍然低落。他转身坐回吉姆的身边。这个二十七岁的年轻男人鲜少在人前表现出这种受伤沮丧、毫无底气的消沉样子，他是父亲，是高材生，是年轻的麦考伊医师，人们习惯了把他看作可以依靠的一面墙。墙不会抖动，不会退缩，也不会轻易倒塌，可人做不到。

吉姆不觉得自己是在安慰人，他甚至不知道应该怎么安慰人，他只知道他的老骨头现在需要说一说话，而他很愿意和老骨头说话，说什么都行，哪怕是（那个他有一千万分之一点嫉妒的）小蒂娜。

“如果她不想见你，她才不会特意提前一天提醒你去看她的演出呢。”吉姆的小脸伸到了麦考伊面前，这让他不得不扭转着身体，“她一定开心极了，虽然我没有看到她但是我也能猜到，我用我的钳子就能猜到。”

麦考伊抬起头来，好像有点动摇。

“但是……好吧，你说得有道理，我也不应该想太多，不过我今天的确走得太匆忙了，如果我早点起床，换身精神点的衣服……Helen说我看起来简直像是个刚刚从脚手架上钻下来、刚刚把安全帽摘下来的工地伙计，头发乱七八糟……”他顿住了一下，脸上的表情更加黯淡，“而且今天告别时Tina没有亲我的脸。过去她总是主动亲我——虽然我总是刮不干净我的胡子——我想那这次换我主动来着，可是我怕她不高兴，就没有亲她。到最后她也没有亲我一下。”

吉姆露出了近乎惋惜的表情，他好像已经忘记了昨晚那个为了小蒂娜的存在而感到情绪低落的自己（虽然他内心不肯承认这一点），而此时他瞅着闷闷不乐的麦考伊，感觉自己一下子变成了大人。他又露出了那种若有所思（这次是真正的在思考）的表情，他的小脑袋重新飞速转动起来，这个八岁的男孩决心要为自己这位大朋友好好排忧解惑一番。

“Helen一定在她耳边说了你的坏话，因为她发现Tina天天念叨你所以心里嫉妒得要命。”

麦考伊点了点头，他甚至没发现自己略微撅起了嘴。这条理由他同意吉姆，太同意了，海伦一定没少在他的小姑娘耳朵边说她老爹有多糟糕。

“她肯定是想亲你的，没准她当时正在吃口香糖，或者她想亲你的时候你正好在看别的方向，她没够着。”吉姆觉得自己的推测都非常符合逻辑，他最后又补充了一条，“又或者她喜欢的男生就在附近，她不好意思亲你。”

“……”麦考伊的脸部陷入了一种奇异的停滞，他瞅了瞅吉姆那张小脸，不知道应该做何反应。

“Jim, Tina今年四岁半。”他一字一句地阐述道，脸上带着一股蛮横的认真，显得十分减龄。

吉姆觉得这样的老骨头真是好玩极了，他那股嫉妒心又平复了一大截，那个叫蒂娜的小姑娘可看不到他老爸这个可爱的样子。

“Bones, 我四岁半的时候就收到过女生的情书。”吉姆一本正经。

幼儿园的餐后甜点只有一小块黄油曲奇，愿意把这一小块黄油曲奇让给别人……这难道不比情书更情书吗？吉姆坚信那个说话有点牙齿漏风的小胖姑娘一定是喜欢自己，喜欢极了。麦考伊脸上的表情更加奇异了，那是一种介于惊恐、呆愣、好笑和怀疑的混合表情，吉姆真希望此刻自己手上有一台相机。

“……如果Tina有了喜欢的什么男孩，我一定会把那小鬼拖到角落里，给他打一剂致敏针，让他长满一脸的痘子，看他还敢不敢来招惹姓McCoy的小姑娘……”

吉姆又开始笑个不停，咳咳咳地差点把自己呛着，他把额头抵在麦考伊的胳膊上，上气不接下气地慢慢昂起了脸，“Bones, 你真是个可怕的老爸，你是个变态医生……”

“没错，你最好也小心点，小家伙，哪天你要是惹恼了我，我就把你的小胳膊小腿都切下来，放进果酱罐里……”

吉姆发出了又害怕又兴奋的尖叫，麦考伊干脆趁热打铁，猛然把脸凑到小男孩面前，睁大了眼睛，做出凶神恶煞的神情。吉姆被小吓了一跳，然后便重新咧开嘴笑了，他伸出小手，捧住麦考伊的脸。

吧唧一声，他在麦考伊的脸颊上亲了一口。

“既然Tina没有亲你，那我亲亲你。”吉姆眨了眨他的蓝眼睛。

不过说完他就有点后悔了——他怎么能跟蒂娜比呢？他有点兴奋过头了。他发起呆来，追悔莫及地用两颗白净的小门牙折磨起那片无辜的下嘴唇来。

“嘿。”

吉姆抬起头，因为麦考伊的手在他脸上捏了一下。如果是警告的话他一定会认真记住——他只是一玩到开心就容易得意忘形，他这次会记住的。

麦考伊扬起一侧的眉毛，他弯下身来，盯着吉姆那张突然变忧虑的小脸。

“你没有完成呢。亲完左边，还应该再亲右边。”

男人抬起手，在自己的右脸颊上指了一指。


	12. Chapter 12

这不是吉姆第一次跟男人接吻，但麦考伊可不是随便一个什么男人。

这是他的老骨头，吉姆在心里颤颤巍巍地告诉自己。他的心脏就快要熔化了，他喘不过气来。

身体里有一阵一阵的热度窜上来烧灼他，那应该是一团没有颜色也没有光亮的火，顶端的焰舌从他的心脏一路舔进他的脑子，火星四溅，他的意识被烧成了焦炭，发出干裂的声响。

他跪在那儿，膝盖紧紧抵着沙发底座的边缘。他一只手撑在冰凉的地板上，另一只手还放在麦考伊的裤兜里，僵硬而颤抖，一动都不敢动。

酒气已经没有那么浓重了，也许是他和麦考伊已经贴得太近、靠得太久的原因。他能感觉到自己的两片嘴唇挤在麦考伊的嘴唇上，柔软的人体皮肤胶着在一起，他的眼睛简直快要模糊了、什么都看不清了，而麦考伊开始吮吸他。

吉姆一动也不敢动，他嘴巴微张，觉得自己的牙齿甚至磕到了麦考伊的，而他的牙齿在打颤。麦考伊吮吸他的嘴唇。

那股不再浓重的酒精气味好像变成了一张稀疏的网，从麦考伊的口腔和身体里缓缓钻出来张开，覆住了吉姆的口鼻。麦考伊腮帮上那层粗硬的胡茬轻轻摩擦他的脸颊和嘴角。吉姆闭上眼睛，反正他已经什么都看不清楚了，他舔了一下麦考伊的嘴唇，然后被更加用力的吸住、咀嚼，两个人的唾液混成了一个人的，发出细小而黏腻的水声。

吉姆把舌头伸了进去，小心翼翼地。

他的姿势很不舒服但是他决定不动，因为他害怕自己身体任何部位移动一毫米就会引发停止，他现在愿意做任何事，只要不停止。他上身弯折着，必须努力支撑自己才能不浑身发软地跌到麦考伊胸前，他绷得很紧，那两片被麦考伊吮吸舔弄的嘴唇是他全身上下最柔软的地方。

他的舌头伸进麦考伊的嘴里但是他不知道接下来该怎么办，他试着动了动，然后被麦考伊卷住，吉姆觉得自己的氧气和唾液全部从他身体里逃走了，被麦考伊从他嘴巴里弄走了。

他已经不记得自己是从哪一年开始幻想和麦考伊接吻的感觉了，那应该过去了没多久，而他居然觉得自己已经等了太长时间了。

小时候的吉姆从来不惮于亲近麦考伊，他性格里热情冲动的一部分在同养父的亲近里表现得一览无遗。小吉姆总是会一头扑进麦考伊的怀里，两只手环住男人的腰，等着麦考伊把他抱得高高的，然后再搂住麦考伊的脖子，撅起嘴巴，在他脸上认认真真地亲一大口。这种亲近一直持续到十三四岁——当然了，形式会有些改变，毕竟十三四岁的吉姆已经有麦考伊胸口那么高了，他不能再轻而易举地一只手将吉姆抱起来——这对同年龄的男孩子来说已经有些不那么常见了，而此时的吉姆和麦考伊都没有认识到这种亲密有什么不对，这是他们俩相依为命了这么多年的相处方式，自然而然、深入骨髓。吉姆喜欢麦考伊的触摸、拥抱，他喜欢麦考伊走路时搭在自己肩上的手掌，喜欢麦考伊在他发热时轻拍他后背的力度，喜欢麦考伊用下巴刺挠他的脸颊、搔他的痒，喜欢拥抱时麦考伊的肩颈贴着自己的侧脸和脖子。

带着热度的肌肤的摩挲，轻柔而有力的抚摸与触碰，这些本该根植于一个人幼年时期里的东西，在吉姆的生命里被拖延了太久。

 

吉姆的右手手指动弹了几下。他的脑子还在犹豫，而他的手指已经脱离了控制，他将手从麦考伊的裤兜里慢慢拿了出来，放到更加中间的部位。

裆部的布料被撑出一截阴茎的轮廓，绷得紧紧的，又鼓又胀。吉姆的手抖得不像话，他握住那里，同时努力不让自己手指的颤抖通过布料传递给包裹在里面的滚烫的器官。这无疑是徒劳的，因为麦考伊抬起一边胳膊，张开手掌，把吉姆那只不安分的手紧紧摁在了上面。他包着吉姆的手，在自己的阴茎上揉弄。

吉姆感觉到麦考伊深吸了一口气，随后被他的另一只手捉住了后脑。麦考伊的手指嵌进吉姆的头发里，将他的上身按压得更低，朝着自己躺卧的方向，这个吻开始变得更加过分而危险但吉姆一秒都不能停，他像是被稍许鼓励后就允许自己大着胆子更进一步的猫，他加重这个潮湿的深吻，同时开始卖力揉弄麦考伊的阴茎，他的手指在那截鼓胀出来布料上握紧、撸动、揉搓，他感觉到麦考伊的喘息越来越重并且开始粗鲁地啃咬他，从他的嘴唇移到他的嘴角、下巴和颈脖，他的后脑被麦考伊的手掌紧握着，麦考伊要他昂起头他就必须昂起头，他浑身战栗地顺从，他喜欢麦考伊啃咬舔弄他身体的任何地方。吉姆觉得自己可能会下地狱。

不过这个念头已经不足以威胁他了，他知道自己早就该下地狱了，他并不是个虔诚的信徒但是他觉得地狱这个概念还是有道理的，否则有罪之人要去哪儿呢。他和麦考伊的亲密不是戛然而止的，大约是在他十五六岁的那两年里，往日那种毫不忌惮的肢体接触缓缓走向了零。这很正常，任何一个十五六岁的男孩子都不可能再和兄长或者父辈频繁地搂抱、亲吻，他们总是一脸不耐，逃离长辈敞开的拥抱和亲昵的示好，因为这真是太不酷了。但吉姆可不在意什么酷不酷的，他在意的不是这个。

他只是知道自己不能再像小时候那样了。他的脑子里发生着急剧的变化，每一次平凡无奇的拥抱他都会脑袋低垂、浑身僵硬，好像被麦考伊多碰一下就要喘不过气了——“这个青春期的混小子”，麦考伊或许会这么认为吧，吉姆想——而约束必然导致更加强烈的渴望。那时候的吉姆还不知道自己到底哪里出了问题。

但渴望不会消减，它一天比一天更多，像是在吉姆的骨骼上繁衍生长的虫子。直到吉姆第一次梦到不该梦的画面，这些虫子终于被喂养出最肥硕的牙齿和嗡嗡作响的羽翅，它们把吉姆过去八年来平静而幸福的人生啃噬成了面目全非的骨架，让他看到自己身体里长出的怪物。

吉姆发出了断断续续的呜咽声，他没有哭，但他抬着头，被麦考伊的亲吻弄得上气不接下气，他的裤子支起了小帐篷而他逼迫自己不去管，也不去看，他的下身因为跪姿还挡在沙发边缘之后，他情不自禁地开始在那皮面上磨蹭。他没有穿拖鞋，赤裸的脚背在地毯的毛边上擦来擦去，他又冷又热，就像是发烧一样。他没料到过这个，从来没有，和别人上床的时候他只会在射精时有那么几秒的失神，而他现在的脑子就像一锅烧化了的黄油汤，又黏又烫，顺着他皮肤下面淌进四肢，只有麦考伊的抚摸可以解救他。不，即使那样也救不了他，仅仅抚摸已经无法解救他了。

有的事情没有后悔的余地——吉姆脑子里还有一块狭窄的空间留给他进行思考，虽然这思考又滞后又迟缓，像是个发条没拧紧的机械玩具兵——他必须知道后果的严重性，他完全知道，他诱惑麦考伊，逼那个男人做出追悔莫及的事情，他不仅仅是自己一个人发疯，他在把麦考伊一起拉下地狱。

如果说之前那次坦白换来了麦考伊给他轻判的死缓，那么眼下如果继续，他将把麦考伊和自己一同捆到枪口底下，再也没有掩掩藏藏、若无其事的权利。

只有那最后一个微乎其微的理由，或许能够让他为自己脱罪，那个荒谬的、那个一直以来他都不敢拎出来承认的可能性……吉姆张开了嘴，他还在发抖，所以花费了一点时间吸进足够的氧气。他看到麦考伊的眼睛正望着自己，那双狭长的、深褐色的眼睛，他发现麦考伊并没有醉昏了头。他是清醒的。

吉姆像是被这个事实猛地抽在脊背上，再也没办法出声。

他怎么敢在麦考伊面前说“我爱你”？

对，这的确没什么，这句话他可没少对老骨头说过，在他还只有鞋柜那么高的时候。这句话在任何地方任何时间都不会出错，从他认识麦考伊的第一天，直到他死去的那天，这个事实都不会被改变，他爱麦考伊，这真是一件再平常不过的事情。小时候他对麦考伊说过一万句我爱你，圣诞节的时候，钻上床打算睡觉的时候，过生日的时候，麦考伊过生日（老骨头从来不过生日，只是他三十岁那年突然被小吉姆问道“你的生日是哪天”然后无意说漏了嘴，吉姆就再也没错过他的任何一个生日）的时候，出门前穿鞋的时候，吃完早餐的时候，只要他想，他就可以蹦到麦考伊面前，或者一把勾住那个总是有点刻板拘谨的男人的脖子，“我爱你我爱你”地吵个不停，直到麦考伊用手推开他那张笑得恼人的小脸蛋。

一点点大的小孩子不知道表达爱意还有什么更细致入微的方式，他只会抱着你的腿，或者搂住你的脖子，翻来覆去的告诉你他爱你，他全世界最爱的人就是你啦，然后自顾自咯咯咯地笑了起来，让大人们觉得他好像只是个没心没肺、精力过剩的小鬼头。

小时候吉姆很爱看书，麦考伊给他买了一大堆各种各样的书，他在书里读到过外星人不同于人类的表达与沟通的方式，比如瓦肯人，他们拥有心灵连结的本领，可以跨过语言这道有点狡黠的关卡，直接把自己的所思所想准确无误地传进对方脑子里，吉姆一度对这个很着迷。吉姆觉得自己是个不太会表达的人（虽然老骨头总说他是个爱讲话的小孩，只要允许，他可以在老骨头耳朵边说一整天），虽然他从来不沉默寡言，但说话和表达是两回事，他从来不知道怎么对麦考伊表达自己。

直到他长大了，再也不和麦考伊拥抱亲吻，再也不说我爱你，再也不跟在他屁股后头叽叽喳喳说上一整天的话，他知道自己的表达力正在飞速退化，他或许一辈子也没办法把自己内心的感情掏出来，对麦考伊说，你看，我的心脏长得是这种形状。

不被准许的、不会被回应的、不可能被理解的爱。不再是小时候那样，亲密无间的、正大光明的、温情而明亮的。

 

但今晚有些事情是说不通的。

从一开始就说不通，比如麦考伊的烂醉，那些暧昧不清的笑意，他确定自己没有一开始就这么失态，麦考伊可以推开他，或者大声怒斥他，问他都在做些什么，是那样的话，他还会觉得痛快一下，不会像现在这样，被煎熬成理智全无的样子；他不是唯一发疯的那个，麦考伊在他面前勃起了，那个男人甚至回应他的吻，用手抓着他的头发让他暴露出更多身体，像是彻彻底底醉昏了头。但吉姆知道麦考伊没有醉到那个程度，他们在一起八年，从那双眼睛里吉姆就能分辨出来。

“Bones…”他几乎没有出声，只是从嗓子眼里轻轻挤出了一点气息，像是在确认什么，又像是自言自语。麦考伊的手伸进他衣服里面，把掖进裤腰的下摆拽了出来，他抚摸吉姆的脖子，手掌往下挪动，吉姆重新低下头去亲吻麦考伊的嘴角，被抚摸的感觉实在太好了，他希望自己脑子里最后一点还能思考的地方也快点被烧光，他再也不想去思考了。

反正等天亮了，他就要离开了。他已经走错了大半条路，就算继续错下去，他也没什么能弄丢的了。

他抖抖索索地直起身来，弯曲的膝盖朝沙发另一头挪动了两步，他开始解麦考伊的皮带，拉开拉链，麦考伊的阴茎从那块束缚了他太久的布料里面解放出来，在吉姆手里直撅撅地翘得老高。

下体接触到吉姆手心的瞬间，麦考伊就从喉咙里发出一声浑浊的喘息，又像是被什么噎住了那样，让他无法顺畅的叫出来，只能屏息攥紧吉姆的头发。他的手那么用力，吉姆感到自己被抓得有点疼，越疼他越是抑制不住兴奋，他怀疑自己就快要射出来了而他根本还没有去摸自己那里。

热烘烘的性器在他手里胀得发青，吉姆没敢抬眼去看，他慌慌张张弯下腰，张开嘴巴，把阴茎的顶端含了进去。

 

麦考伊极力控制自己不要动。

他仰卧在那张长沙发上，看着吉姆伏在自己两腿之间的金色的头顶。吉姆含着他的阴茎，嘴唇因为先前的接吻而变得红肿，黏着一点血丝，麦考伊看着吉姆的嘴角因为吮吸的动作而极力张大，唾液在不断重复的摩擦中变成有点发白的沫子，溢满在吉姆的嘴唇和舌头上。

吉姆偶尔伸出舌头，用舌尖在龟头周围迅速舔弄一圈，再乖巧地把舌头收回去，用手托住垂坠在下面的两颗囊袋，张开嘴，重新把肉茎含进口腔深处，一刻也不停地努力吞吐起来。

他控制自己不要动，不发出除了鼻息以外的声音，不揪紧吉姆的头发，他知道自己已经把那男孩揪痛了。

如果不这样控制自己，麦考伊不确定自己会做出什么动作。他的醉意还没有消去，否则他的控制力不会像现在这样一滩烂泥，他觉得如果自己稍微放松一点，要么就是失手打吉姆一个耳光让他停止，要么就是把那男孩拽过来，把主动权夺回自己手里。

他不记得今晚自己到底喝了多少，总是有很多，很多是此时他唯一能想到的形容词。

他一点一点把吉姆的脸按下去，同时挺动胯部，让男孩含得深一点，再深一点。老天啊，他庆幸自己没有把家里那把枪藏在沙发底下，否则他现在必须对着自己的太阳穴来上一发子弹。除了蒂娜的妈妈，麦考伊还交过两个女朋友（一个在他结婚之前，一个在他领养了吉姆的第三年，但那段关系维持了不到两个月），但他从来没有让谁替他做过这种事情。

他居然在让吉姆含他的阴茎。

他看着吉姆因为跪姿而翘起的屁股。他以前也注意过，但那时他还能用理智告诉自己这种注视是很怪异的，他必须停止，而现在他不必强迫自己收回视线了，在一切都失控了的时候。吉姆上身的衬衣皱巴巴地卷了边，露出一小截腰部的皮肤，而腰部下面就是裤子，麦考伊看到了那像个支起来的小帐篷似的裆部。

他费力地吞咽了一口，因为他喉咙干涩得要命，已经没有多余的唾液供他吞咽。接吻时他把唾液都喂进了吉姆的嘴里。

吉姆的嘴唇柔软而性感，带着年轻人特有的香甜气。

麦考伊觉得一颗子弹或许不够，干脆老派一点吧，绞刑之类的。他绝对不会废一句话，他值得这个，就为了他用“性感”这个词来想那个男孩，他就值得被绞死了。

吉姆看起来越来越艰难——麦考伊的阴茎撑满了他的口腔，而且还在不断深入，每次等不到他吸一口气，就重新被捅进嘴里，深入到像是不能继续深入下去的部位。他决定偷个懒休息一会儿，便把从嘴里慢慢阴茎吐了出来。下颚酸痛到一时无法闭合的地步，他抬起眼，偷偷望了望麦考伊的脸。

麦考伊的视线对上了那双蓝眼睛。

 

他觉得自己必须该发出一点声音了，但是他该说些什么，道歉？夸奖吉姆是个好孩子，让他继续？还是训斥他无法无天，发泄怒火后重新把那孩子的脸按在自己的阴茎上？

脱力的绝望感铺天盖地，麦考伊想起他在诊所里对吉姆的坦白。严格意义上讲那并不算是坦白，那只是为了得到内心的一点解脱而佯装出来的自我安慰，吉姆当时睡着了，根本没听到他说的话。

或许那句话对他来说根本不是自首，而是自我开脱，麦考伊想。否则他不会允许今晚发展到现在这个无法收场的境地，不可能的。他一点都不抗拒这个，他根本是在期待这个，他早就看穿了吉姆对自己的绮念而他任其发展，他对吉姆说我没有资格再当你的养父了，他不是在忏悔，他在给自己找借口。

为今天这种情况的发生找好借口。

吉姆收回了自己的目光，他握着麦考伊的阴茎，重新张开嘴含了下去。他的脸是白的，耳朵却像是急剧充血了似的发红，麦考伊能感觉到那双握住他阴茎底端的手指正在发抖。吉姆的口腔黏湿、温热，他的舌头简直要了麦考伊的命——上帝，他都是从哪学来的这些——麦考伊一时控制不住地又深入了半公分，他看到吉姆一下子弓起背，发出呜呜的声音。

他用手肘撑着沙发皮面，坐起来一点，另只手握住吉姆的脖子，好控制住节奏。从他的角度看不到吉姆的表情，他只能看到吉姆的脸埋在自己胯下，他看到自己的体毛蹭在吉姆的脸上，送胯的频率越来越快，麦考伊甚至能感觉到吉姆脸颊的皮肤撞在自己大腿根部，他只看到那团柔软而蓬乱的金头发被撞得晃来晃去，像是被狠狠揉了一顿。

射精时他也没有抽出来。吉姆开始猛烈的咳嗽，咳出了一点眼泪，眼泪混着唾液和麦考伊的精液在他嘴边混到了一起，变得分辨不出来了。吉姆瘫坐在自己的小腿上，他跪得双脚发麻，下颚也是麻的，他有些恍惚地抬起胳膊，用手背把脸上的混合液体抹掉。他不知道应该让眼睛往哪里看。

麦考伊轻轻握住他的脸颊，用拇指抹掉他嘴角上残留的精液。吉姆又用自己的手背擦了一下，就像小时候吃杂果卷时不小心把那坨厚厚的奶油弄到了脸上，他自己总是擦不干净。毫无预兆的记忆回闪惊动了麦考伊，他拼命想把吉姆小时候的样子从脑海里赶出去，然而他越拼命那画面就越清晰，破碎的画面会连带起一整串图像，他不可能想不起来吉姆小时候的样子，他记得吉姆小时候的每一个样子。

这种回闪几乎是毁灭性的，麦考伊痛苦地皱起眉头。

而吉姆的脸重新出现在他的视野里。男孩攀住沙发扶手，摇摇晃晃地抬起一条腿，跨坐到麦考伊的髋骨上。他的膝盖陷进麦考伊胯部两旁的软沙发里，几乎没有什么稳固的着力点，他只能勉强控制自己不要跌下去，脸上带着近乎执拗的专注与脆弱。

麦考伊重新勃起的阴茎在他两腿之间滑动着，他抬手去解自己衬衣的扣子。他迷迷糊糊地在心里骂了句不太脏的脏话，他不知道自己为什么要换这身有扣子的衣服，“操这些扣子”，他心想。他花了整整半分钟才解开了三颗，接着扯开那两边可怜的皱巴巴的衣料，露出锁骨、肩膀、胸口。

麦考伊下意识地便伸手扶住吉姆的腰，否则男孩看上去就要摇晃着一头歪倒下去了。他喘着粗气，胸口的起伏清晰可见，他正在跟脑子里那些画面做斗争，他不能在这种时候还不断回忆起吉姆小时候的样子，吉姆小时候就喜欢在他身上爬来爬去，当他懒洋洋地躺在沙发上时小吉姆就会凑过来，细瘦的胳膊和小腿撑着麦考伊的胸口或者大腿，那并不会痛。麦考伊的下颚有些颤抖，那些画面停不下来。吉姆开始解自己的皮带，这下比刚才快了，他解开裤子，然后又摇摇晃晃地跪立起来，好让他把裤管褪到膝盖的位置，然后重新坐了下去。

身上应该被遮挡的部位都裸露了出来，只有腰际和膝盖那里还缠着两团已经看不出原样的衣料。吉姆握住自己涨得乱翘的阴茎，手指握成圈，开始上下撸弄，他发出求救一样的喘息，俯下去寻觅麦考伊的亲吻。

麦考伊一只手扶着他的腰，一只手沿着后背，摸到他的臀部的那条缝。吉姆歪歪扭扭地俯在麦考伊身上，他费力地调整了跪姿，好让自己上身也靠近麦考伊。麦考伊的皮衣又滑又凉，带着不久前室外的寒冷气息，他的屁股和大腿都被冰得一颤。

吉姆停下来，他犹豫不决地拿住麦考伊扶住自己腰部的手，放在自己的阴茎上。他也不知道自己这胆大包天的勇气是从哪里来的，可能人欲火焚身的时候就跟动物没什么区别，再过分的事情，他也不怕了，只要现在能有什么来缓解他的饥渴，能有什么来平复他骨头里那些四处乱咬的虫子，而只有麦考伊，只有麦考伊能帮他。麦考伊的手掌干燥而温热，吉姆几乎在那只手碰到自己阴茎的那一瞬间就射了出来。

他发出濒死的虚弱叫声，身体绷紧了几秒，然后猛地瘫软下去。他在麦考伊的手里高潮。

他趴在麦考伊的怀里，喘着气。他双腿仍然屈膝跪着，所以并没有把全身的重量都压下去，麦考伊突然开始吻他，毫无章法地亲他的嘴唇、咬他的脖子，吉姆感觉到麦考伊的皮衣袖子蹭在自己的身体上，他的肚皮紧贴着麦考伊袒露出来的羊毛背心。麦考伊的手在他的腰上抚摸、拧弄，吉姆发出连续不断、时轻时重的呻吟，麦考伊摸他的屁股，用五指在那饱满的臀部上使劲揉搓，吉姆呻吟地更大声了，几乎带着哭腔，他又隐隐想要去握自己的阴茎，不仅仅是自己的，他能感觉到麦考伊在自己屁股下面迅速勃起，那根硬梆梆的东西在他股缝间滑来滑去。

“Bones...“吉姆突然察觉到自己在哭，因为张口时有咸涩的液体滴进他嘴里，但是他从一开始就完全没有注意到，这像是应激反应下被迫分泌的泪水，他并没有觉得鼻子酸痛或者眼眶红肿。

可他的确是在恐惧，这种一连串不正常的刺激与兴奋之下突然冲上来的恐惧。他知道这种恐惧是赶不走的，他只能去寻求更多，更多的抚慰和刺激，好让自己暂时忘记这股恐惧。

吉姆稍微坐直了身体，一只手伸到了背后。麦考伊脑袋里腾空炸起了蘑菇云。

吉姆把手伸到背后，握住麦考伊的阴茎抓到自己屁股下面，在那道缝上胡乱摩挲，那根直撅撅的东西没有那么听话，它自己不断颤动、摇晃，只能偶尔在吉姆的臀缝间略作停留，然后就滑走了。

麦考伊看着吉姆的脸，那张他看了八年的脸，从小吉姆，长成现在这样的吉姆。吉姆的脸颊上曾经长过雀斑，很浅，后来不知道怎么又自己消失了，他的头发也从小时候的浅金色变成了现在这样混合着一点深褐的颜色，唯一不变的是它们永远乱糟糟，特别是在剧烈活动之后，比如上完体育课，或者只是一段没有意义的疯跑。从来没变过的只有那双蓝眼睛，还有睫毛，吉姆的睫毛不长，但是很稠。

吉姆放开麦考伊的阴茎，他把手指伸进了自己臀缝间的小洞里。这不是在保罗的房子里，也不是在什么酒吧的厕所隔间，这是在家里，他没有润滑剂也没有湿润的保险套，只能靠自己的手指。他扫了旁边一眼，没有什么能帮得上忙的，而他几乎有点支撑不住了，他又去摸麦考伊的阴茎，把屁股翘起来，他握住那根膨胀器官的顶端抵住穴口，而麦考伊猛然箍住了他的腰。

他抓住吉姆伸在背后的那只手，强硬地掰到旁边，不让他再有进一步的动作。

吉姆抬起头来看他，眼睛里的颜色因为灯光的缘故而发生了偏差，显出一种不那么纯粹的蓝灰色。

麦考伊搂住他的腰，把他抱下来，亲他的脸颊。吉姆一动不动。麦考伊的嘴唇在打颤，而他亲吻的动作没有迟疑，那很轻，轻得像是从前的夜晚他给吉姆带上房门的力度。这样的吻比之前的啃咬舔弄温柔一百倍，而吉姆像是被刺痛了似的，他发出颤抖的呼吸声，他愤怒而恐慌，他凑过去咬麦考伊的颈脖，还没伸出牙齿就重重哽咽起来，只能把脑袋埋在麦考伊的腮帮下面，自暴自弃地不肯抬起来。麦考伊想要抱着他坐起来但他不肯，他继续保持那个僵硬的姿势，嘴唇被他咬出一道一道的血印子，接着他去咬麦考伊的衣领，皮革的材质顶得他舌面发痛，他什么也咬不动了。

麦考伊用手钳住他的下巴，让男孩抬起脸来。

“I can’t…”

麦考伊贴在吉姆的耳边，他听到自己的嗓音粗哑得如同晒干了的稿纸，他确定吉姆听到了，而他有些恍惚地重复了一遍:”I can’t, Jim.”


	13. Chapter 13

五年前

麦考伊呼了口气，撑着膝盖从地上站起来。汗滴贴着他的太阳穴一直流进颈脖处的凹陷里，他抽过搭在肩膀上的毛巾，往额头上擦了一把。

摆在他面前的车子终于摆脱了送来时的一身泥泞，麦考伊把火花塞的帽子取下来，用力甩了甩，那上面的螺纹细致又紧密，很容易把没擦干净的水滴锁在里面，那对点火来说可是个不小的麻烦。

把车子拖来送修的那个年轻人，麦考伊只远远瞅了一眼，就忍不住低声骂了句脏话。他太了解这种浑身铆钉和亮片的、在自己的舌头和鼻子上扎窟窿的家伙会对他们可怜的爱车做些什么——他们私自改换汽缸或者前悬吊，在排气管上加装愚蠢的扩音器，他们自己洗车时甚至不等引擎冷却，以致于从头到脚的油封都被搞毁了——而麦考伊（或者按照他来这家车行应聘时提交的ID资料上标注的，麦克•库伯）的活儿，就是找到这辆摩托出厂时标准配置的汽缸和前悬吊，拆掉那愚蠢的扩音器，修复发动机漏油的毛病，然后花上整整二十分钟跟那个乳臭味干的混小子争执为什么他必须放弃他苦心完成的“设计”，就像过去的麦考伊医生跟上了年纪的老人解释他为什么不能把抗生素当饭吃似的。

世界上绝大部分工作都不仅仅是纯粹的工作，除了职业相关的投入，它每天都在消耗人们的情绪与脾性。在这家车行的老板看来，麦考伊不算是个优秀的雇员。他沉默寡言，从来不会给顾客推荐车行经销的那些昂贵配件，来到这里快三个月了，他连一单轮胎都没卖出去，每天只是闷头干活，拿着按日计算的薪水。

不过麦考伊觉得自己已经比几年前进步多了，他学会控制脾气，不让外界那些无关紧要的事情过多影响他的心情。有时他盘腿坐在仓库的水泥地上，手里握着油腻的扳子，旁边几个同事正在角落里打牌，又吵又闹，他也不会勃然大怒，或者一把将手里的扳子扔到那个洒满了扑克的桌子上，他甚至还能哼两句最近喜爱的通俗歌曲，摇头晃脑，嘴里叼着根烟。

仓库里常年泛着一股机油混合着劣质橡胶的刺鼻气味，好在麦考伊对气味的容忍度很高，过去在医学院里做实验时，折磨过他的气味可是数不胜数。他一边擦汗，一边望向仓库外面那片争分夺秒留下最后几分光亮的天空，仓库外走进来一位穿着相仿工装服的中年人，他抬起胳膊，扔给麦考伊一瓶冰镇汽水。

“Cooper, 你的男孩来了。”

他自己也拧开了一瓶，大口灌下去足足半升，然后接着说道：“三十秒前我看到他在马路对面等绿灯，计算准确的话，再过十秒钟他就会……”

没等他说完，麦考伊就听到一连串球鞋踩在铁板上的响动。

“Bones!”

吉姆猛地停了下来，双脚又止不住向前迈了几步，他摇摇晃晃了半天，才稳住自己的身体。

在小孩子的运动原则里，好像从来不存在减速这回事儿，他们一跑起来就是全速前进，不放过身体里任何一丝力气，而等到他们发现自己必须乖乖停下来的时候，就不管不顾地猛踩刹车，以致于他们的小身体总要被不可抗拒的强大惯性推得踉踉跄跄、险些摔倒。

小男孩的胸脯十分快速的起伏着，他站在那儿，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，然后紧紧闭上嘴巴，只用鼻子呼吸，像是在努力使自己的气息变得平静一点，好让对面那个男人看不出来他是一路跑过来的。

“小家伙，你跑得可真快！”费迪南拍了拍吉姆的脑袋，然后打了个响亮的汽水嗝。

“我告诉过你不要跑……至少别跑这么快。”麦考伊走过去，从他肩膀上脱下那个沉甸甸的小书包。

“我这次跑得很慢了，而且我一共等了二百七十秒的红灯。”吉姆看着麦考伊弯腰把他的小书包靠墙放到了地上，他跟了上去，现在他已经可以顺畅地用鼻子呼气而无需张嘴了。

“如果它显示的是二百七十秒，你就应该等二百七十秒。”麦考伊托住他的腋窝，把男孩一把抱到了仓库里那张大木头桌子上坐着。

“这里一道疤就足够了，我不想看到第二个。”他皱起眉头，摸了摸吉姆额头上紧贴着发际线的一块小伤疤。

仓库和车行后门之间铺着几张铁板，凹凸不平、锈迹斑斑，吉姆曾经在那上面重重跌倒过一次，脑门上划了个大口子，让麦考伊给他缝了七针，从那以后麦考伊就不允许他乱跑。但男孩显然不太长记性——况且，让一个十多岁的小男孩不要随便跑动……那相当于不让他们做任何事。

“可是二百七十秒也太长了，不应该那么长。”吉姆露出一点质疑的表情来，在他的记忆里，最长的红灯曾经出现在收养院门口那条路与最近一条街道的交汇处，那盏红灯亮起时足足有九十九秒，那个时候的他可不像现在这么乖。

“护士姐姐说我不会留疤，等我上中学的时候它应该就消失了。”

费迪南又拿过来一瓶汽水，这是儿童装的汽水，比两个大人手里的要少两百毫升。吉姆抬起头来，眨巴着眼睛对费迪南叔叔说了声谢谢，然后接过冰凉的玻璃瓶。麦考伊帮他咬开瓶盖，又从桌子抽屉里摸来一袋吸管，抽出一根，插进吉姆的瓶子。这些多次回收使用的玻璃瓶都不怎么干净，你绝对不敢把它们送到实验室化验一下那上面都有多少种细菌。它们不会致命，但麦考伊同样不希望吉姆拉肚子。

“你可以在学校多待一会儿的，等我下班去接你。”

“可是学校离这里很近，而且你下班比我放学晚，为什么不能换我来接你呢？”吉姆咕嘟咕嘟地喝着汽水，今天是杂莓味的，他不喜欢杂莓味的。他眼巴巴地看着麦考伊手里那瓶橘子味的。

“你可以和同学一起玩躲避球，或者参加一个什么课外小组。我记得在你们学校的公告窗上看到过很多宣传单，那看起来很不错。”麦考伊拿走那支不被男孩喜爱的杂莓汽水，抽出吸管，插进自己的玻璃瓶，然后塞到吉姆手里。

无论如何，他都不放心吉姆放学后一个人在街上跑，那太危险了。

吉姆没有说话，他埋下头，一边把气泡丰富的橙色液体吸进嘴巴里，一边把那根乳白色的吸管咬得扁头扁脑。

他当然不会跟麦考伊说他在学校没有朋友的事情。这不是他第一次转学了，这种情况他不陌生，况且他也不是那么渴求朋友——好吧，反正他自己是这么想的——大人们总是想当然的以为孩子们很容易结成朋友，其实不是这样。转学生常常毫无预兆地出现，并且不知道哪一天就又转走了，即使是小孩子也明白建立人际关系的费时费力，他们彼此已经是相熟的好伙伴了，何必找这个金头发蓝眼睛的、看起来像是外地人的新同学一起玩呢？

不过有一点令吉姆感到开心：他入学时用的是假名，所以再也没有同学跑到他面前询问他的爸爸是不是那个乔治•柯克，也没有老师对他露出奇怪的怜悯表情。现在他叫文森特•库伯，是麦考伊的侄子，他的个人信息上是这么写的。麦考伊不得不为他和自己办了两份假身份，他有百分之百的理由确定收养院已经报警了，他不确定自己和吉姆的资料是否已经被警方记录在案，他必须假定自己现在已经是一名嫌疑犯。兜售假身份的贩子并不难找，困难地是你必须每隔一段时间就再次更换身份，居民档案管理局的系统有定期的例行更新，一个假身份通常撑不过半年。

这意味着三年来，麦考伊带着吉姆在五个不同的市镇停留过，换过四次工作，而吉姆转过四次学。乐趣不是没有，比如起名字，而吉姆每一次都随麦考伊的姓，他还得在外人面前称呼麦考伊“叔叔”或者“爸爸”， 这视情况而定，总之越多样越好。

“我保证我下次不会跑了。”吉姆依然咬着他的吸管，声音含混不清。

“老兄，别太紧张，这片街区还是挺太平的，况且放学时间都有交警在校园门口看着，出不了什么问题，”费迪南把空瓶子搁在桌上，他拍了麦考伊一把，接着懒洋洋地从抽屉里拿出几把螺丝刀，“有个热爱课外活动的儿子才叫悲惨……你知不知道现在一套轮滑专用的儿童护甲要多少钱？还不包括轮滑鞋本身！”

“你想学轮滑吗？”麦考伊像是突然想起了什么似的，他揉了揉吉姆的脑袋，“我可以给你买一双，带动力加速的那种，我在广告上看到过，你应该会喜欢。”

“我可以下课后穿着轮滑鞋来接你下班吗？我想我不用护甲什么的。”吉姆高兴地咧开嘴。

“不可以，你只能在学校的操场上练习，而且我相信你需要一套护甲。”

吉姆收起了笑容，他的蓝眼睛里写满了悲伤，麦考伊熟悉他的这种表情，他现在知道要抵抗这小家伙别样的撒娇方式了，刚开始的那一年他几乎次次中招。

“小家伙，挑一双最贵的，趁你这位年轻的爸爸尚且处于这个头脑不清楚的年纪。”费迪南没有看吉姆，他自顾自摇了摇头，摆弄着手里的螺丝刀，同时对麦考伊露出那种“溺爱孩子的父亲真可怕啊”的表情。

“你一周的酒钱就足够给你儿子买双新球鞋了，Ferdi.”

麦考伊用“问题出在你身上”的表情回敬他。

吉姆趁着两个大人斗嘴的空当从桌上跳了下去，他跑到墙壁的另一头，望着那辆刚刚被冲刷一新的摩托车。他对一切交通工具都很感兴趣，所以麦考伊的这份工作，至少对吉姆来说，是很有趣的。他明白这是顾客的，所以不能随便触摸，他就只是认真地注视着，琢磨那些细小零件的衔接方式，或者前悬吊与把手相连的角度，他想知道这些看起来硬梆梆的金属、亮闪闪的塑料和软绵绵的橡胶是如何组成了一个可以在路上风驰电掣的大家伙的。交通工具总是拥有这样迷人的地方，它们的精巧和美丽可以把活生生的人移动起来，前往到遥远的未知之地——这是与众不同的美丽。

麦考伊也走了过来，他蹲在吉姆旁边，伸手把排气管上最后一点水迹抹掉。

“你快下班了吗？今天没有作业，我想和你一起看棒球赛……”

吉姆也伸出一只手指，在麦考伊那件浑身都是大口袋的工装上戳了戳，戳了一指头机油味儿，“我保证这次我到时间就去睡觉……”

“Jim, 晚上我们去一位阿姨家吃晚饭。”

麦考伊的声音听起来没有他表现得那么镇定，通常他对吉姆说事情的时候他都会直视吉姆的眼睛，但这次他只是看着那根排气管，不锈钢的表面倒映着吉姆的金色脑袋。

吉姆有些慌张地抬起头来，他不记得这三年来他们曾经在什么别人的家里吃过饭，麦考伊甚至没有带朋友来过他们住的地方做客。他第一反应是海伦，但那不可能，因为海伦和蒂娜现在住在芝加哥，而这里离芝加哥有好几百英里，可是他想不到麦考伊还有什么可以去拜访的朋友，他们的生活几乎以回避熟人为信条。

“那等吃完晚饭，我们可以回家看棒球赛吗？”

吉姆歪头看向麦考伊。

 

雨下得很急，麦考伊把灰色外套的领子抓起来，尽可能捂住头顶。他不怕被淋湿，他只是想给手头上找些事情做，否则他没办法平静地走在这条车辆稀少的路上，一个人踱步回家。

吉姆表现得比他想象的还要乖。

凯瑟琳和她的爱人热情地招待了他们。她事先询问了麦考伊，吉姆都有什么喜欢吃的，麦考伊没能答上来，吉姆好像是个什么都挺爱吃的孩子（当然除了花椰菜，像所有他这个年纪的孩子一样，还有彩椒），他从来不挑食，哪怕是绿油油的蔬菜沙拉他也能捧着玻璃碗慢吞吞地全部吃完，只要麦考伊给他挤了一大坨酸奶酱（香橙酱或者蛋黄酱或者其它什么有味道的酱都可以）。所以凯瑟琳烤了一大盘千层面，而吉姆在诱人的香气里显得食欲寡淡，心不在焉。麦考伊还从来没看到过吉姆吃东西时心不在焉。

不过他还是握着叉子把自己的分量全部吃完了。凯瑟琳会向他问话，他全都回答，好像期望自己的回答能让对方快些满意，然后把话题从他身上移走。偶尔他会悄悄地抬起蓝眼珠，小心翼翼地把目光挪到麦考伊的脸上，然后在麦考伊回看过来时迅速挪开，把小脸埋进黏糊糊的餐盘里。

凯瑟琳是麦考伊读大学时的同学，两人是非常要好的挚友。凯瑟琳的爱人无法生育，夫妇俩一直以来都很想领养个孩子，但手续上的诸多问题导致领养计划一直搁置。半个月前，麦考伊联系到很久不见的老友，跟她简略地说明了自己和吉姆的情况。

这件事他一直瞒着吉姆。

要怎么跟这个男孩开口呢？麦考伊思考了无数次。“Jim, 我帮你找了个新家”或者“你想换个地方住吗，小鬼”？天呐，太傻了。他不知道应该怎么轻快随意地提起这件事，就像他对吉姆提议说“晚上我们吃鱼排”那样的轻快随意。这件事无论怎么提起都不可能轻快随意。

三年来，他一直在为了取得吉姆的监护权努力。他利用空闲时间搜集那家收养院被家庭领养走的孩子的信息（为了使收养人受到全社会的监督，他们的基本信息会在妇女儿童保护协会网站上公示），希望取得联系，他相信吉姆不是唯一一个受到收养院内部人员暴力对待的孩子，如果可以拿到收养院存在虐待儿童的行为的证据，他或许有机会将收养院告上法庭，并且在未来面对自己可能遭受到的指控时占据有利地位。他也翻阅了收养法和各种儿童收养机构的规章条文，令人失望的是，即使他有一天能够恢复原先的身份，他想取得收养吉姆的资格，也依然会是个艰苦的斗争。

他不能拿吉姆的成长来给自己打赌。

麦考伊知道，这三年来吉姆跟着他很开心，如果不是他自作多情了的话。若是让小孩子自己选择，他一定只紧紧跟在麦考伊屁股后头，哪儿都不肯去。吉姆曾经对他说，自己有一个“麦考伊医生-雷达”，只要麦考伊在他附近，那么他就能把他找到，比如两个人一起逛卖场，购物清单里写着卷纸和牙线棒，而他们站在人头攒动的生鲜冰柜区，小男孩就会大声对麦考伊说“你在这儿等我”，然后以麦考伊没反应过来的速度一转头就跑了个没影。等到麦考伊在原地焦急地等了五分钟，脑袋里闪过了一系列吉姆被什么坏人拐走的画面，最后甩开购物车冲到服务台，就看到小男孩抱着一大袋十二只装的卷纸，上面摞着两大盒牙线棒，歪歪扭扭地跑到麦考伊面前，歪着脑袋问他“你怎么不在原地等我？不过我还是找到你了”，然后咯咯笑着怪罪他居然把购物车弄丢了，他又要把刚才好不容易找齐的三角黄油、粘钩、织物护理剂和一大堆薯片和饼干挨个搜罗一遍。

吉姆是孩子，但他是成人，他有必须要为吉姆考虑的事情。如果继续让男孩跟着自己，继续过这样没有稳定住所、稳定学校甚至一个稳定的身份的生活……那无疑是在害他。

从车行离开前往凯瑟琳家的路上，吉姆看上去有些不安。麦考伊问他是不是哪里不太舒服，男孩摇了摇头，然后说自己也许不该喝那么多汽水，他几乎把自己的那份和麦考伊的那份都喝光了。麦考伊说没关系。吉姆的小手被麦考伊牵着，他沉默下去，好像显得更加忧愁。他知道如果是在平时，他一口气喝光了将近六百毫升的汽水（他也没有那么贪嘴，他只是渴坏了而汽水总是越喝越渴），麦考伊才不会说“没关系”呢，他会凶着脸告诉他“我再也不会允许你喝汽水了”，虽然他只是在吓唬他。

“我们为什么要去那里吃晚饭？”走了一段路之后，吉姆终于把这问题拿了出来。

“因为Cathy邀请了我们。”麦考伊用余光瞥见了吉姆抬起的小脸，但他决定自己不要去看那吉姆。

然后吉姆就没有继续发问。小男孩平时总是有很多问题的，他很少这么心甘情愿、老老实实地沉默下去，有时候麦考伊觉得他就像是一个行走的小机器人，出厂设定是“跑跳”“吃东西”“咯咯直笑”加上“提出问题”，他简直不知道那些数不清的问题是如何钻进吉姆的小脑袋里的，每次听到“为什么”打头的句子麦考伊就会警铃大作。偶尔他会不懂装作地唬弄一下，但更多时候他都彻底答不上来，只好无可奈何地捏一捏吉姆的小脸，“你以为你的Bones就是你的百科全书”，而吉姆会眨巴着眼睛说是的，你就是。打个比方，如果吉姆问麦考伊一艘星舰上最多可以装多少人，麦考伊笑着回答说也许十万，吉姆就会真的牢牢记住这个数字，虽然他觉得十万会不会太多了一点，星舰还飞得动吗？认识到小男孩对他的盲目信任后，麦考伊就再也不敢随口瞎编了。

吃完晚饭之后，凯瑟琳提议带着吉姆去院子里看看，那块精心修剪过的草坪上有一个秋千、一个吊椅和一棵吉姆张开胳膊都抱不过来的大树，院子的右侧栽了一大堆吉姆叫不出名字的低矮植物。他在那颗大树的树皮上摸了摸，干燥皲裂的触感让他发出一阵惊叹，他轻轻用手拨弄了篱笆上的那串藤蔓，然后被那藤蔓茎干上的绒毛弄得浑身发痒。他的注意力终于被吸引了几分，而当他回过头去想要找麦考伊过来看时，他只看到那位女士的笑脸。

凯瑟琳阿姨说，她和她的丈夫为吉姆准备了卧室，他可以在这里睡一晚上，他一定会喜欢的。吉姆探出身子，望了望凯瑟琳背后的门厅、餐桌还有他视线所及的一小截走廊。

哪里都没有老骨头。

 

雨淅淅沥沥地变小了，麦考伊没有放下衣领。他保持着那个有点愚蠢的挡雨姿势，时不时一脚踩进积水的坑洼里，裤脚被彻底打湿，而他没有什么感觉。他有些庆幸凯瑟琳家距离他的那间出租屋并不远，他不需要骑车、的士或者搭地铁，他有了合理的借口出来淋一场雨，让他的头脑冷静下来。可他的头脑并不在发热，实际上那里一片冷寂。

他回想起晚饭前凯瑟琳找他单聊时的对话，她说这件事不能着急，他们必须慢慢来，她还说“Len, 我看得出来，Jim很依赖你”。而她对自己同样满怀信心。凯瑟琳是位中学教师，她的丈夫引领一家业界有名的建筑承包商，他们家境殷实，两人均无不良记录，他们有能力为吉姆提供最好的生活环境和学习条件，同时他们也找好了律师，随时可以带吉姆去做身份认定（他们必须把吉姆的监护权从那家收养院手里夺过来，而吉姆这三年里的空白，他们自然有办法找个借口来搪塞过去），然后递交收养申请。凯瑟琳对他说，Leonard, 你不会后悔了吧？你脸色看起来不太好。

麦考伊摇了摇头，勉强自己做出一个笑的表情。

凯瑟琳同他说好，让吉姆先在家里住一晚上，这或许是她亲近吉姆的第一次机会，她得好好把握。如果吉姆没有表现出太大的不适应，这会是个不错的开始，那孩子看起来一切都好，只是有些怕生。麦考伊不记得吉姆在自己面前什么时候怕过生——他记得吉姆第一天见到时就对他笑了五六次，又跟这个医生说了一大堆话，而今晚这顿饭小男孩甚至没有开口说超过五句话。

麦考伊转过一个街角，再走大约四百米，就到了出租屋所在的街区。他已经开始想念那个小家伙了。

雨夜有股神秘的力量，它会让快乐的人变忧愁，忧愁的人变悲伤。锋利的雨水把轻盈摇曳的树叶全都打湿、吹落，让它们蜷缩在黑色的枝干上，或者趴伏在浑浊的水面上，偶尔有几片湿漉漉的脏叶子被卷进空中，等风短暂消散后，它们便四下飘落，落到麦考伊的肩头或者袖子上，散发出潮湿的、植物独有的腥气。麦考伊想到他答应过吉姆要给他买一双胶鞋，吉姆是那么喜欢在下雨天四处乱跑，他必须有一双胶鞋，然后麦考伊会把他的裤脚卷起来几道，用手裹紧，囫囵塞进胶鞋里，让他尽情和那些小水洼较劲。吉姆从来不需要雨伞，或者说他不觉得自己需要雨伞，雨水是从天上掉下来的，你什么时候看到从天上掉下来过什么伤害人的东西？麦考伊知道，吉姆对天空有一种信任，就像他信任自己那样。

通讯器突然在裤兜里尖锐地叫了起来，麦考伊四处张望着，几步跨进一处遮阳棚下面的空地。

“Cathy? ”

“Leonard…”

女人听起来惊恐万分，她的喉咙像是被绑住了，收声孔只能捕捉到她快得出常的鼻息，好半天才终于传来一阵微弱的嗓音：“Jim不见了……”


	14. Chapter 14

吉姆从舰长椅上站起来，走向模拟舱通往连接廊的前门。

他抬起头，朝着上方那扇拱形玻璃窗伸手示意，并拢的食指和中指在额前划出几公分的距离，配合脸上的笑容，礼貌而狡黠。他看不见那道深色玻璃后面的任何景象，但他可以猜到。那后面一定是几位背手而立的考官，还有几位神情高傲的程序员，而他们此刻一定放下了手里的记录簿，高傲的神情在脸上分崩离析。吉姆猜得到这个。

他抬起另一只手，咬下最后一口果肉，现在他的手里只剩下那颗被啃得骨瘦如柴的苹果核。等到跨出门，从走廊的这一头走到另一头，他还是没找到垃圾箱，而对面正走来一位身形窈窕的学员——奥利安女孩的傲人身材在光洁如新的地砖上映出了清晰的影子——吉姆让出通道，他放松而不失风度地倚靠着墙壁，一手插进裤兜，一手将苹果核重新塞到嘴边，看起来他正在津津有味地品尝着最后一层并不存在的苹果肉。

女孩放慢脚步，棕红色的睫毛缓缓上翘，朝着吉姆的方向转过身来。

“所以，你是今天测试的‘舰长’？”

吉姆不置可否地笑了，他刚要自我介绍，便被女孩用指腹摁住了微微张开的嘴巴，“James T Kirk, 不到三年的时间就修完了胜任指挥官所需的所有课程，学院里没有几个和你同龄的预备指挥官——所以，你不用自我介绍。”

“哇哦，我不知道我的脸上贴了履历表。”吉姆抓住女孩鲜绿色的手指，握在嘴边，迟迟没有放开。

“不不不，这不是我认出你的原因，Kirk. 我是Gaila的好朋友，她把你甩了之后曾经跟我哭诉过她有多后悔然后给我看了她手机里存着的三百多张你的照片。”

吉姆的笑脸僵住了大约零点五秒，然后绽开得更大了，“我觉得我本人比照片上好看一些，你觉得呢？”

“的确。”女孩饶有兴致地点了点头，笑容甜蜜。

 

“学员James Tiberius Kirk. ”

身后传来一阵迅速拉近的脚步声，吉姆后仰着闭上眼睛，然后无奈地睁开，他对面前的绿美人低语了几句，随后才转过身去，望向那道声音的主人。

“我以为测试已经在五分钟前就结束了。”

“是的，它结束了。”

吉姆脑袋一歪，面带不爽地紧盯住这位穿着深灰色制服的家伙——穿着深灰色制服的瓦肯人。他的视线被那两只尖尖的泛着青绿色的耳朵吸引过去了，脸上的不爽变成一种近乎无辜的专注。

这家伙的耳朵好像没有吉姆以为的那么尖，也没有吉姆以为的那么绿。

“所以，你是来向史上第一位通过这个测试的学员道贺的吗？”吉姆把自己的视线拽到了瓦肯人的眼睛上，他在那双褐色的眼睛里看到了自己的红色制服，“谢谢你的好意，但我得先走了。”

瓦肯人瞬间紧蹙的眉毛让吉姆感到一种不适，他以更加莽撞的眼神回敬那道审视自己的目光，像是在课堂上公然质疑教授权威的一年级新生。吉姆可不是什么一年级新生，这已经是他来到学院的第三个年头了，在这三年里，他学会了徒手格斗（感谢他从小摸爬出来的那套野路子，他学得很快），学会了传感器原理（这门通识课每年都要挂死三分之一的新老学生），学会了量子炮在不同种类星舰上的操纵方法（那位教授在零分和满分间犹豫了很久，最后他决定给吉姆满分），但从来没学会收敛自己的锐气与锋芒。

“学员James Tiberius Kirk, 作为小林丸号测试的初始程序员之一，我有成分的证据来推断，你实施了作弊行为，以达到通过此次测试的目的。”瓦肯人不紧不慢的嗓音一点一点砸进这位人类学员的小圆耳朵里，“我已向学院提交了针对你此次作弊行为的指控，听证会将在明天十四点钟举行，请你准时出席。”

“如果我拒绝呢？”

吉姆仍然歪着头，他甚至骄傲地眯起眼睛，好像一点震惊或慌忙的情绪都没有从心里产生，只是那急促的语速泄露出些许进攻性，“我来参加测试，我通过了测试，这就是一切。”

“如果你拒绝参加听证会，代表你放弃为自己进行辩护的权利。任何可能产生的处分和后果，你必须无条件承担。”

这位佩戴中校肩章的瓦肯人是如此平静、如此肯定，以致于这种平静在吉姆的眼里简直有了一点挑衅的意味，“最严厉的后果是，你将被学院除名。”

瓦肯中校没有留给这位学员更多用那双人类的蓝色眼珠来狠狠瞪视自己的时间，他说完便转身离开了，仿佛一位寥寥几句便结束了最终陈辞的律师。吉姆站在那儿，气呼呼的，他的胸膛因为呼吸而显出明显的起伏——这套笔挺的制服总是勒得他浑身不痛快，他恨不得直接把那道紧紧扼住自己喉咙的领子扯开，但他又想把手里的苹果核扔在那个尖耳朵程序员的后脑勺上，他被这两个突然冒出来的冲动搅乱了，简直不知道应该先实行哪一个才好。

最终他终于深吸了一口气，既没有扯开自己的制服领子，也没有拿苹果核去砸那位中校。他转过身去，迈向走廊通往外界的出口，他没有察觉到自己的肩膀以微弱的幅度塌陷下去，胃袋也莫名绞紧了，吉姆揉了揉肚子，他想也许他下回得学会细嚼慢咽。

他不会被除名的，那意味着他要脱下制服，收拾行李回家。他不可能回家。

这栋专供实验和模拟测试的建筑没有直接对外开放的出入口，吉姆需要走桥通往另一栋楼，才能下到地面。连接两栋楼体的桥梁架在大约二十五层的高度上，两旁放眼望去，可以将学院总部的景象尽收眼底。已经是十二月了，昨晚气温骤降之后，便迎来今天头顶上的一大把直剌剌的阳光，总部建筑的表层大多采用钢化玻璃，在这样的天气里，桥上的人几乎要被四处反射过来的阳光淹没了。

吉姆喜欢晴天，但不喜欢这样的晴天。它太过直白、太过热烈，好像要把人都剥光，扒出体内那颗不知道是什么颜色的心脏似的。他抬起手，试图挡住几根斜戳过来的强烈光线，然后还是有无数根笔直的光线戳进他的眼，弄得他只能埋下脑袋，好让一片白花花的视线重新恢复原来的颜色。

他终于发现一只垃圾桶，远远就把果核朝那道窄缝对准，然后丢了过去。垃圾桶乖乖地把苹果核吞进肚子里，发出一计闷响，听起来孤零零的。

推开寝室的房门，吉姆忙不迭地把制服从身上扯下来，随手扔到沙发靠背上。他小时候的习惯好像还没有这么随便（麦考伊虽然从来不在叠衣服叠被子这些事情上苛求他，但他大部分时候都能把自己的东西收拾好），而来到学院的这三年，他反倒越过越回去了。和他同住的那位室友并不在屋子里，吉姆松了口气，他现在不想和任何人寒暄打趣，尤其是想到威尔可能会跟他聊起放假回家后都要让他老妈做些什么口味的馅饼，吉姆就更兴致缺缺了，虽然他并不讨厌馅饼，事实上他很喜欢馅饼。不过他没吃过家里做的馅饼，麦考伊从前只会用食物复制机，或者从餐厅打包，吉姆不知道室友母亲做出来的馅饼是什么味道的，他觉得应该也不会更美味到哪里去。

吉姆不太理解自己对小时候在麦考伊家吃到过的所有事物的想念，它们大多都只是碳水化合物、氢化植物油和可食色素的混合物，和他在学院吃的没有什么不同。为了保证和提高学员的身体素质，学院里提供多种多样的新鲜蔬果，吉姆不再喝得到那些缺乏营养的汽水了，他也很想念汽水。他想念汽水，想念汽水瓶口上那个不大干净的盖子，他有一秒钟咬开瓶盖的本领，也会单手使用开瓶器，麦考伊教他这些的时候对他说，以后你可以用这招来糊弄女孩子，而吉姆至今还没落实过。他想到那个身材火辣的奥利安女孩，这会儿他好像已经忘记了那个女孩长什么样了。

吉姆去浴室冲了个澡，然后他发现自己忘记了毛巾和换洗的衣服。他在雾气迷蒙的隔间里呆站了一会儿，好让自己满身的水滴快点淌掉，接着湿漉漉地走进卧室，翻出抽屉里随便一条没用过的浴巾（还是毯子什么的），把自己包了起来。

他坐到床边，捞起大浴巾的一角，揉到脑袋上擦头发。擦头发是发呆的好时候，吉姆望着地板上那串被自己踩出来的湿脚印，半天都没有转动脖子。这些水印马上就会自己蒸发掉了，不用去擦，吉姆想。他的拖鞋跑到哪里去了？吉姆往床底下瞅了瞅，没有找到，然后他决定光着脚也挺好，事实上他经常光着脚走来走去，像他小时候那样，即使曾经不止一次被桌子腿或者沙发角狠狠撞到了脚趾头，痛得泪眼汪汪直不起腰，被麦考伊抱起来一边责怪。时至今日，这个坏习惯依然跟随着他，只不过当他被寝室里那张茶几的尖角磕到脚背时没有人跑过来吼他“我跟你说过别再光着脚乱跑”，吉姆把一只腿折到床上，摸了摸自己脚背上那块颜色黯淡的划痕。他明天该去查查自己的户头了，吉姆突然想到，这季的奖学金应该快要发了。来到学院的第一年他就申请到了奖学金（什么什么战时人才培养专项计划，不是科研方向也不是补助类的，吉姆的成绩和表现总是在两个极端之间游走，符合他条件的奖学金项目并不多），谢天谢地，否则他可没有当初一次又一次把麦考伊给他寄来的信用卡重新寄回去的底气。

他把毛巾丢到一边，伸手去摸桌子上的钱夹。他抽出那张平凡无奇的卡，卡面崭新崭新的，是未曾使用过的迹象。在第五次收到这张卡后，吉姆终于放弃了，在「倔脾气」这项指标上，他杠不过那个男人。他把卡留下来，一分钱都没有动过，他知道银行会定期出两份对账单，一份寄给持卡者，一份寄给开户人。

三年来，这张如同乒乓球般被两人打过来又打回去的银行卡信封，就是他和麦考伊唯一的联络。探亲假他没有回过家，平日从来不给麦考伊打电话或者视频聊天，他也不写信，包括那次极端严酷的体能考试之后（他在学院医疗室的病床上躺了两天，护士建议他给家人报个平安，他不知好歹地跟小护士抛了个虚弱的媚眼，然后便翻身过去继续昏睡了两天）。

麦考伊也没有来看过他，没有给他打过电话或者视频聊天，没有写过信。每次看到那张银行官方信封表面上的一小块透明薄膜，吉姆僵直的脊背就会垮塌下来，他捏着那张信封，半天不吭一声，或者又不死心地把信封拿起来仔细查看，企图在一览无余的信封里找到什么秘密夹层，或者被他遗落了的便签条。

什么都没有。

如果不是这张银行信封上还印着麦考伊的地址，有时候吉姆甚至会怀疑自己人生里到底有没有一个姓麦考伊的医生，或许他还坐在那间收养院的干枯草坪上，用破旧的画册盖住脸，想象自己有一天考上了星舰学院，想象自己找到了妈妈。他小时候的幻想里倒真的从来没有出现过老骨头。这听起来愚蠢得出奇，但人有时候就是会有这样幼稚不堪的时刻，尤其是用酒精把胃袋装满之后，吉姆可是学院附近那家地下酒吧的常客。

他把卡塞回去，故意不去看右下角那张塞在薄膜里头的麦考伊的照片。吉姆觉得自己今晚必须得去喝一杯了，或者喝很多杯，喝醉了就能轻易睡着，否则他又要张着眼睛，看一晚上吊灯的倒影，或者闭着眼睛，听一晚上石英表指针滴答作响的步伐。明天还有一场可恶的听证会，他可不能在那个可恶的尖耳朵混蛋面前睡着。

 

吉姆很少一个人喝闷酒，但今天是个例外。他用双肘撑住吧台，眼睛聚焦在那一排糖浆和预调酒的塑料喷嘴上，那些挤挤挨挨的漂亮瓶子在镭射灯与镁光灯的杂乱交映下变了色，吉姆愣愣地望着，想要拼出那些奇奇怪怪的预调酒的品牌名称。

他一边口齿不清地拼读着，一边抬起手里的啤酒，酒罐表面渗着一层细密的水汽，弄湿了吉姆的手心。罐子不知道什么时候又变得轻飘飘的，他拿到耳边晃了晃，愣是没听出还剩多少来。

他本来只想在卧室里喝上几罐，然后就能顺利地倒头大睡，可惜冰箱的饮料架早在五天前就被他掏空了，他只找到室友的两盒脱脂牛奶。威尔最近正在紧锣密鼓地健身增肌，他三番五次地警告吉姆不许在自己面前吃炸鸡或者煎蛋吐司，于是吉姆连吃了一个礼拜的炸鸡和煎蛋吐司，差点把威尔吃哭了（“你连这点诱惑都经受不住，兄弟，你当初是怎么通过精神测试*的？”）。

吉姆后来有些后悔，并不是因为他在这七天里增重了两磅——好吧，这的确是原因之一，不过他对练块的热情没有那么疯狂，两磅是可以接受的——而是每当他咬在那张油滋滋的煎蛋吐司上时，他都会想起那个厨艺欠佳的男人。直到现在吉姆还是习惯两手直接抓起来吃，但他知道，如果是在家里，麦考伊会拍掉他的手，然后把刀叉塞进他手心里，或者干脆把自己切好的那盘推到吉姆面前。时至今日，吉姆想到小时候的那些餐桌上的画面，还是会忍俊不禁，又不是什么法式大餐，为什么要固执于使用齐整的餐具呢？这是麦考伊性格里根深蒂固的东西，它根深蒂固在吉姆的脑子里。只要条件允许，他就会从厨房里摸出一把叉子和一把刀子，有些笨拙地握在手里。

他喝得足够多了，已经给自己的脑子喂饱了它所需要的混沌感。他从屁股后头的口袋里掏出钱夹，却被一只手拍在肩上。

“Jim? ”

吉姆转过头去，看到一张陌生的脸。

“真的是你，太巧了……如果不是我的同学认出了你，我可能还不知道你坐在这儿……”年轻的男孩自顾自说着，看起来喜气洋洋，“我一直想跟你见上一面，但我刚来到这里不到半年，学院真的是太大了……”

“等等……抱歉，我想我不认识你。”吉姆完全不知道男孩这幅自来熟的轻松随意是从哪来的，他决定自己没有见过他。

“啊，的确，我们之前没有见过面……”年轻男孩不大好意思地抓了抓脑袋，“我太匆忙了，没有说清楚，我是Billy! ”

吉姆一头雾水地耸了耸肩。

现在一年级男孩的搭讪技巧难道都变得这么……返璞归真？没有不敬的意思，但他还是比较喜欢年长一点的类型。

“但……你真的不知道我吗？抱歉，我以为Dr.McCoy跟你提到过我……”

吉姆的背部一下子挺直了，像是被人用什么钝物猛地戳在上面似的。他好久没有听到那个称呼了。

“对不起，Billy, 是我的错，我想他跟我提到过你。是我一时忘记了。”

他用手抹了把脸，挤出一个笑来，他敞开胳膊，冲吧台上自己残留下来的那堆酒罐扬了扬下巴，“你知道，人喝多了脑子就不大好使，真的抱歉……”

他不想让这个可能是麦考伊朋友的男孩对麦考伊失望，也不想让男孩知道自己三年来都没有和麦考伊有过任何交谈的事实。

“噢，没关系！你想起来就好，我们本来就没见过面，一时想不起来是正常的……我没有什么特别的事，只是一直找不到跟你见个面的机会，刚才我的朋友在那边认出了你，所以我想来打个招呼。”

男孩看了看吉姆身边的空位子，双手一撑坐了上去，左脚的动作看上去有些迟缓。吉姆已经可以大概猜到，这应该是麦考伊众多被治愈的病人之中的一位。

“你看出来了吧？是这里……”比利指了指自己的左边小腿，“里面有三根这么粗的钢筋。”他用食指和拇指圈出粗细，脸上带着毫不在乎的天真与自信，“虽然手术是在外科医院做的，但Dr. McCoy给了我很大帮助。他是我的恩人，也是我和我母亲的好朋友。”

吉姆抿嘴笑了。他点点头，眼神清醒很多。

那种突然听到麦考伊名字的震动正在以它出现的速度消减下去，吉姆心里感到一阵奇怪的熟悉，好像还是在很多年前那样，在车行，或者在后来麦考伊工作过的那几间小诊所，费迪南叔叔挤眉弄眼地逗他笑，告诉他“你老爸是个很酷的家伙”，那些头发里有一股消毒水味儿的护士阿姨蹲在他面前，告诉他“你不知道你爸爸有多棒，小甜心”，太好笑了，他怎么会不知道？不过他还是很喜欢听到别人夸麦考伊，每当他听到的时候，虽然他会摆出一副“我比你知道得更多”或者“哪有那么夸张”的臭脸，但心里的快乐从未变动过。

即使现在也是一样。

他搓响指头，让侍应生给男孩上了杯冰茶，“你看起来恢复得很棒。”

“嗯，Dr.McCoy说我比大多数同样情况下的病人表现得更好，他本来以为我要坐几年轮椅，更别提来学院了。现在我来了。”男孩把冰茶握到手里，很爽快地灌下去几口，“我听我的朋友说，不出意外的话你今年就能升任指挥官了，那才是真正的‘很棒’，Jim! 很多人连按时毕业都做不到，而你只用了三年……”

吉姆突然有点不好意思，他低下头笑笑，然后用拳头蹭了蹭鼻子。他很少有脸皮薄到这种程度的时刻，或许是男孩语气里的欣赏和倾慕太过直白与真诚，这令吉姆有些慌乱。他应付得了质疑或者轻蔑，但他应付不了这种真诚。

“Leonard一定很为你骄傲……我妈曾经在家念叨，等到我‘像Jimmy一样’当上了舰长，她要好好张罗一场晚饭，只可惜那时候我俩可没时间吃饭了。我妈是个做饭狂，她总是抓住一切机会张罗大餐，我开学前的那个周末，她就为了庆祝Leonard的好消息请他来家里晚饭……老天，虽然Leonard把他的前妻和女儿也一起带来了，但她也不至于她把一整个卖场的生鲜区都搬回家……”

吉姆脸上的不好意思转成了困惑，“……‘好消息’？”

“你还不知道？”比利难以置信地睁大眼睛，露出吃惊的笑容来，“他居然忍了这么久没有告诉你……可能他想给你个惊喜吧，Dr. McCoy是那种沉得住气的人，不过我想你很快就会知道了。”

吉姆愣在那里，脸上的表情全部消失不见了。

他带了海伦和蒂娜去朋友家一起吃饭，吉姆想。麦考伊带了海伦和蒂娜一起，而在此之前海伦甚至不允许麦考伊独自看望蒂娜，吉姆突然觉得自己就像个傻瓜，这三年里可能发生的变化他一分一毫都无从得知。

“我想还是先别多嘴了，Leonard一定想要亲自告诉你。这是件大事，我为他感到高兴……虽然妈妈一开始还有些不确定，她不知道这对他来说到底是好还是坏，但我百分之百支持他。别管年纪啊别人的看法啊什么的，人要为自己而活。”

比利把最后一口冰茶吞进喉咙，爽快地咂了咂嘴，放下玻璃杯，然后对吉姆露齿一笑。

“我朋友还在那边，我得先回去啦。下次见，Jim! 祝你好运。”

“谢谢。”吉姆点点头。

他坐在那个瘦长的高脚凳上，半天没有动弹。他从那堆喝剩的易拉罐里挑挑拣拣，最后摸到一罐感觉还剩了不少的，匆忙往嘴里灌。刚才为了集中精力进行对话，他花费了不少力气，现在终于可以懈怠下来，任由酒精在全身血液里横冲直撞，大脑糊成乱糟糟的一团。他嘴里叼着酒罐，从钱夹里摸出几张皱巴巴的纸钞放到桌上，他昏头昏脑地转过身去，手里的钱夹被一个脚步鲁莽的大个子挤掉在地上。

吉姆没什么反应，他弯腰去捡，酒吧里人实在是太多了，音乐的鼓点、人声的嘈杂全部堵在他耳朵里，地面上到处沾满了脚，他在昏暗的光线里摸到了敞开的钱夹，里面乱七八糟的收据和毫无用处的卡片洒得一地都是。他把钱夹捡起来，检查那张照片还在不在，那片布满划痕的塑料薄膜下只有黑乎乎的皮面，照片不见了。吉姆不断被经过的脚步挤来挤去，他的嘴唇有些不受控制地颤抖，他说了句什么脏话，想拨开那些惹人讨厌的腿和脚，寻找那张照片，他找不到那张照片。

“你给我回来，婊子养的……”

吉姆突然站了起来，他不管不顾地挤过人群，抓住刚才那个碰掉他钱夹的高个子，“为我找到照片，否则你今晚不要离开这间屋子！”

“放开我，疯子……”高出吉姆半头的年轻人挥开胳膊，看清面前人之后，嘲弄地嗤笑出声，“Jim Kirk? 你就是那个通过了小林丸测试的Kirk? ”

“找到我的照片，小子……”吉姆的胸膛一起一伏，他不知道自己为什么喘地这么厉害，他像是被什么人抓住了心口，那种难以呼吸的感觉太难受了，“我的照片……”

“我老爸从小就爱跟我讲Captain Kirk的英勇事迹，说他有多勇敢、多伟大……结果你告诉我他的儿子就是你这样子？你在跟我开玩笑吗？”

吉姆不太听得清楚眼前这人都在说些什么，他有些后悔了，并不是因为他发现自己可能会陷入一场无意义的挑衅而感到后悔，而是他这才发觉，如果自己离开了那片混乱的、到处都是坚硬鞋底的地板，他找到那张照片的几率就更小了。这人可真吵，吉姆摇了摇头，他觉得有些头痛。

“这不能把责任怪罪到他的头上，没错……所以你是从哪学来的那一套，‘天才’？是你‘天赋异禀’，还是你有个后爹教会你骗人的把戏？”

吉姆半天才把眼睛对焦到面前这个男人的脸上。

他一点都没有长进——小的时候，十六七岁的时候，听到别人挑衅的话，听到别人说他继父什么不好的话，他起码还会咬着牙让别人“有胆再重复一遍”——他的拳头攥得是那么的紧，浅浅的指甲都陷进手心的肉里，照着那人的鼻梁挥过去时他感受到剧烈的疼痛，痛感在手骨上炸裂开来，而缓解这种疼痛的方式是更多的疼痛。他打得毫无章法，因为力气和章法是无法共存的两种东西，他打得那么用力，连自己的平衡都快要失去了。


	15. Chapter 15

五年前

吉姆在地上好好地躺了一会儿，而不是在那几个小流氓消失后就马上爬了起来。他眼睛里进了沙子。

那些沙粒细小而干燥，三两成群地趴伏在小男孩柔软的眼睑里，产生一阵微弱的、完全可以忍受的刺痛感。吉姆抬起手背，在眼睛上一阵粗鲁的擦拭。怎么能擦干净呢？他那细瘦的手腕并不比眼睛更干净整洁——东一块西一块的青紫或红肿，夹杂几处轻浅的伤口，像是被那些男孩子的球鞋掌钉给刮蹭出来的；伤口表面翻起几道薄薄的皮，血珠缓慢而细密地渗出，尘土和沙子黏在这一小块潮湿的皮肤上，看上去灰乎乎的。

这也许能帮助结痂？吉姆也不确定，他抬起另一只脏兮兮的手，想把伤口上的脏污拍掉，可没管住力气，把破皮的部位拍痛了，他赶忙停下动作，龇牙咧嘴地往上面吹了几口气。

眼睛里的沙子没有完全清理干净，蛰得他眼眶里不停渗出应激性的眼泪，吉姆垂头丧气地低声骂了句脏话，却在尾音处愣愣地住了嘴。他可足足有两个半月都没有说过脏话了，自从上次他开玩笑似的骂了同班同学一句“混球”，结果惹得麦考伊有点不高兴之后。其实吉姆知道老骨头也经常说，但他努力不在自己面前说，即使偶尔不小心爆出了s或者f开头的单词他都会急忙吞进嗓子眼里，然后有点尴尬地瞟吉姆一眼，吉姆知道那一眼的意思是“你可不许学”（可是吉姆发誓他不是故意的，因为被骂作混球的那个男孩是个实打实的混球，那家伙在女孩们的书包里塞死耗子然后诬陷说是吉姆干的）。吉姆并没有打算一辈子都不说脏话了——那得多无趣啊——但他会努力少说，只在他忍不住的时候说一说，然后最起码不能让老骨头听见。

小男孩目前还没有很多人生理想，但“不惹老骨头生气”绝对可以位列第一。

不过吉姆知道，现在老骨头可不会突然冒出来，眉头紧蹙地望着他，用那即使严厉起来也不太令他畏惧的嗓音说，“Jim, 不许这样说话”。所以吉姆一点都不担心。他还知道，至少在很久一段时间里，他都不会再见到老骨头了，如果自己不跑过去烦他的话。麦考伊最近很忙，麦考伊一直很忙，忙着加班、忙着到处奔波去“办一些事情”，吉姆不太清楚那都是什么事情，现在他知道了。对于这位年轻的养父来说，那次发现自己的男孩居然可以很流利、很有兴致地使用不洁字眼，也只是偶然中的偶然。

一般来说，小孩会因为大人的管教而感到厌烦，但那次的吉姆可以说是……很配合，没有顶嘴，虽然他有充分的理由为自己辩解。麦考伊一直很忙，他可没有太多这样被男人关注、被一边摸着颈脖和后脑的头发，一边乖乖聆听训导的机会。

虽然他有那么一丁点的担心害怕，如果老骨头发现了自己竟然是个会说脏话的小孩，会不会非常失望？不仅是这个，他还会打架呢，大多是收养院的大孩子们“教”他的。至于脏话，学习的来源就太杂太广了，在家时他几乎每天都能听到弗兰克用不同的字眼、不同的比喻和不同的语音语调来爆粗，有时候是嘟嘟囔囔，有时候是破口大骂，他捂住耳朵也能听到，那是没办法的事情。

不过他再也不用为了这些问题而苦恼了，他不知道自己以后一年还能见上麦考伊几次。也有可能再也见不到了——想到这里，吉姆揉眼睛的动作停滞下来，被擦伤了的另一只胳膊垂到交叠的两腿上，他伸出指头，在布满灰尘沙土的地面上蹭来蹭去——这是一件使他颇为困惑的事：人和人之间的失散，到底有多容易呢？总之肯定比人们想象得容易好多倍。这也是一件很奇怪的事：不要说那些在马路上迎面走来然后匆匆离去的陌生人啦，哪怕是曾经拉着他的手去人工湖边喂鸭子的妈妈，现在也不知道到哪里去了。还有每个星期五的下午都带他去农场外围的杂草地放风筝的哥哥，也不知道以后还见不见得到面。吉姆常常会思考这样的事，这种时候他就觉得自己的脑袋不够用了。

附近传来一阵行车的声音，吉姆转过头，看到几辆皮卡车的前车灯远远打过来，刺得他眯起了眼睛。好在那些车子开得快极了，只短短地几秒钟就迅速消失在另一头，周围又恢复了昏暗和寂静。这就是吉姆喜欢各式各样交通工具的原因，他幻想过自己以后必须有一辆车子，或者飞行器，特别特别快的那种，踩足马力后就能猛一下蹿出好远的那种，到时候他想去哪里都不成问题，他再也不会被一条车水马龙的街道挡住去路，也不会只跑了几个街区就累倒在地上呼哧呼哧的喘气，他可以去到足够远的地方，就像妈妈去的那么远的地方。他现在又多出一个理由，他必须要有一辆很快的车子（吉姆也很喜欢潜水艇，但他觉得无论是妈妈还是老骨头都不大可能去当水手）或者什么的，如果以后他还想找到麦考伊的话。吉姆明白那应该比找到妈妈还要困难，因为妈妈可没有一辆飞快的、无所限制的大摩托。

在地上躺够了，吉姆伸了个大大的懒腰，便一只手撑住粗糙的地面，很麻利地坐了起来。拍了拍手心的沙土，又拍拍裤脚上的脏灰，男孩儿这才站直了膝盖，转过头，寻找他的书包。

这里是足球场西侧的一条小路，高大齐整的铁丝网东侧是鲜艳过头的人工草皮和水泥砌出来的老式观众席。地球人的科技水平已经足以让他们仅凭两根手指就能操控一场足够精彩的竞技比赛，而几百年来，人们对于血脉喷张、挥发汗液和肢体碰撞的热情从来没有半分消减，学校竞相推广竞技体育，打出“保护传统运动”的口号以吸引生源。吉姆喜欢运动，喜欢各种各样允许他奔跑、跳跃、流汗甚至是重重得撞倒在地的运动（虽然那免不了要让他的裤子和球鞋都被弄得脏兮兮，不过麦考伊从来不因为这个而生气，他会一手拎着小板凳，一手牵着吉姆来到卫生间，教他怎样把鞋带拆下来，怎样用清洁刷和肥皂水把球鞋上的污泥和脏印子都消灭干净，再把鞋带穿回去）。

夜晚的学校很安宁，它被四周道路上的灯光掩映着，变成一片昏睡的建筑。从凯瑟琳家跑出来之后，吉姆也想不到有什么地方可以去，于是他顺着自己（除了回家之外）最熟悉的一条路跑了过来。

他跑得很快，歪歪扭扭的步伐在柏油路面上擦出急促的声响，他努力让自己沸成一锅浓汤的脑袋休息下来，什么也不去想。他不去想麦考伊，连老骨头这个单词都不许在脑子里出现，他也不去想凯瑟琳家的院子里那棵孤零零的大树，不去想自己下午喝掉的汽水，不去想费迪南，虽然他知道费迪南有点无辜但他还是不能去想那个长着酒糟鼻的叔叔，因为一想到费迪南他就刹不住车地想到麦考伊。吉姆决定去探险，他还从来没有在天黑之后去过学校附近玩儿呢。

可惜险没有探到，只探到一帮穿吊裆裤的、精力过剩的大孩子。

他们盘踞在足球场西边的一块空地上抽烟，然后顺理成章地找了这个突然闯过来的小男孩的麻烦。一通幼稚至极的挑衅和乱七八糟的扭打后，不出意外的，吉姆被揍翻在了地上。

吉姆觉得懊恼，但没有感到羞耻，他可是以一敌五呢。

头顶上的天空是深红色的，有点像今晚吃饭时大人们喝的红酒（吉姆的小脑袋急忙在这个想法未成形前打住了，不然他又要想起老骨头了），但酒杯里的液体是均匀、厚实的，此刻的夜空略微发着光，这里亮一点，那里暗一点，是很不均匀的深红色。吉姆把几米之外的书包拽回怀里，继续呆坐在地上，他抬头看着那一大波肥胖臃肿的灰色云朵，在发红的天上缓缓游动，这是要下雨的迹象，每次雨水降临前夜空都是这幅模样，吉姆曾经有大把的时间研究这个。夜里的雨水和白天下雨不太一样，夜雨常常像是见不得人的啜泣，它总让吉姆想到妈妈，无数个夜晚薇欧娜把自己锁在卧室或者储物间里悄悄的哭，而那一层薄薄的房门并不能阻止哭泣声传进吉姆的耳朵里。吉姆不喜欢晚上下雨。

没等第一颗雨点打在他的鼻尖上，吉姆就弯腰拽起书包肩带，接着站起来，一个猛子飞蹿向小路的尽头——这可不是啜泣，这是大暴雨的阵势——他奔跑着，脚下干燥的草地迅速变得潮湿泥泞，雨水钻进他的头发、袖口和毛衣领子，把浅色的小吉姆浸湿成了深色的小吉姆，他感觉到雨水冲走了眼里残余的沙子，液体的刺激代替了沙粒的刺激，他还是觉得有些疼。

他一直跑，跑过了三条马路和两个街区，他今天不打算回到哪里，但这雨令他措手不及。吉姆知道自己能找到一个宽敞而干燥的桥洞，他凭记忆中的地图制定出最短路线，朝着那座天桥的方向继续跑。如果这座城市的表面是一张布，那些纵横交错的高架桥和人行天桥就像是绣线，一股缠着一股，杂乱而紧密地爬满了城市上空。吉姆不是很喜欢这些桥，它们就像沿海而立的摩天大楼那样惹人讨厌，大楼将远远的海面切割成一小块一小块的，桥梁把远远的星空切割成一大块一大块的，无论如何都让人看不真切。

吉姆感觉到自己的脚在变重，他的鞋子里浸满了水。他一直想要一双胶鞋，而麦考伊答应他等这周有空闲去卖场时就给他买而且必须把他也带上，因为“你那双小脚丫几乎每天都在变大”。他又想到老骨头了！吉姆抬起胳膊，攥出一个不那么紧实的小拳头，在自己的脑门上磕了两下，他又犯规了，他跟自己说好了起码今天晚上不能去想。其实他也没有那么想要一双胶鞋，或者轮滑鞋，吉姆这样想着，他不知不觉地放慢了奔跑的速度，嘴巴张开来呼吸，他知道这样并不好因为老骨头说过“那会让你跑得肚子疼，小鬼，用鼻子吸气而不是用嘴”，这么一想，他好像真的感觉到肚子一抽一抽地痛了起来，他这才闭上了嘴，而一股酸胀的气息从不知道是心脏还是胃里冲进鼻腔，这下他没法继续闭着嘴用鼻子呼吸了，鼻子酸麻酸麻的，他开始低低地呜咽起来，连喘气的节奏都被打乱了。

他为什么非得想要一双胶鞋或者轮滑鞋呢？穿球鞋在水洼和泥地里乱跑也不是什么天大的灾难，或者他也愿意再也不乱跑了。轮滑鞋就更没什么了，虽然他很好奇如果自己站在一堆滑溜溜的轮子上还能不能跑得飞快，但他也能管得住自己的好奇心。如果他需要的那些乱七八糟的物品可以少一点，也许老骨头把他送走的日期会往后推迟几天。而且他也不应该一放学就往车行跑。如果他被什么飞驰而过的跑车撞倒，或者被暗巷里飞出来的劣质子弹打中胸口……那可能会很疼，吉姆皱了皱眉头，但他没顾得上想象那番疼痛，他又抬起小拳头磕了磕自己的脑门。疼痛不是大问题，但老骨头一定会因此而担心、生气而且摊上一堆麻烦事。上次在车行仓库门口摔倒以后麦考伊是翘班带他回家包扎的，捏着棉絮在他额头上那道口子上轻轻擦拭时，他手里还捏着通讯机，吉姆听到了那个车行老板暴怒的嗓门，而麦考伊时不时地应答一声，说着“我很抱歉”之类的话，到最后就只是听任男人毫不留情的训斥，一句顶撞也懒得抛出。吉姆很难过，他还以为这世界上没有人可以凶老骨头。

风愈来愈强，硕大的雨点斜成一道道足有小拇指那么粗的线，吉姆放慢了脚步，他不跑了，雨水帮助他把眼睛里的沙子全部揉了出来，而他的两双球鞋加起来大概有好几斤重，而吉姆自己觉得起码有好几十斤重，这让他走路也走得拖拖沓沓，他干脆停下来，脱掉鞋子，再把因为被浸透而紧紧咬在脚上的袜子也褪了下来，塞进鞋里。他一手提着一只湿漉漉的小球鞋，光着脚把路上的积水踩得啪啪作响，这很好玩，虽然路面上那层新铺的柏油不太均匀，硌得他脚底有些疼。他朝着不远处的那个大桥洞底下连跑带跳地奔了过去。

 

麦考伊第一时间报了警。

虽然警方对于小孩子的失踪不设报案时限，但由于他们发现吉姆走失直到报警的这段时间太短，达不到全力出动警力搜寻的条件，除了一张密密麻麻排满了空白的表格，警局只派出了两名值班警员，帮着他们一条街一条街地找过去。

之前的急迫雨势没有持续太久，但仍在轻描淡写地落着。积水顺着地势滚向低洼处和下坡路，乘着那层浅浅积水一道飘走的有枯枝败叶、外卖食品包装纸、扯烂了的一次性雨披，甚至还有一只无主的小野猫。夜渐渐深了，行人和车辆以可察觉到的程度迅速减少，这令麦考伊松了口气，又令他揪起了心，那意味着喜爱跑来跑去的吉姆不那么容易被撞倒了，但万一有什么不好的事情发生，他被及时发现的可能性也降低了。

他们花了四个多小时的时间把这座城市的南半边走遍，一无所获。除了稀疏的路灯和少数几个通宵营业场所门口的昏暗灯箱，几乎再看不到还亮着灯的楼房与建筑，天色像是黑加仑汁底部的沉淀，已经变得浓稠而均匀了。麦考伊在拐弯处陡然放慢了脚步（四个多小时的时间里他好像一直在跑），他把垂着的手掌抬起来，一边轻微颤抖一边慢慢松开——之前它一直保持着握紧的状态——放到脸颊上，一把抹掉那层凉丝丝的雨水。

雨水多多少少吸走了他面部的热度，他能感觉到自己的脸是冰凉的，扎在掌根上的发梢也是冰凉的，而口腔和喉咙变得滚烫，他喘着粗气。

通讯器收到了来自另外两名警员的呼叫，他们告诉麦考伊，根据经验来说，如果搜寻持续到现在还没有任何进展，那么在天亮之前，这样的寻找没有继续下去的意义。往最坏的程度去想，男孩已经受伤或者遇害，而接下来的工作就是警方的任务了；往不那么坏的程度去想，男孩被绑架，那么在绑匪发来讯息前他们只能等待；最好的可能性是小家伙藏到了同学或者其他亲友家里过夜，而麦考伊知道这种可能性微乎其微，吉姆没有任何地方可以去。

对方要求麦考伊先回家，一旦他们有任何发现会第一时间通知到他，麦考伊没有提出异议因为他知道你没办法跟警察讲道理，警局的人永远是最会跟你讲道理的。他在那个拐弯处站了三分多钟，然后拦下一辆出租车开往他那间出租屋的方向，他要回家换身衣服鞋子，拿上手电筒、折叠刀（他尽量不去想象最坏的情况）和他所有的现金和信用卡，然后他要去一趟车行把自己那辆摩托取出来，前几天因为发动机出了点毛病他就把车子扔到仓库，想等着有时间自己动手检修一下，这下他管不了那么多了，他可没办法一路跑去这座城市的北面，也不能坐在公交车或者出租车上一条街一条街的远眺。

他像是个尚能自主活动的、勉强抵御住失控冲动的醉汉，他把皱巴巴的纸钞扔到副驾驶的车座上然后推开门冲了下去，把钥匙串从口袋里掏出来就花费了他几十秒的时间，他手掌颤抖的幅度并不剧烈，但足以让他捏住的那枚金属片在匙孔外划来划去，发出刺耳的噪音，半天都没能捅进去。当他拍亮客厅的吊灯时他第一次发现这栋屋子是这么冷清，它不应该如此冷清，这是麦考伊第一次看到它孤零零的冷清样子，以前从来没有发生过——要么是他和吉姆一起挤进门里拖鞋（吉姆拖鞋飞快，总是一只脚踩住另一只脚的鞋后跟，然后把小脚丫拽出来，脱完鞋后就爬到弯着腰的麦考伊背上，站直以后也扒着他的脖子半天不掉下来），要么就是他打开家门以后就看到一个金晃晃的脑袋冲自己靠了过来，他不应该让自己看到这里空荡荡的景象。

他感觉到一丝不对劲。

不只是面前这间孤零零的、空荡荡的、寂静到只能听见冰箱持续工作的微弱电流声的客厅让他感觉到陌生，除了陌生以后，还有哪里不对劲。

屋子里有风。但他清楚记得自己临走时关上了所有的窗户和露台的玻璃门。

不只是那带着湿气的风，还有什么极其轻微的、被强行压抑下去的起伏，轻微地如同入睡时棉被挤压出褶皱，却始终清晰可闻，不曾彻底消失，好像一抔柔软冰凉的、浸透了的泥土，在某个麦考伊看不见的角落里偷偷呼吸着，散发出雨水的味道。

风是从厨房的方向吹过来的，麦考伊走过去，看见那扇面向街道的玻璃窗户被撬起了半米高。他慢慢靠近，并没有打开走廊和餐桌上方的日光灯，狭窄的厨房仍然被笼罩在黑暗里，客厅的光亮从他背后打过来，勉强照亮了那一排低矮的橱柜。

那阵微弱的起伏随着他的靠近而变得慌乱、强烈，麦考伊收紧了拳头，他记得刀具收纳架就摆在进门左手边的水池旁边，哪怕摸着黑他也能迅速找到。

他跨进去半个身子，摸到了那把插在最外面的水果刀。被撬开的窗户底下就是墙角，麦考伊凭借余光瞥到那一团抖抖索索的的阴影（那里本就是一大片客厅灯扫不到的阴影，只是阴影里又有一团颜色更深的模糊的轮廓），那影子太矮、太小了，一个入室盗窃的小偷再怎么躲藏蜷缩也……

“啪”的一声，麦考伊失手把水果刀拍到了身旁的桌面上。

“Jim…”

他几步冲过去跪下，把那团再也屏不住呼吸的小身体从墙角挖了出来。“Jim…”

麦考伊用掌心捋开吉姆的头发，感谢上帝，那双蓝眼珠子还是睁着的，他有点管不住手劲，吉姆的小脸随着他的动作而不得不仰了起来；他一手搂住男孩的背（那里全部湿透了，而水滴仍然断断续续地顺着颈脖往衣领里淌），一手握住男孩的两边胳膊，抻到自己眼前来，他看到吉姆的左手手背上有一块擦伤，“怎么弄的？还有别的地方吗？”

男孩马上摇了摇头，凝在那一排金色发梢上的细小水珠全扫在了麦考伊的脸上。

“天呐，你湿透了……”

窗外的街道上亮进来一簇灯光，应该是有车辆经过，在那片光亮由远及近快速扫过的空暇里，麦考伊看清了自己怀里的这个小家伙，没有比那道擦伤更骇人的伤口，没有血迹，也没有其它异常的地方，只是被雨水彻底浇遍了。他想到之前在街上看到的那只小猫。

但吉姆没有那身用来保暖的皮毛，他的那件小套头衫变得又湿又重，紧紧裹在身上，灯芯绒的裤子也吸足了水分，裤脚几乎能压出水来。麦考伊抱着他，但不确定这样抱着他能否使他停止颤抖，这样似乎只能把他和湿衣服贴得更紧。

“你吓坏我了，小鬼……”麦考伊捋开吉姆前额的那一撮头发，好让自己看清楚男孩的眼睛，“冷吗？”

吉姆犹豫了那么一会儿，然后终于点了点头。他有自己的话想跟麦考伊说来着，他不是为了让老骨头这么一把将自己抱住、摸他的脸和头发、轻声细语地安慰他，才大老远跑回来的。他对上帝发誓他不是为了这个。

他都找到那个桥洞了，但和他想象不同的是，桥洞底下的那片空地也遭了殃——那里地势低洼，即使没有暴露在雨里，四面八方的雨水也迅速波及而来，没过男孩的脚背。

“你跑到哪里去了？”麦考伊两手捧住吉姆的脸，小孩子独有的幼嫩皮肤渗出了雨水的低温，他滕出一只手，抓住吉姆擦伤的那边胳膊，“你又摔跤了？”

吉姆这下很快点了头，但他随即又抬起眼睛，他的嘴唇因为冷而有些哆嗦，所以麦考伊没有看出男孩挣扎着想要开口说话的意图。

吉姆也不记得自己这一晚上跑了多少路，可能比他一个月的体育课加起来还要多。他想说什么，又一时被麦考伊的问话给堵回去了，他低下头，把自己的目光扔到黑漆漆的地砖上，脑海里还是刚才在外面时看到的场景，路灯的灯光把雨水照得发白，来不及冲入地下道的积水反复漾退回来，在水泥浇筑的桥墩上冲刷着，激起薄薄一层沫子。

因为看了好久，所以即使现在消失了，也仍然停在眼睛里，轻而易举就能回想得到。

这也是一件很奇怪的事：和麦考伊的脸相比起来，大雨侵占马路的场景，明明出现得更少、更短，但因为他过去的几个小时里都在看那些雨水，被雨水击打或覆盖的柏油路面，所以现在他更能记住那些灰乎乎的颜色和夹杂其中的苍白光线，而不是和他一起住了三年的老骨头的脸。

“你的鞋子呢？”麦考伊握住男孩被水泡得略微发白发皱的小脚。

吉姆抬起小手，在自己的脸上抹了一下。他很高兴自己的脸蛋上全是雨水，所以麦考伊看不见他快要哭鼻子了。

“你生我的气了吗？”

这是他今晚好几个小时以来说出口的第一句话，声音听起来有点变化，好像变得低沉了一点点。吉姆很高兴自己听起来变得低沉了一点点，遮掩能让他显得成熟一些。

“我没有生气，我被吓坏了。”

吉姆又抬起手，在麦考伊满是胡茬的脸颊上擦了一擦，那上面的雨水也好多，简直不知道是自己被淋得更惨还是老骨头被淋得更惨，他还没看见过老骨头浑身湿透的样子呢，还有老骨头的黑色短发，现在它们都变成一绺一绺的了。

“我错了，我不应该让你被吓坏……”吉姆听到自己蚊子哼一样的声音，他觉得鼻头痒痒的，所以吸了吸鼻子，努力提高自己的音量，“我把鞋子弄丢了……”

他也不记得鞋子是什么时候不见了的，反正等他发现的时候，自己刚刚闯过了第三个红灯，而两只手里空落落的，那双可怜的小球鞋不知道什么时候被他丢在了马路上。

“没关系，那双鞋你已经穿很久了，是时候把它丢掉了。走，我们去换身干净衣服……”

吉姆没有动弹。他把胳膊从麦考伊的抓握里抽了回来，贴着墙站在那儿，垂下去的小手弯曲着，不停用指尖刮蹭袖口。

“你没有跟我说……”

麦考伊愣在那儿，他总是会蹲下来和吉姆说话，而他一时忘记了，居高临下地望着眼前湿漉漉的小男孩。

“你应该提前告诉我的，你没有告诉我……”吉姆又抹了一把脸蛋，他真不知道自己的头发里还藏了多少雨水，怎么总是淌个没完，“如果你不想要我了，你就要提前跟我说……我猜你可能是忘记说了，可是你一直记性很好，我不确定……”

一直到最后吉姆都没发现自己脸上的不是雨水，他也不知道自己的两只蓝眼睛变成了红眼睛，像是只小兔子，他磕磕巴巴、颠三倒四地不停说着，也顾不上组织语言，到后来他也不知道自己想说什么了，麦考伊一直没有打断他，麦考伊应该打断他，告诉他“噢是的，看我这记性，我忘记告诉你了小鬼，我不想要你了。”

可是麦考伊不说话。

“啊，我好像还把窗户给弄坏了！”吉姆突然想到什么似的回头，他趴到那个簌簌漏风的窗台上，“可是它本来就锁得不牢靠，我一不注意就把这个小扣子撬坏了，我想我可以把它安回去……”

麦考伊没有让吉姆把那个栓扣安回去，他走上前，把小男孩稳稳地抱了起来。

吉姆觉得有那么一点难为情，他都十一岁了，十一岁的人不应该还这样被大人抱来抱去的。

“Jim, 我需要你答应我一件事。”

吉姆抬起头来。

“答应你什么事？”

“你得先答应我。”

“好吧，那我先答应你。”吉姆觉得自己既慷慨又大方，他露出一丁点自豪的笑容来，他觉得麦考伊也一定是这么想的。

“如果你以后想要离开这个家，你也必须，提前告诉我。”

小男孩看着麦考伊的眼睛，他的眼睛和麦考伊的眼睛贴得很近。

他不知道麦考伊为什么要提出这个问题，他还不敢确定麦考伊所指的“家”是哪个家，如果是他心里偷偷摸摸想到的这个家的话，那他就更不知道怎么回答了，他怎么会想要离开呢？“以后”是有多后？他确定自己长到一百二十岁的时候也不想离开这个家。

吉姆做了个介于摇头和点头的动作，他觉得老骨头把自己弄糊涂了。

“我不能答应你。”小男孩郑重其事地重复了一遍，“我不能答应你……我想不到我为什么要离开你。除非你又想要送我去什么阿姨家吃晚饭，然后你就走掉了……”

“你会的，Jim, 你会的。总有一天，你要离开这个家，离开我。不是像我这样，犯了个愚蠢的错误……你有很多选择……”麦考伊抱着他，把自己潮湿的额头贴在男孩潮湿的额头上。

吉姆觉得自己的额头被蹭得有点痒，而他不讨厌这样的痒。他把脸蛋贴到老骨头的脸上，那上面也一样湿漉漉的，不怎么暖和。不过他现在不觉得太冷了。

“好吧，但我要帮你把这个修改一下……”

吉姆的蓝眼珠子滴溜溜转动起来，那是他在动脑筋的表现，“我答应你，如果以后我要离开这个家，我就提前告诉你。”

麦考伊静静听着，他的胳臂很稳，让吉姆觉得自己好像是坐进了一张稳稳当当的沙发里。

“……提前告诉你，然后，等我告诉你的时候，你不要同意！你不同意，然后我就走不了了。”

麦考伊噗嗤一下笑出声来，“这算什么答应？”

吉姆撅了撅嘴巴，他觉得自己真是太聪明了。


	16. Chapter 16

第二天的听证会比吉姆想象的更加严肃。几位平时基本不露面的长官端端正正地坐在前方，双手交握在桌上，十几道视线朝着吉姆直戳过来，落在他那张对于这种场合来说显然不够体面的脸上。

吉姆不清楚那些长官可能会怎么想——如果他们认为他眉骨和脸颊上那两块纱布是一种消极抵抗的表现，是他故意借前一夜的无理打斗来发泄对于听证会的不满，那么吉姆可以肯定，自己看来是没法解释清楚了。他决定干脆别白费力气，老老实实把嘴巴闭上了，来吧，数罪并罚吧，他双手背于身后，不大自然地低头看了看自己的鞋面。

听证会不算冗长，在吉姆和指控他作弊的那位瓦肯考官进行了一番简短对峙之后，台上的几位委员当即宣布对吉姆的处理结果：二级警告加上停课四周，停课期间不得进行任何登舰训练。吉姆还算冷静地听完了降落在自己头上的惩罚——虽然他翻了个不那么明显的白眼，心里翻腾了一两句没有实际意义的粗话——然后听证官便宣布会议解散，旁听的众多学员排着队伍迅速离场，吉姆跟上队伍的末尾，等待那群红色的整齐人流秩序井然地挪出这间大厅，他等不及要出去吸一口凉丝丝的空气，然后回到宿舍，把昨晚被毁掉了的睡眠补充完整。

被史波克从后面叫住时，他的确是吃了一惊。

他不觉得自己跟史波克还有什么对话的必要，这家伙几分钟前还字正腔圆地（用吉姆心里的形容来说，文绉绉地）指责他“违反规定”、“未能理解测试的本质目的”什么的。即使吉姆内心有那么一丝声音正在提醒他，这个尖耳朵外星人所说的并非毫无道理，但他仍然不想再一次看到史波克的眼睛。

瓦肯人拥有极尽缜密的思维逻辑，他们似乎只要把手头上的信息扔进大脑里转上几转，就能输出一条客观真实的结果，就好像史波克说吉姆“应当比任何学员都了解一名舰长所要面临的绝境”，好像只要他点到了吉姆的父亲，点到了当年的大英雄乔治•柯克，就代表他真的把吉姆这个人看透了似的。

想到这里，吉姆心里那点挫败感慢慢消褪下去，剩下空荡荡的平静。没有人能看透他，没有人知道他都经历过什么，这很好，这让他觉得安全。

“如果你是来跟我说‘抱歉’或者‘你值得更加严厉的惩罚’什么的，不管是哪一条，我都没有异议。你总有一把大道理，我说不过你。”吉姆耸肩道。

“这两项都不是我想要告知你的内容，”史波克略微蹙眉，“听证会已经结束，你没有必要把先前的情绪代入到我们现在的对话里。”

“我没有把我的情绪代入……我没有什么特别的‘情绪’，哥们儿，我觉得你有点烦，但这可不是什么‘情绪’，这属于‘个人意见’，它比‘情绪’客观多了。”吉姆露出轻松的神情来，既然这个瓦肯人擅长咬文嚼字，那么他也乐意在这个游戏（言语的逻辑性显然不是什么游戏，但吉姆不管这么多，他只是一时玩心大起）里掺和一脚。

“我假定你觉得我……‘有点烦’的原因，很大一部分来自于我对你作弊行为的指控。”

史波克的表情没有吉姆的那么轻松，人类使用语言时总是那么随心所欲、那么不循规蹈矩，而柯克无疑是其中一员，这令他们的对话举步维艰。

“不对不对，你搞错了，”吉姆挤了挤眼睛，“我觉得你有点烦是因为我现在想回去睡觉，但你非要跟我说话，而且你的耳朵总是令我分心，我觉得如果不是因为被你那双耳朵分散了注意力的话，刚才听证会上我没准能说得过你。”

他似乎因为抓住了一丝捉弄史波克的机会而兴致盎然起来，而非他表现得那么兴趣缺缺。史波克脸上的表情变得更加不轻松了，那是一种近乎困惑的停顿。

史波克在吉姆跟随队伍走向出口时喊住了他，此时此刻，两个人站在最高处的那条环形走道上，除了他们的对话外，四周空旷又安静。最后几名安保人员也陆续离开了，只剩下这两个穿着不同颜色制服的人逗留在这里，大厅的穹顶此时显得更高了，太阳光从排列整齐的玻璃块间透射进来，映照出一道道有规律可循的光斑。

有的光斑落在地面上，有的直接落在了阶梯上，形成层次不齐的断裂矩形，吉姆和史波克分别站进了两道光线力所能及的空间里，呢子制服的颜色在强光照射下有些失真。

吉姆眯起眼睛，睫毛的颜色也变得更浅了。

“我相信我选择找你谈话的时间是合适的，你的休息应当在今天早晨六点之前就进行完毕；至于我的耳朵……”史波克在放慢语速，“虽然我拥有地球人和瓦肯人的双重血统，但我完全遗传了来自我瓦肯父亲的生理特征，同样的，我不觉得我的听觉器官的外形会对听证会的结果造成任何决定性的影响，你所受到的处分完全合理。”

实际上，史波克甚至不明白吉姆的回答想要表达什么，他试着在吉姆给出的那两条原因（‘想睡觉’和‘我的耳朵’？）之间进行逻辑上的联系分析，但他失败了。

“所以你不完全是个外星人吗？”

吉姆睁大眼睛，有些讶异地笑了，“那更不可原谅了，你明明可以好好说话但你非不。”

“外星人”这种用词已经很少见了，不过史波克能感觉到吉姆没有恶意（只是种感觉，他没来得及去分析这种感觉的准确性），他只觉得柯克小时候应该是一名翻阅了太多超级英雄连环画或者宇宙科幻小说的儿童，那里面总有很多很多“外星人”，形象正面或者反面，但那些少儿出版物很少向小孩子们解释这些外星人具体都来自什么星球。

“如果你一开始就告诉我你是混血，我会说你像是机器人和瓦肯人的混血。”吉姆的笑容咧成了一道弧线，他很高兴地看到史波克继续露出那种被困住了的表情。听证会的时候他没在嘴仗上占到多少便宜，他得找机会补回来。

“我想我们偏离了主题。”

吉姆的脸顿时往下垮塌了几毫米，他还以为史波克会被自己惹恼然后大步离开，留他一点清净呢。之前他说他想回去睡觉可不是假的，当你喝了一肚子酒精饮料又跟人干了一场大架，三个小时的睡眠（吉姆凌晨三点多才晃晃悠悠地爬上床，而听证会八点就开始）可远远不够。

“这里哪有什么主题，你就那么突然叫住了我，然后扔出来一大堆你那种‘半机器人半瓦肯人语’……我们是在闲扯，闲扯是没有主题的。”

“‘闲扯’的是你，我开启这番谈话的目的简单而直接，是你坚持将对话引向别的话题。我需要跟你谈谈关于你在‘计划’里的训练情况。”

吉姆把四处闲逛的目光重新拽回到史波克脸上：“为什么我应该跟你谈？我们的训练是独立于学院课程之外的，你并不是我的教授或者长官。”

“我不会为你授课或者提供监督训练，我将负责‘计划’内所有与你相同级别学员的抗压能力考核。考核是软性的，不设量化标准上的考试，我需要分析你们入校以来的所有表现，试图找到可能存在的任何问题，并且与你们进行面谈。”

“换句话说就是，你的一句话就能决定我有没有资格正式成为‘计划’的合格成员？”

“你的实际状况将决定你有没有资格正式成为战时人才专项训练计划的合格成员， Kirk. 你的能力，毫无疑问，是符合要求和标准的——我意指你的学科成绩和你在各项量化测试的表现，而非你编码作弊或者打架斗殴的水平——”史波克顿了一下，吉姆脸上的表情让他忍不住要停下来享受一下这种幼稚的喜悦，即使他不承认自己感受到任何喜悦，“但我需要和你谈谈你的入学考试。”

“我的入学考试？”吉姆再次眯起眼睛，这次不是为了尽量遮挡那道刺眼的光线。

他这才注意到史波克的手里拿着一叠文件夹，那不会是学员的档案，也不会是什么无关紧要的资料，学院里用得到纸质材料的场合并不多，除非那材料很特殊。

“准确地说，是你入学考试的最后一项。我想我们需要找个地方坐下来，会议厅并不适合这样的对话。”

“不用麻烦了，我觉得这里很好。”

吉姆掌心上翻，朝着史波克做了个“请”的手势。当然了，他倒没指望真的把这家伙请到哪儿坐下，他也懒得去什么死气沉沉的办公室。无意识地撅了撅嘴巴，吉姆来回转了两转，看中了脚边那道通往下环的台阶，便一屁股坐了下去。

“哇，这很软。” 吉姆拍了拍自己屁股左边那一块空出来的台阶，上面覆盖了朴素的深灰色地毯，“有什么要问我的？尽管问吧，我会回答的——你也没有给我什么别的选择——如果你愿意那么站着，那你就站着，但别指望让我换地方。”

吉姆屈腿坐着，两条胳膊搭在膝盖上，说话的时候没有回头。

“你入学考试的分数很高。”

“嗯，相当高。”吉姆丝毫没有要否认或者来一通自谦性演说的意思，他大力地点了点头，同时开始用手指头去拨弄地毯上那层软绵绵的短毛，“你发现我在体质测试里偷偷重设了计时器的延迟初识值？还是发现我在考试前拉着某位考官灌了两瓶杜松子酒？”

“你有吗？”

史波克再次扬起眉毛，他发现自己在辨认柯克说话真伪性这一项上能力极差，这个学员的反应无时无刻不出乎意料，史波克不习惯出乎意料。

“没有，让你失望了。”吉姆耸了耸肩，懒洋洋道：“你真打算就这么杵在那儿干站着？拜托你过来坐坐吧，我不想表现得无礼，但一直回头看你又让我脖子很酸。”

“你在最后一项——精神测试*当中的表现同样令人印象深刻。当时的几位考官对你的评语是‘令人惊叹’、‘具备极佳的勇气’……”

吉姆笑出了声，虽然他脸上找不到什么笑容的痕迹，“哇，我没想到你是特意来重复那些褒奖给我听的。但我也得承认他们有些言过其实，我可没他们形容得那么……你明白……”

“我觉得考官们的评价不是言过其实，而是言不副实，Kirk, 你的应对方式超出了一名普通考生应当表现出来的程度。那不是一架作战舰，你的任务是营救而非协助进攻，你完全有条件和能力像其他所有舰员那样安全撤退——我查阅了测试的详细记录，当时你手里还有不止一艘医用逃生梭，你并非别无选择——而你选择在把所有舰员送到最近的基地上之后，搭乘飞行器，撞上模拟敌舰的左翼。”

“你可以更直截了当一点的，Pointy, 如果你再不说重点我就要躺在这层台阶上睡着了。”

史波克说服自己不要和这位学员纠缠他对自己的称呼问题，“重点是，我认为你表现出了一定程度上的自毁倾向。”

吉姆立刻重重地干笑了一声，“哈哈哈哈哈，什么？”

“而且……”

“没准我就是被吓昏头了？”没等史波克说下去，吉姆咻一下爬了起来，把脸直戳到瓦肯人面前，“几百号人因为我的失误而‘陷入生死绝境’——按照测试一开始的这个设定，没错，这个情景的确把我吓得不轻，我想这也是所谓精神测试的精髓——不亲自过去撞一撞，我怎么确定那群大蝙蝠的防护罩是真的失去能量供应，没法继续开火了？”

“在测试的整个过程里，你向总部发送了七次无线电报告，第四次报告中，是你主动提交了对方舰船防护罩失去89%能量供应的确认。你的这个解释不成立。”

吉姆瞪着史波克，胸膛的起伏越来越明显。

“或者我想给考官们留个‘敢于牺牲’的好印象，所以我故意送死去了。反正谁都知道这测试不是来真的，看着自己的飞行器在屏幕上炸成碎片的感觉还蛮刺激的。怎么样？这个解释呢？”

“同样不成立，你知道任务的主要目标是‘重新取得舰员的信任，带领全舰顺利返航’，送死的行为无疑会失分；很少有考生能在精神测试的强度和逼真度之下考虑其它无关因素，即使你具备那样强大的抗压能力，Kirk, 考官秉承公平客观的原则，也不会因为你的异常表现而送上任何受主观情绪影响的额外分数。”

“可他们的确给了我不错的分数。”吉姆指了指史波克手中那一叠纸，“就在你手里，你应该比我更清楚，我都快不记得我拿了多少分了。”

“给你高分是因为你完成了精神测试对你提出的任务，即重新取得舰员的信任，并带领他们安全登陆临近基地。考官们或许没有深入分析你最后的行为，但现在我作为你的考核人，有必要向你提出我对你的质疑，或者说忧虑。”

吉姆继续笑着，那干巴巴的笑容使他看起来脸色苍白，“用不着忧虑我，外星人，如果你以为我没准哪天又去送死什么的。我不干那么蠢的事。”

“我们讨论的不是‘哪天’，Kirk, 我们讨论的是绝境之下。当你从学院毕业，开始正式服役，你面临的就不是模拟舱里的大屏幕。我承认你的优秀，但舰队不会允许一名对自己生命抱着无谓态度的学员成为一名舰长，你必须有所畏惧；你的内心必须留存某种链条，它将你同你对于人生的渴望和留恋牢牢扣紧。”

吉姆低头苦笑一下，他呼了口气，拧着眉毛重新抬起脸来：“我说，你们可真麻烦。我以为精神测试的目的，就是找到那种什么都不怕的家伙，不怕疼，不怕受伤，不怕死，而你现在来跟我讨论什么‘渴望’，什么‘留恋’的，这可真不像是你的用词，外星人。”

“无所畏惧是不符合逻辑的。”史波克毫不迟疑地回应。

“允许我问你一个问题吧，Spock. ”吉姆直视对方那双深褐色的眼睛，“这个测试本身就不符合逻辑，不是吗？它宣称要‘评估考生面临其内心最大的恐惧时的反应’，按照这句话来看，干脆管它叫‘博格特*测试’好了……否则你要如何探索一位考生内心最大的恐惧？”

史波克眨了眨眼睛，看起来像是在组织语言时遇到了麻烦，吉姆再次叹了口气，露出那种近乎怜悯的表情来：“我知道你不懂什么是‘博格特’，别装作你听懂了。那是故事书里的虚构生物，总是藏在阴暗的角落里，当你看见它的时候，它就会以你最害怕的形象呈现出来。”

史波克下意识地动了动下颚，看上去就快要点头了，而他最终忍住了。

“小时候我常常想象，如果我的衣柜里藏了一只博格特，那么当我打开柜门的时候，我会看到什么。”吉姆不再执着于用眼神跟史波克对峙，他一边说着，一边重新坐到台阶上，“结果是，我根本想象不到。”

史波克继续沉默。

“这很荒谬，不是吗？想象一下，想象一下那些会令人害怕的画面，简直一抓一大把。小时候我怕橙色药瓶——我妈妈有药物依赖，她不吞那些药片就会失控，吞下去以后情况也好不到哪去——怕房门打开后映照在地板上的人影，怕吸血虫，我不知道你们瓦肯星上有没有，这种虫子在池塘里特别多，它真的会吸血……”

吉姆自顾自地说着，他听起来有些着急，好像在被回忆里某些片段催促着快些说完，又好像在极力保持自己平稳的语调，“当然了，这些现在都不算什么，你二十岁的时候不可能被你五岁时害怕的东西吓倒。”

“但这不代表你此后的人生即将无所畏惧。”史波克缓慢陈述着，他的目光落在吉姆背后那片地毯上，没有聚焦，他也被对方的设问拉入了激烈的回忆之中。

“参加精神测试前，我花了一整晚去想象这个世界上最能吓倒我的事情，可结果是，我自己都无法确定我最害怕的事是什么。”吉姆依然没有回头，他望着眼前那条长长的、向下一直蜿蜒到主席台的阶梯，声音逐渐变得诚恳而飘忽：“因为，每当你想到一件令你恐惧的事情，还不等你细想，就会有一件令你加倍恐惧的事跳进你脑子里。你能了解吗？就像个无理数，你永远算不出它的尽头在哪。”

吉姆终于回过头去，他看到瓦肯人困惑的脸庞。他知道史波克正在进行剧烈的思考。

“让我打个不恰当的比方吧，Spock. 假设有这样一艘星舰，它的名字叫‘帕拉帕拉号’……”吉姆自己顿住了一下，他突然体会到了和瓦肯人交谈的好处，那就是无论自己说出多么荒谬好笑的东西，出于不苟言笑的天性，对方都不会噗嗤一下笑出声来，打断他奇奇怪怪的联想，“假设有天我被邀请登舰，我变成了它的舰长。”

“你觉得，此时我最应该害怕看到什么？是它逐渐失去所有能源供应的颓败样子，还是它被彻底摧毁后的残骸？我作不出选择。也有可能某天我失去了它的信任，我必须卸任，流浪到某个荒芜的星球，只能在夜空中寻找那颗代表着它的星星。也许你足够理智，你知道哪一种情况造成的损失和伤害最小，而我比较不出哪一件是最……最令我恐惧的。”

吉姆的音量不大，而他似乎能听到自己的嗓音传到了高高的穹顶之上，又迅速掉回耳边。

“好吧，我是在说胡话……也从来没有什么衣柜里的博格特。我跑题了。”

他说了很多话，在这突然的停顿里，喉咙突然感到一阵干渴，他不知道自己这番话是怎么冒出来的，可能他昨晚喝得酒还没醒透。

 

“在我六岁那年，每天夜晚，我都会陷入一个雷同的噩梦。”

吉姆有些惊讶地抬起头来，他没想到史波克真的会参与进这场有些奇怪的对话里。

“我梦到我的母亲被驱逐，彻底消失在瓦肯星无边无际的沙漠之中。”史波克的语速比平日放慢了许多，他看起来仍有些踌躇，似乎忌惮于自己揭开的这层童年回忆有违逻辑，“沙漠上常年狂风肆虐，她披着头巾，轮廓缓缓隐入猩红色的风里。”

“不管我如何呼喊、如何奔跑着寻找，都找不到她的任何踪迹。”

吉姆没有出声，他知道史波克和之前的自己一样，只是抓住了一个不合时宜的机会，对着一个几乎陌生的倾听者，倾倒出内心难以言说的秘密。

“作为一名年仅六岁的儿童，那时的我还不像现在这样，能够筑起精神壁垒，用以抵抗那些随时随地都可能潮涌般袭来的剧烈情绪。另一半的人类天性赋予我感性的思维和无尽的想象力，我抑制不了它们在黑夜里侵占我的大脑。那噩梦不断升级，有时我看到她冰冷的尸体，有时是奄奄一息，其它时候我甚至看见她被病痛，或者某种不可抗力的神秘力量所折磨，生命从她眼里缓缓流逝，我什么都做不了。”

“你的质疑是有道理的，Kirk.”一阵微不可闻的颤抖后，史波克的嗓音逐渐归于平静，“不存在任何代码、程序或测试，能够计算出一个人内心最大的恐惧。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *精神测试：即psych test, 根据ST wikia上的解释，"The psych test was a trial undergone by prospective Starfleet cadets during the Starfleet Academy entrance exam. TAC officer Chang described it as "a psychological evaluation based on reactions to various individual problems." It was designed to force an applicant to face their greatest fear and evaluate their reaction to it."
> 
> *博格特：哈利·波特与阿兹卡班的囚徒》当中的魔法生物，被认为可以变形，可以看透人的内心，变成其最害怕的东西。


	17. Chapter 17

吉姆拼命缩着脖子，猩红色制服的挺括立领死死抵住了他的喉结和腮帮。十根手指头尽力收紧，攥成两个毫无攻击性的、显得有些脆弱的拳头，吉姆用手背挡下一个大喷嚏，他知道自己现在这样看起来一定蠢透了。

吉姆几乎快要忘了这个东部州的冬天有多长。

这是他被停学的第二周，然而「计划」的训练并未因此停止。根据训练大纲的要求，他们需要进行一项针对感觉与神经机能的体质检测，而进行这项检测的尖端设备均位于舰队东部基地的一间医疗实验室里，因此，吉姆和他的队员们从旧金山总部搭乘飞行器，如同三年前那样，横跨了整片大陆。

大概是三年来习惯了西海岸的宜人气候，或许仅仅因为吉姆向来对天气的变化不大在乎，除了另一套差不多厚度的便装，吉姆的小行李包里就再也没有什么别的衣物了。前一天夜晚，他们的飞行器降落在基地的小型停机坪，吉姆和队员们从全封闭的空中通道直接进入了基地西翼大楼，丝毫没有被一层钢化玻璃之隔的寒冷气息所侵袭。

检测于第二天早晨开始，在被一大堆粘贴式电极和密密麻麻的导线淹没了几个钟头后，吉姆终于得以离开实验室，他们的飞行器将在傍晚重新起飞，载着这群前途无量的年轻人回到旧金山总部。吉姆抓住午休的机会，偷偷溜了出来。

他那副被冻狠了的窘状与那身挺拔惹眼的制服很不相配，不时有行人驻足回首，往这个金头发的军校生的脸上投去好奇的目光。不过这没有太困扰到吉姆，他的心脏和大脑里像是被灌了一大锅半沸的汤，装得满满的，没有空隙去思考和感受到别的什么。

麦考伊搬走了，那间屋子现在住着他不认识的人。

仔细想想，这也没有什么太令人吃惊的，吉姆想。是的，那位房东八成又像当年诓骗急于找房的麦考伊一样跟新房客说了一大通瞎话，而实际上屋子的采光很差，几乎只有在每天下午三点到五点的这段时间晒到太阳，而且还得趴到露台玻璃门旁的那一小块地板上，吉姆记得自己常常趴在那里玩电子游戏玩到睡着；厨房的下水管道也总是毛病不断，水池常常下不去水。吉姆记不得有多少次，他站在水池边，麦考伊以一种别扭又艰难的姿势半蹲在敞开的橱柜里，吉姆要按照麦考伊的吩咐来开关水流，以验证那根管道有没有在麦考伊的敲打折磨之下将水流顺利吞咽下去。麦考伊可以说是个不错的医生，也可以说是个不错的摩托修理工，但他显然不太善于对付这些盘根错节的、阴凉潮湿的下水管，每一次折腾完，他都要带着一脸懊恼的表情站起来，不大高兴地、若有所思地甩甩手，而吉姆就会趁着这样的空当钻进那格橱柜里，借机摆弄麦考伊那盒墨绿色的五金工具箱。

他喜欢麦考伊的这个工具箱，就像他喜欢麦考伊的皮夹克、麦考伊的摩托车和麦考伊那个用了好多年的不锈钢小酒壶一样。这些工具比不上麦考伊的便携医药箱，它们很少被拿出来使用，大多数时候它们都是吉姆的玩具，他就坐在厨房的地砖上，把那些大小不一的钢丝钳或羊角锤从凹槽里掰出来，握在手里胡乱摆弄一番，然后扔到一边，继续研究剩下的扳手、测电笔和绝缘胶布。如果再有一副焊接工专用的防护镜，他就能角色扮演一名星舰上的轮机手了（虽然那个年纪的他还并不十分清楚，装备上一套25件组合装的五金工具箱和一副护目镜之后，是不是就有能耐修好一艘生病的星舰）。起初麦考伊不太放心留吉姆一个人待在工具箱旁边，虽然脸上没有表现出来，但吉姆知道，麦考伊的「一百零一件虽然没有理由担心但我还是超级担心的事」清单里，绝对包括自己不小心用螺丝刀戳伤了眼睛的场面。所以，每次和工具箱一起玩耍的时候，吉姆总是事先征得麦考伊的同意，然后在男人一转头就能看到的范围内坐着，好让男人确定，他绝对不会一不小心就用螺丝刀戳伤了眼睛。

首先令吉姆意识到那间屋子已经易主的，是门锁上的电容屏。电容屏加装了一个白色的塑料防尘罩，防护罩的表面歪歪扭扭地粘了几张迷你贴纸，都是些吉姆认不出来的卡通形象，粉亮粉亮的，看起来笨拙又鲜活。吉姆知道，麦考伊即使有心给密码锁装上防尘罩，也不可能突然对这种婴幼儿卡通片产生兴趣，但他还是在那张电容屏上划了几笔，那是个正三角形，自从他强迫麦考伊把原来的”1234”换成图案，直到他离开家的那天，这个三角形的密码都没有换过。

密码错误。

一个小姑娘给吉姆打开了房门，她还没桌子高，匆匆跟过来站到她背后的女人脸上充满疑惑。吉姆困窘地笑了笑。

在突然反应过来自己这么直接转身走到很不礼貌的瞬间，吉姆扭过头，笨拙地说了句抱歉。

他该去哪里找到麦考伊？这个问题令他忍不住加快了远离那间屋子的脚步，越快越好，好像如果他再不快一点走，那间屋子就会拔根而起，变成一个庞然大物，跟在他背后，把周遭的路灯和植物全都一口咬进嘴里吃掉。他不想用通讯器联系麦考伊。如果他找到了麦考伊，他就可以装成自己被偶然撞见的样子——好吧，这听起来很蠢，他不可能“偶然撞见”麦考伊，他甚至不可能出现在这个城市，他本该在这片大陆的另一端——但语音通话可不一样，那种彼此的嗓音和气息都被放大了、强化了的通话并不一样。

吉姆刻意不去细想麦考伊更换通讯号码的可能性。

这真是一件很奇怪的事——在这个科技发展到一定阶段的时代，人和人之间的联系看上去是如此的轻而易举，一条住址，一张照片，一行数字甚至一组代码都能顷刻间锁定一个人的行踪，然而这丝毫没有使得人和人之间的联系变得更加紧密。

失去一个人的消息，比得到简单多了。

那间屋子并不算城郊的高档住宅，但离市区也有一段路程，吉姆搭乘十五分钟一班的巴士车，一个人靠坐在最后排靠窗的座位。走出基地大楼时，天上阴沉沉的，而现在出太阳了，清澈的光线和寒冷的空气交相辉映，仿佛使温度陡然又下降了一截，风从车窗缝隙里钻进来，不时在吉姆的耳边和肩章上吹出呼呼的声音。吉姆觉得自己的小拇指好像不能动了，他不再考虑丢不丢脸的问题，而是端抱着胳膊，开始随心所欲地打起了颤。这样也不错，吉姆想，就这样跟随着巴士轻轻颠簸，随便找一站下车，在街上走来走去地闲荡，百无聊赖、漫无目的，就好像他和麦考伊刚刚搬到这座城市的那年里常常会做的一样，也不错。他还没吃午饭呢，他得去给自己找点吃的。

在一所中学附近下了车，他兜兜转转，找到一处卖皮塔饼的小店面（起初他走进了一间便利商店，但冷藏柜里仅剩的几份三明治和卡夫儿童套餐看起来比学院里的食物还要寡淡）。懒洋洋的中年店员盯着这个穿制服的年轻人看了半天，才把自己从靠椅上拔起来，接过零钞，从垂直的烧烤架上削一小撮瘦肉，混着浓稠的酸奶酱和不太新鲜的蔬菜丝塞进饼里，套上纸袋，递到吉姆面前。

“你是学院的学生？”店员冷不防地问道。

吉姆刚捧着肉饼咬了一口到嘴巴里（肉的分量不大实在，第一口只咬到了干巴巴的面饼），他抬起眼来，迟钝地点了点头，“不过我的专业不在东部基地的校区……”

“我知道，我看出来了，你应该是总部的学生。”这位说起话来模糊不清的中年人并没有重新陷进靠椅里，他一手扶着腰，一手抵在摆满了酱汁瓶和各色蔬菜的工作台上，眼神在吉姆胸前的徽章上闪烁，“我们这儿的是医学研究所，学生们不穿这个颜色的制服，他们总是穿着白大褂，但他们从来不把白大褂穿出实验室所以你也看不出他们是学院的学生。我说的没错吧？你是从旧金山来的。”

“没错。”吉姆点点头，这回他终于咬到了一大口肉，他很高兴这位店员是个爱说话的人，几乎把吉姆能说的全说了。

“我堂兄在基地的保安部当电梯员，他说他最近已经看到好几拨像你这样的学生，虽然我不确定他说的是不是真的，但我敢说这里头绝对没好事。你们来东部干吗？”

吉姆不太高兴地皱了皱鼻子，一半是因为这位中年人的口气听起来充满了不必要的怀疑和敌意，一半是因为——这肉给的也太少了，现在面饼里又只剩下被酸奶酱糊成一团的蔬菜丝。有一年麦考伊曾经试着在家做烤肉饼，他们从卖场买回处理好的里脊肉和面团，麦考伊负责把肉和面团放进烤箱、再把它们取出来，吉姆负责把肉塞进面饼里，再往里头挤上乱七八糟的酱，麦考伊笑着说你放了太多的肉，如果我们开店的话，一定会被你赔到流落街头的，吉姆咯咯直笑，把同样合不拢嘴的肉饼塞进麦考伊的手里。

“没有什么好事，也没有什么不好的事，我们只是来做一项测试。或者说体检。东部的医疗实验室是最好的，大家都知道。”

“我在这待了三十多年，在今年之前，还没有特地来东部做什么体检的学生。我只希望你们那些老师和长官别拿别的城市打主意——别把仗打到这里来——这是个安宁的地方，我可不想哪天卖肉饼给克林贡人吃。”

“你在说什么？”吉姆哭笑不得，他把最后一口食物咽下去，有些无奈地抬起头来，“星联从来不会主动挑起战争，就算不得不打仗，也绝对不会允许它波及到地球。”他指了指上方的条纹遮阳棚，脸上露出调皮又自负的神情，“哪怕我们被炸成了碎片，也不会有一粒灰烬飘到这座城市的头顶上。”

“所以我没得说错，的确又要打了？”

“如果我知道的话，我一定会跟你分享的，老兄。但我的确说不准。”吉姆耸耸肩膀。

“如果让我说，孩子，这仗是非打不可的，我的直觉从来没有出过错……从来没有……”中年人的脸色隐入店内的阴影里，让吉姆看不清他的表情，“告诉我，如果战争爆发了，你们有多少艘星舰要出动？多少人员？”

中年人的语调飘忽而混沌，不像是在发问，反倒像是在跟自己确认着什么。对于这一点，吉姆莫名地感到如此确定，以致于他没有开口回复这个突兀而注定得不到答案的问题。

“这是你的第几年？”中年人突然微微侧过了身子问道。

“第三年。”

中年人的下巴轻微摆动了两下，看上去他是在点头。

“你们在学院，个人信件收发什么的，受管制吗？”

“你指的是纸质信件？”吉姆被问得一愣，半天才反应过来，“我还没有写过，但我记得纸质信件应当是由所属院系统一收发的。电子邮件比较自由，但是——我们统一使用校内服务器，你明白——在特定情况下，学院有权……”

“所以说……”中年人打断了吉姆的解释，他那混沌不清、不甚在意的语气听起来陡然变得挫败、失落、沮丧、忧愁，几乎让人忽略了他无心的无礼，“所以说，如果你想要写信，你就可以写。如果，如果有人给你寄了，顶多是被你们的什么生活老师提前拿去拆开看看，然后还是能到达你手上的。”

“呃，我们没有生活老师，不过……”吉姆挠了挠头，他决定还是不要在他们到底有没有分管生活的老师这件事上纠缠了，这不是重点，“是的，没错。就是你说的这样。而且学院也不会无故偷看学生的信，我觉得，除非你在信封里塞了一枚子弹什么的。”

中年人笑着摇了摇头。

“好了，小鬼，谢谢你回答我这些愚蠢的问题。口渴吗？算赠送的。”

吉姆从中年人手里接过那瓶看不出是橘子味还是柠檬味的汽水。他站在那儿，安静地（除了咕嘟咕嘟的吞咽声之外）把汽水喝完，还是没有喝出来它到底是什么口味的。

 

离开那家卖皮塔饼的小店面，吉姆继续往前走，沿着这条不怎么宽敞的街道。快捷银行，整齐停靠的自行车，被修剪成雷同造型的低矮植被，这些静物就摆在两旁，挤挤挨挨地布满了吉姆的视野。往前走着，逐渐靠近一家大型卖场，高大鲜艳的促销海报让人在百米之外就能一眼看到，吉姆看着那上面的五彩麦片碗和大号马克杯，旁边还有些什么商品的图鉴，但他没有再费力地一一望过去。

他既不需要麦片碗，也不需要马克杯，但他朝着卖场的大门走了过去。

卖场里的暖气十分强劲，刚刚踏进去半步，吉姆就有种得救的幸存感。下午三四点钟的时间，还未出现手推车和购物篮交错拥挤的场面，吉姆慢吞吞地闲逛着，尽量远离那一面不停散发寒气的冷鲜区。这里是过去他和麦考伊周末采购的固定地点，没有什么特别的原因，只是习惯而已，麦考伊是个不喜欢变化的人，如果他在这家卖场买过一次东西，那么他下次还会来这里，因为“我就知道我要的都摆在哪儿了，不用再费劲地一个一个去找，像剃须液和牙线棒之类的东西，每换一家卖场，再想找到它们，就是一场灾难”，他曾经这样对吉姆解释过，因为吉姆喜欢变化，总是很乐意去其它地方体验一番。但在这件事情上还是他迁就麦考伊的多——当然了，麦考伊是付账的那一个，但吉姆会坚持由他来推手扶车——自从搬到这个东部城市，他们几乎就没有去过别的地方买东西。

在旧金山的时候，他有繁重的课程和成堆的训练，就像是一台蓄满冰水的浴缸，他把自己从头到脚都扎进去，什么都不想。而现在他回到了这儿，没过头顶的冰水下降到了脚底，熟悉的空气重新灌满他的肺里，现在他相信自己有一切理由，去回忆那些他一直以来都逼着自己别再去想的东西。

他想知道麦考伊一个人买东西时是什么样的场景。这不是说麦考伊过去就没有一个人进过卖场或商店，但次数很少，带着吉姆一起出去买东西也是麦考伊的习惯之一，而那从来都不是件非常轻松的事情。十三岁之前的吉姆是那么喜爱卖场版本的大冒险，以致于常常踩着手推车一溜烟就不见了（当然了，他总会在麦考伊刚刚发现自己消失后不见就叮铃咣啷地原路跑回来，带着麦考伊老半天都没找到的商品一起）；十三岁到十五岁的这两年，吉姆不会再踩着手推车到处驰骋，但他开始学会和麦考伊争论，“你说过你一周最多只把酒壶灌满三次，你柜子里还有大半瓶没有倒完，你必须等到下周再买”，他总能让麦考伊一脸不愿但无法辩驳；而十五岁以后，吉姆的话开始变少，他不再跟麦考伊争论该不该买酒或者要不要换一种口味的早餐麦片之类的问题，他只是把运动衫的帽子拉到脑袋上，默不作声地跟在男人身后，偶尔回答一句“可以”或者“听你的”，让好不容易才习惯了听从这个小鬼的意见的麦考伊再次陷入变化的困境里。麦考伊不喜欢变化，但他刚好撞上吉姆生命中变化最剧烈的那些年。

“Jim?”

吉姆猛地一怔，他愣在原地，不确定背后的这句女声是不是在喊自己。他转过身，看见那一排又一排的糖果架前站着个有些眼熟的女孩。

“Tina…”吉姆睁大眼睛，磕巴了半天也没想好要怎么打招呼：“你……”

“你的制服太显眼了。还有你那头发。”圆脸的小女孩微微仰起脸来，说话时露出牙套，但仍旧口齿清晰，“还是和小时候看起来一样傻。”

吉姆略微低下头望着女孩，表情有点不甘似的，“我小时候，你还没有这架橡皮糖高呢。”

“你也只比我大四岁而已，我现在已经很高了。我爸说的。”蒂娜加了最后这句，这使她听起来底气更足了。

“嗯，你长高了。”吉姆承认这一点。不知道为什么，在蒂娜面前，他总有少见的语塞、弱气和妥协。

“你来买什么？”蒂娜看了看吉姆空空如也的双手，又低头看了看自己的购物篮，“我来给Becky买吃的。”

“Becky? ”

“嗯，她是我的小狗。”蒂娜伸手在篮子里拨弄了一阵，“她是个很乖的小狗，不挑食。”

“听起来很棒，恭喜你。Bones说你小时候一直想养小狗，但你妈妈不允许。”

女孩拧了拧眉头，好像不大习惯听到自己老爸的外号，但她还是忽略了过去，“我小时候她基本上不允许我做任何事。Henry说服了她让我去领养站，我知道她很不情愿，但好在她最终没有说什么。”

“Henry? ”吉姆又顿住了，“你的同学？”

蒂娜朝着天花板翻了个白眼。

“我以为爸爸跟你说了。不过这也的确没什么好说的，挺无聊的……我妈又结婚了。”

吉姆半天说不出话来。他的眼睛一时没能聚焦在女孩的脸上，那缤纷鲜艳的糖果包装袋在女孩背后构成了一面墙，让他没办法集中注意力去思考，思考他刚刚听到的消息代表着什么，思考他可能犯了一个怎样愚蠢的错误。

女孩没有过度关注他停滞的表情，自顾自地说了下去：“Henry还不错……我是说，没有那么坏，之前还没见他的时候，我把他想得太逊了，等到认识了以后，反而觉得还不错。当然啦，他别想让我喊他老爸。”

“Bones会很高兴的，你这么说。”吉姆低声答道，露出一丝自嘲的笑来。

“别说的好像全天下你最了解他一样，你没那么在乎他。”女孩的语气和神情开始变得富有进攻性，而她的嗓音并不尖利，目光也并不苛刻，那是一种平和的严肃，虽然透了一点稚气，但这仍让吉姆更加深刻地认识到蒂娜是麦考伊女儿的事实。

“为……为什么这么说？”

吉姆低头望着蒂娜手里那一篮狗粮，他不太敢看蒂娜的眼睛。蒂娜大概是全世界他最没办法的女孩。

“我想怎么说就怎么说，我有我的理由，不用跟你解释。你又不是我哥哥。”女孩不自知地撅起嘴来。

吉姆知道她并不擅长说这些伤人的话，她只是有太多没人愿意倾听、她也不肯开口说出来的委屈。麦考伊曾说，别人家的小公主就像是活泼的小猫，他的小公主是只小刺猬。

“我不知道你们已经搬到这里来了……我一直以为你和Helen还住在芝加哥。”

蒂娜哼了一声，歪着脑袋，呆呆地望着吉姆腿边的那一排即食坚果。

“我帮你拿吧。”吉姆把沉甸甸的篮子从女孩手里拿过来，“还要买别的吗？”

蒂娜摇了摇头，“还剩一种我没找到，可能这里不卖。”

“那好吧。”

吉姆跟在女孩身边，一起朝着收银台的方向走。

“学院好玩吗？”

“唔……这要看你怎么定义‘好玩。’我觉得天体物理课挺好玩的。”

蒂娜打了个哆嗦，小脸露出夸张极了的畏惧神情，“太可怕了。”

“不过也有很多热闹的派对。有些外星同学的舞技不怎么样，但酒量惊人。你见过奥利安人喝醉了的样子吗？友情提示：离他们远点。”

女孩像是有点被逗笑了，但她马上克制住嘴角的弧度，好让自己看起来还是那副闷闷不乐的模样。

“你上高中了吗？”

“拜托，别像个啰嗦的大哥似的……”女孩苦恼地呼了口气，两边肩膀重重塌了下去，“好吧，你的存在也不是完全那么讨厌，至少我爸可以跟人吹嘘说他有个学习超棒的儿子，这样他就不会那么指望我考上大学了。”

这番话有些出乎意料，吉姆控制不住地笑出了声。

“没错，你尽情笑吧，你本来就应该是笑的那个。”

“Tina, 我知道你肯定觉得我说这样的话很讨人厌，但我还是得说——Bones在这个世界上最爱的人就是你。在他心里，没有谁比得上你。”

“哇噢，谢谢你，我可真没想到这一点……我当然知道他最爱的人是我！除了我还有谁。”

吉姆不得不承认，蒂娜连翻白眼的样子都跟麦考伊一模一样。

“嗯，这样的自信才是对的。”

“你能这么大度地说这种话，是因为你心里明白，你说的并不是事实。你只是在哄我开心，像所有那些讨人厌的大人一样，Jim. 别把我当小孩子。就算我比你小，也不代表我比你幼稚。”

“Tina, 我承认我对你来说是讨人厌的大人，我也从来没有把你当成是幼稚的小孩子，这些你怎么说都没问题，但你不能否认你爸爸爱你的这个事实，这对他来说很不公平。”

他们走到了收银台结账的队伍后面，吉姆提着篮子，眼睛看向前方那个正在把酸奶和一大捆西芹从购物车里往外拿的女士的后脑勺，语气变得严肃起来。

“噢是吗，你现在来跟我谈他最爱的是谁，什么公不公平？你这个大混蛋！”

女孩突然激动起来，脆弱的愤怒一瞬间在她的小脸上浮现，队伍前后投来看热闹的视线，吉姆有些慌乱，“冷静点，Tina, 你说了你不是小孩，小孩可不会在超市里大喊大叫……”

蒂娜低下头去，赌气地鼓着腮帮，然后又开了口，这回她变得十分克制，好像每个字都在牙齿里咀嚼，“你说的没错，对爸爸来说没有人比得上我，但你也一样。没有人比得上你。这两回事不矛盾，你别跟我讲大道理。就算你讲了我也不会听的因为你很讨厌。”

吉姆看着蒂娜的侧脸，他不知道自己此刻的语塞，是因为他在面对蒂娜时向来的迟钝和笨拙，还是她说的话令他没办法理解。

“不用你帮我付账。”女孩拍掉吉姆从裤兜里掏钱的手，从自己的小包里拿出钱夹，“回去告诉我爸，我好得很，不用担心我，虽然我肯定考不上大学。”

吉姆捏着零钞的手还悬在空中，迟迟没有放回去。

“说什么他只是想把当年没有念完的学位念完，他以为我是傻瓜吗……学院重新招募他们这些医学院的肄业生，只是拿它们充当舰队的后备军，说什么‘计划’不‘计划的’，都是找借口……他只是不放心你一个人跑去开飞船而已……”

 

“Jim, 如果我爸爸出了什么事，你最好也不要活着回来。”

女孩的声音越来越小，混合着恼怒又伤心的哽咽，她将一小包一小包的狗粮扔进塑料袋，泄愤似的，擦出刺啦刺啦的声响。


	18. Chapter 18

学员们从东部回到旧金山总部时已是深夜。夜空晴朗，几乎没有出现气流的干扰，飞行器在普雷西迪奥的上空缓缓压低朝向，吉姆斜倚着机舱墙壁，望向窗外。在那扇又小又厚的玻璃里，金门大桥好像一架精致小巧的玩具模型，从头到尾装点着闪光的灯泡，只要吉姆伸出手，就能把它从平静的深蓝海面上捏起来。

飞行器开始迅速下降，吉姆感到心脏仿佛猛地抵进了胸腔。他习惯了心脏在身体里横冲直撞的不适感，这从来不使他惊慌。玻璃窗外的画面旋转起来，夜空被削去一大块，深蓝色的海面突然扩张延展，坐在他旁边的男孩抓紧了座椅扶手的前端。

吉姆不知道麦考伊是怎么来到这里的。当然，他知道麦考伊肯定也要搭乘学院的飞行器，他只是不清楚麦考伊坐在飞行器里的时候是什么样的。麦考伊恐高。

事实上，吉姆一直觉得这很难以置信。他不止一次问麦考伊，你怎么可能怕高？你不可能害怕那个，你曾经骑着你的摩托带我飞了六十英尺高。麦考伊对此不做解释，但他坚持自己的观点，即他讨厌直升机、穿梭机、飞行器等一切使他两脚离开地面太远的交通工具，不管是大气层还是太空，都充满了令人胃部瞬间绞拧的危险和不测。那时吉姆还小，盘腿坐在地板上，怀里抱着一本飞行器杂志，对于不能和麦考伊一起探讨飞行的迷人魅力而感到有些悲伤，他把杂志扔到身后，挪到了正在往沙发脚上粘橡皮垫（他们新买的二手沙发有些不平稳）的男人的旁边，“那么，那次你带我骑在摩托上飞行的时候，你是不是很害怕会掉下去？”

“我不害怕掉下去，我很怕你会掉下去，因为你坐在我怀里乱动，并且扭着你的小脑袋左右张望个不停。”

“因为我不怕高。”吉姆咯咯咯地笑着，趴到了麦考伊的背上。

“那太棒了，你是个不怕高的小英雄，如果星舰学院有什么不怕高考试你肯定能拿第一名。别玩了，把那个给我。”麦考伊拿走了吉姆捏在手里掰来掰去的橡皮垫。

“你敢往下看吗？如果你往下看，你会觉得头晕吗？”吉姆不屈不挠地继续追问，小脑袋跟随着麦考伊脸部的方向而转来转去，“Bones你得听我的，这样不行！这样你以后就不能跟我一起上星舰了，如果你怕高的话！”

“一般情况下我都不往下看，我喝点酒然后靠着座椅睡觉。”麦考伊放下手里的活儿，把小男孩从背后捞到自己的大腿上坐着，“你不用担心这个，小鬼，你可以自己一个人，没有哪条规定说舰长必须由监护人陪同才能登舰。”

吉姆脑袋一歪，蓝眼睛仍然聚焦在麦考伊的脸上，他张开了嘴巴，又突然顿住了，好像一时没想好该说什么，只好半委屈半懊恼地闭上了嘴。

“你真的不和我一起吗？”

过了一会儿，他突然又重新发问，脸上带着有些忧愁的神情，好像真的开始为自己那孤单无依的未来而难过不已了。麦考伊轻轻地笑了一声，他捏住小男孩的鼻子，左右拧了两下，好像刚刚听到他说了什么引人发笑的事情似的，“等到那个时候，你就不需要我陪你一起了。不过如果你这周末想去看长颈鹿，我还是可以陪着你的。”

“嗯，我想去看长颈鹿。”吉姆忧愁地点了点头，但依然没有放弃自己的坚持，“你可以试着不怕高吗？我也可以试着不怕我的床底下。我们俩一起努力。”

“Jim, 床底下本来就没有什么可怕的。”麦考伊哭笑不得地陈述道，吉姆不是个胆小的男孩儿，只是偶尔会被老套的噩梦吓醒然后怀疑自己的床底下被什么骇人的怪物给占领了。

“空中也没有什么可怕的！”吉姆一手抓住了麦考伊的袖子，好像在担心自己的说服不够分量，“如果你答应我以后和我一起登舰，我今天晚上就敢在床底下睡觉。”

“没有人要钻到床底下睡觉，Jim, 乖乖在你的被窝里睡觉。”

 

回忆到这里，吉姆忍不住扯起嘴角，露出一点难以察觉的笑容。他记得自己大概花了三个礼拜的时间就彻底战胜了对床底下的恐惧，但他不知道这些年来，麦考伊和恐高症到底相处得怎么样了。麦考伊曾经自暴自弃地为自己辩称说，你是小孩子，小孩子的毛病是很容易改正的，可我是大人，大人都是很弱的，什么毛病都打不过。当时吉姆不相信他的说法，但他现在有些明白，为什么麦考伊会那样说。

踏出机舱后，各小组的组长带领他们朝着中心大楼行进。这有些不寻常，按理来说他们回到总部就应该直接解散，回到各自的寝室楼休息，而现在看来，似乎是有什么紧急会议需要召开。

目的地楼层证实了吉姆的猜想，他们按照命令乘坐直升梯，前往第一会议厅。

会议厅里已经坐了不少人，吉姆一眼看到了前排那群深灰色制服里的史波克。主席台上空着好几个座位，几名副手和文书模样的人员脚步匆忙地穿梭其间，将手中的PAAD和纸质材料准备到桌上，吉姆跟随他的小组在听众席的西侧落座，心存疑问，不发一言。很显然，现在不是多嘴多舌的时间。

在大约三分钟的时间里，会议厅迅速被填满。吉姆看到了指挥部的司令、作战部的马库斯上将和负责训练他这支小组的派克长官，还有更多他几乎没有见过的脸孔，陌生而严肃，无一不将嘴角绷得紧紧的。主席台背后的屏幕被激活，那是会议开始的前奏，先前台下低沉有序的杂音逐渐消失，只剩下偶尔几位长官在台上翻阅文件的沙沙声。

吉姆这组的位置很高，得以让他的视线朝下面远远撒过去。听众席的学员已经全部落座，一层又一层挺拔的背影呈阶梯状缓缓下落，猩红色制服在西侧形成了整齐划一的大片区域，无论是性别、皮肤、发色或肩宽的差异，好像都被这片亮眼的红色所溶解了，在这样一片人群里，你很难捕捉到个体的出挑之处。

而他的目光以极小的幅度飘忽着、摇晃着，最终彻底凝固，仿佛被不远处的某一点攫住了。

“今晚召开的这次紧急会议，是为了向各位已经或者将要正式加入舰队的学员宣布一项任务。”主席台前的发言从四面八方的扬声器挤进所有人的耳朵里，“相信大家都了解这一点，即自上世纪中期以来，星联与克林贡帝国的紧张关系已经持续了数百年。”

很奇怪的是，这阵低沉而清晰的发言在吉姆耳里变得遥远而模糊，仿佛是从另一间屋子里传来似的，他听到了断断续续连不成片的单词，“任务”、“数百年”以及“紧张”，这几个孤立的单词让他产生了某种联想和思考，但这思考的步调十分缓慢，他无法将所有注意力集中在他本该集中的地方。

他的视线仍然动弹不得，如同一束无法逃逸的光，直戳戳地陷入了斜下方的某一点上。

那是众多背影之间最普通的一个，黑短发，宽肩膀，不像周围的年轻人把脊柱挺得近乎僵直，那背影显出一种不太合群的从容。

“然而就在今天下午，克林贡帝国议会向星联发来通讯信号，表示在经过他们国内各派别的激烈争论后，议会终于达成一致意见，即他们愿意放下对联邦长久以来的敌意，邀请我们的外交人员前往Donatu V*参加和平峰会，共同商讨签订和平协议的具体事项。”

主席台的这番发言激起了台下的一阵动静，那是人们转动头部时带动衣料摩挲的声响、无意识挪动腿部时鞋底的摩擦，好在目光是不传声的，否则那些或质疑或兴奋的目光闪烁一定会使会议厅噪音四起，而不是此时此刻这片训练有素的安静。

如果不是盯着那个背影看得太过出神，吉姆可能会被这番发言所震惊，他会睁大眼睛、身体前倾，难以置信的翻转手掌，甚至发出毫不赞同的呼气声，恨不得直接冲下去夺走司令面前的收声仪。

但他只是略微抬起了头。

多纳图五星位处联邦与克林贡帝国的边界地带，其所属权一直是双方冲突的焦点。近年来，克林贡人掌握了那里的大片控制权，甚至以多纳图星系为据点，借口“帮助当地政府抗击反对派的非法武装势力”，向附近本是星联成员之一的谢尔曼星*发动战争。吉姆看不到克林贡人此时提出和谈的动机在哪里。

“我们从未放弃过与克林贡人实现和平共处的任何尝试，哪怕这种尝试是极具风险的。外交部已经发表回复，表示我们愿意参与此次峰会——而舰队的责任，”司令官略作停顿，清了清嗓子，似乎他先前的解释只是一番无关紧要的行政手续，只有接下来的命令才是此次紧急会议的目的所在，“……就是将执行此次外交任务的十四位联邦官员安全护送到谢尔曼星，并安全护送归来。”

大屏幕上显现出一份简明的图表，以帮助接下来发言的指挥官说明此次护送任务的派遣阵容。作为「战时人才专项训练计划」的一员，吉姆看到了自己所属小组的编号出现在了名单上。这在他的意料之中。

他并没有料想到过自己会提前一年登舰，但在刚才短短的几分钟里（除开他望着那个背影发呆之外），他已经在心里下了结论，这次护送任务并没有听上去那么简单。如同它的名字一样，“计划”产生之初是为了作战任务特别安排的，若这次护送之旅真的只是为了保证外交官们顺利在一叠纸上签字，吉姆和它的组员们就不会被召集到这里，领取到他们的第一个登舰任务。

吉姆将目光从屏幕上收回，重新放到了那个背影上。

 

吉姆不是一个很好的跟踪者，他知道。他走地又突兀又犹豫，每一次趔趄、每一次在人群中后脚撞上前脚的停顿下来，他就离那个背影又拉开了好几米远。

散会后的队伍浩浩荡荡，吉姆跟着人群在出口堵了很久。主席台上的各位首先离场，其次是身穿深灰色制服的众多长官，等到红色的队伍也开始缓慢有序地向外疏散时，吉姆发现自己把麦考伊跟丢了。

好在没等他冲出去多远，他就再次捕捉到麦考伊那头不怎么整齐的、被穿堂风吹得颠来倒去的黑头发。吉姆刹住脚下过于急促的脚步，退回到自己原先所在的那片人流里，直到他看见麦考伊连同几名相熟的学员从一楼的西门走出，前往医学实验楼的方向，吉姆才把自己从人流里拨出来，悄悄跟了过去。

他几乎没有医学专业的朋友，也很少来医学院附近转悠，他像是个擅闯禁地的无名小卒，被实验楼的保安人员拦在了门口。

“嘿，我只是想找一位朋友，我……我有急事要通知他，麻烦你……”吉姆焦急不安地抓住保安的胳膊，“我不会踏进实验室一步的，只要让我在走廊上……”

“出示你的实验证，不然我就只能把你撵走。”保安把胳膊从这男孩的手掌里拔了出来，嗓音洪亮地下达了驱赶令。

“拜托你小点声……”吉姆不知道自己这副紧张的样子是多么可疑，“听着，我真的只是想进去在走廊上看一眼而已，就看一眼……”

“我们上半年已经丢了三份腺体样本和五瓶黄樟油，虽然都不算严重——我也不知道严重的定义是什么，大概是因为没死人吧——但我的好哥们因为那次实验室失窃被停职了，我可不想走他的老路。回去写你的作业吧，小伙子。”

“我不会偷任何东西……我本来就不打算拿走任何东西！相信我，如果我真的打算偷走什么，我也不会这么大摇大摆地闯过来……”吉姆急得整张脸都要皱了起来，他比保安高出一大截来，为了不使自己显得太傲慢、太目中无人，他只能弯腰驼背，一副诚恳而无奈的模样。

“或者你告诉我你要找的人是谁，我可以帮你传句话、递个便条之类的。”保安被这个突然冒出来的小鬼弄得很不耐烦，从裤腰上的宽大口袋里摸出他的PAAD，“Dr. Zweistein? Dr. Cruice? Dr. McCoy? 今天晚上就只有他们三个的实验室登记延长供电时间……”

吉姆觉得自己心脏漏跳了一拍，因为漏了那么一拍，所以突然加倍跳动起来，以弥补那陡然缺失的半秒钟。

“Dr…Dr McCoy, 是的。我找的人是他。”

“然后？”保安耸了耸肩，“听着，总之我是不可能直接放你进去的，你最好留一句话什么的，等他实验结束后我会帮你告诉他。”

“好，没错，我要给他留一句话……”吉姆两眼无神地点了点头，重复着保安的建议，“我给他留一句话，你会帮我转达……”

保安端起胳膊，顺便用左手食指摁灭了PAAD的屏幕灯。他好像真的快被吉姆逗笑了，他望着这个慌张无措的男孩，用审视的目光在吉姆脸上扫描，“说真的，我不该在这种事情上多嘴……但你是要跟他分手吗？”

“什……什么？”吉姆结巴地差点没发出声音，他眼睛睁得大大的，舌头也在嘴巴里打结了。

“因为如果是这样的话，学员，我可就不负责帮你传话了。我曾经帮Dr. Zweistein的约会对象给他留言，‘你今天晚上不用来找我了’，结果那位大医生把他失败的恋情归罪到我头上，天天甩脸色给我看……”

“我……我不是要和Dr. McCoy分手，我，我是他的……”吉姆这辈子都没有这么张口结舌过，然而他也是第一次发现，他竟然不确定要怎么同别人介绍自己和麦考伊的关系，“我们是……家人。”

“家人？”保安十分意外地瞅了他一眼。

吉姆点点头，他没什么可心虚的，他没有说谎。

“好吧，那你要跟你哥哥说什么？或者干脆你自己写一张，我到时候递给他？”

吉姆张开嘴巴，他迟疑了两秒，最终还是决定不去纠正保安的错误。

“麻烦你告诉他，我是Jim, 我来找过他，我知道他在这儿。”

“就这样，没别的了？”保安的表情更糊涂了，“你不是说你有急事吗？”

吉姆摇了摇头，他双手插进裤兜，盯着脚下的砖面，“也没什么着急的。”

的确，他没有什么紧急的、必须现在就见麦考伊一面不可的事。他们已经分开了整整三年，不在乎这单拎出来的一天，重要的是吉姆知道，那个人就是老骨头，老骨头在这里，只要他想，他就能见到他，比如在实验楼的大门口堵上一整夜什么的。这都不是问题。

而且，他要怎么跟这位陌生人解释呢？“他不是我的哥哥他是我养父而且我们有三年都不跟彼此说一句话因为我们差点上床了”，这真是太……太愚蠢，太怪异了。

吉姆转过身，有一步每一步的往回蹭。他的手心里全是汗，湿漉漉地攥紧在裤兜里，他伸出左脚的鞋尖，在人行道旁边栽种的人工草皮上磨蹭，就好像他小时候喜欢用脚去碾弄地面上的小石子似的。沿着紧贴医学院墙根的小路，吉姆慢吞吞的走着，这里路灯稀疏，每走几步就会踩上一块阴影，然而只要抬起头来就感觉很明亮，因为吉姆和一楼那几间宽敞的实验室仅仅相隔了十几扇干净通透的玻璃窗。

他有些迟钝地偏过头去，站在了原地。

不同于半个小时之前那身和自己一样的猩红色制服，站在那架实验台后面的麦考伊，已经换上了白色的实验服。

灯光是白色的，手套和衣服是白色的，实验台是白色的，天花板也是白色的。吉姆觉得那白色强烈到有些刺眼，可他还是忍住没有抬手揉眼睛，他怕自己一动弹，就会被麦考伊察觉。可随后他又知道自己多虑了，因为麦考伊看起来是那么专注。

吉姆不记得麦考伊的头发是不是一直这么黑，他只有模模糊糊的印象，好像还是在他很小很小的时候，他喜欢趴在麦考伊的背上，或者被麦考伊抱在胳臂里，他便能扒住麦考伊的脖子，麦考伊那头短发时不时扫在他的嘴巴上，他记得那是一种很深很深的棕色，只有在大太阳底下才会显得更浅一点。可现在它们看起来是乌黑的，让麦考伊看起来格外年轻，好像只是一位在学院连读了数年的医学院研究生。吉姆又凑近了一点，那窗棱很高，让他不至于直撅撅地戳进玻璃窗为实验室打开的这片视野内，他看到麦考伊的侧脸，记忆里那片发青的胡茬已经不见了，使整个人看起来又年轻、又精神，只有眼底的一点阴影和习惯性皱眉时的抬头纹透露出稍长的年纪。

吉姆的双手扒住窗台，指头上的骨节因为用力而突出发白。麦考伊并没有四处走动，他站在那里，像是在给一系列尺寸不同的试剂瓶贴标签。过了几分钟，他将试剂瓶摆到实验台的一角，然后拿起注射笔，在一块培养皿里的什么东西上（吉姆知道那里面肯定有什么，但他看不清）扎下去。他的动作谨慎而认真，好像他对待的并非一块无机质无生命的试验品，而是一位需要接种流感疫苗的小朋友的胖胳膊，或者一条病小狗的毛绒绒的皮肤。

他就那么望着，保持着那个有些尴尬的别扭姿势，像一名光明正大的窥探者，担心自己会被察觉，又害怕自己不能被发现。他不知道自己还能这样偷窥多久，路过的学员和不远处的保安随时会注意到他这个举止奇怪的家伙，而他不打算走。

他握起一只拳头，在玻璃窗上敲了敲。

麦考伊转过头来，准确无误地将目光落在吉姆面前那扇窗户上。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donatu V详解:http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Donatu_V
> 
> Sherman's Plant详解：http://en.memory-alpha.org/wiki/Sherman%27s_Planet
> 
> 这里的D星和S星借用原作里的地理设定，时间线和相关事件与原作没有具体联系


	19. Chapter 19

麦考伊脱掉橡胶手套，将先前被拉开的那一扇玻璃窗重新拉上。他没着急走回实验台前，他站在那儿，看着男孩的瘦长轮廓在地面上拖出一条影子。

吉姆在原地转悠了几步，最后走到靠实验楼这一侧的矩形花坛旁，贴着石质的坛沿坐了上去。

麦考伊皱了皱眉头。

石砖又冰又硬，好在平坦而宽敞，所以吉姆没觉得哪里不舒服。快要到冬天了，高大树木早在半个月前就陆续消瘦下去，校园里到处杵着它们干瘪的躯体。草坪正在经历迅速的褪色，随处可见的观叶植物也都败得没多少看头了，只有花坛里的田蓟仍然张牙舞爪地翘着，看样子很久没有被园丁的大剪子收拾过了。吉姆呆坐在那儿，无事可做，指头时不时蹭到探出来的植物茎叶上，刺得他痒痒的，干脆揪一根到手里，又扯又搓地玩了起来。

隔着十几米远，麦考伊看不清吉姆坐在那儿鼓捣什么，他只看到吉姆埋着头，两条腿悬空地搭在花坛一侧（下方是连接实验楼大门与主干道的一段阶梯，吉姆伸直脚尖才能勉强碰到一级阶梯的表面），有一搭没一搭地晃荡着。这里的夜晚并不昏暗，来自建筑物、空中走廊和路灯的密集光线杂糅出一种亮堂堂的颜色，吉姆的脑袋就离一盏路灯不远，那头短发在灯光映照下显出一种失真的金色，麦考伊发现自己竟然不确定吉姆的头发到底是什么颜色了，在他的记忆里，吉姆的头发好像一直在变化。吉姆一直在变化。

然而这次有哪里不太一样，麦考伊想起来了，是他所参照的时间尺度不一样。吉姆还在他身边的时候，他能感觉到男孩的头发在一周之内变得有多乱，能察觉出男孩的裤脚在一个月之内缩短的幅度，这些细小的变化以天数或月份来丈量，麦考伊已经习惯了，当变化也成为一种习惯之后，它们便麻痹人的神经，让人几乎体会不到它们的存在了。

三年了，这是他第一次看到吉姆。当这种变化的时间尺度由几天变成了几年，麦考伊承认，自己需要时间来观察、适应和消化。

田蓟的绿色茎干上覆了一层浅浅的绒毛，吉姆在上面戳来戳去，偶尔被叶片的尖刺划到指腹上，并不怎么疼。他知道，这种植物很强，虽然开出的花一点也不漂亮，但它们有几倍于躯干的庞大根系，它们在春天能长出半人多高。吉姆看到过成群的金翅雀落在花坛的砖面上，伸着脑袋啄食草籽或种子，那让他想到大批降落在补给站上的星舰，只不过金翅雀飞不进曲速。但星舰也飞不进松树林里，吉姆想。

他抬起脸来，轻而易举地再次望进那扇玻璃窗。这回距离拉大了，他不再能看清麦考伊的侧脸。

麦考伊踱回实验台前，继续手上的工作。不知道是有意还是无意的，他停下的位置刚好能让他一抬头就望见窗外那个影子。不过这并没有关系，从他把橡胶手套重新戴上开始，他就没有再抬过头，他只是知道而已，他知道男孩坐在那儿，那个位置他想看就能看得到。  
这是种陌生的熟悉感，上一次体验到这种感觉是什么时候，麦考伊已经不记得了，他只记得那应该是吉姆坐在自己的房间里写他的家庭作业，或者是趴在露台落地窗旁的那一块地板上玩电子游戏，他坐在不远的地方做自己的事情，男孩并不在他的视野里，但他知道只要自己想看就能够看到。他甚至不需要特地去查看，他能听见吉姆的灯芯绒长裤在木地板上摩擦出的声响，能听到吉姆忍不住发出克制而痛苦的哀嚎，当游戏里的姜饼小人一头栽进万丈深渊、或者一整支作战舰队都被敌人的鱼雷歼灭的时候。

麦考伊觉得自己很冷静，起码比自己先前想象过的要冷静。当然了，他没什么可激动的，那小鬼又不是什么可怕的罗慕兰雇佣兵，也不是在实验台上基因突变的毛球，他只是他的男孩而已。拿镊子的手有一点点轻微的不听使唤，麦考伊知道这是正常的，平时偶尔也会出现这种小幅度的颤抖，这并不会对实验造成破坏性的影响。

或许他太冷静了，显得有些不近人情。十几分钟前，他走过去，打开窗户，直到吉姆开口喊了一声他的名字(“Leonard”,而不是”Bones”), 他的表情才有几分松动。他也没有跟吉姆展开什么久别重逢后的惊喜对话。可是他不能赶吉姆走——开什么玩笑，他怎么可能赶那孩子走——他不确定吉姆只是碰巧路过还是怎样，如果吉姆无意留下来陪他聊聊——上帝啊，他完全不知道该聊些什么——或者赶着回去和他的同龄人见面，那么自己最好不要擅自做出任何决定。

好在吉姆并没有急着要走。他站在低矮的窗户外头，仰头望着里面的白制服医生，没有过分热络的招呼寒暄，但他显然并不想走。

“我去叫保安放你进来……但我没办法放你进实验室，那些规定……你得在走廊上等我一会儿。我暂时离不开实验台。”麦考伊告诉他。

吉姆赶忙摇了摇脑袋，“不用，我就在外面等你。你先忙你的……实验。”

“可能还需要几十分钟，你确定你要等我？”

“反正我现在没什么事做。”吉姆很认真地答道。他站在低处，眼睛睁得圆圆的，像一只好脾气的小狗。

吉姆没让他去找保安，他就只得看着吉姆走远，一屁股坐上了花坛。吉姆不算是个很闲得住的男孩，麦考伊知道，当他还小的时候，他总能想点子自己逗自己开心，而让他这么坐到硬梆梆的石头上干等，实在算不上一份体贴周到的见面礼。

半小时之后，麦考伊摘下手套，关掉恒温箱的照明灯，把实验台简单收拾了一番。除了几位值班人员，整栋实验楼都已经空了，他走出大门，夜晚冰凉的空气迅速钻进他的袖管和领口里。吉姆丢下手里被蹂躏得奄奄一息的田蓟叶子，从花坛上跳下来，实验楼门前的这段阶梯坡度很小，距离很长，他等了十几秒钟，麦考伊只走下来一半。他舔了舔嘴唇，望着那边，还是跑了过去。

麦考伊一手提着他的便携医疗箱，一手挽着他的医师制服。临走前他在实验室的换衣间里换上了之前开会时穿的学员制服，又套了一件灰色的哑光面夹克，这身搭配看起来很不协调，但总比一路硬扛着晚风冻回宿舍要好。

吉姆突然想起来自己的小行李包还搁在飞行器的停靠仓。他本该在紧急会议之后就和自己的队伍一起过去领，但他全神贯注于作一个跟踪者，完全忘记了这回事。

“怎么了？”麦考伊瞅着吉姆那张不太自然的脸，两个人仍然默契地向前走。

“没什么。”

“我觉得有什么。”麦考伊顶了顶眉头。

吉姆抬起左手，攥成一个松松垮垮的拳头，他用蜷起的掌骨骨节揉了揉自己的鼻子，不大好意思说这起事儿似的，“好吧，我把行李包落在那边了……没关系，我可以明天再去取。”

“行李包？”麦考伊一脸雾水的表情很快松动下来，“你也去了东部基地做检测？”

吉姆睁大了眼睛，忘记要点头。他还没准备好要告诉麦考伊自己回去了的事情。

“我听说过，我听说过你很优秀，第一年就跳了半级……也听说了你参加过三次小林丸号测试，第三次你通过了，我想象不到你是怎么通过的那测试在我的学生时代——好吧，最早的学生时代——就有了，没有人能通过。还有你在酒吧打架的事情……我甚至没有去刻意打听。你是流言的宠儿，Jim.”麦考伊自顾自往前走着，没有去看男孩脸上的表情，“ 但我没听说过你也在「计划」里。”

吉姆愣住了几秒钟，几秒钟之内，他说服自己暂时不要浪费时间去解释小林丸号和打架的事，这些都不重要。

“我也没听说过你来了学院，”吉姆的语气听起来甚至有些委屈，“而我像个他妈的笨蛋一样……这不公平，不能因为你是大人，你就永远都是什么都知道的那一个，这不公平。”

“别说那个f打头的词。”麦考伊又好气又好笑地皱紧了眉毛。

他不清楚吉姆是否发现了自己内心的紧张，他只能尽力掩饰，而长辈的做派与腔调永远是绝佳的保护色，虽然他也不能确定，三年过去了，这种保护色是否依然有效。

“我是个二十岁的成年人，我想说什么字母打头的词就说什么字母打头的词。”吉姆直视前方，赌气地加快了语速。

拐过一个岔口，两人来到更加宽敞的路上。这里是几大院系建筑群的交汇处之一，几个大型的景观花池分割出不同的岔道，顺着最右边的那条继续走，就能到达学员宿舍区。

“我这段时间不能喝酒，但我可以去给你买两杯。要去吗？”麦考伊停下来问道。

他知道他们需要谈谈，虽然他不能喝，但酒精总能够帮助交流的，哪怕只能帮得上他们之中的一个。

“你在戒酒吗？”吉姆睁大眼睛，看上去很不相信。

“我可没有这么大的决心。”

他当然没有那么大的决心，他只是不得不做，但他并不打算把自己一年前突发急性肝炎的事情向男孩合盘托出。年轻时他就爱喝酒，但这种嗜好在吉姆离开家之前的十几年里从未失控过。

“我不想去酒吧，我们不去那里。”吉姆摇了摇头，他的语气诚实而低落，“那里总是很吵……很大声的音乐，人们就不得不更加大声的说话。我不想那么大声地跟你说话。”

“我还以为你喜欢那样的地方，”麦考伊望着不远处的天文台，半球形的流畅线条在夜空里闪着紫红色的光芒，“吵闹的音乐，吵闹的年轻人，颜色怪异的光线像香槟喷出的沫子一样沾在人身上。你可没少去过。”

吉姆笑了一下，他没打算给自己辩护。

“但你还是可以给我买酒喝。”他指了指斜前方的一排自动贩售机。

麦考伊把手伸进裤兜，他庆幸那里头躺着几枚硬币。贩售机似乎很久没有被上货了，很多种类的标签都亮着红灯，可供选择的并不多，他只好给吉姆买了瓶小孩子气的菠萝啤酒。

“只有这个了。”麦考伊瞪了瞪一脸不高兴的吉姆，抢在他提出抗议前就出声镇压道：“不然你就自己掏钱去喝咖啡或者健怡可乐。”

吉姆只好有点嫌弃地拉开了啤酒罐的拉环。

在夜里的室外喝啤酒并不算什么好主意，掺杂了甜味果汁的低度酒精既不足以使他浑身发热，也不能够使他大脑放松，而冰凉的液体甚至让吉姆更冷了，他伸出舌头舔舔嘴唇，止不住地有点哆嗦。

“你要喝吗？”他缩起脖子，把空了一半的罐子伸到麦考伊面前，“没什么酒味，我想你喝一点也没关系。”

他就在这时冷不防打出了喷嚏，脑袋的猛然摆动使他握着酒罐的胳膊也剧烈一抖，酒液从三角状的缺口溢出，差点泼到麦考伊的身上。

麦考伊翻了个白眼，然后脱掉了自己的夹克。他不知道自己此刻的心情是什么样的，当他眉头紧皱，嘴里发出无意义的语气词，他明白自己并不是全然的责怪——也许他心里还有那么一小块地方，在为此感到快乐，为了眼前这个看起来仍旧幼稚的、并不强硬的、没法好好料理自己的大个子男孩的脆弱感到毫无理由的快乐，感到欣慰。  
“我不要你的夹克，我不冷。”吉姆摇头，红通通的鼻子还在呼噜呼噜地吸气，“这还是那件……？你起码穿了快六年了。”

“我不是你，到现在还他妈的在长个子。我哪怕穿十年也没有问题。”麦考伊把吉姆手里啤酒罐拿走，放到地上，双手抖开夹克的两襟，盖到吉姆的肩膀上。

吉姆咯咯咯地笑出声来，“你真是个言传身教的好老爸，你刚才告诉我不许说那个f打头的……”

“我不是你爸爸。”麦考伊突然打断了他。

吉姆愣在那儿，好不容易舒展开来的笑脸此时显得有些呆滞。那件夹克软塌塌地堆在他背上，好像随时都会滑掉下去，他应该把胳膊伸进袖子里。

过了好几秒钟的时间，吉姆才慢吞吞地开口：“你知道我知道你不是我爸。”

 

“我也不是你的养父。现在不是了。我不再是你的任何人。”

麦考伊没有看向男孩的脸，他把目光放在更远的地方，天文台的穹顶，或者图书馆的钟塔。

“这个我也知道。我只是在开玩笑。”吉姆不明白自己为什么有些心虚，明明他什么都没有做错，他只是在开玩笑而已。

夹克被他轻微的动作越顶越松，几乎要从肩膀上滑落，他眼疾手快地反手拽住，搭在了胳膊上。他接受了麦考伊的衣服，但麦考伊没有接受他的果汁啤酒，他只好握着酒罐，一言不发地继续喝下去。

“那个你穿着吧。”麦考伊伸手往他身上指了指，随后收回去，低头转过了身，“喝完快点回去。”

“你要走吗？”

吉姆慌慌张张地把嘴巴里那口酒液咽了下去，用搭着夹克的那只手接住酒罐，腾出另一只手来，抓住麦考伊的胳膊，“你这就要走？”

他知道这问题有点蠢，他没有理由让麦考伊留下来，陪他在一排自动贩售机前吹冷风。

“很晚了，你应该早点回去睡觉。你已经感冒了。”麦考伊任他抓着胳膊。

“我什么时候都能睡觉，我也没有感冒。”

麦考伊扯了扯嘴角，他知道，一旦他和吉姆的对话进入“你提出我否定”的怪圈，就代表着他们两个人之间存在某种问题。

他们两个人之间存在着太多问题，而他们放任这些问题搁置了整整三年。

“我跟你一起回去。”吉姆的语气很强硬，尽管他的咬字有些磕绊，显出不自然的犹豫来，“我知道你一个人住，你的宿舍在C7区，所有今年编外招募的医学院生都住在C7.”

麦考伊看起来并不因为吉姆获知了他的住处而吃惊，他刚要回答些什么，又被吉姆给抢了先，“我的钥匙还在行李包里，如果我回去的话我进不了门，只能睡走廊。”

“你这话听起来好像你以前就睡过走廊。”

吉姆诚实地点了头，“是的，我睡过。有时候我忘记带钥匙而我的那个室友在外面鬼混一整晚。”

“你有没有在外面鬼混过一整晚？”麦考伊审视着男孩的蓝眼睛。

“我可没必要向你坦白我的生活习惯，你又不是我的任何人——你刚才说的。”吉姆不管不顾地口气说到这里，显示出要跟麦考伊划分界限的决心，然而他仍紧紧抓着那件夹克，他好像也忘记了自己一分钟之前所提出的要求。

“没错，我不是你的任何人，所以你回去睡一整晚的走廊也跟我没有关系，小鬼。”

麦考伊转身就走，平日里他不是个疾行者，而此刻他每一个步子都迈得极宽。没有走出多远，他听到身后传来的慌张的脚步声，吉姆一路小跑跟在他背后，没有太快、也不敢太慢，在这段沉默的、胶着的、僵持的行走里，他就这么和麦考伊保持着一截介于同行者与陌生人的距离，麦考伊能听见吉姆喘气的响声，能听见自己那件夹克的拉链不断撞击拉锁的响声。这么多年过去，这种陌生的体验让他感到胃部一阵不舒服的蠕动，他早已习惯了走在吉姆的背后，追着他、跟着他，生怕他一个兴奋就跑了个没影儿，他从来没有被男孩跟在屁股后头一步不落的追过，他不该是走在前面的那一个。

“今天我见到了Tina, 她好像在生你的气。”

为了不把麦考伊跟丢，吉姆不能慢慢悠悠地散步，说话的间隙他必须小口急促地喘气，以确保自己行走的速度。

“她也在生我的气，说我是‘大混蛋’……她从小到大就没喊过几次我的名字，我知道她讨厌我……”

“Tina不讨厌你。”麦考伊头也不回地作出判断。

“得了吧，连她新领养的那只小狗都肯定知道她讨厌我，而那小狗甚至没见过我……”听到麦考伊的回答，吉姆安心了一些——起码那家伙还肯搭他的茬儿，他不是一个人自言自语——他稍微放缓了速度，好让自己听起来更镇定些，“你知道她小时候每次见到我时都是什么表情吗？我记得，当我还在收养院的时候，有个红头发的胖小子，总爱抢别人的午餐饼干……Tina看我的表情，就好像在看那个抢了……”

“我可不是你们的午餐饼干。”麦考伊闷闷地打断道。

吉姆又笑了，这是今天晚上他第二次笑出声。他又放缓了脚步，低头看看手里的夹克，像是在想什么鬼点子。他几下把夹克穿到了身上，这样他就腾空了双手，他抬起头，突然加速往前跑了起来。

他跑过去抱住了那个他跟了一整趟的男人的背，他的胳膊绕过麦考伊的两臂、脑袋搁在了麦考伊的肩上。可惜他已经长得足够高，没办法再像小时候那样，整个人挂在麦考伊的背上，两条细腿空荡荡地甩来甩去，半天都没办法着地。他扒住麦考伊的后背，压得男人略微弯下腰来，他傻乎乎地继续笑着，先前严肃得瞪圆了的蓝眼睛变成两条拱起的细线，他的鼻尖时不时蹭到麦考伊的后脑和鬓角上，他闻到了麦考伊脸上那股薄荷剃须液的味道。

“你给我下来……”

虽然语气听上去像是被惹恼了，但男人几乎没有怎么动作，他还像是吉姆小时候似的，生怕自己一个管不住劲儿就把男孩给摔到地上去，“下来，Jim, 不然我就把你拎下来……”

吉姆没有等麦考伊把自己拎下来，他自己乖乖站直身体。

“你要让我把脖子摔折吗？”麦考伊呼了口气，他终于转过身来，“你已经不是十三岁了，Jim, 跟我保证，下次你再想玩这个之前先打个招呼……”

“我现在跟你一样高，半公分都不差。”吉姆喜滋滋地答道。他能感觉到自己的心脏突突直跳，半天都没能冷静下来，但他善于转移话题。

“要我说的话，你已经够高了。如果你保持这个个头别再继续长了的话，我会很高兴。”麦考伊抻了抻自己的制服下摆，他的这件修身制服被吉姆刚才的突然袭击弄得皱巴巴。

“这我可没法保证。”

麦考伊没有去看吉姆，他知道那张可恨的小脸上一定挂满了笑容。

他们进入了低矮楼层林立的宿舍区，道路变窄，植物的面貌也变得更加单调，只有修剪整齐的草坪，和一种身材瘦小的、像是刚刚被移栽到这里没多久的树木。吉姆跟着麦考伊迅速进入一栋建筑，宿舍楼的大门有虹膜验证系统，麦考伊确定，当他把左眼凑准那枚小孔时，吉姆就在他身后对着反光的金属屏做鬼脸，他翻了个白眼，而吉姆认为自己并没有被发现。

吉姆的情绪总是转得飞快，前一刻他还沉浸在慌张、委屈和低落里，不知道是在哪一秒的时间，他就笑逐颜开，像是根本不记得自己之前遭受了什么折磨似的。而麦考伊清楚，即使是这样情绪外放的、从来都把喜怒挂在脸上的吉姆，也并非总是他让人看起来的样子，这孩子是个绝佳的掩饰者，这一点麦考伊在吉姆还很小的时候就发现了。

门被拉开，吉姆抢先一步钻了进去，像是害怕麦考伊一时反悔，抬脚就把他踹出去似的。等到麦考伊跟上前去，吉姆的手指头已经在电梯的按键上重重戳了五六下。

“电梯坏了。”麦考伊与他擦肩而过，自顾自走到了一侧的人行楼梯口。

吉姆只好放弃了跟那个怎么戳都戳不亮的按键较劲，悻悻地转过来，有点警惕地问道：“你住几层？”

“九层。”

麦考伊的声音从两米多高的上空传下来，他已经登上大半层楼的台阶了，“你现在后悔还来得及。或者你也可以睡在一楼的空地上，反正我已经放你进来了。”

吉姆吐了吐舌头，两阶并作一阶地直往上爬，蹬蹬蹬几下就追到了麦考伊的背后。九层还好，还没有那么不可接受，这栋楼有二十二层呢。

“我的房间有点乱。”麦考伊突然闷闷地来了这么一句。他清了清嗓子，把他的解释继续下去：“不过肯定不会比你的更糟，这一点我很确定，所以我不想听见任何抱怨和嘲笑。”

“我不会抱怨的，除非我从你的床底下发现了等着付账的应召女郎。”

麦考伊停下转身，抬手迅速在吉姆的脑袋上捞了一巴掌。吉姆哇哇乱叫地缩着脖子，发出夸张的惊叫声。

“不管之前在酒吧里是谁、出于怎样的原因，把你揍了一顿，我都得感谢他。”麦考伊瞪了男孩一眼，仍然没把他脸上没心没肺的笑容给瞪掉，他像是想起了什么，对着吉姆伸出了一只手，“把我的夹克脱了。”

“为什么？”吉姆往后一缩，躲开麦考伊伸向他的手，“是你让我穿的，我现在不想脱。你看——我得了重感冒。”他装模作样地使劲吸了吸鼻子。

麦考伊翻了今天晚上的第三个白眼。

两个人一前一后地往上爬，螺旋上升的楼梯似乎变得越来越多、越来越高，令人不知不觉放慢了步伐。狭窄地楼道里灯光昏暗，每次转弯时吉姆都极力想看清麦考伊的侧脸，之前在实验室里、在夜色里，他始终没能仔细看看麦考伊的脸，但现在他依然看不真切。

“你现在开始刮胡子了。”他没话找话道。他动了动鼻翼，想再嗅一嗅麦考伊脸上那股剃须液的味道，但现在他们无疑离得太远了。

“我以前也刮胡子。”

吉姆像是听到了什么冷笑话那样，干巴巴地笑了一声，“你以前还去钓鱼呢。你一个月刮胡子的次数没有你去钓鱼的次数多。”

“医学院有规定，我不能破例。”麦考伊没有被他惹恼，开始耐心地跟他解释起来。

“Bones. ”

麦考伊没有停下，也没有回头，吉姆过去也经常这么没头没尾地突然喊他，这并没有什么特殊的、开启对话或者抒发情谊的意思。吉姆喜欢这么没头没尾地喊上几声，他就任由吉姆去喊。

“Bones. ”

吉姆的声音听上去懒洋洋——如果麦考伊再也感觉不到其它情绪的话，比如紧张，还有压抑许久的困惑、兴奋与不安。

“Bones. ”

“我在听着。”这下他只得回应。

“你为什么要来这儿？”

没等麦考伊回答，他像是心虚一样，又自作主张地补充了一句：“Tina很不高兴你来旧金山。她快要考大学了，而Helen忙着度蜜月。她只有Becky陪在身边。”

吉姆知道一个人孤零零的是什么感觉。

“我不在她身边，她的压力会小一点。而且她总是嫌我麻烦……但我还是不理解为什么她妈妈会允许给她午夜零点的宵禁时间，那简直太离谱了。她嫌我烦我也不能同意。”

“你当然不会同意，以前我晚于九点回家你就会发火。”吉姆一摇一晃地交换踩上阶梯，眼睛没有目标地望着灰扑扑的地面，“你不知道你发火的样子有多傻。”

麦考伊笑了，“现在想起来我的火气是多余的，你这小鬼有什么可担心的？我只担心你把别人的鼻子给打歪了。”

他们来到了九层，吉姆停下来，站在麦考伊的背后，等他拿出钥匙卡。

“你为什么要来学院？ ”

麦考伊的手仍然在裤兜里搜寻着什么，他捏住了那张钥匙卡，迟迟没有掏出来。

“你要回答我，Bones, 你得回答我这个。”

“你想知道？”

麦考伊转过身来，望着吉姆的眼睛，“你想知道这个？我告诉你，Jim, 因为我想不到一条我不来这里的理由。我太了解你了，有时候我希望我没有那么了解你，小鬼……你来到这念书，你上课、训练，你不可能满足于当一个安安稳稳、循规蹈矩的四年毕业生，你总会有意无意地把自己置于最危险、最难以捉摸的境地。我希望我说错了，但我今天在会议上看到了你的名字。”

麦考伊的语速并不快，他一字一句咬在嘴里，超乎寻常的清晰、低沉，而吉姆并没有像短短几分钟之前那样找尽机会插嘴。他望着麦考伊的脸。

“你也许没有想过，Jim, 我好奇你有没有想过……如果有一天，你登上了那些星舰当中的任何一艘，离开地球、离开这个星系，进入到从来没有人进入过的领域……我可能会为你担心，担心你遇到什么危险、担心你在那个封闭的空间里受伤、流血、折断了骨头，而我甚至没办法听见你呼救。”

吉姆脸上的神情越来越灰暗，而他的眼睛仍旧不失光彩，他显出一种死到临头的冷静来，似乎完全没有被麦考伊的发问给陷住。

“所以，你是因为担心我……”

“我他妈的当然是担心你！”麦考伊突然提高了嗓音，他认识到自己的失控，但没办法迅速平复下来，“否则还有什么理由？为了十年前没拿到的学位证书感到可惜？”

“这不是理由，Leonard, 这不算理由。你真的不打算告诉我吗？你为什么要担心我……因为你一时不计后果地领养了一个倒霉的小孩，所以你就要跟着他、对他的一辈子负责吗……你二十分钟之前还告诉我，你不是我的任何人了。”吉姆笑了笑，而他只是勉强牵动了一下嘴角，“我应该把你那句话录下来，等三十年之后，如果你追着我要赡养费，我就可以把你的那句话拿出来放给你听。”

“没准我真的会，你别高兴太早。”麦考伊也惨淡地笑了。

“好吧，如果你还是不打算回答我的话，没关系，反正我总是脸皮厚的那一个。”与麦考伊相比起来，吉姆的声音轻了很多。

他向前一步，两只胳膊环绕住麦考伊的脖子。

老骨头的嘴唇可真薄，吉姆心想。他知道自己应该感到紧张，事实上他也的确紧张地发抖，而他嘴上的动作有一种按部就班的认真，一点也不着急似的。如果他没有把握自己这次不会再被推开的话——上帝啊，那绝对是他这辈子最丢脸、最不堪回首的记忆了，他不允许那种事情发生第二次的——他不可能第二次壮着胆子，干出这种毫无退路的事。

他伸出舌头尖部的一小截，还没等他干点什么更过分的事情，就被那个他正在强吻的家伙咬住双唇，大口吮吸起来。他突然想笑，不是那种跟奥利安女孩调情的笑、不是通过了小林丸号测试后万分得意的笑、不是那种饿着肚子终于吃到一块挤满了冰奶油的水果派的笑，真要形容的话，这种突然涌上来的情绪，和想哭一顿的心情是可以互相换算的。虽然想笑，但他更想把现在这桩事情进行下去，所以吉姆在心里打定主意，等这个结束了（当然，要结束地越晚越好），他一定要躲到麦考伊宿舍的厕所里，打开所有水龙头，在哗哗的水声之中坐到地上，痛快地笑一顿。

在一阵用力的吮吸、舔弄和啃咬之后，吉姆感觉到麦考伊明显放缓了速度和力道，他希望麦考伊只是错误地认为自己扛不住这么激烈的接吻，否则‘老家伙’的体力可就太差了，吉姆忧心忡忡地想。

他的两条胳膊搭在麦考伊的肩上，双手在麦考伊的脑袋后头握到了一起，半天没有松开，但他睁开了眼睛，慢慢把自己的脸拉回到自己的脖子上。

“你爱我，这才是你来这的原因。你刚才只是在跟我模糊重点，Bones, 你差点急死我了。”

他的蓝眼睛在眼眶里四处转了一圈，分别看到了天花板上的灯管、隔壁宿舍的房门、水泥地面上的一小撮墙灰，最后无处可去，只好落在麦考伊的眼睛上。

“你知道你爱我可是你非不肯说，所以只能由我来帮你说。”

“我……我并不是那么十分清楚地，知道。”

“那你现在知道了。”吉姆一脸不耐地打断了他的话，他差点就要伸手捂住麦考伊的嘴了，“你现在超级清楚。”

吉姆在男人的棕色眼球里看到自己放大变形的脸，他并不知道自己此刻的眼睛有多蓝。他只是撅起嘴巴，在那曾经胡子拉碴的、十分刮剌人的嘴角和腮帮上轻快地亲了两口，然后眯起眼睛，望着麦考伊那张还没放松下来的脸，忍不住咳咳咳地笑了起来。


	20. Chapter 20

护送任务将于一周后执行，短短几天内，大大小小的会议与集合从未间断过。有时是在宽敞开阔的会议厅，有时在各大训练场，有时在模拟舱，最令吉姆措手不及的一次发生在午休时间——他刚刚被叫去那栋他很少踏足的行政大楼里排队签了一大堆保险单，好不容易赶在食物变冷前坐进餐厅，就在他屁股还没把座位焐热、羊角包的酥脆边缘差一点点就要陷入齿缝的当口，别在腰上的小型通讯仪突然一通蜂鸣，无机质的电子仿生音（或者是史波克的说话声，但当时他太愤怒了，没能分辨得出来）从桌子下方不紧不慢地传了出来，告知他迅速前往第七模拟舱集合。

吉姆已经得知了他在此次任务中的具体职责，第七模拟舱的集合算是一次确认。严格意义上来说，吉姆和他的组员并不会登舰，他们将各自驾驶一艘小型作战飞行器——这些飞行器统一隶属于此次出行的企业号——进入曲速之前，他们必须连人带机在停靠舱内候命，其它时间他们将独立于飞行于企业号之外，在指挥官的命令下作出行动。

如果说企业号是外交官的护航者，那么吉姆和他的组员即是企业号的护航队。若发生任何难以预测的状况，他们将挡在企业号的防护罩之前，成为第一道防线。

吉姆为此感到高兴——只是高兴，不是乐观或者喜悦或者激动什么的——这说明舰队知道危险的存在。当然了，吉姆只是一位胸前空空的年轻后辈，他不可能是唯一一个意识到这次任务有危险的人。

麦考伊无法分享到吉姆看似轻快的心情。他也并没有再和吉姆进行过跟这次任务有关的对话，交谈从来都不是他的强项。他只能在给实验室里那些湿漉漉、黏糊糊的腺体注射检测剂时扎得更用力、更凶狠一些，好将淤积在胸腔里的情绪稍微发泄出来几分。吉姆是个年轻人，他锋芒毕露、自信满满，笑起来时前仰后合，认真起来就不管不顾，而麦考伊不是，他早已不再年轻，如果说他还有什么仍能同年轻时的自己相媲美的，大概就是横冲直撞的想象力，就像过去他每次乘坐飞行器前都会用惨死于高空的骇人画面来自己吓自己。

很多年过去了，这个坏毛病倒是一点都没有好转的迹象，他在心里如此自省。

无论他如何自我安慰、如何大嚼那些发苦的戒酒糖，总有一百种不好的可能性轻而易举地进攻他的大脑、扰乱他的思绪，将他无论如何都不愿意看到的场景展现在眼前。

他无法控制这个，如同人们无法控制自己的手指去抓挠伤口表面那层发黑的硬痂。

西海岸的初冬并不寒冷，但白昼就像是温度计里的红色液体，一天天地越缩越短。麦考伊从医学院的大门里走出来，楼里灯光满溢，从后面倒在他的背上。吉姆跟他约好，傍晚这个时间来医学院门前的花坛边等他，现在看来，男孩还没有到。麦考伊的双手掖在大衣口袋里，在花坛边站定，从他背后剩出来的灯光散落到影子两边，那影子被石阶割出十几道毫不锋利的锯齿。

他并没有因为吉姆迟到而生气，他反倒有些期待看见男孩急急忙忙一路小跑过来的样子。那样的话，他就能纵容自己几秒钟不去板着脸，他可以只是放松地站在那儿，远远看着那小鬼，在两个人之间的距离拉近到足以看到对方的脸孔之前，尽情享受这令人忍不住要叹息的安宁。他可以尽情放空，尽情在回忆中检索，上了年纪的人都爱说“珍惜眼前”，他不承认自己上了年纪，而他开始过早地践行这句令人心生苦涩的警句格言。

那天晚上，吉姆在他的沙发上睡着了。

麦考伊不是没有想象过，他们重逢的这天应该是什么样的，但他没想到会是这么平静。他们没准要大吵一架，也可能会继续冷战（没错他尝试了，在那段路上，而他还没能坚持三分钟就被男孩结结实实地压到了背上），或者根本没有那么戏剧化，或者吉姆在这三年里成长的程度远远超过了麦考伊在这三年里变老的程度，那男孩也许根本早已放下他们之间未解的问题，只是冲他一笑，露出整齐的小白牙，让阳光在他的脑门和鼻尖上跳舞，而麦考伊绝对没法对男孩的笑脸说些什么别的。

想象力是不可靠的，麦考伊开始认识到这一点。

吉姆抻直了脑袋靠过来时，他只是震惊了那么微不足道的、连敷衍都算不上的三秒钟，就慢慢打开下巴，衔住了男孩贴上来的的嘴唇。等吉姆絮絮叨叨地说完那些话之后，他没有怎么回应。麦考伊觉得男孩有一点强词夺理、有一点过分自信，他不知道这是不是现在的年轻人的时尚——在接吻时混淆概念，用“你爱我”来代替“我爱你”——他糊涂得很。

他转身打开房门，吉姆就从他胳膊底下钻了进去，像只滑溜溜的猫。他反手将门带上，还没来得及回头，男孩就又凑到了他面前，不让他弯腰脱鞋。

亲吻继续了很长时间，但和之前在门外一样，不算激烈。他总是忍不住将脸压下去，而吉姆抗议了几次，他说我和你一样高，我又没有踮着脚。这话有点煞风景，吉姆自己大概也认识到了，他跟麦考伊有大把的时间可以用来斗嘴抬杠，他不能还紧盯着这一点得来不易的片刻不放，所以他重新凑上前去，不让麦考伊跟他继续讨论这个愚蠢的问题。麦考伊现在的下巴和腮帮很光洁，只有一片浅浅的、几乎感觉不到的青色胡茬，吉姆有点不习惯，他搂着麦考伊的脖子，说他早就看学院那套关于仪容仪表的规章不顺眼了。

麦考伊笑出声来，望着吉姆摇了摇头。从小到大，你看哪套规矩顺眼过？他这样问道。这一次他没有翻白眼。

他并不能准确地把那天晚上的所有细节都回忆起来，他只记得后来吉姆放开了搂住自己脖子的胳膊，跑到客厅的茶几旁边，从敞开的曲奇筒里抓了一块，麦考伊忘记提醒他那应该已经受潮了，但吉姆依旧有本事吃得咔嚓作响。他回到卧室一阵翻箱倒柜，想给男孩找一件方便晚上过夜的衣服和一套洗漱用具，顺便把自己略显脏乱的桌子和地板简单收拾了一通，而等他走出来时，吉姆已经歪倒在沙发上睡着了。

他站在沙发边，不确定自己该不该把男孩叫起来，吩咐他脱掉衣服去卧室里睡。但最终他没有出声，只是把吉姆的两只鞋子从脚上扒下来，再把那半截压到了肚子下面的胳膊给拽出来，以防男孩醒来后又哼哼唧唧地喊痛喊麻，控诉麦考伊是不是割掉他的一条胳膊拿到了实验室里做研究。

他的那张沙发并不是用来睡人的，去掉两头扶手的宽度后十分短小，吉姆不得不蜷着腿。吉姆从小就是这样，吃东西不挑，很容易睡觉，醒来后又是精神百倍，光着脚满屋子跑，如果麦考伊追过去一把将他抱起来，他就会激动万分地咯咯笑着、伸长了胳膊腿不停乱动，很享受从地面突然升高到空中的失重感。

这种特质无论放在什么人的眼里，都必定来源于一个自小无忧无虑、没灾没难的男孩。有时候麦考伊会为了这一点感到困惑，为了吉姆身上的这种特质而困惑。

吉姆有一万个理由走向歧路——并不是说他应该走向歧路，但他的确拥有足够多这样的借口——然而他最终走上了一条通往无限可能性的、通往未知与未来的大道，如果这世界上有万分之一的幸运儿，吉姆表现得就好像是其中一名。

只有麦考伊清楚，这与运气毫无关系。

如果真要说，如果真要给吉姆的今天找一个说得过去的理由……在无数个理由里，麦考伊希望自己占有一席之地。他觉得自己可以拥有这样的自信。

 

“Bones!”

麦考伊抬起头来。

吉姆跑得很快，好像在麦考伊听到那声称呼和抬起头来的间隔里，他就已经跑完了这几十米的路程。麦考伊觉得男孩就快要用那百米冲刺的速度撞上自己的鼻子了，就在那一瞬间发生之前，吉姆脚下才踩了个急刹车。

“对不起我迟到了！不过我带了这个。”

他的胸口急促起伏着，嘴巴大口呼出热气，然而他脸上没有展露出任何疲态，他的眼睛眯成了一条线。

麦考伊这才知道吉姆那鼓鼓囊囊的裤兜里装了些什么——吉姆掏出了两个苹果。

“我们训练结束后餐厅就没有什么好吃的了，真倒霉……今天的餐后水果是苹果和葡萄。我知道你不常吃苹果，但我不想用我的裤子口袋来榨葡萄汁，它们太软了，总是一碰就烂。”

吉姆用袖口在苹果上蹭了蹭，送到嘴边，嘎嘣作响地咬下一大口。

“你吃过晚饭了吗？我知道你肯定没吃，离实验室最近的那家餐厅只提供素食，你可不吃豆腐和菠菜汁，而且你不做完手头上的事情就不愿意挪动半步。”

他一手喂自己，一手把另外一个苹果塞到麦考伊手里。他的咀嚼声令人无法不想象苹果果肉的香脆多汁。

“今晚没有训练了？”麦考伊的嘴巴几乎没有怎么开合，他看着吉姆，不确定自己到底想问些什么，“也没有要开的会？没有紧急集合？”

“紧急集合之所以叫紧急集合，是因为没有人知道它们什么时候会发生……不过别担心，如果现在还没有消息，那么十二点之前也不会有，我已经摸索出了规律。你不吃吗？”

麦考伊低头咬了一口。他感觉到自己的牙尖陷进松软而有韧性的果皮里，扎出了酸甜的沫子。

他们一起步行，回到麦考伊的宿舍。天空在他们的头顶上发生变化，紧临建筑物的一条橘色缓缓下沉，等到两个人踏进房门，麦考伊拉开客厅的窗帘，只剩下微弱的光线在远处的高楼腰间苟延残喘。

吉姆抱住他的背，一左一右环上来两只长胳膊，带着那么一点笨拙的蛮横。他感觉到吉姆的下巴颏抵在自己肩上，贴近他耳边的那半面脸颊还没什么热乎劲，大概是刚才被风吹的，他没有回头，甚至没有转动眼睛，而他能感觉到吉姆闭上了眼睛，企图把全身的重量都放到了他的背上。

麦考伊想提醒吉姆，他已经不再是那个还没有桌子高的小毛头了，麦考伊没办法一边在屋子里干杂事一边任由他扒在自己背上，他有可能被吉姆压闪了腰。而他什么话都没有说。吉姆的鼻子就在他耳边不远的地方，认认真真地呼着气，温热但是不潮湿，熨平了麦考伊心里的一小块褶皱。

麦考伊心里有很多块褶皱。

“你看起来不像很高兴。”吉姆把脸往里面埋了一点，发音模糊不轻，好像有点委屈，又要显得满不在乎，“你应该很高兴，像我这几天一样。”

“我几乎见不着你的面，最近这些天。”

“他们没日没夜地开会、搞集合，说些我们早就知道的或者知道了也没用的事。模拟舱不允许进食，我差点饿哭在那，每次赶到餐厅的时候就只剩下酸黄瓜和番茄酱了。”

“听起来你也没什么可高兴的。”

麦考伊瞥了他一眼，而吉姆的脸凑得太近了，他的余光尽头只触及到沙发一角。

“有……”吉姆在他的肩窝里点了点头。

他亲了亲吉姆的鼻尖，他不是猫头鹰，没办法带动脖子来个大转弯，他的双唇只能碰到那么远而他坚持没有转回身去。吉姆很着急，想把嘴巴送过去，他的蓝眼睛因为着急而不停眨动，脸颊通红，像是刚刚吞下去一杯不加冰的特奎拉，必须在什么人的脖子上舔一口。

他把自己挪到麦考伊的面前，接吻就要接得舒舒服服，不能在这件事上凑合。但他也不能显得太，太饥渴——不不不，饥渴这个词太怪异了，他只是不想显得太……太渴望，太迫不及待，他不能让麦考伊知道自己三年来靠握成拳的手掌和性幻想度日，绝对不能，这事关尊严——好像他在这段见不得光的感情里还有什么尊严可言似的——去他妈的尊严，他想让麦考伊知道。

他得把自己心里的那头怪胎拉出来，他得让麦考伊见见它，直到麦考伊亲吻他的额头，告诉他那既不怪异也不恶心，那只是他身体里的一部分，它会好好待在那儿，不必被赶出来、不必无家可归。

“别皱眉头……”

他用手掌覆盖住麦考伊的前额，用力碾平那几道短小的皱纹，“别露出这种表情，好像我还是十七岁而我又踢翻了垃圾桶，我不是在闹着玩。”

他的胳膊还搭在麦考伊的肩上，而现在它们缓缓向下，颤颤巍巍地落到男人腰间的皮带扣上，吉姆觉得自己的动作坚定极了，他不明白自己为什么发抖。

“我不管你是十七岁还是二十七岁，Jim, 你始终比我……”

“我不在乎我他妈的比你小多少岁，你让我做这个，”他没有去看男人的眼，他盯着自己的手，在那根皮带上浪费了太多时间，“你尽管用你能想到的词去想我，我不在乎，Leonard, 因为我知道你并不希望我停止这个……你不希望。”

他停住手上的动作，像是挑衅似的。

“你知道，你知道一切，你总有办法逼我……”男人抓住他的后脑，手指间的缝隙被柔软的金色短发充满了，“我愿意把所有这些——所有这些秘密，这些不应该的——带进坟墓里，在我决定来到这里之前……”

他甚至去过一次教堂。

麦考伊一直觉得自己不适合有信仰，信仰总留给那些过于困苦和过于幸福的人，他既不够困苦也不够幸福，他只是个不够虔诚的有罪之人。有时候人们忏悔，却并不知道自己犯了什么大罪，有时候忏悔并不为了赎罪，只为向自己坦白。

“我们并不是要杀了对方，Bones.”

吉姆把双唇贴到男人颤抖的嘴角，他的嗓音听起来有些漂浮，不太像他平日里说话的语调，“我们没打算杀了对方……我们只是要做爱。”

他搂住麦考伊的脖子，感觉到自己的裆部和麦考伊的胯部紧紧贴合到一起，他搂住不放，不肯停止对亲吻和抚摸的渴望。他从没有过分的需要，麦考伊明白这个，从小到大，吉姆从来没有对他提过什么过分的要求，从来没有。

除非那是他真正想要的。

 

麦考伊没注意到吉姆什么时候从裤兜里摸出了一小包保险套。事实上，吉姆的裤子已经褪到了膝盖那儿，而麦考伊看不清楚这些，吉姆正在给他口交。

他两手捉着吉姆的肩膀，但他并没有彻底掌控男孩吞咽和吮吸的幅度，他还在克制的边缘挣扎，希望自己不要表现得太为之所动。吉姆握着他的阴茎，好让那根硬得出奇的东西别四处乱戳，另一只手悄悄放下来，摸索了半天才摸进那摊布料左侧的豁口里。

吉姆吞得很深，他的口腔被塞得满满的，而舌头还在一刻不歇地用劲。他每吸几口就得停下来半秒，否则就要喘不上气了，他把刚刚摸到的那个方形小包装袋扔在一边，腾出手来，掏出自己的阴茎。那里又胀又硬，他慌忙撸动几下，却丝毫没有缓解。

麦考伊胯部的体毛紧贴着他的脸，荷尔蒙的气味——如果这种东西真的存在的话——一股接着一股地往他脑袋里灌，他头昏脑胀，不知道麦考伊什么时候才能射出来，他觉得自己就快要射出来了而麦考伊依然在他嘴巴里越戳越硬，这简直太……太……太令人沮丧了。

他放开自己的阴茎，摸向地板，将那个小小的塑封袋拾进手里。一时半会儿还打不开这个，他觉得自己还没有那么着急，虽然他哆哆嗦嗦地直起上身，攥着保险套的那只手被麦考伊一把握住，不让他乱动。吉姆觉得自己的嘴角快要被弄破了。

唾液因为搅拌摩擦而变得粘糊糊的，涂满了吉姆的嘴角和麦考伊的阴茎，甚至粘到他下体的毛发上。麦考伊的脑子异常清醒，他知道自己很清醒，否则他不可能感到如此强烈的兴奋和如此强烈的快感，他全身一半的力气都用来克制自己在吉姆嘴里抽送的动作，这不是他们俩第一次做这回事而他从来没有在别人身上试过，即使这样他也知道，他知道吉姆做得很好。

这令他难以控制怒火。

愤怒是种很单纯的情绪，像快感一样单纯并强烈，它能驱使人做很多事，麦考伊不擅长控制怒火。

他始终低着头，只偶尔抬起脸发出低沉的吼声，然后重新往下看去。他能看到男孩的睫毛，看到男孩红肿的嘴唇，男孩的头发很短但也很软，可以轻而易举地陷进他指缝里。

吉姆的颈脖伸得又直又长，他昂着脸，喉结在薄薄一层皮肤下滚动、突出，看起来十分脆弱。

“你很会做……”

“嗯……？”

吉姆勉强发出一个单音节，浓稠的唾液差点顺着嘴角直淌下来，他不得不重新把那根捣在他嘴巴里的器官含紧。

“你很擅长这个……”

吉姆松开嘴巴，他愣愣地停住几秒，试图搞清楚麦考伊那张逆光的脸上到底是什么表情。  
麦考伊的不高兴脸就像纸杯蛋糕的口味一样种类丰富，虽然看起来大同小异，但总有微妙的区别。吉姆总能辨认出其中的各种成分，有时候担心居多，有时候暴躁居多，有时候焦急居多，有时候……嫉妒居多。

“你在生我的气？”有时候吉姆真的不清楚他们之中谁是更幼稚的那个，“……在这个时候？”

麦考伊握着他左肩和后脑，一言不发，标准的低气压姿态。

“你是在嫉妒我念高中时的那些……伙伴吗？你是认真的吗，Bones, 你嫉妒一群比你小了不止十多岁的人？”

他把手心里的保险套塞到麦考伊手上，他是不指望能先靠嘴巴让男人射出来一回了。他腮帮子又酸又疼，在底下翘了半天的阴茎也没谁照管，他难受地眼睛都快模糊了而这家伙还有工夫翻他的旧账，他简直委屈地想咬人。

“我可没嫉妒过Helen, 你要知道，我真后悔小时候没往她的套装裙子上涂巧克力酱，如果我早知道你会这样……”

“有个问题我一直留到现在，Jim……”

麦考伊把他从地上扯起来，用小臂架住他的两个膝盖窝，吉姆配合地搂住男人的脖子，否则他就要被这突然的升高动作弄乱平衡，一头栽到地板上去了。

“你第一次做爱是几岁？”

麦考伊的嘴唇很薄，当他压低嗓音说话的时候，你几乎看不清楚他嘴巴开合的幅度。吉姆熟悉他这种语气，当他觉得吉姆做错了什么或者隐瞒了什么的时候，他就会用这种略带威慑力的语气，像所有脾气固执又忍不住不瞎操心的监护人一样，你没法用嬉皮笑脸来搪塞麦考伊，你必须顺着他的质问回答下去。

“第一次？”

吉姆炫耀似的眨了眨眼睛，他咽了口唾沫，嘴巴里还有一股发咸的腥味，“你说跟女孩还是跟男孩？”

麦考伊盯了他足足五秒。

“跟男孩。”

“噢，这我得想想……”

趁吉姆‘回想’的功夫，麦考伊拎起他的腰，让他的屁股略微离开沙发扶手。那条棉质的内裤把吉姆的屁股包得紧紧的，布料被撑得很薄，勾勒出那个部位独有的线条，吉姆很配合地屈起双腿，几脚把挂在小腿上的裤子蹬到地上。

“十七岁？”

吉姆两条腿不老实地乱蹭，麦考伊必须按住他的膝盖或者抓住他的脚腕，他的身体裸露出来，肌肉成形但并未鼓胀，显得很柔韧。

“十七岁？十六岁？”吉姆坐得高，麦考伊不得不强行压低他的脑袋，“别告诉我你十五岁就……”

“十七岁，Bones, 十七岁！”

吉姆笑得浑身直颤，他不得不把脸压到麦考伊的颈脖处，以便压低自己的笑声，“你是在嫉妒，Bones, 你知道这有多奇怪吗……”

“我没有嫉妒，你那时候是未成年，我总不会因为你在高中还没毕业的时候就学会了跟人享受这个而感到自豪，小鬼，你伤了我的心。”

“是你先那样做的……”

吉姆抬起头来，自顾自重复了一遍，“你先伤了我的心。你让我觉得我是个怪胎……你让我觉得我很恶心。”

麦考伊摇头。他答不上来什么，他也没打算为自己辩护，但他还是摇头，亲了亲吉姆的耳朵。他开始觉得这样的举动自然而然——他可以亲男孩，他可以亲男孩身上的任何地方，这没有哪里不对，他可以这样做。

“你可以早一点告诉我的，Bones, 你可以早一点告诉我，告诉我你并不觉得我奇怪，告诉我你爱我。”

“你当时十七岁，Jim, 我不知道该怎么做，我什么都不能做。”

“十七岁和十八岁有什么区别……十七岁和二十一岁有什么区别？”吉姆的脸又栽进他脖子旁边，传来鼻音浓重的嘟囔，“就像是买牛奶，标签上写着今晚十二点过期，那我十一点五十九分喝下去没问题，十二点零一分喝下去也没有问题。既然十二点零一分没有问题，我也可以等到一点或者两点再喝，难道那时候就会出问题了？”

“你说不定真的会……我们不是在讨论牛奶的保质期，小鬼，”麦考伊被他这文不对题的比喻给搅乱了，“你是个聪明的男孩，Jim, 你知道我们的关系有多么……多么复杂。”

“我不觉得有那么复杂。”吉姆摇摇头，他光着身子，感觉到后背和屁股凉飕飕的，他把胳膊从麦考伊的腋下穿过去，不留一点空隙，“可是我也明白，我能想象得到，你不知道怎么做才是对的……我们都不知道怎么做才是对的。”

他捧住麦考伊的脸，麦考伊有一张宽脸，不尖刻也不严厉，虽然很少出现笑眯眯的神情。

“可是你知道怎么做会是错的，”麦考伊的嗓音不再那么低沉，他放松喉头，眉毛也不再拧得紧紧的，更像是在赌气，“一个十七岁的男孩不应该学会口交和使用保险套，除非他找到了自己喜欢的人，否则这么做就是错的。”

“我喜欢的人又不能跟我上床，我能怎么办，偷看他洗澡然后躲在卧室里自慰吗？”吉姆觉得这很不公平，“你可以跟诊所的护士出去约会，我也能跟我的朋友做快活的事，也许我现在觉得有那么一点点后悔，但我不觉得我做错了。”

“我没有跟什么护士出去约会过。”麦考伊也很冤枉。

“你结过婚，我可没有结过婚……”吉姆开始强词夺理、胡扯八道，他的下体和麦考伊的小腹贴在一起相处了快好几分钟了，而他们还是什么都没做，他真的快抓狂了，“而且只要你想，你就能跟别人出去约会，过夜，因为你是大人……”

“你当时是十七岁的高中生而我不记得你一个人在外面过了多少夜。我脾气不够坏，否则我可能会揍你。”

麦考伊一边说着，一边剥掉了吉姆的内裤。他看起来气呼呼的，似乎为了自己当年“脾气不够坏”而感到深深的后悔，他把吉姆的屁股握在手里，用劲揉弄，他可以对男孩做任何事也可以让男孩尽管在自己面前撒野，他不再怀疑这一点，来不及了。

“你脾气不够坏……”吉姆又要笑，而麦考伊的手掌把他捏得大腿根发烫，他又饥渴，又忍不住想笑，喘气的节奏被彻底打乱，让他从头到脚红变成一条龙虾，“好吧，好吧……我不会在这一点上跟你争论……”

麦考伊暂时放开他的屁股，把手里的那一小枚被握皱了的塑料包装展平，对着锯齿处往两头撕扯——没撕开。

他加重力道，又尝试了几次，包装袋的边缘被撕扯变形，但仍然没有破裂。吉姆伸手抢了过来，放到嘴边就是一咬，锯齿处瞬间裂开一大道口子，露出浅黄色的内容物。

他把保险套捏出来，冲着麦考伊摇了摇。

“你倒是熟练……”麦考伊夺走那一小团尚未展开的塑胶皮，润滑剂已经在吉姆的指头上留下湿淋淋的痕迹，“你早就打算好了这个，在你约我今天见面之前？还是你平时就在口袋里揣上几个，随时要用就能用上？”

“正确答案是……前一个。”

吉姆在他下巴上亲了一会儿，这才移开脑袋，往潮湿的手指上吐了一点唾液，“不过也不算很早，大概就是昨天或者前天吧，然后我去商店买了这个——买了一盒，剩下的在我背包里——这是我来到学院以后买的第一盒保险套，不信你可以去问那个商店的收银员，或者去查我的刷卡记录。”

“这又不是家电家具，你用你口袋里剩下的硬币就能去再买三盒……Jim? ”

吉姆痛得直吸气，他一手撑在背后的沙发坐垫上，一只手的指头分开自己的臀缝，他直戳了一个指节的长度进去，整张小脸不听使唤地皱了起来，“你说的没错，Bones, 我应该在这之前先找人用光三盒，那样的话会更轻松一点……”

麦考伊把保险套箍到自己的器官上，他握住吉姆那根忙着自残的手指，这小鬼不论干什么都心急——好像他自己就很耐得住性子似的——他将那枚包装袋里剩余的一点点润滑剂挤出来，涂在吉姆的臀缝里，他的动作有些慌乱，他不太敢放慢下来，不敢给自己时间来思考他正在做什么，他十几年来的成人生活从来都是传统的、老套的、守规矩的，眼下他做的事情正在推翻他的过去，如果还想继续，就不能有半秒停顿。

“不管怎样都要疼上半天，你还是快点进来……”吉姆搂着他的脖子，口齿变得有点不利索，他的阴茎直挺挺地抵在麦考伊的小腹上，四处乱滑。

麦考伊前倾身体，轻轻咬住吉姆的下嘴唇，他把男孩的大腿往两边再分开一点，用手在阴茎上刮蹭保险套的润滑剂，重新覆盖到男孩臀缝间的小洞上，反复涂抹。他不知道这会造成怎样程度的疼痛或伤害，他觉得这不可能毫无伤害，他是个外科医生但他从来不懂得这个，而吉姆还在不知死活地用双腿内侧蹭他的腰，他握住那根颜色稍浅的阴茎，立刻让男孩老实了半截。

“你再不进来，我就要射了……”吉姆苟延残喘地望着他，表情看不出是愉悦还是痛苦，“你是故意的……”

麦考伊无意为自己辩白，现在的他不比男孩更好受一点。他抓过吉姆的手腕，让男孩自慰，他握住自己那根被勒得有点不爽的阴茎——他并不怪责男孩买了普通装，男孩可没法事先搞清楚他到底适用什么型号，这不是那类你能张口就问的话题——在穴口上研磨了一小会儿，缓缓插进龟头，他本想保持这个速度慢慢来，但当他真的开始之后他发现这根本没办法慢慢来，他双手抓紧吉姆的小腿根，以防男孩在他进入时动弹得太厉害。

“啊……”吉姆浑身绷紧，蜷缩起来的脚趾关节也开始泛白，“别……”

麦考伊现在没法用下半身温柔，只好用舌头和嘴唇来亲吻他、哄他，“你刚才说让我快一点……”

“也别太快……”吉姆像是终于挣扎着浮出水面，费力地大吸了几口气，”Bones……”

他说服自己放缓力道和速度，他希望自己也的确这么做了。吉姆的身体里温暖紧致，起初夹得他有些艰难，只有半截真正插进内部，他能感觉到吉姆在努力放松，努力使自己打开并容纳，这让他的进入越来越顺畅，他甚至觉得自己在得寸进尺，不放过吉姆的小洞每一次收缩再放松的机会，他干脆把吉姆抱起来坐到沙发里，让男孩分开双腿，跪坐在他的胯上，这样的姿势让两个人都好受了一点，吉姆也能根据自己的需要来调整被插入的幅度和频率。年轻人的体力在这种时候显露出优势，吉姆跪直身子，双手搭在麦考伊肩上，他开始有节奏地一上一下，感觉到润滑剂从屁股里慢吞吞地顺着大腿躺下来，滴到了沙发坐垫的皮面上。

“还疼吗？”麦考伊伸手在他脸颊上抚摸，“我帮你……”

光是在他胯上操弄自己的屁股吉姆一个人就忙不过来了，更别说腾出力气抚慰别的，麦考伊将另一只手覆盖在男孩的阴茎上，握成圈，配合他的动作上下撸弄。吉姆很卖力，就像他做一切别的他喜欢的事情那样，他的脸彻底涨红了，他不希望麦考伊看出来自己居然在害羞所以他加倍卖力，他放开搭在男人肩上的双手，只用肘部抵在男人头部两旁，这样一来他的胸膛就紧贴到了对方面前，总觉得那根滚烫的硬东西就快要戳进他内脏了。他不得不一遍又一遍地使劲扭腰，不得不加快速度拼命摆动屁股，他的阴茎正被麦考伊握在手掌心里，他舒服得快要流泪，却还想要更多舒服、更多刺激、更多快感，而他甚至不需要作出更多夸张的努力来，他只要睁开自己酸胀的眼睛，看清楚眼前人的那张脸，他就浑身发抖，似乎下一秒就能够大声喊叫着达到高潮。

”Leonard……”

他的胳膊肘快要撑不住了，他的膝盖也撑不住了，他跌坐下去，让麦考伊环住他、抱紧他，用双臂抬着他的腰继续上下摆动。肢体拍打的动静是在是太大，他不得不一遍遍在麦考伊耳边喊些什么，才能让自己的愉悦和快感通过音节传递出去，除了肢体的冲撞还有别的，润滑剂和体液交融着被摩擦挤压的声响，他怀疑麦考伊能不能听到自己的叫声，他需要麦考伊听到。

“你打算射了吗……”他嘴唇抽动着笑了一下，额头上渗出一层细汗，“我没想到你会这么久……我要射了……”

“你以为我是老家伙了？”麦考伊也笑，在他屁股上用力捏了一把，重重抽插了几下，“射吧，射在我手里。”

吉姆突然夹紧了他，上身几乎要瘫倒在他胸前。他松开手心，把精液涂到男孩和自己相连的部位。

“我想我还要过一会儿……”

沉浸在高潮余韵里的男孩一时没有答话，只能哆嗦着点点头，靠在他肩膀上。他并不打算就此歇息，他才应该是体力更好、精神头更足的那一个，他喘了几口气便重新跪直，居高临下地望着麦考伊的脸。

他低下头，重新搂住麦考伊的脖子，鼻头和睫毛蹭上了男人颈脖的皮肤，他伸舌头舔了两口。

“这种关系……”他的嗓音变得不像他的，大概是他刚才叫了很久的缘故，“我们现在的，这样的关系，如果有一天令你很困扰……如果你后悔……”

他收回舌头，脑袋朝后仰，他大概没意识到自己把嘴巴撅了起来，“那也没用，那样我也不管……你懂我的意思吗？如果你还是觉得这很……很奇怪，还是觉得这会受到谴责——我不在乎别人怎么想，Bones, 我只怕你在乎……”

“我不能骗你说我不在乎……”麦考伊箍紧他的腰，一深一浅地插入着，“但那不是第一位……”

“天哪这太肉麻了，你别说下去了Bones, 当我没问……”吉姆突然咯咯笑了起来，“别说我是第一位什么的，我不是刚离了婚的小护士……你知道吗，我才应该是甜言蜜语的那个……”

“我也不是高中体育馆后场堵着不走的啦啦队女孩，或者什么拿着吉他当机枪的摇滚乐青少年，小鬼……你以为你那套能拿到我面前现眼，嗯？”

吉姆很快察觉到他不应该在这个时候占嘴瘾，麦考伊的阴茎还在他屁股里，如果他露出一丝不予赞同的神色，麦考伊就能把他操得痛哭流涕。

所以他决定闭嘴。

做爱和吃饭是同样的规矩，你应该专注于满足自己，而不该把宝贵的时间浪费在交谈上。他的眼眶又酸又麻，分泌出来的眼泪像是性交的副产品，他什么都不想，什么都不说，连空气都是多余的，他凑近了一点，跟麦考伊接吻。年轻人聚在一起八卦时常爱问这样的问题“你的亲吻都给过谁？”，很多人支支吾吾、含糊其辞，也有人脱口而出，用“我的老妈”“我的老爹”搪塞过去。吉姆遇到过这样愚蠢的问题，当他回答我的养父时大家发出了毫无信任的狂笑，他觉得自己没说错，他也从来不忌讳提及麦考伊同他的关系，他更不是在搪塞，因为他的确没跟第二个人接吻过。

对吉姆来说，亲吻这么正经的事情，不是跟亲人来做，就只能和爱人来做。


	21. Chapter 21

吉姆觉得自己很贴心，中途他向麦考伊提议去他的卧室继续，否则他们俩很有可能齐齐摔倒在冰凉的客厅地板上，沙发太小了。

他们没能腾出手来打开卧室的灯光，只得在黑漆漆的床单和被子中间滚作一团，发出热量，发出克制的喊叫。结束时吉姆有一阵晕眩，他感觉自己的额头湿漉漉的，抵住贴在他身上的麦考伊的额头，他能感觉到麦考伊额间颤抖的皮肤纹理，他伸起手，摸了摸麦考伊的头发。

麦考伊还没抽出去，他觉得后面有点疼，可以忍受的那一种。他们的下身仍然贴在一起，黏糊糊的，沾满了分不清来自于谁的体液，他知道自己应该尽快去冲个澡，但实际上他懒得要命，一根手指头都不想动弹，他情愿就这么大喇喇地躺着，直到睡着，直到一觉醒来，为了自己昨夜的懒惰而分外懊恼。

“你先洗？”麦考伊嗓音沙哑，呼出的鼻息喷在他的耳廓上，潮湿而温热，“起得来吗？”

吉姆笑嘻嘻地侧躺起来，麦考伊的阴茎从他体内滑出，他支起膝盖，俯贴到麦考伊的身上，“你起得来吗？”

麦考伊转过头去哧笑了一声，像是对这个洋洋得意的男孩毫不在乎。吉姆趴下去，手脚张开，麦考伊被他压得够呛，他开始用手指头蹂躏麦考伊的脸。他很庆幸自己进来时没有开灯，在这样昏暗的房间里，他不致于被麦考伊看见他脸上的表情变化。吉姆不认为自己在害羞，害羞的人可不像他这样，他觉得自己坦荡得很。他只是不知道心底那股酸胀感是从哪来的，那是种细微的痉挛，一如当你把手掌平放在猫的背脊上，就会不断有颤抖从皮毛下传递而来。

“停下……”

麦考伊捉住吉姆的手。他的脸被男孩的掌心贴得太久，简直变得有些汗津津的。卧室里太黑了，他只能勉强看见男孩的轮廓。吉姆总在乱动，卧室门外的光线偶尔能够从他身后钻进来，打亮他的眉骨和鼻梁，而眼睛总是隐入阴影里。

“你能不能老实躺一会儿？下来，”麦考伊拍拍他屁股，“被你压得快断气了。”

“嘿，你的心脏跳得超响……”

吉姆歪着脑袋，把自己一侧的耳朵当成听诊器，在麦考伊的胸前挪来挪去。他翘着屁股，膝盖陷进乱糟糟的床单里，胳膊肘弯曲着，两手分开撑在麦考伊的胳臂旁边，不肯把自己的耳朵移开。

“下来。”

“你在紧张吗？”吉姆抬起下巴，如果不是这么暗的话，麦考伊就能看到那双蓝眼睛直直抵在他的脸前，“你的这里像是有人在打鼓。”

他戳了戳麦考伊的胸口。

“是，我紧张了有一会儿了。”

吉姆的手指头僵直在那，剪得近乎有点发凸的圆指甲轻轻点在麦考伊胸膛的皮肤上。这回答太坦荡了，完全出乎他的意料。

“你想笑就笑，这次我不打你。”

麦考伊把手搭到男孩的腰上，让男孩缓缓从他身上卸下来，躺到旁边。他深吸了一口气，呼吸的声响格外清晰。

吉姆没有笑，而是开始发呆。他躺得比麦考伊低，头顶挨着男人的胳膊，一大团床单被他绞在腿里，越绞越多，几乎变成了一个松松垮垮的抱枕。他喜欢这种整个人陷在宽敞布料里的感觉，他想蹬腿就蹬腿，想伸胳膊就伸胳膊，想蹭来蹭去就蹭来蹭去。他明明可以自己一个人享受片刻的懒散，却忍不住就是想去打扰旁边的人，他蹬了蹬腿，用脚趾勾到麦考伊的小腿肚子；他伸了伸胳膊，肘部碰到麦考伊裸露的腰；他脸朝下的蹭了蹭自己的鼻子和脑门，头发在麦考伊的胳膊上晃来晃去的摩挲，他抬起脸，撞上麦考伊的目光，他这才意识到麦考伊从头到尾都在注视着他，这令他忍不住再次把脸砸到床单上。

几十秒钟过去，他听到一阵布料翻动的声响。麦考伊往床头匍匐过去，伸长胳膊摸索着什么，吉姆抬着脸，保持一种近乎婴儿的迟钝动作，目不转睛地看着麦考伊究竟在找什么。又或者他只是给自己找了个理由继续发呆，毕竟性爱是件消耗体力的事，他现在困倦不已，却半点都不想入睡。麦考伊手里多出一个金属物。

“来一点吗？”麦考伊把他的不锈钢小酒壶递到吉姆面前，“不是什么好酒，但比你们那群小鬼爱喝的更像样一点……你们不该把那些冒气泡的饮料说成是酒。”

“那些的确是酒，Bones，我觉得你对颜色鲜艳的东西有偏见。”

吉姆接过来，抽出另一只手拧开壶盖。他还趴在床上，喝酒的姿势不免显得有些幼稚，他发现了这一点，终于翻身坐了起来。他想起了自己第一次问麦考伊要酒喝的年纪。

“你记得我十二岁那年的暑假吗？”吉姆总是想到什么就说什么，酒精令他刚刚经历高潮的大脑更加飘忽不定，“你和费迪南叔叔经常一起去喝酒，当你们下班之后。那阵子我们的空调坏了——记得吗，无论设定到多少度它都只能干吹风——我总是热得躺在地板上昏睡或者看漫画杂志，而你经常提着酒壶回来，即使那时候你很少刮胡子我也能看到你脸上通红。”

他停顿了一下，把酒壶嘴凑到嘴边，抿下去几口。

“有次你忘记带汽水回来，我很沮丧，当时我热昏了头……”

“Jim.”

“大概还有点不高兴吧，因为你一喝醉酒就不怎么搭理我。于是我跑过去问你要酒喝，还把你的酒壶拿走了……”吉姆扬了扬手里那枚扁扁的不锈钢酒壶，像是没有留意到麦考伊的打断，“我躲到卫生间里，一口气把里面的东西喝光了——当时你常喝的那是什么来着？波士伏特加？——喝完我就后悔了，一点也不好喝，辣得我嗓子眼生疼，差点要掉眼泪……你气坏了，把我从卫生间里揪出来，逼我去水池前漱口……老实说，你那时候是不是很想揍我一顿？”

“Jim, 把酒壶给我。”

“你现在喝得比以前温和多了，Bones…”吉姆把最后一滴酒液倒进嘴里，拧上壶嘴，塞回麦考伊手里，“你明明应该什么都不喝，除了水，你不该还把这个带在身上。”

麦考伊一动不动地望着他，没有再说什么。

“你不应该瞒着我，关于肝炎的事。”“

吉姆觉得自己听起来有些委屈。他吞咽了一下，想让自己的喉管湿润，尽可能使嗓音听起来平滑自然。

“Tina埋怨我。她和我见了一次面，像个发怒的小猴子，当时她没有明说，后来她发邮件质问我为什么一次都没有去医院，既然我都已经把你从她身边‘抢走了’。”

“而我连你什么时候从那间屋子搬走的都不知道。”他半天才重新开口。

麦考伊并不回答他，他更加觉得委屈，这种心情莫名其妙，没有人应该感到委屈，他是个成年人，而他忍不住感觉到眼眶里正在升温。

“你习惯了什么都不告诉我，你习惯了。你回到家，脱掉鞋然后看我一眼，看我在干什么，有时候你评论我，有时候你只是在我脑袋上呼噜一把，然后把外套搭在椅背上，去卫生间捧水洗脸。你还记得你那次头痛吗？你说你得了流感，然后躲在露台上给自己扎针，我知道你是被钻头给划破了胳膊，我放学去车库找你时你刚把那个电钻踢进木箱子里，我看到了，上面有血还有锈。”

麦考伊低下头，用蜷起的手背碰了碰自己的鼻子。他不得不笑了一下，嘴角僵硬，而紧皱的眉头逐渐舒展开来。

“还有我在学校不小心把腿摔折了那次，你得照顾我——好像我一个人呆上五分钟就会把另一条腿再弄残废了似的——后来因为缺勤太多，那家社区医院把你给解雇了，在海因茨诊所找到活干之前你去当酒保，你告诉我医院里天天都有走不动道的醉鬼去连夜打吊瓶，所以你身上的消毒水味都被酒味给盖住了。你说急诊室人手不够，一个礼拜你要值好几天夜班，我倒怕你会被喝多了的疯子拿酒瓶敲破脑袋。我那时候已经上中学了，Bones, 你真的以为我什么都感觉不到？”

“我可没有被喝多了的疯子用酒瓶敲过脑袋，会在那里闹事的都是跟你差不多年纪的小年轻，拳头在空气里乱飘，就是砸不中对方的颧骨。”麦考伊笑道。

“我没那么逊……”吉姆趴回到他的肚子上，怒气冲冲又十分委屈的，麦考伊总能抓住他话里的漏子开玩笑、兜圈子，他开始着急，“你没看过我打架，我的拳头从来不乱飘但那不是重点，我们在讨论关于你。你总是喜欢什么事都不告诉我。你为什么不告诉我你住院？”

“你不给我打电话，不给我写邮件，不给我寄圣诞卡片——不是说我喜欢收那些花花绿绿的卡片，虽然我在邮局那儿浪费了三年的开箱费——好几次我甚至以为你参加了什么危险的集训，摔坏了脊椎或者弄伤了右手，所以你才没办法联系我，所以我才得不到关于你的任何音讯。”

吉姆盯着他，像是不肯在这种幼稚的对峙里认输似的，眼皮一下都不肯眨。

“我要告诉你什么呢？告诉你我失眠，管不住酒量，你走了之后我的生活简直一团糟，告诉你我对付不了电子产品的新奇功能，连电视公共频道上那些吵闹的广告都取消不了？”麦考伊不再看他，而是望向床头柜，好像对着那个滴滴答答的小闹钟更能让他坦白一些，“我很生气，Jim, 我很生气。不是你，是生我自己的气，我知道你总有一天会走，但我没想过会是以……那种方式，好像是我把你赶走了，又好像是你丢下了这个家。你可以逃走，你尽管走得远远的，你有你的人生，也许三年后你就彻底长大了、成熟了，放下了我放不下的东西……谁能知道？我什么都不知道。”

他的嗓音很低，但并不沉重。他说得轻描淡写，像是人们一觉醒来后复述梦境，总有些环节记得十分模糊，也不打算深究。

“我只在医院待了不到一周，那并不严重，是Tina太紧张了。我本来没打算告诉任何人，但Helen那阵子忙着筹备婚礼，给我发了请柬，起初我找了个借口，但被她识破了……”麦考伊抬起一只手，有些犹豫，最终还是落到了吉姆的脑袋上，轻轻揉搓他的浅色头发，“她来看了我一次，后来Tina自己也跑来了，带着她的那个新的小伙伴。”

“叫Becky. ”吉姆乖巧地提醒道。

“嗯，她和Becky. 她背着书包，好像是翘课来的，我有点生气……更多的是慌张，我没准备好要见她……”

“你肯定没有，你每次去见她之前都要对着镜子排练二十遍……”

“但我总不能赶走她，”男人没接茬，只不以为然地瞪了男孩一眼，示意他闭嘴，“她犟得很，不肯坐下，也不肯听我说话。不过我能说些什么呢？酒精性肝炎可不是什么好听的入院理由。我已经让她对我失望太多次，我知道，我也不打算反驳这个。我只是……我只是运气不好，Jim, 我是这样觉得的。谁都有喝多的时候，但谁都不觉得自己能倒霉到喝进医院的程度。”

“你是个医生，Bones, 你能一边砸吧嘴一边报出自己的血液酒精浓度，别推给运气。”

“我做错了，Jim…”麦考伊疲惫地点点头，吉姆第一次看到他卸下了所有不必要的顽固与坚持，“我很少做对过。”

吉姆不说话了。他第一反应是摇头，可他没有动。

他自始至终都没有责怪过面前的这个人。他习惯了麦考伊的固执，麦考伊的隐瞒，可他从来没有面对过麦考伊的自白。他坐起来，小腿搭到床沿外面，两只手撑在大腿两边，不知道在使什么劲儿。他很想钻进被子里蒙头大睡，可他必须去洗澡，如果不去洗澡，他就必须把这番由自己挑起的交谈继续下去。

“你的这个，我不给你了。”他抓起手里那枚酒壶，朝身后人的方向扬了扬，又重新抓回来，“放在我这里。”

麦考伊没有异议。

“我明白，你总觉得你需要对我负责，那么你知道吗？现在应该轮到我了。我要看好你，这是我的责任。”

吉姆几乎能听到麦考伊摇头时颈脖带动衣领的声音，能听到他裂开嘴角、无奈又好笑地摇了摇头，吉姆不在乎这些。他要给那家伙时间，来适应两个人之间关系的转变。

“好吧。那么，你有什么要告诉我的事情吗，小鬼？”

男孩不明所以地耸了耸肩膀。

“什么都没有？”

“你不会也……”吉姆难以置信地扭过脸，重新跪到了床上，手心朝上在两边摊开，眉头皱成一团，“你不会也要问我小林丸号测试的事吧？我没觉得我做错……”

“跟我说说那个「计划」，Jim. ”麦考伊打断道，“你从来没跟我聊过你最近都在训练些什么。”

 

吉姆花二十分钟洗了个澡。

屁股有点痛，但那不是他磨蹭的原因。他把水流开得很大，脸正对着喷头，屏着气，半天也不把脑袋从哗哗的水柱底下拿出来抖一抖。浴室里雾气缭绕，洗手池上方的镜子上结了厚厚一层细密水珠，他从浴缸里迈出腿，湿淋淋地踩了一地。

他这才想起来自己没有浴巾可用。所以他站在那儿，等身上的水珠凝聚成股，再顺着皮肤缓缓淌到脚踝处，他抬出手，胡乱抹出一块清晰可见的镜面，映照出吉姆结实的上半身。

等到身上干得差不多了，他把皱巴巴的衣服从洗手池边抓过去，往身上套。拉开浴室的门，脚踝被陡然出现的风吹得凉飕飕的，他转向卧室门口，径直朝客厅里走。他把自己摔上那台长不长短不短的沙发，随后意识到自己没有被子可盖。几分钟后，浴室传来水声，他慢吞吞地从沙发上坐起来，蹑手蹑脚钻进卧室，掀走了麦考伊的枕头和床单。

他根本没想跟麦考伊吵架。

沙发旁有一张小茶几，玻璃桌面的下方有一层用作收纳的隔板。吉姆侧卧着，薄薄的床单被他扯乱了套，他的脑袋不断从枕头上滑落到沙发边缘，差点磕到茶几的棱角。

两眼圆睁地发了半晌呆，吉姆才调整焦距，看清那张隔板上的东西。一个造型老气的玻璃烟灰缸，压在一叠参差不齐的纸质资料上，纸张的页脚上是舰队医疗部专用的水印，吉姆认了出来。

他把纸张抽出来，捏在手里。那是一份确认调离的表格。

如果不是麦考伊亲口把这件事告诉了他，他大概根本不会去细看，他向来对书面程序十分厌烦。训练报告，会议笔录，销假表，保险确认单……谁会认真阅读这些繁复琐碎又空洞无用的文字材料？“自愿”、“调离实验组”、“申请任职”，这些白纸黑字的单词在吉姆的大脑里没有形成什么有意义的反射，而麦考伊的声音好像还在他耳边回荡——

“当然，你是成年人，你早就是了，你有自己的决定……你申请来这里上学，你离开家，你加入这该死的计划，我干涉过么？我甚至从来没有得到过参与你人生选择的机会。那不是我的权利，我知道，对于你，我没有任何权利。”

吉姆实在想不清楚，自己和麦考伊之间，到底谁才是更愤怒、更沮丧、更不被对方理解的那一个。

“可你不要指望我从此对你不闻不问。我辞掉诊所的工作，我回到这里，我申请调离实验组，去那艘不知道哪天才能落地的星舰上服役，这些也是我的决定，你不要对我发脾气。你觉得我丢失了自己的生活，是么？你觉得你搅乱了我的生活，你觉得我不得不做这些，即使我根本不想？这就是你那颗聪明的脑袋瓜所能想到的么，Jim, 你真的这么想？”

他从没打算过要麦考伊为自己放弃这么多。麦考伊恐高、厌恶飞行、对太空旅行毫无兴趣，吉姆知道，麦考伊从来都不是个甘于冒险的人，他渴望宁静与安稳。

那种感觉又回来了，那种成为负担的感觉。也许他一辈子都要同这种可怕的感觉作抗争。小时候他曾是薇欧娜的负担，后来他成为了麦考伊的负担。现在，他不止是麦考伊的亲人，也是麦考伊的爱人，这份负担好像一下子膨胀成原先两倍的大小，剥夺了对方按照自己的意愿来生活的自由。

浴室的水声停下了，吉姆将纸张塞回去，缩进床单里。客厅的灯光仍然大亮，他犹豫着要不要下去关掉，可他只打算装作睡着。他害怕自己刚一坐直，就会被走出浴室的麦考伊瞥见，他困倦地睁不开眼睛，他应该早就睡着了，在麦考伊的那张床上。他不该喝光麦考伊的酒，不该和麦考伊说太多的话，他已经开始忘记之前两个人把身体贴得紧紧的时候是什么感觉，那过去了不过半个钟头。

他把眼睛合上，用床单蒙住了脸。

浴室的门被打开，他听到拖鞋鞋底踩在防滑垫上的声音。麦考伊在穿衣服。吉姆把蒙脸的床单揪得更紧了点，又卯足了劲地转了个身，鼻尖擦在沙发靠背的皮面上，有些发烫。他知道麦考伊刚才故意不给他拿浴巾和换洗的衣服，不过那难不住他，他还不是照样洗完出来了。麦考伊好像坐到了床上。他听到一声极轻的叹息。

吉姆熟悉那种叹息，即使在睡梦中也能分辨出来的声音。当他坚持放学后自己跑去车库“接”他的老家伙下班，他就会听到这样安静的叹气声，或者是当他用自己细瘦的小胳膊拖住麦考伊的袖子，说什么也不允许那个高烧三十八度五的男人去值夜班，他还经常惹学校老师不高兴，老师不高兴就要让他的家长也不高兴，不高兴的麦考伊很少冲他大吼大叫，除了偶尔会叹气。并不当着他的面，通常是在教师休息室隔壁的吸烟区。

他回忆着那个烟瘾缠身的麦考伊，陷入半梦半醒的粘稠睡意。

他又变回了九岁。他抱着自己那双笨重的轮滑鞋，还有装在网兜里的头盔、护膝和护肘。这不太对，九岁时他还没有轮滑鞋，可这些都不重要，吉姆真真切切地抱着它们，也真真切切地看到了自己面前的那个大鞋柜，他只有鞋柜第二层那么高。他把自己的脚丫戳进轮滑鞋里，双腿瞬间变得沉甸甸的，他把网兜提起来，苦恼地看了一看，他不喜欢给自己装备这些玩意，那会很热，又超级麻烦，尼龙粘扣的带子随时会松开，他可不想在自己自由滑行的时候被迫停住，把掉下去晃荡了半天的塑料壳重新绑到腿上。

有人拉住了他的胳膊。噢，那不是什么别人，那是他的老骨头。他大概是忘记带上自己的小水壶了。

“你没有戴头盔。”

“我不想戴它……”吉姆撅起了嘴，手里拽着头盔上用来绑住下巴的宽尼龙绳，“它太热了，会把我弄得满头是汗！”

“你也没有戴护膝和护肘。”

“它们也很热……而且，如果我戴着他们，我就滑不快了，它们总是紧紧绑着我……”吉姆觉得有点委屈，他觉得自己理由充分，可他不想看到男人皱在一起的眉头。

“你有信心不摔跤吗，小鬼？”

吉姆摇了摇头。

“你知道自己会摔跤，那你就得戴上这些讨厌的玩意，没得商量。”

“摔、摔跤就摔跤吧……”吉姆认真权衡思考了三秒钟，终于得出了这样的决定，他觉得自己非常坚定，他甚至把那一网兜护具扔到了地板上，“摔一下也没关系，我只想再滑快些，我还想学会跳跃障碍，就算戴上了那些我还是要跌倒的，没有太大区别……”

“怎么没有区别？”麦考伊蹲在他面前，哭笑不得地反驳他，“你戴上它们，就不会摔痛了。我可不想看到你鼻涕眼泪地跑回来，把你摔破了皮的脏兮兮的小胳膊小腿伸到我面前。”

吉姆挠了挠自己的头发，这可真麻烦。他就是不想戴呀！

“不想戴……”他瘪着嘴小声央求着，看起来又可怜又顽固，“不戴……”

“好吧好吧，不想戴就算了。”

吉姆高兴极了，眉开眼笑地跑过去推开门。他的老骨头跟了上来。

“你也要来吗？”吉姆回过头来，“我以为我要一个人去呢，你也要来吗？”

麦考伊弯下腰系鞋带，“没关系，我倒想看看你们这帮小鬼头到底是怎么站在一堆轮子上还能到处乱跑的。再说了，你很可能把你的膝盖摔破——你每次摔跤都习惯往前扑，上次你的膝盖就是那么弄破的——放心，我不会跟着你屁股后头大呼小叫，你滑你的。我看着你，以防你摔得太丢脸。”

“我不会摔得很丢脸的，我有时候只是一时没保持好平衡，但只要我用手撑一下地，我就又能站起来了！”吉姆昂着头，认真解释道，“而且就算摔破了，也、也没关系，你不是会缝针吗？”

“我可不管你，你得好好表现，别指望着摔破了哪儿就能跑过来找我。”麦考伊单手带上了门，拍拍小家伙的脑袋，示意他往前走。

吉姆觉得他的老骨头说的有道理，他得好好滑，并且要比以前任何一次都努力地稳住平衡，他还要学会跳跃……他应该能控制住自己不摔跤，就算真的要跌倒了，他这次也努力不往前倒——他的膝盖还没结痂呢。他要滑得很快、很猛、很帅气，这次可不是一个人练习了。

他展开胳膊，开始慢慢用两脚划Y字。滑轮在柏油路面上发出咕噜咕噜的声音，他想转过身去看那个人到底在不在后面，但他不能贸然转头，不然可能会摔跤的。

“Bones? ”

他喊了一声。


	22. Chapter 22

这是麦考伊第二次来到一号机库。

他曾在这里登上前往开尔文号的穿梭机，而后逃生梭也降落在这里，苟延残喘，将为数不多的幸存者释放回地球表面。他记得那时的机库并没有现在这样大，那时它最多只能容纳十八艘标准穿梭机，地面锈迹斑斑、湿滑难走，他拖着被断裂了的蜗杆残片所割破的左腿，走了好像有半辈子的时间，才把自己从机库的这头挪到另一头，摆脱了那些要将他送往医疗部做体检的地面人员。

那不是一段令人心驰神往、回味无穷的经历，他很少去回忆。他甚至没想到过自己会第二次踏进这里。如今这里高大而明亮，不同型号的穿梭机呈纵向不断排列，似乎要延展到视线难以企及的另一片空间里，而地表材料被彻底更换了，再也找不到潮湿的锈迹。他背着医疗箱——医学院原本为他配给了全新的一套，但他没有启用，按理说从实验组调任到企业号上之后，他能支配的所有器具设备都应该被登记更换——皮革肩带与箱体连接的部分有些松动，显得摇摇欲坠，晃动的重量使他有些不自在，他干脆将那条磨损到有些褪色的肩带绕在手掌上，换成拎着。吉姆曾笑他像个格格不入的乡村医生，他倒丝毫没有不悦，他认真设想过这个可能性，等到老了，他就去乡下给自己盖一栋木头屋子，年轻的妇人会抱着摔破了膝盖的孩子来找他讨酒精棉球，他也可以带上几粒普罗芬片去拜访患风湿的老木匠，生活平静地有点单调，但他也从来不觉得自己是个有趣的家伙。

他走到自己所属的机组口，身着深灰色制服的指挥官将PADD靠在臂肘上，对他露出询问的神色。他从包里抽出自己的调令，指挥官接过去，将纸张末尾的序列号扫进系统，看起来似乎错过了最近一次的人员数据更新。

得到确认之后，麦考伊没有即刻进入穿梭机。他踏上低矮的连接梯，望向背后那片迅速移动变换着的人群，猩红色的制服在强烈的照明系统下显得近乎刺眼，他什么也捕捉不到。

没有吉姆的踪影。

这样的搜寻是没有意义的，麦考伊知道，他的视线只在人群之上停留了不到一声叹息的时间，便缓缓收回来，跟着转动的身体移进机舱。那小鬼的岗位特殊，很可能已经先于大部队一步到达劳伦星系的太空港，麦考伊并没指望能在一号机库看到吉姆那颗显眼的金脑袋。他没有花费时间去质问自己为什么还要去搜寻吉姆的踪影。

他为自己系上安全带，同时想起自己忘记了服用抗晕眩药。他很想喝酒——这更离谱了，他当然不可能在执行任务时摄取任何酒精饮料，他只是想想而已——那小鬼没收了他的宝贝酒壶，他想起来了，难怪他最近总觉得哪里空空的，他大衣内侧的口袋里少了个硬梆梆、冷冰冰的物体。

他在熟悉的晕眩感里升入高空，离开地球，他略微偏过头去，像坐在他周围那些第一次或不只第一次却仍旧被地球的美丽轮廓所打动的年轻学员那样，长久地望向窗外。他有些好奇，好奇吉姆会怎么形容这样的景象，麦考伊并不时常怀疑自己的感受力和表达欲，可他好像只有在碰上糟糕透顶的倒霉事时才能被激发灵感，酝酿出生动至极的比喻来，更多时候他只是沉默，搜肠刮肚却一言不发，缓缓陷入苍白的震撼里。他相信吉姆能描绘出一幅与之相称的画面，那小鬼的脑袋瓜总是不跟平常人转在一个轨道上，他不会说什么“蔚蓝的家园”或者“宏大的海洋星球”，他一定有更好的、更特别的描述，或者他也像麦考伊现在这样，一句话也不说，只静静地望着，容许那颗遥远星球倾倒进他的眼睛。

晕眩愈演愈烈，麦考伊的眼部有些颤抖，像是被窗外的绚丽景象给灼伤了似的。

“嘿，来点这个吧！你好像有点紧张，这很正常，我也挺紧张的……”

坐在右侧的年轻男孩冲他递过来一条刚拆封的薄荷糖，包装纸被撕开的一角上印着“强劲”和“瞬间提神”的字样。男孩笑得虎头虎脑，不断咀嚼的嘴部发出吧嗒吧嗒的充满精神头的响动，兴奋明显大于紧张，“没有冒犯的意思，但你看起来好像……和我们不是一届的。”

“谢谢。”

麦考伊拿出一颗，剥开锡纸，像吞药片那样吞下了圆角正方形的糖粒。

“这不是你第一次执行任务了吧？我是，我相信他们都和我差不多。你在企业号上服役多久了？我从来没有登过舰……”男孩把目光从身边这位（至少从外表上看的确是）老手脸上移开，沉浸入自己的叙述里，“登舰后我应该先去轮机组报到，然后领制服，没错……希望不会出岔子，这次不是模拟考试或者什么的……”

麦考伊并不钟爱薄荷味儿，但此刻除了听身边这个自来熟的男孩在他耳边唠唠叨叨，他只能加倍专心地舔弄嘴里的糖粒。

“你知道吗，我听说那个「计划」的学员今天凌晨就出发了。不知道为什么护送外交官还需要作战组的人加入，虽然人并不多……我猜想他们是要提前进入他们的飞行器——你应该知道的，很小的那种，就在舰上的停靠仓里——做临飞调试，或者装载炮弹，这种事儿没法在训练和实景模拟时就全部弄好，不然就没必要签什么保密协议了。真酷啊……”

麦考伊不知道这个“酷”到底是指什么，他把手里的锡纸对折再对折，直到没办法再叠下去，只能重新展开，心不在焉地撕成了碎条。

“你是医疗官吗？那看起来很棒……”男孩指了指他座位下面的箱子，充满活力的好奇双眼有礼貌地进一步打量着，“我老爹也一直很想当个医生，他年轻的时候去念过护校……当然啦，护校和医学院可不是一个概念，他跟我说起那段的时候我还没上小学，自然分不出什么区别——他就在他的储物间里收着那样一个医疗箱，里面有镊子啦，剪刀啦……”

“手术刀。”麦考伊出声更正道。

“对，手术刀……从来不知道他为什么要留着那些，”男孩耸耸肩，有点不好意思地笑了，“如果有什么不知情的人发现他藏着一箱大大小小的有刃、有尖锐棱角的东西，八成会被吓坏的。”

“现在呢？”麦考伊转过脸来，没有显出极大的兴趣，也并未流露敷衍的神色，“在医院或者诊所工作吗，你父亲？”

“噢，现在啊？他在卖皮塔饼。”

麦考伊愣了一下，他很久没吃到那种口味浓郁的路边食物了。

“他租了一家小门面，本来是个卖鲜榨橙汁的铺子，被他乱七八糟地改造了一顿，然后就支起了烤肉架……希望他生意一直都好。”男孩挠了挠自己的后脑勺，“虽然他总说我碍手碍脚，连什么颜色的瓶子放什么酱都分不清。我说我能分得清逆止阀和启动排油阀，但他不理我。我追求的东西一定是没有意义的，这是我老爹的人生哲学。”

他说得很轻快，脸上的神情却不复之前的活泼与松弛。身旁的医疗官没有发笑，也未作评论，男孩又剥开一颗糖，快速塞进嘴里。

“你应该能明白啦……”男孩的手掌在脑袋上挠个不停，像是除此之外就没地方放了似的，他笑得有点局促，似乎有些后悔自己的多话，但仍旧努力解释着，“我是说，我的意思是，你知道，那种特别特别融洽的父子关系也没多少，不是吗？我和‘老家伙’还算得上马马虎虎了，没那么差。”

麦考伊知道自己这时候应该说些什么，但他迟迟没有作声。他是个糟糕的安慰者，他清楚这一点，他和另一个同这男孩差不多年纪的小鬼在一起生活了近十年，仍然没学会多少抚慰孩子的本领。

“你有没有想过，”他缓慢开口，低沉的嗓音因为过久的沉默寡言而有些嘶哑，“他也许并不是对你不满意，并不是在和你追求的人生‘有没有意义’这种愚蠢的问题较劲。”

男孩张开嘴巴，又合拢成一条微张的缝，像是陷进了混沌不清的思考，一时间拿不出反驳的力气。再次加速的穿梭机机舱发出克制的轰鸣，地球终于隐没入无边的星海里，医疗官转回头去，再次被晕眩感拉进怀中，闭上了眼睛。

“好吧，也许他就是看你不爽，想把你这小鬼赶出家门，这也是一种可能性。”麦考伊闭眼说道。

男孩扑哧一声笑了出来，“为什么？我正打算按照刚才那个思路来安慰自己，我差点要流泪了！”

“也许你不该听信我的话，我只是随口一说而已……”麦考伊摊开手里那团揉皱了的碎锡纸，“社交礼仪。”

“如果这是你对待病人的态度的话，医生，你一定会被投诉的，首席医疗官会把你赶下星舰，因为你让病人丧失了所有信心。”男孩仍然止不住地笑着，又往麦考伊手里丢了一颗薄荷糖。

“我想那不会是个大问题，”麦考伊把糖接过来，“因为我刚巧就是那位首席医疗官。”

他将透明的糖粒扔进嘴里，嚼得咔嚓作响，露出一丝颇有威胁性的笑容。

停泊在太空港上的星舰远不止企业号一艘，而穿梭机没有留给舰员们在各大甲板上参观的时间。闲聊与交谈悉数停止，登舰进行地十分紧凑，麦考伊踏进医疗部时其他人员还没有到齐，他换上了自己的制服，首先开始调阅系统里相关设备仪器的的常规作业记录。

全舰广播的屏幕在四处亮起，一个俄国口音颇重的小伙子以一种异常清晰流利的语调对此次出航作出陈述，麦考伊在开头那几个单词就卡住了，以致于剩下的部分都没留心去听。人员陆续到齐，他得照例开一个简短的会，核对人员、分配任务并重申紧急情况发生时医疗部需要采取的各项预案，他差点忘记了自我介绍，幸而有位小护士在会议结束之前提醒了他。他报出了自己的姓名，此外再没有更多信息、更多不必要的自我剖析。他拥有足够的威严，却缺乏在下属面前拿腔拿调的天赋。

广播再次亮起，向全舰通报离开曲速的消息。麦考伊甚至不记得他们是在多久之前进入曲速的。他对那无处不在的广播屏幕有种缺乏依据的抵触，他尽可能使自己脱离广播传送讯息的覆盖范围之外，但那并不容易，他知道自己没有理由这么做。开尔文号事件已经过去了二十年，他没有理由继续被当时发生的一切所影响。他走进临时手术室，检查那几套折叠式无影灯，还有那几台小巧精致的电除颤仪，这些崭新的设备他并不熟悉，他希望自己在这次任务中无法获得与这些设备彼此熟悉的机会。

回到医疗部大厅，他走向控制台，打开信息系统，类似于任何一项例行公事的常规工作，医疗部的主要任务是监测全舰舰员以及位于宾客舱的外交团队各官员的身体状况，并随时实施必要的医疗手段，信息系统里汇总了实时监测表的条目，包括舰上各大工作单位的所有人员。麦考伊的手指飞速敲击了十几下，按下确定，弹出的提示语使他的手指在键盘上方僵直住了，那太离谱了。

他逐个点开不同级别的页面，调出每一条的下拉列表，他不断输入同一个姓名，他甚至勾选了模糊搜索，而“零结果”的提示窗口一个叠着一个，挤挤挨挨地，在屏幕正中央整齐地排满了。

 

吉姆的代号是“法尔科”。

他对这种白天活动的大鸟*并不怎么了解，但他觉得这个代号不算糟，起码比老掉牙的黑豹或者青鼬要好。他不知道为什么人们总爱用那些矫捷迅猛的动物来作代号，明明还有很多选择。

“如果让你自己拿主意的话，‘Panther*’，你打算叫自己什么？”吉姆略微倾斜下巴，凑近那个内置在头盔里的收声孔。

待命时段下的小组通讯频道一般都没有舰桥指挥官的参与，即使有，吉姆也不在乎，他像是个使用手机里的语音群聊功能和朋友闲聊的高中生，即使这艘单人飞行器的驾驶舱内一片逼仄昏暗，他也并没有感到太过压抑——或者极力使自己忽略这种压抑。

被吉姆喊作“潘瑟”的年轻人驾驶着另一架单人飞行器，停泊在吉姆的右斜前侧。从他们提前登舰、进入停靠仓内的飞行器内待命，直到企业号离开甲板进入曲速，这个真名叫莫比的男孩都在频道内无精打采地抱怨他不喜欢陆地猛禽，而舰队偏偏给了他名为豹子的代号。

“不知道……也许是‘Moby Dick’*”, 你觉得怎么样？”

年轻人的声音从吉姆的耳塞里传出，随后又传来一阵参差不齐的并无恶意的哄笑声，那来自于其他同吉姆一样正在待命的组员。吉姆笑着摇了摇头，他知道没人能看见他在摇头，只好又言辞诚恳地开了口：“Moby, 相信我，认识那头鲸鱼的人没有你想象的那么多，你最好还是换一个。”

“操，你这家伙……”

耳塞另一头的莫比这才反应过来有何不妥，好笑大于难堪地骂了吉姆两句。吉姆是组里最小的一个——被纳入训练时不过二年级，算是破例，据说他在入学考试的最后一项里拿了罕见的高分——大家说不清吉姆是讨厌的时候更多还是讨人喜欢的时候更多，总之吉姆是个有趣的人，像是家里最受宠的老弟，谁都可能沦为被他好意捉弄的那一个，却难得真的生一回气。

“我说，我知道Jim还可以叫什么。有谁玩过命令与征服*？”莫比的声音在频道内的其他听众里搜寻回应，“第四代，有谁玩过？”

“那是几百年以前的老游戏了吧……”有人插话道。

“噢？那得让我问个人，他肯定玩过。”吉姆自言自语似的笑了笑。

电动狂人莫比开始给大家普及那一系列他心爱的古董游戏，从落伍的即时对战讲到老套的角色扮演，彻底遗忘了自己提及这个游戏的初衷。吉姆知道，小时候他看见麦考伊玩过，那部游戏的第四代叫作泰伯利亚*，和他的中间名只相差一个字母。记忆里麦考伊不是个游戏成瘾者，那时吉姆刚和他生活在一起不久，偶尔他会挑一个空闲的周日下午坐到客厅的空地上，短暂沉浸于过时的战略游戏里。如果吉姆跑过去找他玩儿，他就把燃了半根的烟头捻进烟灰缸，推到角落一边，将吉姆抱到自己大腿上，教他认识哪里是安德鲁斯空军基地，哪里是萨拉热窝。这些地方有些从未存在，有些麦考伊从未去过，而他指着游戏地图上那一簇幽蓝的神秘宝石对吉姆说，记得不要把你的中间名写错，不然你就会变成它了，它可不是罗马帝国的皇帝，它是酿成了大战的外星晶体。吉姆一条小胳膊搂着麦考伊的脖子，另一只手落在屏幕上戳戳捣捣，还没等麦考伊跟他说完，他就自作主张地炸掉了三个炮塔、两个抑制站和两座催化剂工厂，瞬间暴露目标，让麦考伊苦心经营了一下午的力量被叛军左右包抄，顺利围剿。

如果让上级发现了这回事，他们没准会把他踢出小组呢，吉姆笑着摇摇头。那只是一次失误，他想，后来的几年他接管了麦考伊那套古董游戏机，把所有麦考伊没能玩到底的关卡都打通了。

飞行器控制台上方的设定航向栏变换了颜色，提示星舰已准备离开曲速。组员们还在频道里有一搭没一搭的闲聊，聊前些天的训练，聊他们离开地面后遇到的积雨云，聊舰队派发给他们每个人的口粮包——“……希望这回他们给的糖水果粒不会硬得像花岗岩”、“知道吗，你得用刀子刮开上面的脂肪层才能抠出那些分不出是粗纤维还是蛋白质的东西”、“锡纸、塑料包装还有铝罐头，这些东西加起来比食物要重得多”——吉姆虽然参加了无数次模拟训练，但从来没见识过舰队执行任务时提供的饮食，他希望没有那几位老资格所描述的那么糟。上午起床后他吃了一顿饱饱的早餐，几天前从麦考伊宿舍的冰箱里顺走的，白面包和脱脂奶，分量很足但味道很淡，应该把那罐巧克力花生酱也一起偷回来的，吉姆想。

“好了，相信你们都快闷坏了……”

组长的口令在频道内响起，舰体顺利脱离曲速的信号灯随之点亮，“E列打头，D列和G列跟我列队。仓门由舰桥终端控制，我说了不算，所以动作最好麻利点，别被夹了屁股。”

吩咐完毕后，小组频道被并入舰桥通讯台，只有组长和指挥官的短暂交流得以被传送到吉姆的耳朵里。九架单人操作的小型飞行器鱼贯而出，按照指示驶向不同的方位，确定相对坐标，保持一定速度地独立行驶。

操作台视野内一片漆黑，如同地球人难眠的夜晚。

吉姆感觉有些奇怪。

这片区域就像是荒漠上几百英里都望不到一张交通提示牌的无人地带，没有临近的星球，没有没有太空站，而他左手边的雷达信号区却捕捉到了一个微弱的、若即若离的点。

“组长，Falco发现不明雷达信号。”

“收到。如果还有任何人的雷达探测到类似信号，请立刻上报。”

吉姆盯着屏幕左下方的那张圆形网格，他的眼球在眼眶内迅速而小幅度的滚动，那种异样的感觉如同磁暴般在他体内掀起强烈干扰，他必须作出什么反应来对抗这种异样。

“Falco请求向舰桥报告……”

“已确认是一艘中型民用舰，”频道内响起了强硬的男声，“暂时不需要报告。小题大做可不是什么光彩的事情。”

“这里不是民用航线覆盖区，组长，”吉姆按捺不住语气中的怀疑，“你能接通对方的频道吗？”

一阵缺乏回应的静默。

“信号目标的航向正对我们……”莫比的声音终于打破了胶着，“他们到底出了什么毛病，导航仪罢工了？有藏炸弹的乘客闹事吗？”

“这种情况很可能是雷达系统故障，无法探测到最小安全范围以外的目标信号。Panther, 你去靠近他们，并尝试搜索他们的频道。”

“收到。”

“别去，”吉姆突然发声，“别去，Moby, 这很危险，我们甚至不清楚那艘客机是从哪里冒出来的……”

“Falco, 你再擅自发言一次，我就关闭你的通讯器。”

“我跟M…”吉姆还不是很适应这种塞满代号的沟通方式，“Falco请求跟Panther同行。”

“你待在你应该待着的地方。”

吉姆希望他的通讯器现在就被关闭，因为他不小心漏出了一句粗口。

 

莫比的飞行器驶离列队，缓缓加速，朝着那个尚未进入肉眼视野的信号目标靠近。吉姆调出通讯台的界面，他没有直接向舰桥报告的权限，但不代表他就做不到那一点。

他的指尖还未落下，莫比的嗓音就通过频道撞进了小组所有人的耳朵里：“无法接入目标频道，对方似乎也完全不能探测到我发出的信号。它像是在不受控制地漂流，又设定好了航向，组长，它会撞上舰队的！”

“该死的……”

耳塞里传出不止一人的痛斥声，陷入决策困境的男人过了好半天才整理出一口合乎规定的用语，开始呼叫通讯台。

“小组成员Falco报告舰长，”吉姆强行闯进了双方的交谈，他实在无法忍耐那浪费时间、游离于重点之外的信息汇报，“那个目标是冲着企业号来的，它不可能是民用舰，除非它被发了疯的乘客绑架了或者……”

“你无权与舰桥直接通话，Falco.”

“…Spock? ”吉姆差点咬到了自己的舌头，他愣住几秒，这才想起来史波克是企业号的大副，语速随后又翻了倍，“Spock你听我说，企业号必须改变航向，或者让我们去靠近它、干扰它，否则……”

轻轻一声蜂鸣，吉姆的通讯器被内部切断了。他攥出一个拳头，使出浑身力气不让自己把拳头砸上机舱内的任何物体，组长把他从频道里踢了出来，现在没有任何人能听到他的警告了，连愤怒的粗口都只能回荡在狭窄的机舱里，化成玻璃罩上的一层雾气。

好吧，他被禁言了。他无法发言，同时也无法接收到指令，那么他作出的任何反应都有了新的解释——他认为自己该怎样做，他就可以做，因为没有人顾得上阻止他，反正他收不到“不”的命令。吉姆深吸了一口气，他从来不是个过分倚仗直觉的人，而此时此刻他知道自己应该做些什么，他应该做任何事，除了傻乎乎地原地待命。

他驶向莫比，一同靠近那个已经可以用肉眼观测的目标。雷达显示那艘民用舰一直在加速，不断加速，吉姆惊恐地发现如果情况不发生改变，那艘民用舰随时可能冲过来撞上企业号——企业号可不是什么旅游公司外聘的小客机，它是宪法级星舰，哪怕是零点一度的偏移都需要反应和执行时间，而在这之前，那个目标很可能已经冲到他们的鼻子下面了。

必须有谁来消灭撞击发生的可能性。

眼前瞬间亮起一束强光，吉姆几乎没法保持睁眼。他无法辨别出光源，似乎是从那艘愈来愈大的民用舰的方向直射过来的，而下一秒钟他瞪圆了双眼，他看到莫比的飞行器像无头苍蝇似的滑翔、冲撞和翻滚，火星炸裂开来，吉姆猛然提速拉高机首，冲到民用舰的上方快速盘旋，你可不是什么帮旅行社跑业务的小客机，他咬牙切齿地自言自语道，没有人给予他命令，他必须给予自己命令。

他摁压手柄上的按键，向那艘直冲企业号的不明目标开了火。


	23. Chapter 23

吉姆看清了那些强光的来源。

那是几架身量很轻的作战机，星联从来没有出产或使用过这种型号，吉姆只在介绍太空雇佣军的讲座上了解过它们，炮弹软弱但速度极快，不以消灭目标为作战目的。

吉姆的屏幕视野里已失去了莫比，除了偶尔飘过来一波细小的机身碎片，自由自在。吉姆的开火指令使得那艘民用舰的顶部装备模块炸开了一个不大不小的黑窟窿，然而它还在靠近，靠近企业号，雇佣军的作战机继续躲在后方的阴影里开火，撒豆子一般。

“撤回来！”耳塞里突然恢复了那种刺刺作响的低鸣声，看来屏蔽被取消了，“Falco, 你等着回去写报告吧……”

吉姆感到一股滚烫的热度直冲进脑袋和眼窝里，他总是难以控制怒火，他知道这一点，可让他现在撤回去？莫比还不知道怎么样了，而他只应该担心自己得回去交一份报告？他咬紧了牙关，却没有时间冲着头盔内部的收声孔吼叫——即使已经接受了三年的失重训练，机身的摇摆翻腾仍旧不可避免地使他头晕目眩——他的飞行器中弹了。

猛烈的失衡感在驾驶室里迅速膨胀，吉姆逼迫自己保持睁眼，他的生命支持系统开始滴滴作响，拜托，中弹的并不是我，吉姆不耐烦地关掉了角落里那个标注着即时心率与血压的提示屏，我离半死还远得很呢，你可以等到见血的时候再叫。他望向提示屏旁边的一小截导线，那将他的生命支持系统与企业号医疗室的检测台相连。

他不知道医疗室里的检测敏感度有多高——希望不像他身上的这套似的，连一串最平常的心率波动也会令它警铃大作——这还只是开始，他知道自己面临的是什么，他随时可能会经历比这严重许多倍的心率紊乱、氧气不足和失血，他不希望这些耸人听闻的数值跑到企业号的首席医疗官面前虚张声势。

他拔掉了那根导线。

那艘发疯似的民用舰继续航向企业号，没有任何打算调头偏转的迹象。吉姆的讯号被限制了，他没法直接与舰桥建立通讯，耳塞里挤满了来自小组内部频道的发言，混乱不堪，没有人弄明白眼下到底发生了什么。或许是收到了来自舰桥的命令，几架飞行器循着吉姆的方位逐渐靠近上来，吉姆让出盘旋空间，迅速从民用舰的上方俯冲到右后方。他用余光瞥见了侧面玻璃窗口外艰难抬升起来的残破机体，谢天谢地，莫比没事。

“Moby, 能听见我吗？”吉姆大叫道，努力将嘴巴凑近收声孔，“你现在的爬升速度太慢了，待在这儿太危险，你去上面尽量保持盘旋，那艘发疯的客机没有热武器，那边也有小组的人掩护你……”

“如果它没有热武器，是谁在朝我们开火？”莫比的嗓音听起来难掩惊慌，“你要去哪，Jim!”

“去会会那些朝我们开火的蠢货。”

 

吉姆开始迅疾地穿梭、俯冲与盘旋，在那一拨雇佣兵驾驶的战斗机之间。那些家伙并没有继续反击，甚至没有朝开火的吉姆扔一颗相位炮什么的，只偶尔扔过来几束致盲激光，吉姆已经尝到了——控制台上开始一个警报叠着另一个警报，通知他有多少光电传感器已损毁。莫比和其他组员还在试图迫使那艘民用舰改变航向，雇佣兵的战斗机便瞅准了他们的飞行器狂轰滥炸，吉姆无数次冲进小范围的炮弹阵营里，企图吸引那帮混球的注意力，他尝到一丝腥甜味，那是他无意间咬破下唇的后果，他伸出舌头舔了一圈，接着猛地扳动手柄，九十度倾斜而下，从低处重新爬升，在提速的同时对准一架战斗机的涡轮开火。

炸裂的部件残片没有飞离多远，就逐渐减缓成漂浮的状态，如同被一根隐形的绳线牵引着，久久未能散开。炸裂产生的一小团火光太过耀眼，仿佛仍然滞留在吉姆的视野里，有那么短短三秒钟的时间他愣住了，手掌的握姿僵硬，他调转目光，望向那艘如同幽灵般前进的民用舰，耳塞里突然出现了另一波微不可闻的电噪音，有新频道被接入了。

“所有小组成员请注意，这是来自派克舰长的直接指令：请立即全员返回停靠舱待命，返回停靠舱待命……”

“等等！”吉姆大吼道，来不及考虑自己的行为已经达到了何等越权的地步，“你们要怎么做，击毁那艘客机？”

“请立即返回停靠舱，”女性通讯官的嗓音清晰而不容抗拒，她略微停顿了一下，似乎是在核对这位突然插话的组员的代号，“请立即返回，Falco.”

“你们不能那样做，相信我，你们不……”

又一道致盲光束窜了过来，吉姆差点没能闪避过去，他吞了口气，紧接着尽力大喊：“Spock, 我知道你也能听到我，告诉舰长你们不能那样做，那艘幽灵客机是个……”

“你无权与通讯台通话，Falco. 立即返回停靠舱。”史波克的声音透露出一丝意料之外。

“我他妈哪儿也不返回！”吉姆控制不住自己的语气，而飞速的俯冲盘旋和嘶吼的喉咙使他加倍晕眩，“那艘客机不是故障失控或者被绑架，它和那帮战斗机是一伙的……你知不知道那种机型绝对有能力在我们作出反应之前就把整个小组都干掉，为什么他们还要花时间跟我们耗，为什么？”

吉姆没有放松一个字，他知道自己的讯号随时可能被切断，然而没有，他几乎想把每一秒钟都掰开揉碎，好让自己多塞几个字进去，“他们不允许我们的任何一架飞行器去靠近那艘瞎子客机，一旦靠近就开火……一开始他们针对我因为我朝客机开了火，然后是莫比和其他组员，因为他们都靠近了过去……他们要保证客机不被独立于企业号之外的任何力量击毁——别说‘恐怖分子’这个词，求你，我知道你们在怀疑这个但这是错的，这不是恐怖行动——他们就是打定主意要逼企业号拿出对策，他们要保证企业号亲手击毁那艘民用舰，你还不明白吗，Spock？”

频道内一开始的纷杂人声逐渐褪去，只剩下有规律可循的电噪音，吉姆恍然间觉得自己正在对着全体企业号发言。

“他们一开始就没打算跟我们和谈，那些克林贡人。”

克里斯托弗•派克的声音紧接着打破了间隔的沉默，“只不过他们这次决定采用更‘合乎情理’的方式……这么多年，看来他们终于厌倦了总当‘挑衅’的那一个。”

吉姆闭上眼，猛地松了口气——他的呼吸间隔已经缩短到了令他胸腔发紧的地步——舰长相信他，没有什么能比这个事实更令他感到宽慰的了。飞行器还没到断首断尾的程度，但已经变得有些不听使唤，吉姆不得不切换到全手动操作模式，同时加快闪避的节奏，否则他的双眼也可能像飞行器头部的传感器那样被致盲光束灼伤，陷入短暂而强劲的白色里。

“Falco, 感谢你的勇气和敏锐，我相信大家都已经认识到了问题的严重性。请立即撤回停靠舱，否则将会有危险。”

“什么？”吉姆还在不断翻腾、闪避，耳塞里的声音仿佛隔着十几个空房间，“舰长，我知道我今天已经足够多嘴了但是，你们难道还要继续做克林贡人希望我们做的？”

“即使我们已经全速放缓，按照计算，那艘船还是会在二百九十秒之内撞上来，这是个死局，Kirk. 我们开炮，克林贡人借此挑起战争；我们不开炮，企业号会完蛋，克林贡人损失一艘民用舰和一笔付给那群战斗机的佣金，而你以为他们就会咽下这口气，再也不上来找麻烦？他们总会找到，或者制造一个借口，这不会是最后一次。”

派克的语速极快，却丝毫不失沉稳。

“无论我们怎么选择，后果都没有区别，我更愿意选择能够保全我的舰员的做法。”

“我认为这两种后果有区别，舰长。”耳塞里出乎预料地响起了史波克的声音，“我们开炮，克林贡人便掌握了星联主动武力挑衅的证据——即使那毫无疑问是一份无耻的伪造品，星联也几乎没有时间和可能性说服克林贡人等候太空法庭的仲裁结果——无论战争的结果如何，在相当长的一段时期内，星联会背上战犯的称号。”

频道内一片寂静，吉姆甚至听到了其他通讯人员在收声孔前不断呼出的气息。

“我们不必背负那个，舰长，企业号也不必等死，克林贡人想得挺美。”

在这危急的间隙，吉姆居然想到自己回去后要交一份多少页纸的报告——如果他还能活着回去的话——十页，十五页，二三十页也不是没可能，在他所有越权行为里，多嘴插话可能还不算是最严重的一项，“我知道停靠舱的武器储备里有可独立作业的榴弹炮，没错吧？模拟课上我们训练过这个，特殊情况下单体飞行器的炮弹装载与拆卸，我是最快的，一百四十七秒。”

“那个大小的榴弹炮炸不毁……”

“不用炸毁！只要能让它重重地挨上几下，放缓速度、偏移航向……”感谢头盔上那层高质量的防雾剂，否则吉姆现在就要被自己口腔里呵出的热气给团团围住了，他忍不住不加快语速、提高音量，“企业号应该能够做到利用这段偏差进行闪避，我相信它！”

“他的计划具有极大的风险，但逻辑上可行，舰长。”史波克附议道。

一簇强光蔓延开来，吉姆看到不远处的两架飞行器再次被雇佣兵的炮弹击中。驾驶员被瞬间传送回舰，漂浮于四周的机体残骸越来越多，不剩多少时间了，吉姆自作主张地调头冲回停靠舱舱门的方向，没有时间了。

他的室内着陆成绩一直不高，老师的点评始终是“不够平稳”，而当吉姆驾驶着飞行器在停靠舱的地面上火星四溅地颠簸、减速，他什么都没有细想。解除安全带，扯下头盔，他从高高的驾驶室内直接跳出了两米远，进入武器储备仓的过程畅通无阻，派克想必已经为他开放了必要的权限。像模拟考试时一样，他在心里给自己读秒，这次他打破了自己的记录，一百一十九秒，他用了不到两分钟的时间将整组榴炮装上飞行器，便重新跳进驾驶室。他给自己匀出了三秒钟的时间，就三秒钟，他拼命喘息，让大脑降温，让剧烈起伏的胸膛重归平静，他侧过脸去，看向那面早已与医疗室失去连接的生命支持系统的提示屏。

他不知道麦考伊会不会暴跳如雷地大骂，或者忧心忡忡地沉默。这不是他第一次自作主张了，而这也不是他第一次感到心虚。他永远做不到在隐瞒麦考伊这件事情上心安理得，即使是生死攸关的现在，他不想让麦考伊看到自己在做什么，又想让那个人看到，就好像小时候踩着滑溜溜的滚轴鞋出去兜圈，既想让麦考伊为他拍动手掌，又不想让站在后面的那个人看到自己一不小心摔惨在地上的蠢样。

他最后深吸一口气，扳动手柄，消失在那扇缓缓打开的舱门之外。

 

直到几名护士被叫去传送口等候伤员，麦考伊也没弄清楚到底发生了什么，医疗室向来不算个消息灵通的地方。控制台上显示着「计划」小组成员的各项即时生理指标，少数几个亮起了红灯，剩下的仍保持在可承受范围内的波动，那一页本该填满八人，却在最下方缺了一条，只留下黑乎乎的空框，显得十分突兀。送来的两具身体躺在移动病床上，制服上多处有烧灼的痕迹，贴身的黑色布料，不同于星舰上任何一个工种。

瞥见那两个年轻男孩的发色后，麦考伊感到有些负罪感地松了口气。

体表的烧灼伤和挫伤很快得到了处理，而内脏遭受的冲击波损伤很难立刻界定，麦考伊从临时病床前俯起身来，吩咐医师将这两个年轻人带去做进一步检查。他走出医疗室，拿出对讲机，他来到走廊尽头的角落，花了比平时更多的时间才找出舰桥上各岗位负责人员的呼叫代码——他向来对这些产品很不在行，吉姆不在家的三年里，他甚至没搞明白怎么使用智能手机上的导航仪与计步器。

“Dr. McCoy,”对讲机那头传来近乎电子仿真人声般的平淡嗓音，“伤员的情况怎么样？”

“能不能有哪怕一个人能来告诉我，外面到底发生了什么？送来的那两个年轻人没有生命危险，但我担心他们正在执行的任务会对他们当中剩下的人造成更加严重的伤害！”

“其余人已经陆续返回停靠舱——除了一位代号Falco的成员，他将执行一项临时任务——我们正在启动紧急制动转向，如果Falco任务失败，预计四十秒钟之后将会发生舰体碰撞，届时极大可能会出现更多伤员，请医疗室准备好应急措施，启动所有逃生舱。”

“谁是Falco？”

对讲机里有轻微的延迟，麦考伊能听到自己的嗓音在震颤着回荡。

“听着，我这里的即时检测上少了一个人，我想应该是他自己切断了连接，那小子……告诉我，Falco是不是James Tiberius Kirk的代号？”

“他擅自切断了与医疗室检测台的连接？”

“回答我的问题！”麦考伊没有握住对讲机的那只手几乎要挥舞起来，他眉头紧皱，低沉的嗓音几乎被碾碎在极力忍耐的齿缝里，“那项临时任务的内容是什么？他要去做什么？”

“抱歉，医生，我必须挂断了。我们会试图命令他恢复与医疗室的连接，请你密切关注监测台。”

对讲机的通话状态被关闭，麦考伊握着它，仍旧贴在耳侧，他意识到自己居然愣在了原地，在岗位之外浪费宝贵的时间，在这个紧急时刻。他赶快迈出脚步走向医疗室，紧握着对讲机的手指却忘了要放松下来，护士送过来几条要求经由首席医疗官过目准许的仪器使用电子单，他这才把对讲机塞回裤兜，伸出拇指，摁在那张显示屏的页脚上。  
“你还好吗，长官？”护士的脸上显露出一丝疑虑，“也许有什么问题可以让我们分担？”

“没有问题，我很好。去把大家都叫来。”

除了照管伤员的医师，其余医护人员全部放下了手头的工作。麦考伊简短解释了目前的情况，并要求所有人做好启动紧急预案的各项准备，红色的倒计时突然在全舰广播上亮起，他望向那里。

四个静止不动的零后面是不断跳动的秒数，从十到一，并不会花费太久。

什么都没有发生。

倒计时消失了，医疗室里响起一片宽慰的欢呼。麦考伊后退几步，坐回到椅子上。

他从来没有被这么强大的无力感侵袭过，像无声中没过头顶的冰冷海水，包裹住皮肤的每一寸毛孔。他偶尔伸出水面，艰难地吸一口气，又被深深的不确定感拉扯下去，全身肢体都使不上劲。

检测台上仍旧没有吉姆的信息。他说不清这到底是什么感觉，或许这并没有想象得那么糟，他见过上万病人的生理指标，见过上万例过低的体温或过高的心率，而他难以想象自己坐在一张冷冰冰的屏幕前，看着那个男孩的体温，看着那颗心脏每次搏动的排血量反复波动，两项渗透压出现异常，那是吉姆，那不是别人，他没法那样看着。

他离开座椅，走出医疗室，径直走向距离这边最近的一间传送梯。接收伤员并不属于他的职责，他可以交给护理人员去做，但他必须过去，如果吉姆回来了他必须在场，那是吉姆，那不是别人。

那是他的男孩。

 

“Leonard McCoy请求准许登舰。”

他得到批准，走进这个宽敞明亮的地方。传送口空空如也。

企业号外不远处发生的景象已被可视化到主屏幕上，麦考伊看到一个停滞不动的橘色目标。分析画面和实景画面来回切换着，他只能在短暂的间隔里辨认出那是一艘舰船，火光四起、苟延残喘，而近旁闪动着一个相较更小的蓝色目标，目标下方标着大写的字母F，画面再次切换，他看到了那架飞行器。

画面被放大，显示出更多细节。飞行器周围盘旋着几架不明作战机，正朝它密集开火，它移动速度极快，而闪避的轨迹看起来很不自然。

“我们试图攻击那几架身份不明的作战机，但他们与Falco太过靠近，我们不能保证开火的精确度。”史波克向前来的医疗官解释道。

“这还不够吗？”

麦考伊低头，望着舰长椅上眉头紧锁的派克，“危机已经解除了，他还有什么没有完成？连人带船撞上去？”

“他自己要求的。”

“什么？”

“他不肯被传送，坚持要把飞行器开回停靠舱。他是唯一一个记录了这次事件全程的现场人，如果放弃了那架飞行器，我们就没办法弄回黑匣子，没办法弄回有关那架民用舰和那群雇佣军的近感数据……”

“他是个极端自信的、不管不顾的小孩子，难道你们也跟他一样吗？你们也不管他的死活吗？”麦考伊不可置信地抬起视线，像是在寻求哪怕任何一丝和他一样忧虑的、为此感到不可理解的目光，“连我这个只会扎针的外行都看出来他飞得不对劲了，你们看不出来？他的飞行器被击中了，他受伤了，否则那个蓝色光标不会像个宿醉的中学生一样摇摇晃晃而他还在一堆不长眼的炮弹里！”

该有人出面打断的，该有人站出来阻止他的发言，这位言行暴躁的医疗官显然违背了尊重上级和保持舰桥正常工作秩序的一系列礼节性条文，然而他的话并没有被中止。他说得有道理，在场所有人都清楚，那个代号为隼的舰员正处于危险之中，谁都没有权力置他的生命于不顾，只除了他自己。

麦考伊的双眼重新聚焦在那张屏幕上，他的呼吸缓和下来，如同海面向阴翳的天空作出妥协，迟钝地一起一伏，再也没有什么汹涌。

“他是你的朋友？”派克问道。

麦考伊摇了摇头。用错的词。蓝色目标出现了一瞬间的消失，随后又迅速重现，可能是信号受到了什么干扰。

“他的父亲……”

“他的父亲救了八百多条生命，以死去的代价，”麦考伊的双眼仍旧没有从屏幕上挪开，“他也做到了，但他没有义务去继承那个代价。”

派克没有反驳，也没有认可。他的灰色眼睛里一片深邃，和在场的所有人一样，望着那个闪烁着的蓝色光标。

“如果我没有猜错的话，克林贡人已经恼羞成怒地找上星联外交部发话了。和平峰会……真是个宇宙级别的玩笑……”他从舰长椅上站起身，静静发问，“医生，你知道我在为那孩子担心什么吗？我担心他不能活着回来，也担心他能。”

麦考伊猛地侧过头来。

“星联对于与克林贡人开战的态度，自从几十年前就没有发生过大的变动。虽然舰队已经做好了全面应战的准备——改变部署方针，培养「计划」人才——但没有彻底的商讨和准备，星联不会让舰队匆匆忙忙地出去打这场仗。你明白我的意思吗？”

麦考伊希望自己没有明白，他希望自己想到的方向是错的。

“如果条件允许，星联会尽可能将开战的可能性降到最低。克林贡人肯定会拿着他们那艘破烂民用舰遭受攻击的证明找上我们，而那个孩子将会是被推到最前面的那个。”

“我不知道你在说些什么……”

“「计划」的人员从名义上说是独立于舰队的，如果非要拿文字材料出来，他们启动训练项目的资金来自于几个军工集团，只是挂名在学院之下。星联如果想让那孩子承担责任，只要说他擅自带离飞行器并在没有得到任何授权的情况下向不明目标开火，他的一切行动都不向企业号负责。”派克嘴部张合的幅度很小，但口齿异常清晰，“这听起来荒谬，但克林贡人没办法在短时间内找出纰漏。他们用了阴招，就别指望星联还继续跟他们正大光明地讲道理。”

有那么一秒钟的时间，麦考伊很想发笑。

他甚至怀疑自己只是做了一个荒唐的梦，只要他在手掌心里用力掐上两下，或者用力转个身，他就能从这真实而漫长的梦里醒来，看到光秃秃的天花板。这个梦究竟是从哪个时间点开始的，他并不清楚，可能是在他踏入一号机库的那个早晨开始，或者是在他决定回学院进修的那个夜晚，或者再往前一点，吉姆离开家的那天，这真是个太长的梦，他希望一切到此为止。

“他开始返回了！”通讯官眼尖地伸手指了出来，“他的自动导航系统应该是失效了，否则不会选择这样屈折的线路……”

“他的决定是明智的，这种情况下，自动导航只会把他带进难以预测又不可变通的最短航向里，他必须手动驾驶。”史波克解释道。

“开启停靠舱舱门！”派克迅速作出指令，“现在就设定坐标跟踪，一旦等他停稳就把他传送上来！”

麦考伊走到那个明亮的传送口前，停下脚步。他不再去看那张屏幕，他不想再看到那个时隐时现的蓝色光标在一片未知的黑色汪洋里独自逃亡，他痛恨那副画面。他不在乎那个飞行器的黑匣子到底能不能被送回来，也不在乎星联到底要如何跟克林贡人谎言相向，他靠近到不能再靠近的位置，只要吉姆出现在那里，不管他是活蹦乱跳，还是遍体鳞伤，他都能第一时间把那孩子扯回自己面前，半秒都别再离开半步。他可憋了一肚子的气话，那小鬼必须得精精神神的，他要把那一肚子气话都甩到吉姆那张总是满不在乎脸上，吉姆必须得听着，一句都不能漏。

麦考伊看到一截彼此环绕的细碎光线，光线中央那个黑色的身影逐渐具象化。瘫坐着、背部弯折着，带笑的脸上由于呼吸急促而涨红，乱糟糟的头发挡住了眼睛。他好半天才支起脑袋来，坚持把那份得意的笑容挂在嘴角，他动了动脖子，将无力延伸向远处的目光抬升到距离他最近的那个人的身上。

 

“Bones？”


End file.
